


An Ocean Awaits

by WiseMage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Dorian, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cunnilingus, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 111,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseMage/pseuds/WiseMage
Summary: Dorian Pavus finds himself drawn to the elusive Finn Trevelyan of the Inquisition, a man who already knows he will die due to the effects of his unusually unstable anchor. The attraction between them is undeniable, but they were not to know how strongly they would impact each others lives.  "I thought I knew love, but I was...parched, you see."With art!





	1. Redcliffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 'An Ocean Awaits'! This chapter is just a little tease, a formal introduction of sorts.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  [Tarot commission by Anna Zees](https://wise-mage.tumblr.com/post/163382336409/wise-mage-my-commission-spree-continues-with)

 

 

Finn's body vibrated, that familiar sting in his palm growing more intense as the anchor flared up and illuminated the space around them in an eerie green glow. He pushed the heavy wooden door open with ease and was met with a strange sight; a mage using his staff to bash a Shade in the head, swinging it around with the same finesse a warrior would wield a sword.

The Shade screeched and dissolved into nothing, returning back to the fade. The mage turned to stare at the group and cheerily said, "Good! You're finally here. Now help me close this thing, would you?"

 

* * *

 

Dorian watched in awe as the warrior threw his greatsword to the ground and raised his hand toward the screaming rift. A beam of light shot from his palm and connected with the tear. His face crumpled in either pain or concentration, he couldn't quite tell, and a growl emerged from his clenched teeth. _Maker._ He had a mess of black hair atop his head, shaved at the sides. His perfect, chiseled face was littered with scars both small and large, the most prominent one cutting straight through his eyebrow. He was tanned and clearly muscled, you could tell even through all the layers of glistening heavy armor. He was _exquisite_. Dorian thought he left feelings like this behind with his foolish teenage years.

Within a few seconds, the warrior flung his arm to the side and broke the connection, the rift closing with a loud clap. Dorian checked his surroundings, all that was left of the rift were a few specks of goo on the floor, and dead demons, of course. This man was a force of nature.

"Fascinating. How do you do that exactly?" The warrior just stared at him, almost as if he was looking straight through him. Dorian felt a chill down his spine. "You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes!"

"Who are you?" The warrior sighed.

Dorian eyeballed the strange companions that stood behind him, an angry looking bald elf, a dwarf with a satisfied smirk on his face and a Qunari. A big Qunari.

"Ah, getting ahead of myself again I see. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?" He said warmly, bowing his head slightly.

* * *

 

Finn groaned internally, A Tevinter. Figures. If he hadn't have guessed from the beautiful, yet far too flashy robes, then the lilt in his accent would have given it away in a heartbeat.

Bull growled. "Watch this one, boss. The pretty ones are always the worst."

Finn turned to him with a smirk. They shared a knowing glance. He was _very_ pretty. He hardened his face before he returned his gaze to Dorian.

"Suspicious friends you have here," Dorian said perkily. "Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable – as I'm sure you can imagine."

Finn nodded, "I was expecting Felix to be here though. Was it not him who wrote the letter?"

"I'm sure he's on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father."

"I see," Finn smiled, crossing his arms "So this was your plan then, _Magister_?"

Dorian frowned, exasperated, "Alright, let's get this out of the way. I am a mage from Tevinter, but _not_ a member of the Magesterium. I know Southerners use the terms interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like barbarians."

Finn couldn't help but smile at the mage, he was trying his best to be friendly towards them, and he was even prettier when he was angry.

"Sorry, we meet so many people on our travels that we tend to be a tad suspicious. If I was trusting of everyone I'd be dead by now," Finn shrugged, "I'm Finn. This is Bull, Varric and Solas," He gestured towards his companions. Varric and Bull smiled warmly. Solas...not so much.

"Nice to meet you, _Finn_ ," Dorian purred.

* * *

 

Dorian filled the group in on the details of Alexius's plans. Time magic. Stealing the mage alliance. All the fun things.

Felix joined them, filling them in further on the Venatori, and his father's obsession with Trevelyan and the fact he survived the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

Finn rubbed his face, "All this for me? And I didn't get Alexius anything."

"Send him a fruit basket, everyone likes those!" Dorian laughed, winking at him. Finn felt his cheeks flush. They stared at each other for a moment too long.

Bull coughed, breaking their gaze, "Boss, we need to get back and fill the gang in," He smirked at Finn.

"Curly isn't going to like this," Varric laughed, shaking his head, "I love it!"

"I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here. I want to keep it that way, if I can help it," Dorian said, rubbing the back of his neck; a nervous habit.

Finn caught himself admiring the handsome mage. He cleared his throat, not thinking before speaking, "You can come to Haven with us," He shrugged, as if it were an obvious solution. Easy! Bring the Tevinter mage we've only just met back to our base because he's _pretty._

Solas's head whipped around and Finn felt his eyes burning into the back of his skull. _I'll pay for that_

Finn watched Dorian spring from his seat enthusiastically, "Well, I am more than happy to accompany you. We can talk strategy, and I'm happy to help in any way you need," Dorian grinned, throwing a glare in Solas's direction.

_Any way you need? Interesting..._

They gathered their things and headed for the door, Dorian pausing to bid Alexius' sickly son farewell, "Felix, try not to get yourself killed?" Dorian smiled warmly at the boy, placing his hands on his shoulders and squeezing him tightly. There was obviously a lot of affection between them. Finn wondered if it went deeper than friendship.

Felix placed his hands over Dorian's and with a wry smile said, "There are worse things than dying, Dorian."

 


	2. Haven

Dorian sat in the corner of the Singing Maiden with Bull, Varric and Sera. The tiny tavern was almost bursting at the seams with the amount of bodies it had crammed inside it. Flissa had saved them a table. "My most loyal customers" she had winked at them. Dorian winced. "Yes, the alcoholics!" he smiled. He now sat nursing his tankard of ale that tasted exactly how he imagined stale piss would. Dwarven, apparently. Alas, there was no time for snobbery; it was time to celebrate.

Trevelyan had closed the breach with the help of the mages mere hours ago, the entirety of the newly expanded Inquisition arriving back at Haven to rapturous applause. The crowds shamelessly threw themselves at Trevelyan's feet as they passed. Dorian scoffed at them, crying on their knees and begging the 'Herald of Andraste' to bless them. It was only a few weeks ago they wanted his head on a bloody spike.

Dorian was now officially part of the Inquisition after his successful attempt at returning Trevelyan from the ghastly future they found themselves in thanks to Alexius's time magic ploy. It hadn't been smooth sailing, of course. Saving the world and getting thanked for it was never quite that simple. He had to fight to get the Inquisition advisers, especially Cullen, to agree with anything he said. Cassandra and Solas avoided him like the plague, their noses upturned as if he smelled like something unsavory. The ungrateful citizens of Haven whispered about him at every opportunity too, not discreetly either, but that he was used to.

What surprised him the most about joining the Inquisition, however, is that he had managed to make some unlikely friends. They were bloody strange, the kind of bunch of mismatched weirdos you'd take a second glance at in the street. But they were _his_ wierdos, and he was learning to love them.

Sera was secretly his favorite, despite her reservations about his magic and the constant abuse she threw his way, he'd grown terribly fond of the little elf.

"I wonder where Shiny is right now. I bet he's off hiding somewhere as bloody usual!" Sera scoffed. "Ooohh look at me, I'm so friggin' broody!" she said, in a poor attempt at imitating Trevelyan. She took a large swig of ale and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, before letting out a huge belch.

"Such a lady," Dorian chuckled, shaking his head.

She pointed at him and slurred, her brow furrowed into a little knot. "You don't laugh like a Tevinter."

Dorian swatted her grubby hand away. "Indulge me. What _does_ a 'Tevinter' laugh like?"

Sera tapped her finger to her lips, deep in thought. She punched him excitedly. "Right! All evil and stuff. Like...muahahahaha!" she cackled.

"Oh no, you're not allowed to laugh like that until you get your Magister's license," Dorian sighed, taking a sip of ale in an attempt to hide his smile.

"Knew it! Varric, you owe me a sovereign. Cough. It. UP!" she said, waving her hand in Varric's face.

"Oh, Buttercup," Varric smiled, shaking his head and turning his attention back to his notebook.  
Dorian was convinced the dwarf was writing everything they said in that damned thing.

"Did any of you see where Trevelyan went?" Dorian asked, trying his hardest to seem uninterested.

He and Finn had a strange start to their friendship, if you could call it that. Finn was notoriously hard to get to know; he was broody and definitely the most infuriatingly stubborn man Dorian had ever met, but the time they spent together in Redcliffe kept creeping back into Dorian's mind. The way he looked at him when they first met; that hunger that sparkled in his green eyes that made Dorian's skin tingle. They'd barely spoken since returning to Haven, and Dorian worried that he wasn't coping with this 'Herald of Andraste' situation very well. He was good at avoiding people, disappearing at any given opportunity to avoid the fuss everyone was so desperate to bestow upon him.

"He went to the war room when we got back, but his cabin was all lit up when I passed on my way over here. Why don't you visit him, Dorian?" Bull smirked, nudging the mage in the ribs hard enough for him to cough up a sip of ale.

Dorian winced, "Kaffas! You beast!" he sputtered, wiping the spilled ale from the front of his robes. "Maybe I will. I doubt anyone else has bothered to check on him!"

"Pfft, 'check on him' then." Sera said, wiggling her eyebrows. "So _friggin_ ' horny Dorian, just get it over with. The little looks you give him make me want to spew."

Dorian winced, was he _that_ obvious? He couldn't deny that Trevelyan was gorgeous, devastatingly so. He'd never been with a warrior before, but he could dream. Those arms...

Anyway, despite their initial interaction in the Chantry, Trevelyan didn't exactly give off 'I like men' vibes. Dorian had witnessed him flirting with a few fair maidens on their travels, albeit badly, so who knew where the Herald's interests lay? It wasn't as if Dorian could just ask him...

_Ah, yes, good morning Herald! Lovely weather we're having here in this wintry hellscape, now... do you like sleeping with men or women? Just curious!_

"Oh shut up, before I throw some sparks your way, _elf_ ," he said, wiggling his fingers in her direction.

"Ughhhhh!" Sera protested, sliding away from him. "Keep your mage shite to yourself, yeah?"

"With that, I bid you farewell my friends. I've yet again been tricked into drinking far too much by you barbarians," Dorian sighed, getting up from the stool with a slight wobble, curtsying at his friends.

* * *

 

It was _bloody_ freezing outside. Dorian let his fire magic lick at the surface of his hands in an attempt to stop his fingers falling off as he made his way to Finn's cabin. That's when he heard the horn, followed by a chorus of yelling and screaming. The door of Finn's cabin flew open as Dorian raised his hand to knock, causing him to jump back in shock. Finn stood in front of him looking disheveled, wearing only his rather tight leather trousers.

_Maker. He's beautiful._

"Dorian. What's happening?" he said, looking confused at finding a shivering, gaping mage standing outside his door.

"I...I don't know. But we better..." Dorian stuttered, pointing in the direction of the gates, trying to tear his eyes from the glorious view before him.

Finn nodded, cutting in. "Yes. Yes... come in a minute, you look freezing," he grabbed Dorian by the arm and pulled him inside before he had the chance to react, placing him in front of the roaring fire.

Dorian stood awkwardly and watched as Finn started to pull his many layers of armor on, the taut muscles in his back rippling as he tugged his shirt over his head, followed by his heavy cuirass. He strapped his huge greatsword to his back ease with and turned to face Dorian, his green eyes studying the mage intently.

"Are you okay, Trevelyan?" Dorian asked quietly, his voice raspy.

Finn's shoulders slumped, his eyes dropping to the ground. "I'm...tired. Thank you for asking, Dorian. I'll be fine. It just took a lot out of me."

Dorian laughed. "Well, I should think it would."

A loud boom shook the cabin. More yelling. More screaming.

They looked at each other with wide eyes and fled, heading towards the gate where Cullen had gathered everyone.

"Forces approaching!" the Commander yelled, his brow furrowed as he took his sword and shield from a nervous looking soldier.

Cassandra appeared with Josephine and Leliana in-tow. "Under what banner?!" she asked breathlessly.

Cullen didn't turn to look at her, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on Finn. "None."


	3. Into the Darkness

Finn caught his breath, watching as Dorian and Bull tried in vain to pull Flissa from the burning wreck of the tavern. Her screams turned his stomach. He turned and heaved a wooden beam off a man he didn't recognize and pulled him to his feet. "Get to the Chantry," he ordered. The man nodded at him, squeezing his arm in thanks before turning and fleeing with a stumble.

Dorian ran over to join him, Sera and Solas. He had tears in his eyes. "She's gone," he said, shaking his head. "Best barmaid I've ever met, and I've met a _lot_."

" _Piss_!" Sera cried. "I can't wait to fill that...that _thing_ with arrows."

They stood for a quiet moment and watched as the once vibrant tavern collapsed into a heap. "I'm sorry," Finn said, shaking his head. "We must push on, we can't save them all," he turned and ran toward the screams that echoed in the distance.

* * *

 

Finn looked at his companions, all of them gasping for breath and wobbling on unsteady feet. Dorian held himself up on his staff, knuckles bloodies and a huge gash above his eyebrow that was spilling blood down the left side of his face. Bull had a shard of red lyrium jutting out of his arm that Cassandra was attempting to yank out. But, in the grand scheme of things, they got off easy.

"You all need to head back to the Chantry," Finn said, his words cold. He wasn't stupid, he knew what he had to do, what this _monster_ wanted.

Bull winced as Cassandra finally pried the glowing red shard from his arm, brushing the stony residue off her gloves with a crinkled nose. He gulped down the two elfroot potions Solas handed him and threw the bottles next to the head of a dead Red Templar that lay at his feet.

"You will have to get a healer to look that over Bull, you can never be too cautious with red lyrium," Cassandra said, concern etched on her face as she inspected the deep, bloody gash it had left behind.

"Thanks Seeker," he nodded, placing his hulking hand on her shoulder.

Finn sighed, raking his fingers through his hair in frustration as his patience began to wear thing. They were going to get themselves killed if they didn't retreat.. now. The archdemon circled above them, surveying it's destruction with an almighty screech as Haven burned to the ground behind them.

_How did I get here._

" _Please_ _._ Go, I beg you. Roderick can help get you out of here alive. I _need_ you alive."

Cassandra stormed toward him, determined. "I will stay, the others can go."

Finn pinched the bridge of his nose with the bloodied fingers of his clawed gloves, frustration bubbling inside him. "No," he yelled, surprising even himself with how loud that came out. " _I_ am the one he comes for. None of you will die today."

He felt a warm pair of hands grab his palm where his mark thrummed impatiently. Dorian. It swirled and pulsed under the mage's fingers, feeling calmer than he could ever remember it being. He looked bloody awful, yet still unbelievably beautiful. Finn's chest tightened, willing himself to keep his composure, stopping himself from reaching out and touching the gash at his brow.

"You will not die today either, Trevelyan. I _believe_ in you," Dorian said. Finn knew he meant every single word, his crystal clear grey eyes burning into Finn's.

Finn felt his eyes fill with tears, swiftly clenching them shut, the wetness escaping as he turned away. He wanted nothing more than to at least get the chance to know this amazing man, to feel his touch again and again...

He squeezed Dorian's fingers once before letting them go, pushing him away. "Go. _Now_ ," he choked, running towards the trebuchet. He ignored the chorus of shouting and the burn of his companions gazes upon his back. 

_You had no choice._.

* * *

 

They were near the end of the long and winding tunnels, pausing as they heard the archdemon screech in the distance, followed by a loud 'boom' that sent chills down Dorian's spine. He stumbled, Bull grabbing the neck of his robe and jerking him straight like a rag doll before he could hit the floor. "Woah there, Dorian. You need to take it easy," he chided, his huge hands attempting to grab him around his waist; some leverage for his wobbly knees. 

Dorian swatted him away feebly. "We shouldn't have left him!" he yelled, eyes hot with tears, his head spinning from the blood loss.

Cassandra glared at him, but the Seeker looked pained. "He knew what he must do. What he is _destined_ to do. He was a better man than all of us."

Dorian scoffed, " _Destined_? Don't pull that _Maker_ shit on me Seeker!" he spat. "We have soldiers and hundreds of mages. We didn't even try!" he cried, his head pulsing in pain, vision blurring. He was so angry, angry for what could have been. Trevelyan certainly was a better man than any of them could ever hope to be, yet they'd left him to die alone. Dorian's stomach churned, he'd never felt so sick.

Cassandra stopped her march and spun to look at him, she too had tears in her eyes. "We _tried_ Dorian! We cannot stand against an archdemon in a place like Haven. We'd have lost _everybody_!" she sighed, taking a breath to calm herself. "He is gone. We must continue for him."

* * *

 

Finn woke with a gasp, choking on snow and debris. He pulled himself up, screaming in pain as a broken piece of armor dug deep into his stomach. It felt like he was being branded by a hot poker, the metal twisting inside him. The anchor, as Corypheus had called it, was glowing brighter than ever, throwing sparks into the air and illuminating the dark space. The monster had tried to take it from Finn, clearly doing something to it in the process. It felt angry, _painful_.

He pushed forward, not knowing where he was pushing to, but carrying on anyway. He had no other choice but to try. The pain was unbearable and just as he was about to rest for a moment, he heard the familiar screech of a Shade before it glided into view in front of him, flanked by two Wraiths. Finn growled, he did not have his sword, it was lost in the rubble back where he had landed after the avalanche. He felt the anchor pulse like never before, the might of it pulling his arm into the air as it violently spluttered and formed what appeared to be a rift. The green haze crackled and lit up the vicinity around him, the demons screaming and pulling against it as it dragged them together and attacked them with beams of the fade. Within seconds they were obliterated, Finn's arm dropping to his side as if nothing had happened.

_What the..._

He stared at his palm for a moment, the anchor was brighter and burned like hell, but he had no time to sit and study it. He could feel the blood from his wound running down his leg, his armor completely soaked through. He placed his hand firmly over the wound, wincing as the action pushed the embedded piece of armor deeper. He waited for his vision to steady before he soldiered onward, toward the dull light of the moon that shone through a cracked wooden door before him. He fell to his knees in the snow, a vast expanse of nothingness standing before him, a blizzard raging and blinding him with its flurry.

"Shit." 

* * *

 

Dorian woke with a start and immediately felt like vomiting. He raised his hand to his forehead and fingered the bandage above his brow, it was wet with fresh blood. He hastily shook off the multiple blankets that covered him and exited the tent. "Where are we?" he mumbled, wobbling unsteadily as his eyes adjusted to the firelight.

The strange boy that had warned them of the attack rushed to his side, his face mostly obscured by a huge, ghastly looking hat. He placed a skinny arm around Dorian's waist to help him stand.

"The mark makes him more. Mindful, meaning. He pulls through and, past that, the weight all on him," the boy whispered, looking at Dorian wistfully and pointing in the direction they had come from.

"What...what _are_ you on about? Trevelyan?" Dorian stuttered, his head swimming. "Cassandra, get over here," he yelled.

Cassandra excused herself from a heated discussion with Josephine and Leliana. She frowned at Dorian. "What is it?"

"The boy...he said something about the mark. Could Trevelyan be..." he stopped and laughed, hearing himself sounding slightly manic.

"You are delirious, you've lost a lot of blood, from a head wound at that. Get some more rest, we must move along soon," she frowned, rubbing her forehead.

Solas walked over, resting his hands atop his staff. He looked curiously at the strange boy. "It would appear that Cole is a spirit of sorts. He can sense things that we cannot. He may speak in riddles but I would not discredit his words so quickly, Seeker."

Cole smiled lightly, gazing at Cassandra as he cocked his head to the side. "The room with the candle. It wasn't a lie."

She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

Dorian watched as she turned pale, he'd never seen the Seeker look scared before.

"Makers breath! It's him!" Cullen yelled, running towards a crumpled shadow on the hill.

Dorian's head whipped around, his eyes focusing on a figure collapsed on the ground, clutching at his side. He immediately broke into a run, stumbling on unsteady feet as he pushed people out of the way. "Let me take a look at him, he'll freeze to death!" he spat, his hands finding Finn's. He flared his magic very slightly to warm them. _It's really him_. Finn moved his head slightly, he was blue; ice cold to the touch. His green eyes fluttered open for a moment and he looked right at Dorian. "Festis bei umo canavarum," Dorian sighed, tears stinging his eyes. His thumb brushed the back of Trevelyan's hand lightly, a reassurance. "You're okay. You'll be okay." 

Solas knelt behind Finn and gently pulled his head into his lap, he touched his fingers to the warriors temple, closing his eyes in concentration as he began to mumble incantations, searching deep for possible damage.

Cole appeared behind them and placed a hand on Dorian's shoulder, he leaned in and whispered, "Screaming, glowing, glistening. _Too bright_ , like counting birds against the sun. Hope he carries. Fear he fights," he nodded and smiled, a reassuring, yet slightly creepy, gesture that Dorian was strangely grateful for, feeling suddenly calm among all the panic. With that, the boy disappeared into the gathering crowd, his eyes never leaving Trevelyan.

"Get the healers!" Cassandra yelled.

* * *

 

Dorian and Solas sat quietly at Trevelyan's side. Neither had left him for even a second while the healers worked furiously on his many wounds. They had done their best, but he would have more scars to add to the map that littered his chest. Dorian allowed himself to study Trevelyan's bare torso as they worked, wondering about the story each healed silver sliver could tell.

Outside the tent Josephine was attempting to calm a heated discussion between Cullen and Cassandra. "Please! We must see _reason_ ," she begged. They had been at it for at least an hour.

Trevelyan suddenly stirred, waking in a panic as his mark sputtered and lit up the tent. The healers gasped, pulling their hands away in shock. Dorian instinctively reached out and grabbed Finn's hand in an attempt to calm him. 

"Leave," Solas said sternly, ushering the healers from the tent. He turned and nodded at Dorian, then followed them out, closing the fabric behind him.

Finn panted, eyes darting around the tent, gathering himself. "Dorian. Where are we?"

"I can't tell you where we are, as we don't know, exactly," he laughed quietly, pushing Finn back down to the bedroll. "I do know that you should rest, however."

"I felt you here, I was _warm_ ," Finn whispered, his eyes focusing on Dorian.

Dorian swallowed thickly. "Yes, I practically refused to leave you. I am, as you know, a _very_ talented man and I figured you could use my fine skills to ensure you didn't freeze to death."

Finn smiled, wincing and clutching his side with his free hand, the other still held tightly by Dorian.

" _Thank you_ ," he said, squeezing the mage's fingers. They made eye contact and Dorian saw that look again; all affection with a hint of vulnerability that made Dorian's heart swell.

Dorian smiled. "Finn, I..."

"Thank the Maker!" Cassandra disturbed, bursting into the tent flanked by Leliana and Cullen. "It's a miracle," she smiled.

Dorian pulled his hand away, feeling slight resistance from Finn who clenched his fingers tightly. He saw a sad look cross Finn's face as he excused himself from his side. Dorian flashed him a reassuring smile before leaving the advisers to fawn over him. As he stepped outside the tent, the biting cold washed over his skin as a stray tear escaped down his cheek. 

_Alive. He's alive_.


	4. Skyhold

Dorian ran his fingers along the dusty, messy shelves of the library. _If you could call it that_. He observed his grey fingertip, blowing the clump of dust off with a sneer. "Ugh," he huffed.

People were running around, unloading crates upon crates of books, potions, weapons, _everything_. They had arrived at Skyhold a little over a week ago, and the newly-appointed Inquisitor was nowhere to be seen. Dorian had avoided him on their trek to Skyhold, one that had taken them _weeks_. In-fact, Dorian's toes had only just thawed out. They'd not spoken since their encounter in Finn's tent the night he seemingly returned from the dead. Trevelyan was in no condition to travel, but they had no choice and he'd once again proved to be extremely stubborn, insisting that they get a move on as soon as Solas mentioned the fortress laying in wait. Dorian watched Trevelyan wince with every step, his hand flying to his side protectively. He also noticed the warrior staring at the anchor much more than he used to, clenching and un-clenching his fingers to his glowing palm as he gazed upon it with a frown. 

Dorian started unpacking some of his most cherished books and placing them among the drivel that already lined the shelves. He'd managed to save a few from Haven in his concussed state as they tried to evacuate, much to Cassandra's dismay. The little nook on the second floor would suit him nicely, though he'd have to find a comfier chair than the wobbly looking wooden one that currently sat in the corner. He sighed, plonking himself down on the rug instead and started to root through the shelves, the majority of the various tomes total rubbish, unless you were interested in Chantry propaganda. He heard heavy footsteps heading up the stairs and watched as Trevelyan emerged.

Dorian froze, watching as Trevelyan observed his surroundings, looking up at the rookery with a furrowed brow. The warrior made his way to the balcony to look at the lower level of the rotunda where Solas was perched on a table painting a weird mural all over the wall. _Must be an elf thing_.

Trevelyan didn't appear to have noticed Dorian's presence, the area wasn't very well lit and the warrior appeared to be in a world of his own. He walked to the opposite side of the rotunda after pausing to view the tranquil's research table, before making his way up to the rookery.

Dorian heard a startled Leliana greeting him. "Inquisitor. What brings you here?" the spymaster said, the birds squawking and flapping noisily as her voice disturbed them.

"I haven't had the chance to look around much since we arrived. I figured I best get to know my new home," Trevelyan replied, not sounding entirely enthusiastic.

Dorian moved toward the balcony, casually leaning back against the railings and trying to get into a better eavesdropping spot.

"Well, as you can see I have made myself quite comfortable up here. The birds like it at least. Dorian has found a space to study in the library below. I believe that is also where Helisma will be located if you need to drop off any research." Leliana said.

"Thank you. I'll see you at the war council later."

Dorian swiftly rushed back to his nook as he heard the heavy footsteps nearing, not wanting to be caught being nosy. Trevelyan appeared, wandering over slowly and leaned back on the balcony, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "There the whole time, Dorian?" he questioned, his lips twitching into a smirk.

Dorian pretended to be surprised by his presence. "Why, _Inquisitor_! How lovely to see you," he grinned, walking over to join him. "I do hope you've fully recovered from your injuries?" Dorian said earnestly, glancing down at Trevelyan's side.

Trevelyan placed his hand over the place where Dorian knew his new scar laid, the image of his bare torso burned into Dorian's mind.

He nodded gingerly. "I want to thank you for sitting with me, for helping me." 

Their eyes met, the warrior's expression was soft, honest. Their gaze lingered for a moment too long and Trevelyan reached his hand out, his brow furrowed as his fingertips gingerly grazed the small neat scar above Dorian's eyebrow. Dorian felt himself leaning into his touch, the feel of his cool fingers ghosting his skin soothing him. Trevelyan realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away as if he'd been scorched.

"I'm sorry," Trevelyan blushed, looking down at the floor.

Dorian swallowed thickly, reaching out and hooking a finger underneath Trevelyan's chin, tilting his head up to meet his gaze. "Do not apologize," Dorian smiled, his finger still placed upon the stubbled skin.

Trevelyan blushed and cleared his throat, grabbing Dorian's hand and pulling it down to his side. He held on, his green eyes still locked onto Dorian. "I'm planning on having a drink in the tavern this evening with the others, will you join us?" he said quickly, nervously. 

Dorian smiled, enjoying the nervousness in the mans voice. This was not the stubborn, stoic man he was used to. Dorian smirked. "Well, as I spend most of my time there it would be rude not to, wouldn't it?"

Trevelyan smiled and nodded once, finally releasing Dorian's hand. "I'll see you there, then."

With that, he was gone.

Dorian let out a heavy breath, as if he'd been holding it in the whole time. He rubbed his fingers together, the feel of Trevelyan's touch still lingering in his palm.

_Kaffas._

* * *

 

The Herald's Rest was thriving, basically full to the brim on this cold evening. Finn sat quietly between Sera and Varric, still nursing a half-empty tankard of ale that he'd had for over an hour. Dorian sat opposite them, wincing as Bull's laugh boomed, causing ripples to appear in their drinks. Finn felt totally out of place, but he knew he really should get to know his companions better now that he was their official leader. Their _Inquisitor_. He shuddered at the thought of the title. He'd kept his distance before, not really knowing what his future held for him, unsure if it would just be a fleeting thing, this Herald business. Now though... _Maker_ , he had basically come back from the dead. He really should at least try to _live_ a little.

Bull took a huge gulp of his ale, slamming it down on the table with such force Finn saw Sera jump at the sound. "That staff of yours, it's in pretty good shape Dorian," Bull smirked, leaning in slightly, "you spend a lot of time _polishing_ it?"

Finn felt a slight pang of jealousy, were they _flirting_? He glanced over at the mage, awaiting his response and felt better when Dorian groaned, shook his head and silently took a sip of wine. He looked thoroughly unimpressed, his nose scrunching in distaste as he peered over the edge of his glass. " _Kaffas_. This stuff is like water," he scoffed, "barkeep! Have you no _good_ wine? Maybe from Tevinter?" Dorian winced as soon as the words left his lips, and the dwarf behind the bar swiftly raised his middle finger toward Dorian, turning to continue to polish the clean tankards. "Yes. _Quite_ ," Dorian frowned.

"Not fond of the new barkeep, Dorian?" Finn smiled. Everyone went silent and turned to look at him.

"Bloody hell! It speaks!" Sera cackled, nudging him in the arm and breaking the awkward silence that had befallen the group.

Finn smiled wryly. "Yes Sera, _it_ speaks."

She smiled warmly at him. "Nice to have you here _Inky_."

"Inky?" Dorian queried. "That's not very creative of you."

"Shut it you," she smiled, poking out her tongue at him.

The mage shrugged and swirled the red liquid around in his glass, glancing up at Finn through dark lashes. Finn grinned and lifted his tankard to his lips, finishing off the tangy ale. He raised the empty tankard in the air. "Another round for the table!"

His companions cheered, and he felt a little bit like he was home.

* * *

 

 

A few hours, and many, _many_ drinks later, Dorian grinned as he watched Trevelyan become a little less _stiff_. He'd even generously paid for all of their drinks. Maker knows how much that would be costing him, this particular band of misfits were champions at drinking in excess.

Bull and Sera had been eyeing up the various barmaids, taking bets on which one they could bed.

"What about the fancy bow on her skirt? Dangling all long and sassy, so someone could ease it open with one _slow_ pull?" Bull teased, pointing at the pretty blonde as she delivered a tray of drinks to a table of Inquisition soldiers opposite them.

Sera put her hand to her mouth, poorly stifling the loud giggle that flew out. They both scurried over to sit at the bar and bombard the pretty girl with cheesy pickup lines. She didn't seem to mind, blushing as she curled a strand of blonde hair around her finger.

Dorian watched Trevelyan as he laughed at them, shaking his head in disbelief. His cheeks were flushed from the many tankards of terrible ale he had consumed, his eyes sparkling. He'd even unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, revealing just a sliver of that toned, tanned chest Dorian couldn't seem to get out of his brain. Dorian licked his lips, watching as the warriors Adams apple bobbed with his laughter.

"Ready to call it a night, Inquisitor?" Dorian queried.

Finn looked over at Varric who had fallen asleep on his open notebook.

"I think that's probably best," he sighed, standing and wobbling slightly, before getting his balance and standing up a bit _too_ straight, puffing out his chest. 

Dorian snorted at how ridiculous he looked and placed his arm around his waist in an attempt to steady him. "Come then, I'll walk you back to your chambers. Wouldn't want to be the one responsible for letting the Inquisitor wander off the battlements in a drunken stupor."

Finn smiled and placed his arm over Dorian's shoulder, his fingers lightly grazing the exposed skin there. They wandered outside and ascended the stairs into the main hall. Dorian thanked his lucky stars it was empty at this hour, he could only imagine what people would say if they saw the _evil Tevinter_ ushering an inebriated Inquisitor back to his quarters.

Trevelyan was slightly more steady on his feet now they'd had a bit of fresh air, but Dorian still refused to leave him until he knew he was safely tucked in his chambers. He was already going to be in huge trouble with Josephine in the morning if Trevelyan showed up to the war council with a hangover, or worse, still _drunk_.

They made it up the many sets of stairs and Dorian couldn't stifle his gasp as he set eyes on the Inquisitor's quarters. A huge fire roared, a luxurious, white fur rug laid out in front of it. A beautiful wooden desk was set in the corner, with an extremely comfy looking light red leather chair placed behind it, both with the Inquisition symbol carved into their frames. The moonlight shone through the floor-to-ceiling glass door that lead to a balcony with breathtaking views of the Frostback Mountains. 

"Fancy, isn't it?" Finn sighed as he fell down onto the plush velvet sofa in front of the fire rather ungracefully as he attempted started to unlace his complicated looking leather boots.

Dorian wandered over to the desk and ran his finger along the back of the leather chair behind the desk, it was as high quality as one he'd had back in his study in Minrathous. He let out a low whistle in appreciation.

"Quite. Fit for an Inquisitor, you might say," he grinned, sitting in the chair and appreciating the way the leather cushion molded to his buttocks.

He felt Trevelyan's eyes on him and stood, glancing over his shoulder with a smile before he made his way out onto the balcony. It was _freezing_ , but the view was just too stunning to miss, the blackened sky littered with twinkling stars. He leaned forward on the stone, resting his chin on his hand, feeling the cold air lick against his flushed skin.

"Really takes your breath away, doesn't it?" Trevelyan said wistfully.

Dorian sighed, taking it all in. He turned and his eyes almost popped out of his skull as he was met with the sight of Trevelyan leaning against the door frame in nothing but a small pair of cotton briefs, his arms folded across his chest.

_Kaffas._

Dorian gathered his thoughts quickly, summoning the willpower to resist the urge to fall to his knees and pledge his life to this devastatingly handsome man. "You'll freeze to death out here like that. Come on, let's get you tucked in and I'll be off," he ordered, ushering a smirking Trevelyan back into the room and closing the huge doors behind them.

Before he could even think about moving another inch, Trevelyan had grabbed him and pushed him against the cold, stone wall, his hands placed either side of Dorian's head, effectively trapping him. The warrior stared at him with such hunger it made Dorian's skin tingle, his glittering green eyes practically burning into Dorian's.

"Finn," Dorian whispered, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Tell me if I'm overstepping here, but there's _something_ between us, isn't there? Do you feel it too?" Trevelyan whispered, slurring slightly, his eyes quickly darting all over Dorian's face, clearly trying to get a read on him.

_He's drunk. You can't. You shouldn't._

Dorian closed his eyes and nodded slowly. He felt Trevelyan close the gap between them, pressing his body against him so there was no space left between them. He was so warm _, solid_. Trevelyan greedily slanted his lips against Dorian's, yet Dorian resisted returning the kiss for a moment, his conscience getting the better of him. Mere seconds later he was surrendering himself to the motion of Trevelyan's mouth against his. Dorian found his hands desperately clawing at the back of Trevelyan's neck, pulling him closer,  _closer._ Their lips parted and Trevelyan groaned at the loss of contact. Dorian could feel the hard line of Trevelyan's arousal pressing against his hip, whimpering at the thought of it.

"You should go before I do something I regret," Trevelyan growled, dropping his head to rest on Dorian's shoulder. He pushed himself away and stumbled toward the bed.

Dorian felt a pang in his chest. _Rejection_ ; something he was so terribly used to. He straightened his clothes and took a deep breath, willing his erection to disappear. He glanced over at Trevelyan, who was now sat at the edge of his bed, elbows resting on his knees, head in hands. His lips were parted and deliciously kiss-reddened, cheeks flushed from either the alcohol or the kiss, possibly even both.

Dorian took a deep breath and started to walk toward him, until Trevelyan lurched forward, pulling the nightstand drawer open and swiftly emptying the contents of his stomach into it with a loud heave.


	5. The Letter

Finn woke up to the unpleasant odor of his own vomit swirling in his nostrils. He groaned, holding his pounding head as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. The sun was just rising over the mountains, it was far too early to wake when one had such an aggressive hangover, but he had barely slept thinking about Dorian. Maker, he'd acted like a total fucking idiot and, if he hadn't had passed out, he probably would have stormed into Dorian's chamber and pleaded for forgiveness last night, on his knees if necessary.

Finn was done playing it cool, he _wanted_  Dorian. At first he thought it was just a primal attraction, the man was breathtakingly handsome. _And funny, painfully smart... talented._ But the way he felt his heart pound in his chest when their bodies pressed together last night, _Maker_ , it was enough to make him crazy. He hadn't forgotten the look on Dorian's face as he dismissed him from his quarters, nor had he forgotten how soft his lips felt against his own, or the way he smelt like sandalwood. All he could do was hope that he hadn't blown his chance with the mage, if the feeling was mutual, of course.

It had to be, didn't it? Dorian had been so kind, so thoughtful. He was the only member of the Inquisition who bothered to ask how Finn was feeling, to sit with him when he was injured, to simply seem as though he _cared_.

Finn would have no time today to visit Dorian to apologize, he had meetings and councils coming out of his arse as usual. Then, he remembered the way Dorian had studied the chair behind his desk, studying the piece of furniture intently as Finn had fumbled to undress himself. Yes, it would be a fine replacement for the shabby looking wooden thing he had in his nook. It was hardly a true apology, but a gesture that would hopefully make Dorian see that Finn was thinking of him, that he was sorry. Finn found a scout stationed outside the door. "Can you please see that the leather chair in my quarters is taken to the library area in the rotunda. Immediately."

The scout nodded profusely and disappeared, no doubt to find someone to assist him with the task. Finn lazily climbed the stairs back up to his quarters, his head pounding as he summoned the will to dress and spend his day standing in the war room, pretending he wasn't hungover. 

* * *

 

Dorian nursed the hot mug of elfroot tea as he walked to his nook. He was certainly in no frame of mind to be doing any real studying today, but keeping up appearances was important. The dreaded Tevinter skiving off for the day to feel sorry for himself in his quarters? Not an option.

Solas glared at him from his desk before returning his eyes to a strange looking book. "Morning to you too," Dorian scoffed, heading up the stairs.

He almost dropped his mug when he saw the leather chair from Trevelyan's quarters nestled in the corner, a folded piece of paper resting on the arm that had a simple ' _T_ ' scribbled on it.

Two of Leliana's scouts stood whispering by the stairs, glancing over at Dorian before turning and giggling to each other. 

_So it begins._

"Don't you have someone else to spy on?" Dorian shouted. The scouts scuttled away, still giggling.

He grabbed a book and his notes and sat in the soft chair, relishing in the smell of the leather and how snugly he fit into it. He appreciated the gesture, but was it one of regret, or pity? He sighed, unable to fully concentrate on making any progress on the research he'd been tasked with, his head swimming with thoughts of how Trevelyan's lips felt against his own. 

* * *

 

After a very tedious dinner chatting to a group of boring nobles, Finn finally managed to slip away from Josephine while she was distracted and swiftly headed for the main hall. He'd been trying to escape all day, never able to think of a good enough excuse for an urgent visit to the library. He was pretty sure he'd made some rash decisions in a war council with his advisers, his brain filled with images of a certain Tevinter mage. 

A number of insufferable noble women blushed and fanned themselves as he walked past, leaning in to whisper to each other as their eyes raked over him appreciatively. He smiled kindly, picking up his pace to avoid them being able to stop him to talk.

Mother Giselle appeared in front of him, sliding in his way with her hands raised. "Your Worship, I need but a moment of your time. I have news regarding one of your companions... the _Tevinter,_ " she winced.

Finn rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Is that a note of distaste I detect, Mother Giselle?" he sighed. He simply didn't like the woman, and she had given him no reason so far to change his mind.

"I admit... his presence here makes me _uncomfortable_. But, I must give you this letter, regardless of how I feel about the man," she forced a smile and produced a crumpled letter, placing it in his hand.

Finn scanned the letter, it was from Dorian's father. The mage hadn't said much about his family, but the tone of this letter wasn't exactly warm and friendly.

Mother Giselle watched his face as he read. "They are estranged, he did not leave them on good terms. They are asking for my aid to arrange a meeting, without him knowing. They fear he will not show otherwise."

The letter outlined a plan to have a family retainer waiting to meet with Dorian at the Gull and Lantern in Redcliffe. Finn immediately assumed it was a trap, and it was not his place to push Dorian to have a meeting like this without his knowledge as Mother Giselle, and the letter, had requested.

Finn sighed, putting the letter in his pocket. "I will not deceive Lord Pavus. I must show him the letter and give him the choice to do as he wishes." 

Mother Giselle opened her lips as if to interrupt him, but he quickly raised his hand to stop her. "Please. We will speak no more of this."

Her lips pursed into a pout as he turned and continued on his quest to seek out Dorian.

He caught a glimpse of Josephine emerging from her office, her sharp eyes scanning the main hall. He quickened his pace toward the door. Varric chuckled at him as he flew past. "You better move faster than that Inquisitor, Ruffles is fast." 

* * *

 

"Dorian!" Trevelyan appeared, breathless. "We don't have much time I... I barely evaded Lady Montilyet."

"A dangerous game toying with that one, Inquisitor," Dorian smirked, walking over to one of the shelves to put away the book he had just finished. His throat grew tight as he thought about the rejection he felt last night, and continued to feel all through the day. He pushed the awful, familiar feeling aside and put on a brave face before he turned to face Trevelyan, who was certainly looking sorry for himself. 

Trevelyan stepped closer to him, their bodies almost touching. Dorian ached to reach out for him, to brush away the knot that had formed between his brow.

"I am a fool," Trevelyan whispered, eyes firmly fixed on the floor. He absentmindedly clenched and unclenched his fingers, the anchor glowing softly, "c.an you ever forgive me?"

Dorian laughed, causing Trevelyan to shoot him a questioning, confused look. Dorian smiled at him softly and placed his hand atop his, stopping him from his idle clenching. "You have nothing to apologize for. You were inebriated. We've all been there, Inquisitor," he shrugged, masking the hurt that threatened to show on his face. To dismiss it as a drunken impulsion was simple, something Dorian was so used to being on the receiving end of. Of course he couldn't believe Trevelyan had any _real_ feelings for him.

Trevelyan looked wounded, he went to say something but quickly closed his mouth and nodded. "Thank you. I am... _really_ very sorry," he said, taking a step away from the mage. He then produced a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Dorian. "I was asked to keep this from you, but I refuse to deceive you."

Dorian raised his eyebrow in question, taking the letter. He grew increasingly angry as he read it. " _I know my son_! What my father knows of me would barely fill a thimble," he growled, throwing the letter on the chair. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to calm himself.

Finn looked concerned, worry etched on his face as Dorian began pacing the tiny nook. "Do you think this is legitimate?"

"Who knows. Probably some henchman waiting to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter," he scoffed, "my loving father does seem to have a fondness for kidnapping me."

"Not with me there." Trevelyan frowned, his tone stern. 

Dorian smiled. "Well, if it is a trap we can just kill everyone, you're good at that!"

Trevelyan laughed and wandered over to the small window. He fingered the pile of research Dorian had left on the table next to his new chair. "We can leave as soon as tomorrow, if you want to?" he said, looking out the window, "I've nothing important scheduled, and Redcliffe isn't far." 

Dorian nodded. "Yes, let's get this over with... please. Thank you, Inquisitor."

Trevelyan seemed to flinch at the sound of his title, shaking it off and nodding in acknowledgement. "I will make the arrangements then. See you in the morning."

Dorian watched him turn, pausing when he reached the top of the stairs as if he were going to say something, but his shoulders slumped and he swiftly disappeared.

* * *

 

They left the next morning as Trevelyan had promised. Dorian was acting out of character, certainly not his usual charming self, much quieter than Finn had ever seen. It troubled him, wondering what kind of awful thing had happened to cause a man to flee from his family and his homeland that he so clearly cared about. Finn didn't push it though, he didn't want to upset Dorian further, he'd done enough of that lately. 

Finn watched him across the fire as they finished their dinner at the campsite. The flames casting shadows across his dark skin, making him look even more beautiful, if such a thing were possible. He swallowed thickly, his throat feeling tight. Ever since that awkward night in his quarters he had replayed their kiss in his head a hundred times. He ached for him, to taste him again, to smell him. A scout disturbed his thoughts. "Your Worship, we are only a few hours ride away from Redcliffe. We will set off at dawn."

Finn glared at him and the scout scurried off to stand guard. Dorian stood up, throwing a fur blanket around his shoulders. "Inquisitor," he nodded, heading for his tent. Finn took a deep breath and quickly followed the mage, placing his hand between the drapes of Dorian's tent as he went to close them.

"Are you okay? Did you want to...talk?" he whispered, turning to check if the scouts were watching him. 

They were. Of course they were.

Dorian sat down on his bunk with a sigh, his shoulders slumping. He looked so... defeated. "Please, sit," he said, patting the empty spot next to him.

Finn obliged, placing his hands in his lap and staring down at the mark as it thrummed in his palm. They sat so close he felt warmth radiating off Dorian, his skin hot from where he'd been sat close to the fire.

"It's... _complicated_ , with my family," Dorian sighed, his voice quieter than usual, "they had such grand plans for me. I was the perfect heir, the perfect son. That is until they found out that... that I prefer the company of men. That I wasn't going to marry the girl and produce perfect little heirs to carry on the Pavus legacy."

Finn nodded, not wanting to interrupt, but feeling butterflies flicker in his stomach as Dorian confirmed what he had hoped.

_Men_. _Good_. 

Dorian sat back, leaning against the canvas wall of the tent. "They wanted me to take over from my Father one day... his seat in the Magisterium; something that really doesn't appeal to me. When I refused to play along, I rebelled and caused a slight scandal," he laughed heartily, rubbing his face, "you could I say went off the rails. Drinking, sleeping around. Father was disgusted, I ' _brought shame upon the family_ '," he snorted, turning his gaze to Finn, sadness in his grey eyes. "He tried to _change_ me."

"Change you?"

Finn could see tears pooling in Dorian's eyes, instinct taking over as he reached out and grabbed the mage's hand, gently rubbing his thumb across the smooth skin.

Dorian relaxed into his grip and took a deep breath, his voice breaking. "He retrieved me from a brothel after a particularly nasty argument; not my finest moment, might I add. I wasn't allowed to leave his estate. It took me a week or two to realize I was practically in captivity. He would send his slaves to bring me food, clean clothes. Then, my Mother, who is by no means a caring woman, came to my room with a bag full of my belongings. She was panicked, muttering incoherently about blood magic. Father had prepared a ritual to... _alter my mind_. Make me normal, or whatever he perceives to be acceptable, at least," he smiled sadly, shaking his head, "and here I am."

Finn clenched his jaw, anger bubbling up inside him. "That is unforgivable," he growled, tightening his grip on Dorian's hand. 

A stray tear escaped down Dorian's cheek and the mage nodded. "Yes. I agree with you there."

"I'm so sorry, Dorian. I didn't realize that was such an issue in Tevinter," Finn said softly, "I suppose it's something I've always taken for granted, being able to be with anyone, any... _man_ that I wish," he said, eyes focused on Dorian's to gauge his reaction.

The mage's eyes narrowed for a moment, before he smiled, placing his other hand atop their joined ones. "A man can dream, I suppose. I have considered wasting your time and turning around to go back to Skyhold, but I think I must see what it is that this retainer has to say. At least if it turns out to be a nasty trap, we'll get to kill something."

Finn nodded and stood up. "Like you said, I'm good at that. Now, get some rest, we leave at dawn." 

He headed for the door. "Will you be okay tonight?" he said, not turning to see Dorian's face.

****

He heard a small sniff. "I'll be fine, Inquisitor. Thank you."

Finn dragged himself into his own tent, feeling a pull urging him to go back to the mage, to hold him, to show him that he deserves everything he thinks he doesn't. 

* * *

 

 **AN:** Next chapter we meet Halward! We also meet smut. _Lots of smut_. Heads up...


	6. Not a Nice Man

 

Dorian pushed the door to the Gull and Lantern open, silently stepping inside. Trevelyan was close behind him, he had not brought his sword but had his hand glued to a dagger at his waist. The tavern was dark and empty, save for a few flickering candles.

"Ah, it's empty. That's ominous!" Dorian quipped, before a figure stepped out from a dark stairwell. A familiar face he had not seen for years. He seethed. "Father."

The man looked old, awful, in fact. He'd aged terribly since the last time Dorian had seen him. 

Trevelyan stepped in front of him protectively. Dorian could see anger in his eyes, his teeth clenched. He placed a reassuring hand on Trevelyan's shoulder and moved past him, toward his father.

Halward nodded at him. "Dorian."

It made his skin crawl to hear his voice. The last words he heard from him echoing in his mind, making him feel like he might vomit. 

_You're no son of mine._

Halward addressed Trevelyan, looking slightly intimidated by his angry demeanor. "Inquisitor, I apologize for the deception. I never intended for you to be involved."

Trevelyan didn't say anything, he simply folded his arms, looking menacing as his muscles strained underneath his leather coat.

"Of course," Dorian laughed, "you wouldn't dare to come to Skyhold to face me and be seen with the _dreaded_ Inquisitor! What is the meaning of this?"

Halward sighed, shaking his head at his son. "Inquisitor, you see what I have had to deal with..."

Trevelyan took a step forward, interrupting him. "I know what you did Magister Pavus. Or _intended_ to do. Now spit it out or you will meet a side of me you will not like."

Dorian grinned as his father squirmed beneath Trevelyan's harsh gaze, his heart pounding so hard he thought they may be able to hear. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Halward's response and relishing in the terrified look his father now had plastered on his face.

"This is not what I wanted, Dorian," Halward muttered, looking defeated.

"Then what did you bring him here for?" Trevelyan huffed.

Dorian sighed, looking at Trevelyan with sad eyes. "Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect mage. Perfect mind, perfect body... the perfect leader. Every perceived flaw, every aberration is deviant and shameful. It must be hidden." He turned to look at Halward. "It must kill you that I tick all those boxes. I'm the most talented mage the Imperium has seen in centuries, but just because of my _preferences_ , you cannot _use_ me!"

Halward lowered his head in shame, he looked upset. Dorian liked it. "Dorian, please?"

"You taught me to hate blood magic. _"The resort of the weak mind."_ Those are _your_ words!" he scoffed, pacing the floor. "Yet what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life?"

"If I could take it back,I swear to you that I would. I only wanted what I thought was best for you!" Halward pleaded, desperate now.

"Best for you and your _fucking_ legacy! Anything for that," Dorian spat, his voice shaking. He turned his back to Halward, he didn't get to see him cry, not again.

"Fine. I will leave. Please, just know that I am sorry. I only wanted to talk to you, to hear your voice again. To tell you that I love you." 

Finn placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Dorian, whatever you need, just say it." 

"I need him gone," he mumbled. Finn raised his head to meet Halward's gaze, his eyes flickering with rage. 

Dorian held his breath until he heard the door close. 

* * *

 

Finn could practically feel his blood boiling. He wanted nothing more than to punch the elder Pavus in his smug face, but right now he had to be there for Dorian. He approached the mage, who had now taken a seat at the empty bar, his head bowed. "Dorian..."

"Please. Can I just have a moment?" he whispered.

"Of course."

Finn exited the tavern and approached the scouts who waited patiently outside. "We will not be staying, find us a place to camp."

The scout cleared his throat nervously. "Your Worship, the landlord said the tavern has been rented for the night, it's paid for if you wish to stay, we can set up watch outside."

Finn nodded, it sounded like an excellent idea if he would get to sleep in a real bed before the long journey home. "Yes. Please, but we leave for Skyhold at the crack of dawn." He turned to enter the tavern, stopping on a thought. "If you see Magister Pavus, do not allow him to enter the building. See to it that he's removed from Redcliffe entirely."

"Yes, Your Worship." 

He took a deep breath before he entered the tavern, spotting Dorian helping himself to one of the bottles of whiskey from behind the bar, two glasses laid out on the table.

"Come. Help me drink away my pain," he grinned, "it's my specialty." 

Finn removed his coat and sat down, groaning as he wiggled his fingers free from his gloves. "I don't think that's a good idea after my behavior last time we drank together."

Dorian snorted. "That's _exactly_ the kind of behavior I was hoping for, Inquisitor _._ "

"Dorian, I..." Finn rubbed his hands over his face, it was rough with a weeks worth of stubble.

"Inquisitor... _Finn_ , I have had a bit of a stressful day and you have seen me in a state I wished you never would, so I think we're past the point of playing coy," he sat down opposite him and poured them both a large glass of whiskey. Finn struggled to keep the smirk off his face, the sound of Dorian calling him by his name thrilling him. The man had the most delicious voice he'd ever heard, like velvet. 

Dorian stared him right in the eyes, a playful look on his beautiful face. "Look, it's all very nice, this flirting business. I, however, am _not_ a nice man."

Finn swallowed heavily, staring at Dorian's lips. "Where are you going with this?"

"You know it'll set tongues wagging, don't you? The Inquisitor and the _evil_ Magister!" Dorian smirked, pulling the glass up to his nose and inhaling. 

"I don't care what anyone thinks," Finn assured him, his face serious.

He watched Dorian's expression soften, as if he had been testing him; a mask. "I see. Let's drink ourselves into a stupor?" he smirked, raising the glass before downing the entire glass of whiskey in one gulp. Finn copied him, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and scrunching up his nose at the bitter taste as the warm liquid burned it's way down his throat.

Dorian refilled their glasses, gazing thoughtfully into the liquid as he swirled his glass in circles. "I hope you don't think less of me, after... _this_ ," he said, gesturing to the place where his father stood. "Selfish of me, I suppose. Not to want to spend my entire life screaming on the inside," Dorian sighed, his eyes sad again as he took a small sip of the drink.

"No. I think more of you, if that's possible," Finn said earnestly. "I think you're an incredible man, Dorian Pavus."

"The things you say," Dorian smiled, shaking his head. "Father never understood. Living a lie... It festers inside of you, like poison," he got up and moved to the seat directly next to Finn, looking him dead in the eyes. He placed a hand on Finn's thigh, moving in so close their mouths were just inches from touching. "You've got to fight for what's in your heart." 

Finn felt his heart pound in his chest, his rib cage practically shaking with the force of it. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "I agree," he mumbled, gently placing his hand on top of Dorian's where it rested on his thigh. He placed his other hand on the back of Dorian's neck, fingers lacing into soft hair, coaxing him closer. Their lips finally met, soft, tentative at first. Finn could taste whiskey on Dorian's tongue and, suddenly, their kiss was frantic and he could feel Dorian  _everywhere._ Every nerve in Finn's body buzzed with excitement. Dorian quickly broke the kiss, Finn moaning in protest before Dorian's lips found his jaw, then his neck. He pulled away, panting, his eyes hooded with lust. "Upstairs."

It wasn't a question.

Finn nodded, groaning as his erection strained against his leather trousers as he stood. Dorian's gaze darted down to his crotch, his eyes lighting up mischievously as he grabbed his hand, quickly leading him upstairs to one of the empty bedrooms.

* * *

 

They fell into the room closest to the top of the stairs; no time to waste picking out a favorite. Finn hastily started fiddling with the various buckles and clasps on Dorian's complicated looking armor, his tongue flicking out to touch his lips as he concentrated. Dorian swatted his hands away, laughing as he grew impatient. "Allow me," he purred, a few flicks of his fingers and the clothes fell away, leaving Dorian standing just in his trousers and boots.

Finn dropped to his knees and grabbed the mage by the hips, a finger hooked beneath the waistband of his trousers as he tugged him closer. He looked up at Dorian with those wide, green eyes, studying his body. "Maker, you are _exquisite_." 

Finn reached up to trace the muscles of his abdomen with his fingertips, before running his hands down his side and around to grasp at the firmness of his buttocks. 

Dorian grinned, the feel of Finn's hands on him blissful. He reached down to place his hand on Finn's cheek and stroked his thumb along his sharp jaw, feeling the few days worth of stubble. Finn's hands were deftly unlacing his trousers now, making quick work of the ties and yanking them to the ground in one, swift movement. Dorian stepped out of his boots and helped Finn slide the trousers over his feet. Dorian reached down and tugged at the neck of Finn's shirt, the warrior obliged and slid it over his head, revealing that devastatingly toned, tanned and scar-littered torso. Dorian grinned greedily at the sight of him, his eyes flickering over the map of scars he had gazed upon in the tent after Haven, his whole body littered with the silvery lines in varying shapes and sizes. He reached out to trace one that ran from his shoulder down to just above his right nipple with his fingertip, Finn shuddering under his touch.

Dorian backed up and turned to lay down on the bed, the sheets cheap and scratchy beneath him, but he could care less as he watched Finn step out of his leather trousers, just a small piece of fabric left that poorly attempted to conceal his straining erection. Finn crawled over him, Dorian _aching_ as he covered his body with his own. He peppered hot kisses along Dorian's clavicle, trailing them up his neck and across his jaw. " _Perfect_ ," Finn whispered, voice hoarse, before he pressed his lips to Dorian's once more. Dorian gasped against his mouth as Finn palmed his cock through his smallclothes, arching up into the contact before Finn ripped them from his body in one quick movement.

Finn slid down Dorian's body, his hands and mouth exploring every inch of him on the way, pressing his lips to each freckle, each dimple. He wrapped his mouth around Dorian's cock, his head bobbing as he sucked and teased his length. Dorian pulled himself up onto his elbows so he could watch, their eyes meeting and Dorian groaned at the sight of Finn with him in his mouth. Dorian's fingers grasped the bed sheet in an effort to ground himself, the sensation of Finn's hot, wet mouth overwhelming. Finn grinned, noticing his reaction, he reached down to take himself in his hand, slowly stroking.

" _Kaffas_. You're going to kill me," Dorian moaned as he threw his head back, feeling the muscles in his abdomen tighten.

_No, too soon._

Finn released Dorian from his mouth, the cold air on wet skin making Dorian hiss. "That's the plan," he smirked, sitting back on his legs as he continued to stroke himself. 

_That fucking smirk..._

He watched Dorian watch him, panting with want, almost shaking. Finn's face contorted beautifully with pleasure, little moans falling from kiss-reddened lips, his green eyes never leaving Dorian's face.

"Are you ready t--"

"Maker, _yes_ ," Finn groaned.

Dorian grinned like an idiot and grabbed a sheet off the bed, wrapping it around his waist. He made his way into the connecting bathroom, impatiently fumbling through a cupboard of various medicines and potions, before finding exactly what he was looking for. "Aha!" he smiled, grabbing the vial of oil and hopping back into the bed where Finn now lay under the remaining white sheet.

They lay facing each other, bodies pressed as close as they could possibly be as they explored each other with untamed hands. Finn gazed at Dorian, running his thumb over his parted lips. "Now, how are we going to do this?" he said, his voice deliciously hoarse.

Dorian shrugged. "I'm comfortable with either, it's u--" Finn didn't let him finish before his tongue was in his mouth again, he pulled Dorian's bottom lip between his teeth, almost drawing blood. The mage groaned, feeling a spark run through his body.

"May I?" he mumbled, smirking against Dorian's lips, not daring to break the kiss.

Dorian nodded, turning to grab the oil and handed it to Finn.

He took it with a raised eyebrow, impressed, and popped the cork, pouring a dribble into his hand. He pushed Dorian onto his back and settled between his legs. He ran his fingers over Dorian's entrance, rubbing slow circles before gently inserting a finger. Dorian moaned, his hips bucking involuntarily as Finn inserted another digit, his curled fingers beckoning inside him. Finn then removed his fingers and coated his own cock with the oil left in his palm, moving to press the tip against Dorian's entrance.

"Now. I need you _now_ ," Dorian growled, fingers finding the sheets again.

Finn placed his hand on Dorian's thigh, steadying himself as he pushed his entire length inside, slowly, until he was sheathed to the hilt, his hips pressed deliciously against Dorian's body. They both let out a heavy sigh at the relief of being together, _fully_ together. _Finally_. 

Finn leaned forward and kissed him with such passion that Dorian felt his mana flare up. The feel of him inside him, the taste of him in his mouth, just _everywhere_ , it was all too overwhelming. He quickly closed his eyes, cutting himself off from the glorious sight above him, afraid he would set the bed on fire if he didn't gather his thoughts for a moment. He thought he had it under control until Finn began to thrust, the sensation almost too much all at once, threatening to tip Dorian over the edge. Finn moaned into his neck, reaching down to grab Dorian's cock in his hand as he stroked it in time with his thrusts. Dorian's legs began to tremble, he grabbed at Finn's firm backside, pulling him closer, _deeper_ , with every thrust.

"Dorian, _fuck_ i'm c--" Finn groaned.

Dorian nodded, unable to form words as he dug his fingers harder into Finn's backside, Finn still stroking his cock. It didn't take long before Finn was coaxing him to his release, a guttural groan falling from his lips as he came _hard_ over his stomach. 

" _Fuck_ ," Finn growled, spilling himself inside Dorian with a final, erratic set of thrusts.

Finn collapsed onto Dorian's chest, the stickiness between them clearly not bothering him as he panted into the mage's sweaty skin.

A loud knock at the door startled them both, Finn leaping out of the bed and wrapping a sheet around his waist. He reached down for the dagger that was sheathed in his belt among the pile of clothes on the floor. 

Finn opened the door quickly to see one of the Inquisition scouts stood there, her eyes practically popping out of her skull, face turning the color of red lyrium. "Your... Your Worship. I'm so sorry. We heard... _I'm sorry_!" she fumbled, her eyes darting back and forth the two men.

Dorian rolled his eyes, dropping back down to the bed to resume his post-coital bliss.

Finn smiled at her and she blushed even more, if that was possible. "Just see that I'm not disturbed until we leave in the morning, Scout..."

"Scout Caldan, Your Worship," she stuttered.

"Thank you, Scout Caldan," Finn called after her as she legged it down the stairs.

"That poor thing," Dorian laughed. "Aren't you at all concerned that she's seen... _this_ ," he said, gesturing to the mess they had made, both of themselves and the room. Clothes and boots were strewn everywhere, sheets crumpled and sweat-soaked. Let's not mention Dorian's hair.

Finn shrugged, smiling impishly as he collapsed next to Dorian. "I think she quite liked it,"

Dorian allowed himself to be pulled against Finn's side, the warriors strong arm wrapping around his waist. They soon fell into a deep, blissful sleep, fingers laced together as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

 

 

 **AN:** Phew. Glad that's out the way. More to... *ahem* come :) 


	7. This is More

_**AN:** Hope you're enjoying it. I just love these boys._  

* * *

 

 

 

Finn smiled as he woke next to Dorian, the feel of the mages warm body pressed tightly against his chest. Finn's arm had long gone to sleep under Dorian's head, but he found it hard to be bothered. The mage was perfect, even more so in his sleep as dark eyelashes fluttered against the tops of his cheeks, flushed from the warmth radiating between them. Finn gently ran the back of his free hand down Dorian's arm, tracing the lines of muscle that twitched as he dreamed. Dorian shuddered, pushing back into Finn with a delicious moan as he stirred.

" _Mmm..._ " He sighed, turning to Finn with a lazy smile. "Morning _Inquisitor_."

Finn's arousal was evident as he surged his hips into Dorian. He rolled the mage over and kissed him greedily, feeling Dorian's arousal brush against his own between them. Finn broke the kiss, holding Dorian's face between his hands and rested their foreheads together. "You're _amazing_ ," he whispered, his voice hoarse, dripping with want.

Dorian smiled and leaned in to press his lips against Finn's once more, the break in contact almost unbearable.

There was a timid knock at the door and Finn snapped his head back and growled. "What?" 

"Um...My Lord, Inquisitor... Sir. It is almost dawn. We have the mounts ready." A very scared sounding scout mumbled through the door.

" _Maker preserve me_ ," Finn sighed, reluctantly dragging himself from the mage's warm embrace, "I will be down shortly."

"Yes Inquisitor." The scouts footsteps were fast as he fled downstairs.

Dorian laughed. "The Inquisitor; terrifying one scout at a time."

Finn smirked as he pulled on his leather trousers and boots. "Good, they've disturbed me enough for one day."

He watched as Dorian stood up, letting the sheet fall from his body. He walked toward the small window and stretched, his arms reaching high above his head, every muscle in his back twitching deliciously. Finn swallowed, raking his eyes over him in all his glory. He had most definitely never seen a more perfect ass on anyone... _ever_.

Dorian turned, catching him admiring him. "Stop looking at me like it's feeding time and finish getting dressed," he purred, placing his hands on his hips.

 _Tease._

"You better put some clothes on before you distract me any further," Finn smirked, pulling his crumpled shirt over his head.

Dorian shrugged and began gathering his armor from the various piles strewn around the bedroom floor. 

* * *

 

The journey home had been pleasant, but they had not spent any significant time alone. They stopped only a few times, keen to get back to Skyhold and off the road, Dorian in particular hated feeling this dirty. He found it hard to wipe the grin off his face since his night with the Inquisitor, the warrior had glanced back at him suggestively more than once on the ride here, Dorian's heart lurching each time. Trevelyan was exquisite, and it was certainly difficult not picturing him pressed between his thighs after he'd had the privilege. If this _was_ just a one-time thing, Dorian would surely have to exile himself to ensure he wouldn't jump the Inquisitor's bones at any given chance. 

He watched Finn's shoulders slump as Josephine appeared at the top of the stairs of the main hall, barely giving the poor man a second to rest before she descended upon him, reports in hand.

"Inquisitor! We have much to catch up on, if you please," she said, gesturing toward her office with a polite little curtsy, a scowl on her pretty face. She looked quite annoyed, though she hid it well.

"Josie, it's late. Can we do this in the morning?" Finn frowned, his tone short.

Dorian awkwardly stood by his side, trying to make himself busy with a non-existent stray thread on the hem of his shirt. Josephine's face softened slightly as she took in the Inquisitor's haggard appearance, they'd ridden through the night to get home faster, and he was clearly wavering. "I ask for just an hour of your time," she sighed, her eyes pleading.

Finn nodded at her reluctantly and turned to Dorian. "I'll see you later?"

Josephine fiddled with the edge of her ruffled sleeve nervously, watching Dorian intensely with narrowed eyes. He swallowed thickly, the look in Finn's green eyes making him blush. "Yes, _Inquisitor_."

Finn smirked and reached out to squeeze Dorian's arm, before turning to follow a wide-eyed Josephine, her gaze darting back and forth their faces. Dorian winked at her and she frowned, shaking her head.

_This will be fun._

* * *

 

Josephine shuffled a pile of papers at her desk, gesturing for him to sit down, he obliged, grateful for the comfortable chair. Leliana quietly entered the room, smirking at him from under her hood.

"Inquisitor, I hear Redcliffe was quite... _eventful_ ," she quipped, leaning against the wall, her eyes mischievous.

Josephine frowned at her. "Leliana, I have a lot to catch The Inquisitor up on, _please_ ," she glared at Finn, "now is not the time to tease him about _flashing_ our scouts," she shook her head, clasping at her garish necklace with a sigh.

Finn rolled his eyes, leaning back in the chair with his arms folded across his chest. He was not a shy man, and certainly not ashamed of what had happened between him and Dorian, but this was not the time, or the place to discuss this. He felt anger bubbling in his chest. "Whatever you have to say, say it now."

Leliana laughed. "Josie don't be so uptight. You cannot expect The Inquisitor not to have _any_ fun."

Finn glared at Leliana, turning and slamming his hand down onto the top of the wooden desk, causing Josephine to jump. Leliana stood as still as stone, uncaring. "I thought you had reports for me? I do not have the time _or_ patience for this after such a long journey. Now, reports... _please_."

Finn immediately felt terrible, watching Josephine wince under the tone of his words. He still wasn't used to actually being in charge of people, let alone being patient enough to be polite to them. 

Josephine quickly rose from her chair, flustered and obviously realizing he was in no mood for...well, _anything_. "I apologize, Inquisitor. Please, we can catch up in the morning." She patted his shoulder gently, encouraging him.

Finn rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Josie I'm just very tired. That was unworthy of me."

Leliana still lent back against the wall, her face shadowed by her hood and expression hidden. Josephine rubbed Finn's back as stood. "Please, do get some rest," she smiled at him tenderly, concern in her eyes, "for what it's worth, I encourage you to have some fun once in a while."

He nodded, smiling politely and closed the door behind him. The sound of Josephine scolding Leliana made him grin as he made his way to his quarters for a well-needed bath.

* * *

 

Dorian decided to head to the tavern to kill time after he'd cleaned and changed into a fresh set of clothes, feeling positively glowing now he was lacking any trace of grime. Maybe he could catch up with his friends before he possibly saw Finn after his very vague invitation earlier. He grinned at the thought of it and couldn't wait to get his hands on the warrior again, if that was still on the table, of course.

The tavern fell silent as he entered, every single eye on him as he closed the door behind him. He wearily searched for a familiar face before he heard Sera screeching in the corner. "He's back!" she yelled, waving her skinny arms furiously and breaking the awkward silence.

Dorian swiftly made his way to the table, ensuring to keep his head held high. The chatter in the tavern resumed, but in whispers.

Sera swung her arms around his neck. "We missed you, mageypants."

Bull belched, hitting himself in the chest. "Welcome home Vint," he winked, well... possibly. It was hard to tell with his one eye.

Dorian nodded at the Qunari and raised his hand, calling one of the barmaids over. "A tankard of your most disgusting ale please," he said proudly.

Sera rested her chin on his shoulder, gazing up at him with a devilish grin. "So, you and the Inquisitor hey? What's that like? Jousting?" she cackled.

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Bloody spies," he sighed, quickly taking a large sip of the vile ale right off the barmaids tray. He glared at Sera. "Fewer horses, marginally. More cheering, _definitely._ "

She laughed loudly, bumping his chin playfully with her fist. "Nice!" 

He grimaced, swatting her away. "You can't do anything around here without someone sticking their nose in. Metaphorically, of course."

Varric sat up swiftly, suddenly interested in something other than his parchment. "Then it's true, you and the Inquisitor?"

Bull sat forward. "Now, _that_ is something I would pay to see," he muttered, licking his lips, his eye raking over Dorian.

"In your dreams," Dorian scoffed.

"No... but, _seriously_. It's true?" Varric repeated, leaning in toward Dorian over the table.

Dorian sighed, feeling warmth creeping to his cheeks. "I'm not the kind of man who kisses and tells, I'll have you know."

Bull snickered. "But you're one to shag and blush. Now, cough up, elf, you owe me a sovereign. I called it."

"Eurgh! Gross. You're _gross_! " Sera shook her head, sticking her tongue out in distaste at the Qunari as he shook with laughter at Dorian's bright red face.

Dorian rolled his eyes, returning his attentions to his now half-empty tankard. "I dare you to say that to Trevelyan..."

"Say what to me?"

Dorian jumped, spilling his ale in the process. He turned to find Finn stood behind him, hands in his pockets with a delicious smirk on his face. He looked exhausted, but still managed to be the most handsome man Dorian had ever seen. The tavern fell silent again, everyone now observing the Inquisitor and his rumored paramour.

"Drink, Inquisitor?" Varric grinned, practically salivating at the chance he might have to observe the two of them together. He waved the barmaid over, not even trying to hide that he had picked up his quill.

Finn shook his head. "We won't be staying. Thank you." He looked at Dorian and raised his eyebrows suggestively, tilting his head toward the door. Dorian downed his drink in one and regarded his friends with a smirk. "Farewell," he bowed playfully, before following Finn out of the tavern, everyone's eyes burning into the back of their heads.

"Blimey!" Sera laughed.

"To be a fly on that wall," Bull sighed.

* * *

 

Finn practically attacked Dorian as soon as the door to his quarters was closed, pushing him onto the bed and covering his body with his own. They fumbled to remove each others clothes, Dorian aching to see him in all his glory again. Finally naked, they slid under the silky sheets of the four poster bed and began exploring each other with hands and lips. They hadn't even spoken, not one word. They didn't need to, saying everything with their touch.

Finn groaned and fisted Dorian's hair as the mage disappeared between his legs, the feeling of the warrior in his mouth for the first time was pure ecstasy. Finn arched his back, sinking himself deeper into Dorian's tight, hot throat. Dorian hummed around his length, the vibration eliciting a gasp from Finn.

Dorian ran his hands over Finn's thick thighs, feeling his muscles twitching under his fingertips. Dorian allowed a tiny trickle of electricity to lick over Finn's skin, testing the warriors limits.

" _Fuck_ ," Finn hissed, his fingers almost ripping a hole in the sheets.

Dorian made his way up Finn's body, continuing to send sparks over his chest and arms. Finn shivered, smiling softly. "Careful now, those sheets look expensive," Dorian teased.

"That feels _incredible_ ," he panted.

Dorian gestured for Finn to sit between his legs and raised his eyebrow in question. "May I?"

Finn nodded, eyes hooded with lust. He reached over and grabbed some oil from his nightstand and poured some into his hand before covering his aching cock. His head lulled back as he stroked himself, Dorian groaned as he watched; an exquisite sight.

" _Kaffas_ , Trevelyan," he whispered, tearing the oil from Finn's hand and crawling behind him. He gently urged him to lean forward onto his hands and knees, running a hand down his spine.

Dorian covered Finn's body with his own and reached down to smooth oil over Finn's entrance, pressing his lips against his shoulder blade. Finn shuddered under his touch, backing up into his hand greedily. Dorian smirked at his impatience, pressing a digit inside slowly, then stretching him with another, languidly starting to pump in and out, in and out. Finn reached between his legs and started to touch himself, and Dorian grabbed his cock, slick with his own excitement, and pressed it into Finn until his hips were flush with his backside. He stilled as the sensation of being inside Finn washed over him; tight, hot and _perfect_. He'd rarely been with the same man twice, and even then it was rare to find someone so open to both giving and receiving. Was he dreaming?

Finn dropped his chin to his chest, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out as Dorian began to thrust. He dug his fingers into Finn's hips as he started to pick up the pace, allowing sparks of mana to trickle out again as the pleasure intensified. Finn cried out, still touching himself. " _Fuck_. I'm close already, you're going to need to stop with the magic if you want me to last," he grunted.

Dorian chuckled at the strain in Finn's voice, relishing in the delicious sound of their bodies slapping together, looking down to watch where they joined. It was an incredible sight, their bodies strong and glistening with sweat. Dorian felt his stomach tighten and reached around to take Finn's cock in his hand, pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. Finn pushed himself up, his back flush with Dorian's chest. He turned to catch Dorian's lips in a greedy, messy kiss as they panted into each others mouths. 

Dorian came undone first, spilling himself into Finn and biting down on his shoulder to muffle his screams. Finn quickly followed, Dorian's hand pumping his release out of him with a shaking hand. Finn fell forward onto his elbows, Dorian unable to resist thrusting a few more strokes into the warrior, his perfect body begging to be taken. The sensation was too much, too sensitive, but entirely worth it.

They collapsed into each others arms and Finn started to laugh.

Dorian propped himself up on his elbow, staring down at Finn with a questioning look. "That bad?" he smirked.

Finn shook his head. "No, it's just... I've never been with a mage. Magic during sex is..."

"Inspired?" Dorian smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

Finn opened his mouth to speak but words appeared to fail him. He nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

Before their lips could meet, Dorian sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, fiddling with the sheet, his stomach in knots.

"Are you okay? You seem... distracted," Finn frowned, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his thigh.

Dorian smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Sex will do that. It's distracting," he shrugged.

" _Dorian_..." Finn pushed, clearly able to read Dorian quite well already.

"There is... something I wanted to ask you," he sighed, feeling incredibly nervous, preparing himself for an answer he already knew. "I'm curious where this goes, you and I. We've had fun, perfectly reasonable to leave it here and get on with the business of killing archdemons and such. I've been a port in a storm before, so it's expected..."

"That's not what this is. How do _you_ feel?" Finn said softly, his fingers twitching on Dorian's thigh.

Dorian twirled the sheet between his fingers absentmindedly. "I like you. More than I should, more than might be wise."

Finn reached out and stroked Dorian's cheek, the anchor glowing softly against his dark skin. "There's something between us, Dorian. You mean more to me than I thought possible."

Dorian grabbed his hand and held it tightly, pulling it down to his lap, running his fingers over the swirling scar. "Where I come from, anything between two men is about pleasure. Strictly. I've just learned not to hope for more. It's what I'm accustomed to, I suppose."

"This _is_ more, if you'll have me?" Finn smiled, urging Dorian back down into bed. He wrapped his arm around him, pulling Dorian's head onto his strong chest. Dorian smiled into his skin, breathing him in as they easily drifted off to sleep. Dorian felt safe and _wanted_ for the first time in a long while, possibly even forever.

 


	8. Weight of The World

_**AN:** This is a big 'un! Enjoy._

 

 

* * *

They had left the Inquisition camp on the outskirts of the Hinterlands hours ago, Sera and Cole in-tow, in search of a group of Venatori Dorian had heard were causing chaos across Thedas. Unfortunately, he knew a few of them from home and was thoroughly looking forward to setting them on fire for being so utterly stupid. 

"You don't have to be afraid Sera. I won't hurt you." Cole said gently, keeping his distance from her.

She shuddered. "Go away!"

"Sera," Dorian warned, glaring at her, "be nice."

Cole sighed, shaking his head. "I won't stab you when you are looking somewhere else. Or that other thing to your arrows, which I don't understand..."

Sera grabbed at Dorian's arm. "Why does _it_ keep talking at me!? He's in my head!"

He swatted her away. "Stop it, I said be nice!"

"Please, Sera. Cole is trying," Finn sighed, getting fed up of all the moaning on their hike up this deathly steep hill. He'd taken Cole under his wing as of late, feeling a funny kind of connection to the strange boy. The spirit was harmless, and Sera was simply sensitive to just about everything.

"Cole, focus on me instead, if it will help," Dorian sighed, regretting it instantly as Cole appeared next to him in a poof of smoke, a slightly creepy smile on his face as he studied Dorian with sunken eyes.

"Rilienus, skin tan like fine whiskey, cheekbones shaded, lips curl when he smiles."

Dorian's eyes almost popped out of his skull at the sound of that name, noticing Finn had stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at him.

Cole placed his pale hand on Dorian's arm, staring at him with slight pity. "He would have said yes, Dorian. All you had to do was ask."

Dorian glanced over at Finn, he looked annoyed, but also slightly... _amused_? He patted Cole's hand. "I'll... thank you not to do that again, _please_."

Sera burst into a fit of giggles, losing an arrow from her quiver in the process. "Bloody hell Dorian! Keep it in your pants, Inky's right there!"

"Shut up," he seethed, clenching his jaw.

Cole gazed over at Finn and frowned. "Green, jealousy tingling under the skin. He burns so brilliantly, he let me in. I must make him mine again. Mine."

Finn shuffled awkwardly, his cheeks bright red. "Right, that's enough fun for today Cole."

Dorian smirked. He placed a hand on Cole's back as they finally reached the top of the hill. "Keep that up and we might just be friends."

Cole smiled, white teeth flashing from under the rim of his oversized hat. "I like friends!"

* * *

 

"Pavus! You've betrayed your country, idiot traitor!"

Dorian rolled his eyes, re-casting his shield as his allies continued their attack on the group of Venatori. "Yes, _quite_."

Finn hit a Venatori mage in the face with a devastating pommel strike, knocking him to the ground, blood pissing from his nose. They were a poor match for the Inquisitor, a force to be reckoned with as he swung his huge greatsword around with ease, knocking three Venatori to their asses in one, foul swoop. Dorian found it hard not to stare as the warrior leaped into the air, bringing his sword down _hard_ onto the back of a zealot that was attempting to flank Sera.

Arrows and daggers flew around them as Dorian cast a wall of flame to split the remaining Venatori off from their group. Lenarium, a mage that Dorian had briefly studied with at the Circle in Carastes, was hurling intelligible insults across the fire. He raised his staff and began to chant, pointing it in Dorian's direction.

Dorian stood and fiddled with a stray thread on the arm of his robe, trying to ignore the sinister chanting.

Finn stomped his heavy boot down onto the skull of the last remaining zealot with a delicious crunch when he noticed Dorian about to be incinerated. "Dorian! Mo-"

"Ah ah!" Dorian interrupted, raising his palm to Finn. He clicked his fingers with a smirk, and with that a huge explosion ripped through Lenarium, a purple cloud of smoke billowing out as his limbs flew through the air and landed in chunks at Finn's feet. He stood, mouth slack. "Makers balls! What _was_ that?!"

Dorian walked over to him smiling, studying Finn's face that was almost entirely splattered with blood. He moved his body closer as he whispered into his ear. "I'm good at making things _explode._ "

Finn groaned, leaning in close. Dorian would happily have dragged him to the ground among the bodies right then if it weren't for their companions presence.

" _Ugh_! You brute. He's all filthy!" Sera scoffed, wrinkling her nose at their display. "Get a room you two, yeah?" She walked around and started to pluck arrows from various body parts that were strewn around them.

Cole sat with his legs crossed, casually cleaning the blood from his daggers on a mossy boulder. Sera glared at him, still clearly uncomfortable with his company.

Dorian swallowed thickly, not able to take his eyes off Finn, who was looking at him with a certain type of hunger in his eyes. "Let's head back to camp."

Finn nodded, grinning gingerly. "Let's."

* * *

 

Finn sat in his tent, still in his armor and covered in blood and dirt as he signed off one of many reports the scouts had bombarded him with as soon as they returned to camp. He sighed as Harding placed another letter under his nose as soon as he'd finished the last one. She looked at him apologetically. "It's easier to get them out of the way, Inquisitor."

He nodded, knowing that she meant well. She always looked out for him, and was one of the only scouts he didn't take pleasure in scaring.

Dorian quietly entered the tent and stood at the door, his hands behind his back. He was also still covered in grime from their adventure, it must have been killing the mage to be that filthy. He wiggled his eyebrows at Finn suggestively, rolling his eyes in the direction of the door.

Finn couldn't hide his smile as he scribbled his signature on the final piece of paper. Harding nodded at him gratefully, winking at Dorian as she left the tent.

"Care for a bath, my dear Inquisitor? You are looking _awfully_ dirty," Dorian sighed, placing his hands on Finn's shoulders and kneading them, coaxing a groan out of him. "Come on."

Finn obliged and followed him outside, it was dark now, a fire roaring in the middle of camp. Cole had disappeared into the night, probably finding some people to help down in the village. Sera was sat flirting with Harding as they shared a tin of beans by the fire.

Finn whispered to a scout who was stood guarding the entrance to camp. "Don't follow us."

The scouts eyes widened and he nodded furiously. "Yes, Your Worship."

Dorian grabbed Finn's hand and led him to the lake, a beautiful waterfall crashing into the water, the moonlight sparkling off the surface. He walked over to Finn and helped him remove the various layers of heavy armor. He stood back for a moment to admire him. "There," he smiled, leaning in to place a tender kiss on Finn's lips.

Finn grabbed him around the waist, pulling him close and deepening the kiss, hungry for more. He ran his hand over Dorian's bare shoulder, leaving gooseflesh in it's wake as Dorian shuddered under his touch. Dorian stepped back and discarded his armor, slowly revealing his perfect body, even more beautiful in the moonlight as shadows danced over his dark skin. The mage slowly walked into the water, his breath catching as the icy temperature bit at his skin, he laid his fingertips atop the surface and carefully warmed the water, steam rising into the air. Finn entered and disappeared beneath the surface, popping up just in front of Dorian, watching tiny droplets of water running down the planes of the mage's chest, his throat grew tight at the sight of him.

They both scrubbed off the days dirt and swam over to sit at the side of the lake, leaning into each other as they gazed up at the moon and stars, a beautiful clear night.

"I'm grateful for moments like this where I can finally relax and pretend the fate of the world isn't on my shoulders," Finn sighed, gazing over at Dorian "they don't come very often these days, unless I'm with you."

Dorian smiled at him, awakening a surge of butterflies in his stomach. The mage saw him for who he really was, all the fuss and bravado aside. "I am glad," he said, resting his head on Finn's shoulder.

"Would you like to sleep in my tent this evening?" Finn said, playing with Dorian's fingers under the surface of the water.

Dorian sat up to gaze into Finn's green eyes. "Really?" he smirked.

Finn laughed at Dorian's suggestive tone. He grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a tender kiss. As their lips parted he rested his forehead on Dorian's. "Yes. But _just_ to sleep, understand?"

Finn watched Dorian's expression soften. "Ah, just the thought of being wrapped up in those arms is satisfying enough for me, dear Inquisitor." 

* * *

 

Finn woke to see Harding poking her head through the flaps of his tent. He gently sat up, trying not to disturb a sleeping Dorian who rested on his chest. He placed a finger to his lips, wordlessly asking her to _shhhh_. She smiled softly and nodded, retreating back outside.

He'd never slept better than he had last night. After they returned from the lake, they changed into some clean, soft cotton trousers and laid in Finn's bunk, holding one another until they fell into a deep slumber.

He gazed down at Dorian, who was breathing softly into his chest, his mustache tickling Finn's skin slightly. Finn stroked his hair, it had curled from their wash in the lake. Finn smiled as he thought about the inevitable fuss Dorian would make to get it looking perfect when he woke.

Dorian stirred, stretching with a yawn as he nuzzled into Finn's neck. "Avanna," he grumbled.

Finn placed a kiss on his forehead. "Good morning."

"What a wonderful way to be woken. You smell delicious," Dorian purred, inhaling his scent as he ran his hand underneath the blankets to feel Finn's growing hardness.

Finn moaned, biting his lip. He reached down and grabbed Dorian's hand, squeezing it tightly in encouragement as he grasped his cock harder. Before he could blink, Dorian had disappeared under the blankets, his warm mouth covering his aching cock. Finn's back arched off the bed as Dorian took him deep into his mouth, running his tongue around the tip as he pulled back.

Finn fisted a handful of Dorian's hair, pushing his head down in encouragement, the sensation overwhelming as Dorian took him deeper. He grabbed his pillow, placing it over his face to stifle his whimpers. Dorian emerged from under the covers and hovered over Finn, he grabbed himself in one hand and Finn in the other, pumping in rhythm. Finn propped himself up on his arms, his lips parted and panting, eyes hooded with lust as he watched his lover bring them both to the brink. They fell apart at the same time, both of them spilling out over Finn's chest. Dorian caught his breath, sitting back and admiring the mess they'd made. Finn was seeing stars, his mind spinning. " _Maker,_ " he sighed as he slammed back onto the pillow. "What a way to start the day." 

Dorian stood and poured a cup of water from a jug on Finn's desk. He took a few sips before handing it to Finn. He grinned, raking his hand over his thumping chest, still reeling from his orgasm. He grabbed a cloth from the washbasin and cleaned himself up, before running it over Finn's still-tense abdomen.

Harding's head popped through the door again, her eyes focused on the floor, avoiding the sight of a naked Dorian standing in front of her. "Your Worship, a rift has opened up about a mile away."

Finn shook his head at Dorian with a smile, watching him wander around the tent naked without a care in the world. 

_Maker_ , his ass really was magical.

"Thank you, Harding. We'll be out in a moment."

"Yes sir," she said hurriedly, her head disappearing.

Dorian started to pull on his robes from yesterday, still sticky with blood. "Ugh. Get me back to Skyhold _immediately_ ," he winced, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

Finn laughed, pulling on his grubby leather trousers and boots. "A lesson for us to pack extra armor."

* * *

 

They approached the rift, Finn's horse screeching to a halt with a snort. He jumped off and handed the reins to a nearby scout. "This won't take long," he nodded, gesturing for them to take their leave.

Cole appeared beside him, shaking his head. "This one's angry. Do you hear it? _Don't listen_ ," he whispered.

Finn glanced at him, studying the boy's worried expression. "It's okay, Cole."

The foursome slowly approached the rift and the anchor burst to life. Finn flinched, wiggling his fingers as his palm tingled and burned as it always did, though burning slightly hotter this time. He saw Dorian throw him a questioning look and he smiled lightly, reassuring him.

They took one more step forward and the rift exploded, blinding them and doubling in size as a gaggle of terror demons rose from bubbling, black masses on the ground. Sera started shooting a flurry of arrows toward them, gracefully flipping and dancing around them before they could get near. Cole disappeared in a green haze, appearing in front of one of the demons in a puff of smoke. It screeched in pain as his blades sunk deep into it's back.

Finn swung and slashed as the demons kept coming, feeling Dorian casting barrier after barrier over them. He raised his hand to connect with the rift but was thrown back violently, the anchor bursting with pain. He grabbed his wrist and screamed, it felt as if it was trying to tear away from his body, the pain searing, hot. Dorian ran over and knelt beside him. "Finn!" he yelled, barely able to hear a thing as a Pride Demon materialized from the rift, the ground shaking as it landed and started to laugh menacingly at them.

Sera shouted. "Uh, a little help!" She hurled arrow after arrow at the demon, nearly all of them bouncing off his rock-hard skin.

Dorian helped Finn up carefully as he still clutched at his shaking hand, wincing in pain. "I don't know what's wrong!" he yelled, the rift buzzing louder and louder around them.

Dorian cast walking bomb upon the demon, flicking his wrist to activate the explosion which blew chunks off of it's arm. It threw it's head back, howling in pain before continuing it's assault on the two rogues.

"What can I do?" Dorian shouted, placing a protective arm in front of Finn as he continued to rain spells upon the demon.

Finn mustered all the energy he could, pushing through the pain as he ran forward toward the rift. "Cole! Draw it away!"

Cole nodded and started darting back and forth through the demons legs, throwing a confusion grenade at it's face. It started to stomp after him, swatting absentmindedly as he moved away from the rift.

Dorian joined Sera on her spot on top of a small hill; a perfect place to safely bombard the demon from a distance. She clenched her teeth. "What is he _doing_?!" she snarled. Dorian noticed her fingers were bleeding, red raw from how fast she was firing. "I'm running out of arrows!"

Finn raised his arm toward the rift again, his whole body shaking as the anchor connected with the tear. He screamed as the rift finally began to react, the pride demon slowly pulling apart, disintegrating as it was dragged back into the fade. Finn started to rise off of the ground, the pull of the anchor too strong. Dorian lurched forward, afraid Finn would disappear into the rift. The demon let out a final laugh as the rift swallowed it whole and burst, closing with an explosion of green light.

The three of them ran over to Finn where he had fallen to the ground, his whole body convulsing, as the anchor continued to angrily spark and swirl in his palm.

Dorian grabbed his hand, studying the mark with a furrowed brow. He closed his eyes, concentrating as he pushed his mana out to try and calm it. Finn yelled out in pain again, snatching his hand from Dorian's grasp. "Something's not right!"

Finn's teeth chattered, sweat beading at his brow. Dorian pressed his palm to his forehead, cooling his burning skin.

"Do something! It _hurts_!" Cole cried, his voice wobbling as he slammed his hands against his temple. 

"Go get help, we need to get him back to Skyhold," Dorian shouted. Sera nodded and swiftly disappeared.

"We need Solas," Dorian groaned, placing Finn's head in his lap, trying to soothe him. "You're going to be fine," he promised, stroking Finn's cheek.

Maker, he hoped he was right. 

Finn looked up at him, sweat pouring down his face. He managed a small smile, grabbing Dorian's hand where it rested on his cheek. The warrior slumped in Dorian's arms.


	9. Birthright

Dorian had swiftly realized that this situation was serious. Harding had sent a raven to Skyhold at his request, calling for Solas to be prepared to examine Finn upon their return home. The elf had helped Finn when he first stepped from the fade, on the brink of death, and heseemed to know a great deal about the anchor. Dorian had tried everything he could think of to calm the mark, including a particularly strong dispell that knocked even his own magic on it's arse. Alas, nothing was working, Finn was still writhing in pain before passing out, then repeating the cycle over and over. 

The scouts had managed to find a particularly infamous healer in Redcliffe, but even he still couldn't help and crumbled as soon as he looked at the anchor, refusing to touch it. Finn drifted in and out of consciousness on the journey back to Skyhold, his head cradled on Dorian's lap in the supply carriage. When he did wake he would just scream in pain, clutching his hand to his chest as it burned and flared. Dorian had run out of ideas other than pouring elfroot potions down his throat and trying his best to soothe him, wiping the sweat from his brow and whispering soothing words. It did little to help.  

Cole had decided to ride ahead of them, unable to handle being around Finn, his pain 'deafening'. Sera stuck with Dorian though, mainly swearing a lot about 'the bloody fade' and 'pissing magic' between sniffles and grunts.

It usually took just under a week to get from the outskirts of the Hinterlands to Skyhold, but they had ridden through the night as fast as the mounts would go. They arrived back at Skyhold within two days.

Cassandra practically ripped the door of the carriage off it's hinges before it had even fully stopped, ordering the Inquisition healers to take Finn straight to his quarters. Dorian watched as they carried him away on a stretcher, his hand clutched to his chest as he yelled out in pain. Dorian winced, falling to sit on the ground, his hand aching and empty where he had grasped Finn's. "Where's Solas?" he said quietly, no fight left inside him.

Cassandra bent down and placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder. "He's waiting for them in the Inquisitor's quarters," she whispered, helping him up onto unsteady legs. "now, you must eat and rest, Dorian."

Sera scoffed. "That's bloody unlikely."

Leliana and Cullen appeared, panicked and searching for answers Dorian could not provide. "Can you tell us what happened?" Cullen stuttered, his hand running through his mess of golden hair. The commander clearly hadn't slept, he looked bloody haggard.

Dorian simply shrugged, attempting to hold back the tears that pooled in his eyes. He just wanted to rush to Finn's side, hold him, tell him everything's okay. He wondered what everyone would think, seeing him so broken over the Inquisitors condition; the dreaded Tevinter crying over the blessed Herald of Andraste. 

* * *

 

A day later, Finn woke with a start, sweating and clutching at the soft sheets. The pain definitely wasn't as bad, but still not entirely pleasant. The skin of his palm throbbed and pulled, dry and cracked to the point where it was bleeding and weeping. He felt delirious, so very _weak_ and he didn't like it, not used to feeling powerless. He tried to sit up but a firm hand pushed him back down to the mattress.

"You must stay still. Rest, Inquisitor," Solas whispered, the elf's calm voice washing over him.

"How did this happen?" Finn sighed, wincing as the mark pulsed angrily again.

Solas sat in the chair he had pulled up next to the bed, hands steepled in front of his face. "I don't know, exactly. I've managed to do as I did back at Haven and stop it from killing you, at least," he paused and turned to watch Dorian entered the room.

Dorian rushed over, ignoring the elf's presence and grabbed Finn by the shoulders, smiling with tears in his eyes. "You're _alive_! Isn't that lucky?"

Finn chuckled and grabbed Dorian's hand. "I don't remember much of what happened, but I remember seeing your face each time I woke. Thank you."

A solitary tear trickled down Dorian's cheek. He quickly brushed it away, sitting on the bed next to Finn, and nodded at Solas to continue.

"As I was saying, I have stopped it from killing you... for now," he sighed. "I'm afraid it _will_ kill you eventually, Inquisitor. That I cannot prevent. It is extremely unstable."

Dorian's eyes widened, a pained expression crossing his beautiful face, his hand grasping Finn's that much tighter. "How long?"

"It could be years, _tens_ of years even. This is how it was acting when I first saw it, right after you stepped from the fade. I do not know why it reacted this way now though," he shrugged.

"I brought samples... from the rift," Dorian said. "Helisma has them."

Solas stood. "Good, I will go and get them immediately," he nodded, "now, _rest_ Inquisitor." He glared at Dorian suggestively before disappearing down the stairwell. 

Finn pulled himself up to sit back against the headboard, stretching out his arms, his bones clicking loudly. "I feel like I've been asleep for a month."

Dorian threw his arms around him, pressing his face into his neck. "You are not allowed to do that to me _ever again_ , you hear?"

Finn smiled, rubbing Dorian's back. "I'll try."

Dorian grabbed his hand, studying the anchor. Finn could see that it had spread slightly, his palm and a small part of his forearm marked with green tendrils, as if the fade itself flowed through his veins. Finn closed his fingers around Dorian's. "I'm fine. I promise."

"Did you not hear the part where Solas said it's going to _kill_ you?" Dorian huffed.

"I knew that from the moment I woke up in that cell in Haven, Dorian. I am not afraid to die, as long as this mess is all dealt with before I do," Finn frowned, he had accepted his fate long ago, but now he had someone in his life who he cared for deeply, who he didn't want to leave behind. It changed _everything_.

Dorian leaned in and kissed him, before pressing their foreheads together. "I refuse to accept that. I will do everything in my power to find a way to fix this."

* * *

 

Two weeks had passed since Solas had worked his magic on the anchor and Finn had, unsurprisingly, managed to recover quickly. He had even safely closed a rift that opened just two miles south of Skyhold without incident, the anchor back to it's normal, tingly self, only slightly bigger.

He was making his way to the undercroft to speak with Harritt when he was intercepted by an enthusiastic scout. "Sir! Mistress Nightingale is asking for you."

He nodded at the scout and turned to head for the rotunda. He smiled at Solas as he walked past, the elf discussing research on the rifts with Helisma. 

He noticed that Dorian wasn't in his nook in the library, which was unusual for this time of day, or any time of day for that matter.

Leliana calmly walked over to him, handing him a piece of paper; a note from a scout called Grey.

_'I witnessed Lord Pavus engaged in a heated debate with a man outside the gates. After investigating, worried it could be connected to the Venatori, I have determined that this man is Ponchard De Lieux, a merchant based in Val Royeaux. He is in possession of an amulet that Lord Pavus was trying to purchase. If you would like me to investigate further, send word.'_

Finn glared at Leliana. "Connected to the Venatori? Are you having Dorian watched, Leliana?"

She smiled sweetly. "Inquisitor, I have _everyone_ watched. It is for the safety of the Inquisition, for _your_ safety. Don't think I haven't noticed him sneaking into your quarters late at night." she tutted, prying the letter from his hands. "I shall leave this in your capable hands, do whatever you please with the information. Considering how _close_ you and Lord Pavus have become, I thought it was best to hand it over," she smirked, silently turning and sitting back down at her desk.

He clenched and un-clenched his hand, grinding his teeth in annoyance. Leliana clearly didn't trust Dorian and that riled him. He swiftly turned and headed down to the library, Dorian had appeared and was sat in his chair, legs crossed, reading a book on the fade. His face lit up when he saw Finn walking over.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" he grinned.

Finn narrowed his eyes at him and folded his arms across his chest. "What's this about an amulet?"

Dorian pursed his lips and slammed his book shut in a huff. "Ah, of course. _Leliana,_ " he growled, loud enough for the spymaster to hear. "Please don't make an issue of it, I don't want you solving my personal problems."

"Dorian..."

Dorian held up his hand. "Please, I will get it back. On. My. Own."

Finn sighed, walking over to lean against the bookcase opposite Dorian. "What is it, exactly? Humor me," he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows in an attempt to lighten the mood which had turned rather frosty all of a sudden.

Dorian glared at Finn and huffed, clearly unable to resist Finn's undeniable charm. "It's the Pavus birthright. The thing you flash at peons to make them tremble at your impressive lineage." He placed the book he was reading back on the shelf next to Finn's head. "I didn't leave Tevinter with much in the way of coin so... in a desperate moment, I sold it," he shrugged.

"All you have to do is swallow your pride and ask, I can get it back for you," Finn pressed.

"You have too many people asking you for everything under the sun and I will not be one of them. _Leave it_ ," he snapped, turning his back to Finn.

Finn smiled, he liked seeing the fiery, passionate side of Dorian creep out. He snaked his hands around Dorian's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, leaning in to place a kiss upon his neck. "I am the Inquisitor, and I shall do as I please."

Before Dorian had the chance to answer, Finn had disappeared back upstairs to see Leliana. "Is this merchant still nearby?"

She raised her head from a stack of papers. "Yes, would you like him retrieved?"

Finn nodded. "Call for me when he's here, hold him in Josephine's office... _gently_."

She smirked from beneath her hood, beckoning a scout with the click of a finger. "Of course, Inquisitor."

* * *

 

Dorian reluctantly followed Finn through the main hall, various nobles and guests of Skyhold whispering as they passed. He sneered at them, not in the mood for their gossip today.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he walked into Josephine's office and saw her talking to Ponchard De Lieu. He prodded Finn in the ribs. "What did you do?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Finn ignored him, stepping forward to greet Ponchard. The slimy little man clapped his hands at the sight of the Inquisitor. "This is exactly what I was hoping for!"

Finn stood tall, puffing his chest out and clearly taking an instant dislike to the man in front of him. "Is it now?"

"Forgive me, but when I heard of your... _association_ , with Monsieur Pavus, I could not resist."

Dorian growled, grabbing Finn's arm. "I don't want to be indebted to anyone. Least of all _you_."

Finn glared at him, encouraging him to step back behind him with a nudge of his arm. He took a menacing step forward toward Ponchard, craning his neck down to lock eyes with the man. "What _exactly_ do you want?"

Ponchard stuttered, affected by the Inquisitor's defensive stance. "It is not coin I seek, but influence, something you possess that the young man does not. I seek membership to the League of Celestine, I lack the lineage to join without...interference, you see."

Dorian snorted, crossing his arms.

Finn turned back to look at Dorian, his eyebrow cocked in question. "What do you think?"

"I think you should have left me to deal with this myself!" he snapped.

Ponchard laughed gleefully. "Perhaps you should accept your friends help, Monsieur."

" _Kaffas_. I know what you think and he's not my _friend_ , he's..." Dorian glanced at Finn, who was glaring at him, awaiting to hear what the mage had to say, "never mind what he is!"

Ponchard smirked, clearly enjoying the show. "Even so, that is my price. I shall accept nothing less."

Josephine sighed in the corner, knowing what a terrible mistake the little weasel had made, anticipating what was to come as Finn stalked toward Ponchard, his brow furrowed, green eyes ablaze. "You must not know who I am. Even beyond being the Inquisitor."

Ponchard cleared his throat nervously. "You... you are a Trevelyan, Monsieur, a man of noble blood, a man of honor!"

Finn chuckled. "A man who could _destroy_ your hopes of social climbing."

Dorian rolled his eyes as Josephine glanced at him with a delicious smirk on her face, clearly _loving_ every second of this. Dorian secretly was too, through all of his annoyance with Finn, he still couldn't deny that this was _extremely_ sexy.

Ponchard bowed at Finn, visibly shaking. "I understand, Inquisitor. I will leave the amulet here, please... just think of me kindly? I meant no offence!"

Dorian walked forward and grabbed the amulet from Ponchard's grubby little hand, prodding him in the chest with his finger. "I'd feel badly for you, if you weren't a _toad_."

Josephine quickly escorted Ponchard out of her office, mumbling empty apologies as she glanced back toward Finn, the warrior still glaring at the merchant, steam practically coming out of his ears.

Dorian took a moment to check the amulet, brushing his thumb over the beautiful gold faces of the two intertwined snakes, their emerald eyes glistening. He tucked the amulet safely into his pocket and stormed out of the room without so much of a second glance at the Inquisitor.

* * *

 

Finn sat at the desk in his quarters, the fire roaring beside him as he signed off what seemed like a never-ending pile of reports, each as boring as the next. The door creaked quietly as Dorian entered, still looking quite annoyed as he stalked toward him.

Finn put his quill down and sighed, leaning back in the chair with a thud. He was tired and could certainly do without this. If only the mage weren't so deliciously stubborn.

Dorian slammed the amulet down on the desk. "I am now indebted to you. I never wanted this. I _told you_!"

Finn pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, he could feel a headache coming. "Dorian, I did this for you. For no reason other than I care for you."

Dorian threw his hands in the air defiantly. "And that's the problem! I am not oblivious to the things people say about me, about _us_!" He wandered over to the sofa and plonked himself down in front of the fire. "Someone intelligent would cosy up to the Inquisitor if they could. It'd be foolish not to," he scoffed.

Finn walked over to the fire and warmed his hands, his back to Dorian, allowing him to vent.

"He can open doors, get you whatever you want, shower you with gifts and power! That's what they'll say... what they _do_ say," Dorian sighed. "I'm the 'Magister' who's using you."

Finn sat next to Dorian and placed a hand on his thigh, studying the mage's strained expression. "I had no idea you were concerned about that."

Dorian scoffed. "I don't care what they think of _me_. I care what they think of _us_." He placed his hand on top of Finn's, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "I... am apparently an incredible ass at accepting gifts. I apologize."

Finn grabbed Dorian's chin gently, tilting it up so their lips met in a gentle kiss. "You _are_ an incredible ass," he smirked, "with an _incredible_ ass."

Dorian chuckled, rolling his eyes as he pulled Finn on top of him. They embraced in front of the fire until it died out, only the light of the moon gleaming through the glass as they lay in each other's arms, the birthright safely nestled beneath Dorian's robes.

* * *

 

 **AN:** Bit of a fluffy one here. Finn is out of the woods though... for now! 


	10. Jealous

 

Finn had just returned from a rather taxing trip to Crestwood. Varric had finally brought Garrett Hawke out of hiding and to Skyhold, recruiting him to help them find his warden ally. Dorian didn't join them, so they had been apart for the longest time since they'd met in Redcliffe nearly eight months ago. Dorian truly hated every waking moment without him, Skyhold was so terribly dull without Trevelyan. No one bothered to talk to him, especially with Bull, Sera and Varric joining Finn on his travels, leaving Dorian with exactly zero friends. He hadn't even gone to the tavern once in the whole two weeks of their absence, simply burying himself into his research instead. It had done _wonders_ for his liver. He had tried to find Cole a few times, but the boy was always missing, or simply didn't want to be found.

Dorian raised his head from his book as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs toward his nook, he was particularly on edge today, knowing Finn was somewhere in the fortress set his skin on fire. His disappointment was quite obvious when instead of the dashing Inquisitor, Mother Giselle appeared in front of him, a scowl on her miserable face.

"Lord Pavus, a word?"

He sighed, shaking his head as he reluctantly placed his book onto the side table next to his chair. He had no time for this woman, a woman who had secretly conspired with his father, who clearly disliked him. _A lot_.

"How can I help you?" he smiled, cocking his head and feigning politeness.

She narrowed her eyes at him, obviously not buying the act. "I want to talk about your presence here, and what it does to the Inquisition."

Dorian slapped his hands on the arms of his chair as he stood. "Right to the point then! You have no authority over me and I shall not stand here and be admonished by you." He started to walk away, waving his hands at her dismissively.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled, following him.

He turned and pointed a finger at her. "Being clucked at by a hen, evidently!"

"Don't play the fool with me young man."

Dorian smirked as he saw Finn emerge from the staircase out of the corner of his eye, a beautiful smile on his face that quickly disappeared when he saw who Dorian was talking to.

"If I wanted to play the fool, I could be rather more convincing, I can assure you," he smiled.

Mother Giselle hadn't noticed Finn's presence yet, shaking her head at Dorian. "Your glib tongue does you no credit, young man."

Dorian placed his hand on his chin, glancing over at Finn with a wicked glint in his eyes. "You'd be surprised at the credit my tongue get's me, Your Reverence."

Finn stifled a laugh, coughing to cover it as he walked over to stand next to Dorian.

Mother Giselle instantly became the picture of innocence as she laid eyes upon her beloved Inquisitor.

"What's going on here?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"If I could take a guess, it would appear the revered Mother is concerned about my ' _undue influence'_ over you," Dorian smiled, winking at Finn.

"Your Worship, you must know how this looks?" she pleaded, clasping her hands in front of her as if she were praying.

_Maker, she's good._

Finn stared at her blankly.

"You might need to spell it out my dear," Dorian sighed.

"Inquisitor, this man is of _Tevinter_. His presence at your side, the rumors alone..."

Finn bit his lip and Dorian could see he was trying not to laugh. "What's wrong with him being from Tevinter? Specifically..."

Dorian threw a questioning look her way, patiently waiting her answer as she stumbled to find the will to respond.

"Well... I am aware that not everyone from the Imperium is the same."

Dorian let out a loud laugh. "How kind of you to notice! Yet, still, you bow to the opinions of the masses?"

She sighed, trying to keep her cool. "The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence! What would you have me tell them?"

"Let me think," he sighed, tapping his finger to his lips, "the truth!"

"The truth is, I do not know you, and neither do they. Thus, these rumors will continue." She glanced at Finn, looking for him to respond.

"I'm not worried, neither should you or anyone else be, Your Reverence," Finn said, his tone slightly condescending.

Mother Giselle frowned, shaking her head. "With all due respect, you underestimate the effect this man has on the people's good opinion of you."

Dorian could see Finn growing more annoyed by the second. A tight knot forming between his brows. "How about you tell these people how he's helped the Inquisition. How he laughed at centuries of Tevinter isolationism by joining us, for no reason other than it was the _right_ thing to do." His nostrils flared. "Tell them he is the most talented mage I, and many others, have ever met, who offers those talents to the Inquisition. Who stands by my side and brings me the strength to carry on, even though it would appear that everyone in this place accuses him of using me or tainting my good name?"

Mother Giselle blushed, clearly flustered and not expecting such an outburst or declaration. "I see. I...I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor. Only to ask after this man's intentions. If you feel he is without ulterior motive-"

Finn rolled his eyes, interrupting her. "That's the problem, it is _not_ your place to ask of his intentions."

"I apologize, Inquisitor, truly." She bowed her head toward Dorian. "Lord Pavus." She slowly backed away, disappearing down the stairs.

"The _fucking_ nerve," Finn seethed. He grabbed Dorian's hand. "She didn't get to you, did she?"

Dorian shook his head unconvincingly. "Oh, it takes more than that to get to me. I've become accustomed to people talking about me loudly , or yelling unsavory things in my general direction."

"Is she right, is that what people think of us...of _you_?"

"Are you _really_ unaware? You can't genuinely think that no one has an issue with the fact the Inquisitor is sleeping with an _evil Magister_ from Tevinter?" Dorian chuckled.

Finn frowned and clenched his jaw. "That is unacceptable. This ends, _now_."

Dorian's heart leapt into his throat, Finn catching his wounded expression. "No! Not _this,_ " he clamored, pulling Dorian closer, "Maker, definitely not _this,_ " he smiled, placing a quick kiss on Dorian's lips.

Dorian exhaled. "Don't do that to me, I almost had a heart attack."

"I missed you, _too_ much," Finn groaned, tracing his hand down Dorian's bare shoulder, he shivered under his touch, "but I must go, I have meetings. Are you going to the tavern tonight?"

"Need you ask?" Dorian laughed.

"Very well," Finn smiled, placing another kiss on Dorian's lips, "it's a date." 

* * *

 

"Are you ready?"

Dorian jumped as the smooth voice came from nowhere, he turned to find Finn standing in the door to his room. He'd never set foot in Dorian's tiny quarters before. Dorian could see his eyes scanning the room. It had a bed, a desk covered in various charms and books, a small chest and that was pretty much it. Certainly not the luxury that Finn had become accustomed to. 

"I didn't even know you were aware of where my quarters are, _Inquisitor,_ " Dorian smirked, walking over to greet Finn with a kiss.

"Your room is... _quaint_?"

Dorian nodded, looking around with an unimpressed expression. "Yes well, Sera managed to nab the nice room above the tavern, but then I don't fancy being that close to people all the time," he shrugged. "Also, Cabot might try to smother me in my sleep if I was within reach of his tiny arms." 

They made their way over to The Herald's Rest. It was extremely busy, with no missions departing in the morning the various factions of the Inquisition and Skyhold residents had obviously decided to make the most of being able to get away with having a hangover.

Finn grabbed Dorian's hand just before he opened the door to the tavern. He glanced at Dorian, who had a look of shock upon his face. "Ready?"

"What are you up to?" Dorian whispered, narrowing his eyes.

Finn grinned mischievously, pushing the door and walking inside proudly, his partner at his side, no one able to mistake that they were together.

All eyes turned to them and the room fell quiet, Bull waved them over. "Ah, the happy couple!" he yelled, breaking the silence. Finn stepped behind Dorian, placing his hands either side of his waist and urging him to move toward their friends table.

Sera grinned widely as they sat at the bench against the wall, in view of everyone in the tavern. "Hello lovebirds," she snickered, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hawke emerged from the crowd with Varric in tow. "Inquisitor! Nice to see you," he nodded, taking a seat next to Dorian.

Dorian took him in, the infamous 'Champion of Kirkwall'. He was ruggedly, devastatingly handsome, a head of thick, black hair, messy beard and a trademark streak of blood dried across his nose. He had the biggest muscles Dorian had seen on a human, especially odd for a mage. He was every bit as impressive and attractive as Dorian had imagined; something Varric hadn't over-exaggerated in his books. 

" _This_ is Dorian." Finn said proudly.

Dorian turned to look at Finn, eyebrows raised. "Have you been talking about me?"

Finn smiled at him, true affection in his eyes. Dorian's heart fluttered and he turned to shake Hawke's hand. "A true pleasure to meet you, Champion."

Hawke's grip was strong. "The pleasure is mine, though I don't go by that much these days. I certainly heard a lot about you on our journey," he smiled earnestly. "I, of all people, know how important it is to have a good man by your side when you're going through crazy, weird shit like this."

Dorian smiled at Hawke, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Finn discussing their relationship. He had read Varric's book and learned of Hawke's strange, elvenr lover, Fenris. "What are the chances you'd both find yourself with men from Tevinter?" Dorian grinned.

Hawke let out a booming laugh, slamming his huge fist on the table. "Indeed! Though, I hope you aren't as stubborn as my Fenris though, Dorian. I feel for Finn if you are," he smiled, his mind clearly wandering to thoughts of his lover.

Varric chuckled, placing an affectionate hand on his friends back. "You can say that again. Good old Broody."

"Do you miss him?" Finn asked.

Hawke nodded, fiddling with a splinter on the edge of the table. "Terribly. He would kill himself to protect me though, I couldn't give him the chance."

Dorian saw the sadness in Hawke's eyes, feeling his heart ache at the thought of being apart from Finn, not knowing where he was or what he was doing. "Do you mind me asking where he is?"

Hawke smiled, shaking his head. "He's killing Tevinter slavers... somewhere. Wherever there's a trail of bodies, you'll find Fen."

Dorian nodded his head, impressed. "I'd like to meet him, one day."

"If we all get out of this alive, I'd be happy to introduce you. Call it a double date," Hawke smirked. "Though, I can't promise he'd be to fond of you," he chuckled, wiggling a finger at Dorian. "Don't be offended." He downed the rest of his ale, slamming his empty tankard on the table. "Right then, I must rest. I have a long journey ahead of me to meet Stroud."

Finn stood and hugged the mage tightly. "Be careful, we'll see you in a few weeks."

Hawke brushed Finn's cheek with his hand affectionately. "I'm _always_ careful!"

Varric scoffed and joined him as he left the tavern, people raising their glasses at him as he walked by.

Finn stared after him with admiration in his eyes. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Dorian's cheek. Dorian leant into the kiss and caught Finn's eyes, he looked wistful.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Finn nodded gingerly, taking their drinks from the tray the barmaid had brought over.

Dorian could feel the whole tavern watching them, judging him. He found it hard to care when Finn was being so open and affectionate. Sera was glaring at the bard, who was singing a catchy tune about her.

Bull walked over and took Hawke's place at the table, staring at Dorian and Finn dreamily. "You lucky bastards," he sighed, words slightly slurred.

Finn cocked his head at him in question. "Bull?"

"That _hot_ little mage of yours. Must be fun," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "I tried it on with him a few times, you know, but he was having none of it... unfortunately."

Dorian winced as Finn shot him a questioning look. "Oh, _really_?"

" _Not_ interested," Dorian shrugged.

"You wound me," Bull sighed, dramatically clutching his bare chest and downing another ale.

Finn grabbed Dorian's thigh under the table, squeezing it tightly.

"Maybe someone's had a little _too much_ to drink?" Dorian said, raising his eyebrows at Bull.

Finn's eyes darted around the room, clearly agitated. Dorian leaned in to whisper in Sera's ear. "Remind me to murder Bull while he sleeps."

She nodded enthusiastically. "You bet!"

"Time to go," Finn said, expressionless.

* * *

 

Finn said nothing as he dragged Dorian from the tavern, still clutching his hand as they walked past a gaggle of nobles in the main hall, all gasping at the scandalous sight of the Inquisitor leading his lover to his quarters in plain sight. Dorian was nervous, he'd never seen Finn this angry. Well, _at him_ , anyway.

"Sit," Finn said sternly, pointing at the bed.

Dorian obeyed, heading toward the comfy four-poster bed and sitting quietly with a curious look on his face.

Finn paced back and forth, his brow furrowed.

"Finn I-"

"Did you sleep with Bull?" Finn interrupted, still pacing.

Dorian laughed. "Maker, _No_! The thought of it-"

Finn appeared in front of him, placing his hands either side of Dorian, a strange look in his eyes that Dorian hadn't seen before. "You're _mine,_ " he snarled, climbing on top of him and covering his mouth in a passionate kiss, pulling Dorian's bottom lip between his teeth.

Dorian grabbed him, pulling him in as close as possible, their bodies grinding against one another through their clothes. " _Only_ yours," Dorian nodded.

Finn reached down and palmed Dorian's aching cock through his trousers, the contact causing Dorian to arch off the bed violently. They hadn't had sex in weeks, Dorian even refrained from touching himself in Finn's absence, knowing it would be worth it when they saw each other again. _Maker_ , he was right.

Their kisses grew sloppy and needy as they proceeded to tear each others clothes off. Finn flipped Dorian onto his stomach, moving him so he was kneeling on the floor, bent over and pressed to the edge of the bed. Finn dragged himself down Dorian's body, his mouth finding Dorian's entrance as he lapped at it greedily, two firm hands spreading Dorian's cheeks.

Dorian gasped, reaching down to touch himself. Finn swatted his hand away and pinned Dorian's arms to the bed. "No," he grunted, kneeling up and pressing his cock firmly against Dorian's ass. Dorian bucked back into him, grinding their bodies together, begging for more contact. " _Please,_ " he groaned, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded.

Finn moved Dorian back onto the bed and onto his back, settling between his legs. Dorian moaned at the sight of him, his hair messy, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. He looked angry, though his eyes were blown-black and hooded with lust as they wandered over Dorian's body, his chest heaving.

"Oil," Finn grumbled, holding his hand out. Dorian obliged, grabbing the bottle from the side drawer and pouring a generous amount into Finn's palm. Finn hissed as he covered his cock in the liquid, throwing his head back in pleasure. Dorian's cock twitched, he didn't think he could bear to wait much longer for some contact. Finn dragged his fingers over Dorian's entrance, slowly edging a digit inside before adding another, then another. He languidly pumped, stretching and preparing him before removing his fingers, running his slicked hand along the dips of Dorian's abdomen, his eyes lighting up as the muscles twitched under his touch.

" _Finn,_ " Dorian groaned, pleading, ready to burst. Finn smirked, slowly lining himself up and pushing his length inside, his eyes rolling back in his head as the sensation overtook him. He steadied himself, his hand on Dorian's bent knee. Dorian propped himself up onto his elbows, needing a better view of where their bodies were joined. Finn growled as he started to thrust, his pace impatient and quick. Dorian felt himself losing control already, squeezing his eyes shut in the hope that shutting off his view of Finn and his incredible body moving above him would hold off his imminent orgasm. He heard Finn make that familiar whining noise he did when he was about to come and reached down to touch himself. Finn shook his head, pinning Dorian's arms to the bed. He stared into Dorian's eyes, they practically glowed with lust. Dorian whimpered at the sight of him, gasping as Finn hit _just_ the right spot. "Right _there,_ " he panted, feeling his cock throb like never before, crying out as he finished all over his chest, absolutely no hands required.

Finn quickly followed, the sight of Dorian twitching beneath him too much to handle as he spilled himself inside of Dorian, the mage clenching deliciously around him. He collapsed on top of him, panting into his neck, their bodies slick with sweat.

"Did you... _without_..."

Dorian nodded, still unable to speak.

"Well, shit," Finn laughed.

Dorian swallowed, his throat tight. "Don't be too smug about it," he smirked, the breathy tone of his voice betraying his supposed nonchalance. 

Finn pulled himself out of Dorian, hissing at the feel of the cold air against his wet cock. He raked his eyes over his lover again, unable to believe this beautiful man was his. _All mine_.

"Um... Dorian?"

Dorian sighed, pulling himself up. "Yes?"

Finn pointed at the mattress. "You appear to have set fire to my sheets."

Dorian glanced at the singed bedding. "It would appear that I have," he smirked, "a risk you take when bedding a mage, I'm afraid."

Finn laughed and grabbed a washcloth from the chest next to the bed. They cleaned themselves up and grabbed the fur throw from the floor in front of the fire, wrapping their naked bodies in it as they embraced on the sofa.

"You should be jealous more often," Dorian smiled, placing kisses on Finn's neck.

Finn nudged him in the ribs. "Not funny."

"Really though, did you think I'd actually be interested in that big lummox?" Dorian scoffed. 

Finn tightened his grip on Dorian. "I guess not. But just thinking of him... knowing he wants you like that. It did _something_ to me," he shrugged.

"Can you blame him? I _am_ beautiful," Dorian sighed, laughing as Finn prodded him in the ribs.

Finn gazed into his sparkling, grey eyes, watching as the reflection of the fire danced in them. "Maker. I can't believe my luck sometimes," he sighed, running a finger along Dorian's cheek.

Dorian leaned in to his touch. "Neither can I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some jealous Finn! Up next... Halamshiral! Dancing, despair, all the fun stuff. 


	11. Wicked Eyes

 

Dorian swirled his drink around the expensive crystal tumbler, the amber liquid sloshing around. He sighed, his stupid outfit was itchy and unflattering and he'd hoped Finn would have visited by now. Instead, he patiently stood in the garden, surrounded by masked Orlesian's and eavesdropping on three ghastly looking noble women whispering loudly behind him, _about_ him.

"I don't believe the Inquisitor is  _really_  with that Magister. It's probably blood magic. He _is_ from Tevinter. Plus, I can't picture him with a man, far too handsome! What a waste that would be," she sighed, followed by a rather loud and disgusted 'tut'. 

Dorian clenched his glass so tightly his knuckles turned white. "I'd really like to kill something... soon," he growled under his breath, taking a long sip of the punch. It was probably poisoned, but at least dying would prevent him having to withstand this place any longer.

The area around him fell silent before a chorus of whispers and gasping filled the air, he even heard a few squeals. He turned and saw what the fuss was about. Finn. _His_ Finn, looking unbelievably dashing in his tight blue trousers that were _far_ too well-fitting than should be normal. Some of the noble women were swooning, fanning themselves as they inspected him, trying to get his attention with curtsies and fluttering of eyelashes. Thoug, Finn looked for one thing and one thing only, a huge smile lighting up his beautiful face as he laid eyes on Dorian.

He practically ran over, making a total show of himself as he playfully bowed and grabbed Dorian's hand, pressing his lips to it gently. "Hello, handsome," he winked, as perfect as a prince from one of the fairy tales the family nanny used to read to him when Dorian was just a boy.

Dorian rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance, but secretly his heart was just about ready to burst out of his chest. Finn looked up at him with those glowing green eyes, oozing sex appeal and doing a damn good job of drawing attention to himself. "Fool," Dorian sighed dramatically, lips twitching as he tried to hide his smirk, stealing a quick glance back at the noble women who's jaws were now practically on the floor.

Finn straightened himself, pressing his shoulder against Dorian's, his eyes darting around the gardens. "Anything to report?"

Dorian shook his head. "Other than an overabundance of lavender perfume? No, nothing extraordinary. Kind of dull, actually."

"That's disappointing," Finn pouted, still keeping a close eye on their surroundings. He nudged Dorian playfully. "Does all of this remind you of home?"

Dorian chuckled. "Actually, yes. Although it's lacking a few sacrificial slaves and some blood magic."

"The night is still young," Finn replied, unabashedly snaking an arm around Dorian's waist and leaning in to press his lips to his ear. "I expect a dance with the most handsome man here before the night is over."

The hairs on Dorian's neck stood to attention, very aware of the Inquisitor's warm breath kissing his skin. "Dancing with the _evil Magister_ , in full view of every noble in Orlais? How _shocking,_ " Dorian gasped.

"I'm sure they can handle it."

"If you find me ten silk scarves, I've got a dance that would _really_ shock them," Dorian winked, his voice low. He quickly downed his drink and swiped a fresh one from the tray of a passing waiter.

Finn groaned, deep in his throat, his grip on Dorian's waist tightening. The sound shot straight to Dorian's crotch, the mage having to adjust his jacket so he wouldn't truly scandalize the nobles of Orlais. Dorian noticed Finn become fixated on something behind them, his eyes narrowing. A fresh puddle of blood had pooled at the base of the fountain, a trail leading up the lattice to the upper balcony. Finn sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. "Shit." 

"Go on. I'll go and get the gang ready. We'll await your signal, providing this drink isn't as strong as it seems."

Finn nodded, leaving him with a sweet, quick kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth. Dorian spun around and bowed at the noble women, who were still staring intently. "Ladies," He winked, sauntering off inside to find Sera.

He could hear the scandalized chattering through the closed door. 

* * *

 

Dorian was bent over in pain in the courtyard, hands resting on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. Sera rubbed his back. "You alright?"

He raised his hand. "I'll... live," he coughed, a sharp, shooting pain firing along his side. He willed the urge he had to vomit all over the expensive tile to disappear.

Finn ran over closely followed by Cole, both of them covered head-to-toe in blood. "Dorian, what is it?" Finn said, concern lacing his voice as he took Sera's place, placing his gauntleted hand on Dorian's back. 

"He's fine. Just got walloped in the stomach by that weird clown thing," Sera shrugged, "knocked him flat on his arse," she snickered, swiftly shutting up as Dorian glared at her.

Dorian slowly stood up, his ribs were definitely bruised, if not cracked. "Stronger than she looked, that one. Also came out of nowhere. Sneaking up on people is quite rude, don't you think?" he winced.

"This place is a nightmare," Finn sighed, shaking his marked hand and clenching his fingers, the anchor glowing violently even through the silverite gauntlet. 

"Are _you_ okay?" Dorian questioned, eyeing the anchor.

Finn nodded and shrugged, shaking his hand once more before hiding it at his side. Dorian frowned at him, the green glow emanating from behind him was telling enough.

_Liar._

"So many hats," Cole laughed, staring off into the distance. Sera visibly shuddered, albeit dramatically. 

Finn pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket and blindly attempted to wipe some of the blood off his face, his newly mussed hair hanging down in his eyes. "I have to get this stuff back to Leliana," he sighed, rubbing the material across his forehead. "Cole, tell Cullen I plan to confront Florianne." He glanced at Dorian, concern littering his face. "Sera..."

"Yeah, yeah, get your _precious_ mageypants somewhere safe," she scoffed, grabbing Dorian by the chin and making kissing noises, her lips far too close to his face.

He swatted her away. "I'm _fine_. Really, just winded." He stood up, brushing himself down and trying to hide the searing pain shooting through his side. He placed his hands over his rib cage and pulled forth the only healing spell he knew to give him a boost, feeling it slowly knitting him back together. 

Finn frowned at him. "Be on standby and make sure no one tries to stab me in the back, lots of that here. Now, how do I look?" He stood straight, jutting his chin out. 

Dorian and Sera exchanged a look before turning back to the Inquisitor, saying in unison, "Bloody awful." 

"Great." 

* * *

 

Dorian watched with pride as Finn stood beside the Empress who was currently giving a rousing speech to the attendees of the ball, the crowd erupting into cheers as she introduced her elven lover as her ally, followed by the Inquisitor.

In a matter of hours, Finn had managed to untangle a complex web of lies, blackmail and murder to prevent the assassination attempt. Florianne was in Inquisition custody, and Celene and Briala had set aside their differences and agreed to work together to rule, a result _almost_ everyone seemed happy with. Gaspard was nowhere to be seen, having been exiled from the palace as a traitor to the kingdom. Dorian was quite shocked that both he and Florianne were still alive, Finn didn't have much patience for traitors, especially after an extremely tedious day of partaking in 'the game'. 

Dorian felt a surge of emotion as he gazed upon his lover. Finn had achieved so much in his short time as Inquisitor, now commanding the respect not just of the people, but of _nations_. It was incredible. This young noble from Ostwick, not really destined for anything impressive other than to become a mindless Templar, had achieved more in a year than Dorian had in his entire life. Silly really, to be jealous of someone you cared about so deeply, but Dorian knew he was capable of being more than just the Inquisitors lover.

He pushed those feelings down and swallowed thickly as Finn approached him with a dashing smile. "About that dance?"

An alluring woman with black hair and ghost white skin appeared beside them, placing a delicate, gloved hand on Finn's arm. "Inquisitor. If I may steal a moment of your time?" She whispered, nodding toward an empty balcony with pursed, blood-red lips. 

Finn took a deep breath and turned back to Dorian, his eyes apologetic. Dorian nodded. "Duty calls," he sighed, smiling at the mysterious woman. Her eyes were gold, brighter than he'd ever seen on any human. He watched them disappear and felt a presence beside him.

"She is _not_ to be trusted," Leliana said, anger lacing her voice.

Dorian gazed down at her, her face unobscured for once. She was really very pretty, angular and slight like an elf. "I'm sure he can handle himself."

They both watched Finn through the door, he looked unimpressed as the woman talked animatedly, moving her hands with calm enthusiasm, a smug look upon her face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Dorian. I have first hand experience of her wickedness," she sighed, swiftly turning to join Cullen and Josephine across the ballroom.

The woman finally left Finn's side, exchanging a sly smirk with Dorian as she slinked past him, her huge dress swaying with her hips. He rolled his eyes and approached Finn where he leaned upon the edge of the balcony, gazing up at the stars.

"There was an ancient dowager looking for you, said she had twelve daughters. I told her you'd left already," Dorian smiled, "you can thank me later."

Finn looked lost in thought, a smile crossing his lips that didn't quite make it to his eyes. "Did you tell her I'm spoken for?"

Dorian grinned, leaning next to him. "You did an amazing job today. More than amazing, _incredible,_ in fact."

Finn clicked his neck, craning his head from side to side. "I just want to sleep. _Forever,_ " he sighed.

"You look lost in thought, are you okay?" 

Finn ran his hand through his messily slicked-back hair and sighed heavily. "Today has been... long." 

"You saved the day. Literally, the day is saved. You should be extremely proud of yourself, _Inquisitor_."

Finn glanced at him and chuckled, shaking his head as he turned his gaze back at the night sky. 

Dorian stepped back, bowing at the waist and reaching out his hand. "Before you doze off, can I have this dance?"

Finn smiled, properly this time, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "For you, anything." He bowed playfully in return, taking Dorian's hand as he pulled him in close, their noses touching as they twirled under the stars. Finn leaned in and kissed Dorian, quick but full of passion, making Dorian's heart ache in his chest.

Finn pressed his lips to Dorian's ear. "I found a rather interesting room earlier, a nice _sturdy_ looking desk, no windows. Care to investigate? There could be something terrible in there, it would be very unprofessional of us not to check." Finn smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, we'd better hurry then," Dorian whispered. "Lead the way, _Inquisitor_."

* * *

 

Finn grabbed at the edges of the desk, white-knuckling as he attempted to steady himself, Dorian greedily slamming into him from behind, filling him to the hilt. He could feel his hips bruising where Dorian's fingertips dug in, holding him so very tightly. Finn reached down and fisted his cock, already dripping with his excitement. It certainly wouldn't take long for him to come undone if they carried on at this pace. He glanced behind him, noticing the tight clench of Dorian's jaw as he concentrated on his movements, tiny beads of sweat visible on his forehead. Finn arched his back, raking his eyes over his lovers body, appreciating the slither of his muscled torso that was visible in the middle of his unbuttoned jacket. They had no time to undress fully in the heat of the moment, their expensive trousers pooled around their ankles. Finn had fully discarded his sash, jacket and undershirt; afraid Dorian may burn them in the heat of the moment. It wouldn't be the first time...

Finn pumped his cock in rhythm with Dorian's quick thrusts, a guttural groan falling from parted lips. Dorian leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of his hair, his fingers scraping against Finn's scalp, sending shivers down his spine. He growled. " _Harder_."

The door flew open and before they could even think of reacting Cullen was standing less than two feet away. "Inquisitor I- Oh _sweet_ maker!" the Commander gasped, his hand flying up to cover his eyes.

Josephine appeared, glaring at Cullen with a furrowed brow before noticing exactly why he was cowering. "Oh my. I... can't move my legs," she gulped, her eyes bulging out of her head, gaze firmly fixed on the two men.

" _Venhedis,_ " Dorian hissed, rolling his eyes as he released Finn's hair from his grip, placing both of his hands back around Finn's hips, his jacket falling open in a poor attempt at hiding where their bodies were joined.

Cassandra sauntered into the room then, her eyes flitting between Cullen and Josephine. "Is something the mat- _ahh_!"

Dorian groaned. "Why don't you go and get everyone else, let's make this a _bloody_ party!"

Finn dropped his head to the desk and started laughing, the shaking of his body sending vibrations straight to Dorian's still-hard cock. He squeezed Finn's hips tighter and hissed, an unspoken warning for him to stop moving.

Josephine and Cassandra stared, clearly enjoying what they were seeing. Josephine's eyes twinkled with amusement, her cheeks flushed. Cullen had turned his back upon the situation and was _very_ interested with fiddling with a non-existent thread on the edge of his sleeve.

"I apologize, Inquisitor. _Dorian,_ " Cassandra smirked. "Nothing urgent, just... _nevermind_."

Josephine cleared her throat. "Yes, do continue," she giggled, Cassandra slapping her on the arm.

The two women both took another glance at them before slowly closing the door.

"That was... fun," Finn snorted.

"Oh I _am_ glad you enjoyed it. Do you wish to continue or has the moment passed?" he sighed.

Finn answered by pushing his body backwards and _ever-so-slowly_ pulling forward again, rocking himself on Dorian's length. Dorian groaned, the sensation too good to be true. He began thrusting again, reaching down to wrap his hand around Finn's cock, still painfully hard even after their momentary diversion. Finn bit down on his arm to stifle a scream as he spilled out into Dorian's hand, Dorian driving himself deeper as he came. Finn spun around and pulled Dorian into a heated kiss, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, their still-sensitive cocks brushing together as they groaned into each others mouths.

"You know we'll never live that down, don't you?" Dorian panted.

Finn smirked. "I'd forgotten they were ever here the moment you started to fuck me again."

Dorian groaned, pulling him in closer. " _Festis bei umo canavarum_."

* * *

 

They returned to the vestibule, trying to sneak past their companions with little success. 

Cullen coughed at the sight of them, turning bright red once more.

Dorian winked at him. "Commander, next time you're feeling lonely, all you need to do is ask."

Finn nudged him in the ribs and he winced, he'd been trying to pretend they weren't still aching from the fight earlier, though the strenuous activity he'd just partaken in hadn't done him any favors.

Sera squeezed between them, the heavy scent of whiskey rolling off her. She threw her skinny arms around both of them. " _Dirty_ boys. Where was my invite?"

Dorian frowned. "I didn't think we were your _type_ , elf?" 

She snorted, biting her lip. "Doesn't mean I can't appreciate two fitties going at it, does it?"

Cassandra shook her head at the elf in disapproval, that familiar noise of disgust rumbling in her throat. Sera grunted "Oh _please_ , you're not as buttoned up as you play, Lady Seeker. A good man is what you need, put those dirty little books down and get some _real_ loving, yeah?" Sera giggled, grinding her hips as she edged toward the warrior. "If only you were into girls, I could show you a thing or two...or _three_!"

Cassandra glared, a soft blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Is anyone else going to say it?" Bull interrupted. They all stared at him, silent. "Fine! I never thought you'd be on the receiving end, _Inquisitor_."

Finn raised an eyebrow, glancing at Dorian who was almost as red as his jacket. He shrugged. "We take it in turns, actually."

A booming laugh erupted from the Qunari as he clapped his huge hands together, clearly quite pleased with the news.

Dorian looked at Finn with wide eyes. " _Venhedis,_ how much of that punch have you had? Maybe it's time to call it a night, I think we've all had enough fun for one day."

Josephine smiled slyly. "Some more than others."

Cole sat on the windowsill, his skinny legs swinging back and forth in too-big trousers He stared at Dorian and Finn with a bright, soft smile. "Sweet release a breath away. A fuller feeling, a brighter burst."

Cullen cleared his throat. "Cole, you must not talk about people's ... _bedroom_ activities. It's private."

Cole stared at him, cocking his head in question. "But it's not _just_ bedrooms. Sometimes it's up against the wall. Stone scraping, cutting. Feels too good to care, a little pain is what he needs sometimes."

Finn coughed loudly, but Cole continued. "He's even thought about taking him on the war table. The war council was just so boring that day, the mind can't help but wander to thoughts of tight muscles, covered with soft brown skin, so sweet under his lips."

Josephine giggled, her hand flying to her mouth as Cullen turned redder than red lyrium. "Maker take me, the _war table_? Really, Inquisitor!"

"Right! We're off," Finn shouted, ushering Dorian away quickly as their companions giggled behind them.

"The war table?" Dorian whispered, walking briskly beside him to keep up.

"Let's... discuss it another time." Finn blushed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to confess, I am not a fan of The Winter Palace (apart from the dancing... the dancing I'll take)
> 
> Hope you're still with us and enjoying it :)


	12. Dreams

 

Dorian had been having nightmares since they returned from The Winter Palace two weeks ago. He had no idea why they'd crept up on him all of a sudden, but the Pavus birthright had been feeling heavy around his neck, thoughts of what could be playing on his mind.

He'd also been avoiding Finn, though that wasn't necessarily a hard task to achieve as the Inquisitor had barely been at Skyhold five minutes before he was swept away on a mission to Emprise Du Lion. Much to Dorian's surprise, Finn had refrained from choosing him for his travelling party. "You don't do well in the cold," he'd said.  

The nightmares were consistent and horrendous. Every night it was the same thing; Tevinter in flames, his family and country burning and it was all his fault _somehow_. The nightmare never made it clear why or how, but he just _knew;_ a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he gazed into his father's eyes as he took his last breath, his hand reaching for his estranged son. 

He'd also received a letter from Felix, proudly telling him how he'd gone in front of the senate and declared his support for the Inquisitor, gushed about him in fact. Although with Dorian being away at Halamshiral, he'd been unable to read the letter as soon as it had arrived, as it was accompanied by another that stated Felix had finally succumbed to his illness. His old friend, his sweet, caring Felix, one of only a few _true_ friends he had left from home just... gone. He knew it would happen eventually, but being away had given him the ability to pretend it wasn't happening. The letter arrived with a trunk full of books, research notes and a beautiful trinket box of Felix's that Dorian had always admired when he had lived with the Alexius family.

He couldn't bear to tell Alexius of Felix's passing himself, the thought of seeing him chained up in a cell made him feel sick. He'd asked Scout Harding to do it, she was kind and she would let him know gently. He felt like a coward.

It was moments like this where he longed for more than just a fleeting moment with Finn. One that didn't involve being tangled naked in bed sheets, or stolen kisses and fumbles in the darkened corner of the library. They had agreed they both wanted more, but more didn't seem to entail a whole lot, well... _more_ lately. The Inquisitor always had somewhere to be, another war council or another noble to shake hands with. Dorian felt needy and pathetic for feeling this way, but their time together was few and far between lately. He understood how important Finn was, how necessary it was for him to be swept away, but he still grew tired of feeling alone. 

Dorian sat in his nook unpacking the crate of books. He smiled at the handwritten notes that fell out of some of the dusty tomes; silly messages he and Felix used to pass to one another while Alexius attempted to teach them. An angry looking Josephine appeared before him, hands on hips.

"Dorian, this is the final time I will warn you about taking wine from the cellar."

He sighed, placing a book onto the shelf. "Josie, I'm sorry but I needed t-"

"Fourteen bottles, Dorian. _Fourteen_!" she interrupted, practically frothing at the mouth. She took a deep breath, eyes closed as she composed herself. "I understand your taste for the finer things, but... just please, _stop_. I will have to start deducting from your allowance."

He nodded, looking and feeling extremely weary all of a sudden. "I apologize. It won't happen again."

She stared at him, softly now, as she walked over and took a seat on the rug next to him, crossing her legs gracefully. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe a little homesick. But I'll survive."

She looked shocked, wrinkling her nose. "Homesick? But, _why_? I thought..." she trailed off, thinking better of what she was about to say.

Dorian laughed. "I know, my family has disowned me, I'm a shame upon my country etcetera. I just... _miss it_. I want to do something to help. I love my country, it just needs a bit of.. _.something_!"

"A bit? That's the biggest understatement I've heard," she chuckled, delicate wrinkles forming around her eyes.

Dorian smiled at her, she really was lovely.

 _Shame about the outfit_.

"I'm a strange man. I don't think I'll ever understand myself. But seeing Fi- The _Inquisitor_ , making decisions that affect the entire world. I must think about making some of my own."

"Have you spoken to him about this?"

He shook his head, fiddling with a buckle on his trouser leg. "No. Please don't say anything to him?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I won't, I swear it." She stood, brushing dust off her skirt. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

Dorian watched her leave, suddenly craving one of those amazing bottles of red wine he thought he'd become so good at stealing.

* * *

 

Finn leaned on the war table, his head spinning from lack of sleep after days of travelling and now he was listening to his advisers bicker over the news they'd had back from Hawke and Stroud in the Western Approach.

"They have reported rituals taking place, but we cannot go in blind. We have to get more information!" Cullen yelled, growing more agitated by the second as he was met with resistance from his fellow advisers.

Finn groaned loudly, his head pounding. "Please, if you have no plan or new information can we discuss this in the morning?"

They ignored him, or simply didn't hear and continued to argue. "If the Wardens are involved as Stroud says they are, we must act as quickly as possible." Josephine countered.

Leliana nodded. "I agree, this is worrying, Cullen. We cannot stand idle, we're talking about possible possession of extremely powerful Warden mages."

Cullen scoffed, throwing his hands up in defiance. "All very well for you to say! I must consider the lives of our soldiers I-"

Finn slammed a dagger down onto the table, driving it deep into the wood. "I'm going to bed. Continue to fight if you wish, but I suggest you have a solid plan you are _all_ satisfied with." He rubbed his face, a weeks worth of stubble scratching at his hands. The three of them stood in silence, eyes on the floor. "Goodnight." He left, slamming the door behind him, the cold air whipping at his face through the huge hole that still stood in the corridor outside the war room. He stood for a moment, eyes closed, allowing the wind to bite at his skin. The shouting resumed and he growled, swiftly heading far away from the noise.

He stormed into the main hall, a dozen pairs of eyes settling on him. Why was this place always teaming with _bloody_ nobles, even at this hour? He took a deep breath and forced a smile, Maker forbid the Inquisitor walks around looking miserable. He saw Varric over by the fire and walked to join him. 

"Inquisitor" How's it going?" Varric smiled, narrowing his eyes at him. 

Finn sighed and ran his hand down his face. "Awful, actually." 

Varric chuckled gestured for Finn to join him in a chair by the fire. "I've gotta be honest, I could have guessed. You look like shit." 

"I don't doubt that," he smirked. "Anything to report?"

The dwarf shook his head. "Cassandra still isn't speaking to me, but that's a blessing if you ask me." He produced an unopened letter from his pocket. "Just got this from Hawke, haven't read it yet but I'm sure you know what's inside already." 

Finn laughed. "Well... Leliana," he shrugged. His eyes wandered toward the door to the rotunda. 

"If you're looking for Sparkler, he headed to his quarters about ten minutes ago. Looked almost as shitty as you do." 

Finn yawned, his eyelids suddenly feeling very heavy. If he didn't get into bed soon, he might just curl up in front of the fire right on the floor by here. "I should go before I collapse on this table that looks strangely comfortable. Say hello to Hawke for me, tell him I'll be seeing him soon if my advisers stop tearing each other apart long enough to form a plan." 

"See ya Inquisitor." Varric chuckled, leaning back and propping his feet on the table as he opened his letter. 

* * *

 

Dorian entered his quarters and started to remove his clothes, pulling on his comfy cotton briefs and lighting the small fire. He noticed a bottle of wine sitting on his desk, a note attached to it.

_'Make it last, for it will be the last – Josie x'_

He chuckled to himself, swiftly popping the cork and inhaling the delicious scent. "Good girl."

He spun the bottle to read the label. It was his favorite, Sun Blonde, straight from Tevinter. _"Strong enough to fluster a tranquil,"_ his mother had once said as he took his first sip over dinner many, many years ago.

He poured himself a small glass and lounged on the bed, opening his copy of 'Swords and Shields' that Varric had kindly forced upon him. It was trash, but he couldn't put it down. Plus, he read some pretty intense stuff throughout the day, it was nice to digest some mindless smut once in a while.

A knock at the door startled him and he swiftly hid the book in his desk drawer. He opened a small crack in the door, not wanting to risk flustering a poor scout with the sight of him in just his underthings.

"Hi," Finn sighed, leaning lazily against the door frame. He looked exhausted and disheveled, his face thick with stubble and his hair quite simply a mess. 

Dorian smiled, opening the door and inviting him in. "To what do I owe the pleasure of _His Worship_ slumming it in this neck of the woods?"

Finn wandered over to the bed and climbed in, his eyes gratefully roaming over Dorian's bare torso. "I haven't slept properly without you," he sighed, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into the pillow. He inhaled the scent of Dorian that lingered on the fabric and grinned, patting the empty spot next to him. "Come."

Dorian's heart fluttered in his chest. He locked the door and took a greedy sip of his wine, it burned his throat in the most delicious way. He sat on the edge of the bed, Finn already fast asleep, heavy breaths falling from slightly-parted lips as dark eyelashes fluttered against the top of his cheeks. Dorian smiled, lightly running a finger along the deep scar that cut through Finn's eyebrow. He was so beautiful when he was asleep, he looked softer, somehow, even with all of the battle scars that littered his tanned skin.

Dorian finished his drink quickly and got under the sheets, laying so he was facing his warrior. He watched his chest rise and fall, his nose twitch and his lips purse, the warmth of his presence slowly luring him to sleep.

* * *

 

Finn woke with a start, confused about where he was for a moment, the bed definitely not as comfortable as his own. Dorian was yelling in his sleep, distressed, tossing and turning, sweat beading on his brow. He reached out and pressed his palm to the mages flushed cheek. "Dorian?"

Dorian shot up, panting and looking around the room in confusion. He rubbed his face and groaned as he saw Finn. " _Kaffas_. I'm sorry, I disturbed you." He fell backwards onto his pillow, his hand in his hair.

"It's fine. A few hours in a bed next to you is the best sleep I've had in weeks," he sighed, running his finger along a small mole on Dorian's stomach. "What were you dreaming about?"

Dorian sighed. "Nothing, just a silly nightmare. The kind you tend to get when you fight strange demons for a living, I suppose," he smiled, not entirely convincingly.

Finn noticed he was holding something back, but didn't press him. He leaned over and placed a quick, soft kiss on Dorian's lips before pulling away slightly, their lips a mere inch from touching. "I missed you," he whispered, feeling his heart pound heavily in his chest.

Dorian closed his eyes and placed his hand against the back of Finn's neck, pulling him in to close the gap. His mouth was warm and soft, his tongue flicking out to taste Finn's. They hummed against each others lips, content to allow the world to fall away around them. Finn eventually pulled away, breathless. Dorian smiled gently, reaching up to push a strand of hair away from Finn's forehead. He gazed up at Finn, his grey eyes sparkling in the moonlight that shone through the small window behind them, every sharp line of his cheek, his jaw, highlighted in the pale glow. Finn smiled, resting his chin on Dorian's chest and gazed up at his lover.

"What did I do to deserve this," he sighed, reaching out to run his finger along Dorian's plump lower lip. "You are the most amazing, _delicious_ man, Dorian Pavus."

Dorian swallowed thickly. "This is nice. Why don't we do this more often?"

"We're doing it right now," Finn chuckled.

Dorian smirked. "You know what I mean. We're always..."

"Having sex? Killing things?"

"Yes. _Those,_ " Dorian sighed. "As great as those are, _specifically_ the sex, this is also wonderful."

Finn maneuvered so that Dorian's head now rested on his chest, placing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him in close. "Then we shall. Do _this_ , I mean."

Dorian smiled against Finn's skin. Finn inhaled the warm, familiar scent of the mage's hair, the slow rise and fall of his chest lulling him into a deep sleep. 

* * *

 

The advisers were particularly sheepish at the morning war council. They looked like they'd been up all night, and Finn felt a slight pang of guilt as he watched Leliana yawn. He sighed, placing his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry I was short with you all yesterday."

Cullen nodded, acknowledging his apology. "It's okay, Inquisitor. We were not being very helpful, or professional."

"No, it was my fault. I like to think that... that we are _friends_ as well as colleagues. Friends do not yell at each other. I'm not the only one who has hard days and it was unworthy of me."

Josephine smiled sweetly, placing her quill and board on the table. "We _are_ friends, Inquisitor. But we also have a very important job to do and that cannot be achieved by yelling. We are sorry."

"We've seen the best and worst of each other, Your Worship. It's safe to say there's more yelling to come," Cullen replied with a grin.

"Well, you _have_ seen me bent over a desk with my trousers around my ankles," Finn smirked. "Can't get worse than that." He watched a blush spread over Cullen's cheeks and Josephine poorly attempted to stifle a giggle, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief, probably reminiscing about how much she enjoyed _that_ particular moment. 

Finn winked at her, before grabbing a stack of reports from the war table and rifling through them. "Right then, where are we?"

Cullen nodded and added a marker to the map, slamming the pointed end into the wood. "Hawke and Stroud are camped a few miles north of a watchtower _here_ , in the Western Approach. They've been watching the Wardens closely and there's been signs of magic use, also some demon sightings. It's possible that Livius Erimond is here with them, our scouts lost sight of him not long before Hawke and Stroud arrived. They await your arrival, we're ready to advance on the tower."

Leliana moved a handful of crow-shaped statuettes toward the marker. "A large group of scouts left Skyhold last night, they will meet up with Hawke and Stroud within the week and ready the camp for your arrival."

Josephine moved next to Finn, offering him a quill so he could sign off the reports he was reading. He nodded in thanks, scribbling away at the various bits of paper. "Who would you like to accompany you, Inquisitor? I will have them collected."

* * *

 

Sera skipped over to Dorian where he sat studying in his chair. "Alright?" she grinned, sitting on the floor between his legs and leaning back.

Dorian squinted at her, noticing something...different. "Did you cut your own hair?"

She fidgeted, running her fingers through the messy, uneven clump of blonde atop her head. "Well... _yeah_. Why wouldn't I?"

"You could have used something other than a rusty butter knife," he sighed, inspecting a small area that was about four different lengths.

She flicked his hand away. "Oh _terribly_ sorry, Lord mageypants. I'll just go get my diamond-studded-hair-cutter-whatevers," she snorted.

"Scissors. They're called _scissors,_ " he laughed as she poked her tongue out at him.

Scout Harding appeared from the stairwell, a shy smile on her face. "The Inquisitor has requested that you to accompany him on his mission to the Western Approach. We're leaving in an hour."

"An hour? _Vishante kaffas_. A little more notice would be nice," Dorian huffed, fiddling with a pile of notes he had on his lap.

Sera laughed at him, a very unladylike snort leaving her nose. "It's well sandy there, gets _everywhere_ that stuff, literally in every nook and fanny." 

"Nook and _cranny_ , elf," Dorian tutted, stifling a laugh.

"He asked for you too, Sera," Harding smirked, before turning and heading back up to the rookery.

"Piss!" Sera whined, jumping up and brushing the dust from her backside. "See you soon then, _unfortunately_! Should never have become mates with your stupid, shiny boyfriend." she groaned, sitting on the banister and sliding down the stairs.

Dorian chuckled to himself as he heard her echoing laughter, followed by very loud footsteps and Solas mumbling something in elvish.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff to soothe your soul before the inevitable rubbish-ness of Adamant! Hold on to your breeches...


	13. Flicker and Fade

 

The group was gathered around the fire at camp, tired and nursing their injuries after the fight at the ritual tower. Hawke and Stroud were engaged in a heated conversation, the events of the day raising some hard questions about the fate of the wardens and their now undeniable involvement in this mess. Cassandra sat sharpening her sword, her eyes never leaving the Champion and the Warden.

Finn was pacing, enraged and in pain. Whatever little trick Erimond had attempted to pull with the anchor had wreaked havoc with it. Dorian watched him from a distance while he attempted to make Sera sit still as one of the scouts wrapped up a nasty burn on her arm, courtesy of a rage demon.

" _Arse_!" she screeched, wincing as the scout placed some salve and a poultice onto the reddened skin. Dorian tightened his grip on her shoulders, trying to stop her wiggling. She'd refused to let any of the healers take a look, telling them to keep their 'pissing magic' to themselves.

Cole appeared in a cloud of smoke, placing his hand on Sera's knee gently, cautious she might slap him as she'd done many a time before. "There, there. You'll be okay," he smiled.

Dorian watched as she didn't cringe away from his touch for once, feeling like a proud father watching his bratty children finally getting along. Only a few months ago and Cole would definitely have hand an arrow poked through his hand if he even thought about touching her. He left Sera with Cole, whether she liked it or not, and made his way over to Finn, kneeling in front of him where he had collapsed on his back on the ground, defeated.

"It won't stop," he growled, shaking his hand out at his side.

Dorian could see his whole arm shaking, the tremors causing his teeth to chatter. He grabbed the marked hand and laid his fingers atop the glowing green scar in the center of his palm, closing his eyes and concentrating. " _Breathe,_ " he whispered, remembering the elvish spell Solas had taught him after the incident at the Redcliffe rift, just in case. They certainly didn't want a repeat of last time and the anchor was still a complete mystery to Dorian, this kind of magic entirely foreign to him. He promised himself that he would try his best for Finn, sitting up with Solas for hours trying to get it right. His elvish was... poor, at best. 

Finn quickly pulled himself up, snatching his hand out of Dorian's and holding it against his chest, as if Dorian had attempted to cut the hand off with a rusty knife. Dorian frowned at him, feeling wounded. "I'm only trying to help," he whispered, standing to brush the sand from his knees.

Cole walked over, shaking his head profusely. "Calm. He needs to be _calm_. Panic will not help." He tugged at Dorian's sleeve repeatedly, his eyes wide and worried.

Dorian rolled his eyes, watching as Finn started to pace again, swearing under his breath as he clenched and unclenched his fingers. "I'm _trying_ , he doesn't want my bloody help!" Dorian yelled, infuriated with the man's stubbornness. The camp fell silent, all eyes on the two men as they glared at each other.

Finn stalked toward Dorian. "Tent. _Now,_ " he seethed through clenched teeth, eyes darting around the camp as everyone returned to their business under his harsh gaze.

Dorian huffed, reluctantly following him as he stormed into the tent. Before he had the chance to open his mouth and admonish him for his childish behaviour Finn had pulled him into a crushing embrace, their lips meeting violently. Finn's hands found their way into Dorian's robe, tugging at the clasps and buckles that held it together. Dorian pushed him away roughly, his lips tingling from the harsh press of Finn's stubble. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he panted.

Finn squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath, his arm still trembling. "I need to concentrate on something else, I need a distraction."

Dorian sat on the bunk and pulled off his boots. "And _I_ am that distraction?" he scoffed, his shoulders slumping. "You won't let me try the spell I obsessed over for weeks, but _fucking_ me will do?"

Finn looked at the hurt expression on Dorian's face, clearly feeling ashamed. He groaned and ran his trembling hand over his face, taking a seat on the bunk next to Dorian. "I'm sorry. I'm an ass." He pulled off his coat and shirt, stretching his arms out, his joints clicking loudly. He placed the marked hand in Dorian's lap. "Please, I'll be patient this time, I swear it."

Dorian glanced at him, his face was crumpled in pain, it was hard to stay mad when he was so clearly desperate. He gently took his hand in his own, resting his fingers over the mark once more. He closed his eyes, whispering the elvish chant he'd painstakingly memorized, no clue what it meant, other than that it would stop Finn from being in pain. Finn watched intently as a light green, almost white, light emanated from Dorian's fingertips. The anchor stopped spluttering, the glow slowly dissipating and dying down to it's usual softness. His arm stilled first, then his palm stopped shaking completely. He felt suddenly calm, his whole body relaxed and he started to feel the other aches and pains that the day of fighting had inflicted upon him. Satisfied with his work, Dorian withdrew his hand from Finn's, his fingertips tingling.

Dorian wobbled slightly as he stood to remove his clothes, the spell having drained most of his mana, even though it seemed so simple it was clearly incredibly powerful. Finn grabbed him and steadied him, pulling him back down to the bed. " _Woah_ there. Need some help?"

Dorian nodded, allowing Finn to pull the robe from his shoulders and lift the undershirt over his head.

Finn led down in the bunk, pulling Dorian down to join him, tugging his back tight into his chest. He started to place chaste kisses along Dorian's shoulder blade, ghosting his hand along his arm. Dorian hummed, Finn's gentle touch giving him goosebumps. He turned to face Finn, their lips merely an inch apart. " _Amatus,_ " he sighed, "what _am_ I going to do with you?"

Finn arched his eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Dorian swallowed loudly, fumbling to find an answer. "It's Tevine. Just... _nevermind._ " He swiftly closed the gap between them, tasting Finn's lips once more. He reached between them, brushing his hand along the hardness that strained against Finn's trousers. The warriors breath hitched as he deftly unlaced them, tugging them down and releasing his aching cock. Finn groaned, flipping Dorian onto his back and hovering above him.

"Maker, It's been _weeks,_ " Finn mumbled, his mouth finding Dorian's nipple and flicking it lightly with his tongue, the mage arching his back gratefully. He slowly made his way down Dorian's body, running his hands down his sides, lightly scratching at the skin with his calloused fingertips. He ran his tongue languidly over the planes of Dorian's stomach, pulling his trousers down in one, quick movement and swiftly finding the weeping tip of his cock before pulling it into his mouth.

Dorian hissed. "Eleven and a half days if you want to be _precise_." He grabbed a fistful of Finn's hair as his head bobbed up and down, the warriors hot, wet, _perfect_ mouth sucking at his length. Finn hummed in agreement, sending vibrations through Dorian's shaft. Finn drew his fingers into his mouth, wetting them, before running them down towards Dorian's entrance and teasing slow circles there. One digit, then another, pushed in, stretching him as he clenched around them.

Finn removed his fingers, moving himself so he led behind his lover, Dorian's back pressed into his chest. Finn reached over and pulled the small vial of oil from a crate beside the bunk and poured a few drops into his palm, before gripping his cock and generously coating it in the liquid.

Dorian turned, peeking back at the sight of Finn stroking himself, his eyes burning into Dorian's, filled with lust. The anchor still glowed slightly, illuminating the now dark tent. Finn grabbed Dorian's hip for leverage, placing himself at his entrance and slowly pressing himself inside. They both gasped as Dorian clenched around him, the fullness overwhelming. Finn dropped his forehead to rest against Dorian's back, clearly needing a moment before he could even start to think about moving. He snaked his arm around Dorian's front, splaying it on his chest and pulling him closer. Finn nuzzled his nose into the back of his neck, Dorian feeling the tickle of his breath in his hair, sending shivers down his spine. He started to thrust, painfully slow at first before generously picking up his pace.

Dorian pressed his hand on top of Finn's at his chest. He could feel every twitch, every spasm, as Finn thrust behind him. Finn groaned loudly, coupled with the sound of their skin slapping together any passersby would certainly know what was happening. Dorian bit down on his bottom lip, trying to stifle the loud moan he so desperately wanted to release.

Dorian had never been with the same lover this many times, he thought it would have grown stale by now, but each time was different; new sensations, new ways to pleasure each other, never enough, always wanting _more_. He felt a lump form in his throat as Finn laid open-mouthed kisses along the top of his shoulders, never feeling more loved, more _wanted_. The familiar tightening sensation crept into his abdomen, his muscles clenching as his climax neared. Finn started to pant, his breath hot on his skin. "Fuck. Dorian _,_ you're so _tight_."

Hearing his name fall so easily from Finn's lips sent shivers down his spine. He reached down to take his cock in his hands, stroking in time with Finn's thrusts. Finn pressed his lips to Dorian's ear, the sound of his heavy breathing delighting Dorian. His pace grew frantic as he neared completion, his fingers digging into Dorian's chest, clawing desperately at his skin as he fell apart. He moaned into Dorian's ear, the sound alone enough to coax Dorian's own orgasm out as he spilled into his hand, his whole body shivering as it came down from the high, stars bursting behind his eyelids. Finn's hand traveled down to touch the wetness that had pooled on the sheets, groaning with approval. "I could never grow tired of this with you," he whispered, growling slightly as he pulled away, " _ever_ , not in any lifetime." 

Dorian turned around to face him, sliding his arm underneath Finn's head. He grinned lazily. "Nor could I, _Amatus,_ " he blushed, quickly realizing he'd let that word slip again.

He wasn't quite ready to explain the weight of it, the reality of his feelings for this man. It fell from his lips so easily, unplanned. He'd never called anyone that before, yet it came so naturally now. They could both die tomorrow and in some fucked up way Dorian thought if he didn't say how he _truly_ felt out loud, then it wasn't true. The hurt couldn't come if the worst did happen. 

Finn didn't seem to notice, pressing his lips to Dorian's one more time before he drifted off to sleep, a lazy smile upon his lips.

* * *

 

Dorian nodded at the soldier who was standing guard outside Finn's tent as he walked toward the fire. He didn't expect anyone else to be up at this hour, but he quickly noticed Hawke stoking the flames with a stick. He smiled as he saw Dorian, gesturing for him to take a seat beside him. "Can't sleep either?"

Dorian shook his head, pulling the fur blanket tighter around his shoulders. "Not a hope in hell."

Hawke chuckled, throwing the stick into the flames and brushing his dusty hands on his trousers. "I wonder sometimes how I function, sleep doesn't come easily to me."

"Finn sleeps like a baby. I'm pretty sure it would take ten pride demons to wake him," he scoffed.

"You love him, don't you?" Hawke said. Dorian locked eyes with him. Hawke nodded, smiling and turning his attention back to the fire. "I can tell, the way your face twitches when you talk about him. _Love,_ " he smiled, sadness in his voice, "is dangerous." 

Dorian swallowed thickly, that traitor lump forming in his throat again. "It scares me to the point I feel like I could run away sometimes. Not entirely normal, I know."

"Fenris left once, after we'd really only just told each other how we felt for the first time. Just... left. Told me all he had wanted was to be happy ' _for a little while_ '," he laughed, shaking his head. "I thought I was strong, that I'd move on, but that damn elf had already made me fall in love with him and I didn't even notice until he was gone. Broke my heart and I had to stand beside him every single day, wanting to touch him, to be with him. It was the hardest two years of my life, but he needed time and I had to respect that."

"I understand he had a troubled life... before." 

Hawke nodded, his brow furrowed. "Yes, he was a slave. I'm sure you have experience there, but from the other side... I suppose." 

Dorian grimaced, looking to the floor. "My family has slaves, but I certainly do _not_ agree with most Tevinter customs, especially that one." 

"I believe you. You're a good man, Dorian. The Inquisitor is very lucky to have you." He took a deep breath, fiddling with a hole on the knee of his trousers. "I don't know what I'd do without Fenris, he's pulled me through some of the darkest moments in my life. I'm glad Trevelyan has someone like that in you." 

"How do you do it? Stay away from him like this?" Dorian shook his head, unable to imagine the pain he'd feel without Finn.  

Hawke turned to him, a delicious grin on his handsome face. "He's my world and I am his. We can go months without seeing each other, we're up to eight at the moment," he sighed. "But, I know it'll feel like not a single second has passed when I see him next. Plus, I don't intend to leave his side again after all of this." 

Dorian smiled softly, feeling slightly sick. "That easy, hey?" 

"It's not easy at all, but sometimes the world needs you to be a hero, just one more time," he winked. "Trust your heart, Dorian." Hawke placed a huge hand on Dorian's back, patting it reassuringly. "He loves you too, I see it in his eyes. They sparkle whenever he mentions you and not just in that creepy, glowy way that they do." He stood and made his way to his tent, stopping before he entered. "Tell him before it's too late, Dorian. The world we live in is a harsh one, especially for those of us lucky enough to fall in love."

Dorian closed his eyes tightly, willing the tears that formed to disappear. He stared into the flames, watching them flicker and fade into the air until they were nothing.

* * *

 Finn gathered around the makeshift war table in the tent at their new base camp, as close to Adamant Fortress as they could get without being spotted. Cullen circled the small table, his expert eyes surveying every little detail of their plan for possibly the hundredth time today.

Leliana kept her gaze firmly fixed on Finn, watching for even the tiniest flicker of fear in his eyes as they went over their plan once more.

"I have obtained records from Adamant's construction. There are choke points here," she pointed at the map, "and here. We can use these to limit the field of battle."

Finn nodded, rubbing his hand across his stubbled chin. "All I need is a path to Clarel, then I'm golden."

Hawke and Stroud entered the tent, standing tall at Cullen's side. Finn noticed Cassandra blushing as Hawke grinned goofily at her, nudging her with his muscular arm. He'd swiped a red streak of paint across his nose; a staple of his for when he was heading into battle according to Varric's tales. Finn smirked as Cassandra noticed and grew even redder. 

Stroud looked at Finn. "You realize it's possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to your cause, Inquisitor. There are a lot of good men and women there." 

"We may not have time to give them the chance to change their minds." Finn frowned, fully aware that a lot of good soldiers would be lost in this battle. It would be bloody and it both infuriated and pained him. These men, _good men_ , had pledged to fight by his side, truly believing he was sent by the Maker. He was not a holy man, but was seen as a savior by so many. The pressure alone was enough to drive him mad. "One more time."

Cullen glanced at Leliana, who nodded reassuringly, encouraging him to humor the Inquisitor.

_Whatever it takes._

* * *

 

Hawke shook Stroud's hand and whispered something in his ear before heading over to give his new friends some words of encouragement as they prepared to march on the fortress that sat just over the dune behind them. Dorian felt Hawke's eyes on him as he stood beside Finn, discussing tactics with Cassandra, Sera and Cole. Hawke narrowed his eyes at him, glancing at Finn and raising his eyebrows in question. Dorian shook his head, a sad look on his face.

_I haven't. I can't._

Hawke placed his arm around Finn. "Let's end this madness, once and for all, friends," he smiled, patting him on the chest. Finn returned the smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Dorian could see the pain that lingered and Finn was nervous, something he'd never seen on him before. 

Darkness was falling and the soldiers were gathered, all ready to march to their deaths in the name of the Herald of Andraste. Not an easy weight to bear, no matter how strong or armored your shoulders are.

Finn stood beside his Commander and watched as the trebuchets released their flaming cargo, the huge boulders knocking devastating chunks out of the walls of the fortress. He saw the first wave of soldiers march onward, dodging arrows that flew from the battlements as they raised their ladders. The sappers started to make work of the door, the enormous battering ram swinging forcefully, the noise as it connected with the door echoing throughout the valley. 

"Now," Cullen nodded. The group followed him, marching toward the entrance. "For the Inquisition, for the Herald, for your life!" 

Dorian took a deep breath. He had been in battles with the Inquisition before, but this was different. This was _big_. He could most certainly die here tonight, beside the man he loved, _for_ the man he loved.

He looked over at Sera and Cole, suddenly very aware that the two rogues were really just kids, kids who looked _terrified_. Sera had that familiar scowl etched across her face, the one Dorian knew was an attempt to hide her fear. He wanted to reach out and grab her, shake her and tell her to stop being silly, that she'd be fine, but that was something he could not promise. His breath caught in his throat, a sob threatening to escape. 

Cassandra caught him staring at Sera and grabbed his arm. "Focus." She tightened her grip. "We _cannot_ fail. We will not fail."

He nodded, willing the emotion and butterflies that balled in his stomach to disappear. Cassandra forced a smile, her eyes determined. Dorian wished he had her bravery, but he would have to do with _pretending_ he did instead. He fingered the bottles of elfroot and lyrium in his pouch, mentally counting how many he had to ensure he used them wisely. He stretched out his fingers, adjusting his grip on his staff. 

They neared the door, the battering ram almost through now. Soldiers fell around them as rocks rained down upon them from the battlements, the fighting already raging above them. A shade demon popped it's head over the stone wall, screeching before chucking an Inquisition solider over like he was a ragdoll. Dorian cast a barrier around as many of them as he could, pulling it extra tight around Finn, who stood right at the front, ready to burst into the fortress the moment the door buckled.

Finn turned and they locked eyes. Dorian smiled at him. " _Amatus,_ " he whispered, his voice shaking. Finn watched his lips closely, returning his smile. Dorian choked back tears as Finn turned away, pulling his greatsword from his back and readying himself for battle as the door exploded in front of them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up... The Fade. Eek.


	14. The Place of All Fears

 

Dorian gratefully gulped down another lyrium potion, the shimmering blue liquid tingling as it trickled down his throat. He felt the potion invigorate his mana, his body awakening and tingling like he'd stepped into an invigorating cold shower, his fingers wiggling as he felt the power surge through him. He quickly re-cast a barrier over his companions as they fought for their lives, casting his spirit mark upon a gaggle of traitor wardens and watching their eyes grow dark and wide with fear as spirits descended upon them.

Demons fought beside the corrupted wardens and it looked as if there would be no end to them. Bodies piled up, the ground of the fortress barely visible through both their enemies and their own Inquisition soldiers. Dorian spotted the face of a sweet girl who had kindly bought him and Sera a drink at the tavern back at Skyhold just last week, she wanted to pick Sera's brain about her alchemy, she must have been barely twenty. Now she was dead, a broken-off demon claw protruding from her neck.

Finn roared as he sunk his blade deep into the chest of a warden spellbinder. Dorian was transfixed, staring into the dead girls lifeless blue eyes, remembering fondly how they had sparkled when she sat listening to Sera describe her techniques. Eleanor, her name was Eleanor. He bent down and ran his hand over her face, closing her eyes. 

One of the wardens threw his sword and shield to the ground as Finn stalked toward him, dropping to his knees. "Keep your distance!" he yelled, hands raised before him defensively.

"We are here to stop Clarel, I only kill the men who get in my way," Finn spat, his face covered in blood. He looked positively terrifying. "Fall back and you will not be harmed!"

The warden glanced at Stroud who nodded, a pleading look in his eyes. "We want no part in this! We stand down." The young man yelled, scrambling to his feet, his comrades joining him as they ran back toward the battlements, eyes down as they passed the Inquisitor. 

"I hoped at least some would listen to reason," Stroud sighed. "Thank you, Inquisitor."

Finn nodded, leaning forward and catching his breath for a second. He had a particularly nasty looking claw wound on his arm, the sleeve of his armor shredded and soaked in with blood. "We can't be far now. Let's advance."

Dorian wanted to reach out and help, heal, yet there was no time. 

"Piss. Shit. This is just... _ugh_!" Sera groaned, picking up as many arrows as she could from the corpses around them, muttering to herself. 

"Agreed," Dorian replied, reaching down to check how many potions he had remaining.

_Not enough._

Then, the familiar cackle of a pride demon boomed through the air, all of their heads snapping up. 

Hawke appeared from around the corner, three Inquisition soldiers following him dutifully. The mage grinned, his face splattered with blood and ichor. "Having a nap, are we? Could do with a hand, if you've a mind?" 

 

* * *

 

 

Finn felt the fear bubbling in his chest as they chased Clarel, the archdemon hot on their tail. He was exhausted, quickly nearing the end of his strength no matter how many stamina draughts he knocked back. He saw his companions fading, even Hawke looked like he was about to collapse. He dropped back slightly, finding himself next to Dorian.

"It'll all be over soon, I promise you," he panted, still running.

Dorian laughed nervously. "One way or the other, yes."

Finn grabbed his arm. "I will not allow this to fail. Dorian, if I don't ma-"

"Inquisitor!" Stroud yelled, pointing toward Clarel who stood at the edge of the abyssal rift, firing spell after vicious spell at Erimond.

They came to a stop just meters away from her, she lifted her staff in the air as it crackled with electricity. Before they could even think about taking another step, the archdemon appeared from the skies, grabbing her in it's twisted jaw and launching itself into flight.

"No!" Stroud screamed, falling to his knees. Defeated; she would not survive that.

The dragon landed on the battlements above them and shook her limp body, throwing her before them, it's jagged teeth coated with strips of the Warden's flesh. Blood poured from multiple, deep puncture wounds on her stomach and she began to crawl forward, still determined in the face of her death. "In war, victory," she coughed, blood spilling from her mouth. The dragon landed behind her with a thud, the ground shaking, it's eyes trained on Finn as it let out a low growl. 

"In peace, vigilance," Clarel stammered, rolling onto her back and gazing up at the creature as it hovered above her.

Finn turned, glancing over at Hawke and gesturing toward Dorian.

 _Please. Save him._  

Hawke nodded, understanding the look in his eyes in an instant; desperation, _love_.

Dorian was holding Sera's hand, the elf trembling with fear, her eyes clenched shut.

Clarel shot a powerful burst of lightening up toward the dragon's throat, catching it by surprise. It screeched, falling forward and sliding off the edge and into the abyssal rift. The ground rumbled, beginning to break and tear apart beneath them under it's desperate claws. They ran, as fast as their feet would allow, Hawke grabbing Dorian and Sera in his huge arms and yanking them back. Sera lost her footing and her grip on Dorian's hand, sliding down the jutting ground and toward the edge of the abyssal rift.

"Sera!" Dorian screamed, turning and running toward her, Hawke placing his arm in front of him; a barricade.

"Not today," the Champion smirked, before turning and running toward the falling elf.

Dorian fell backwards, landing square on his backside with a thud, next to Cole who led unmoving, a gash on his head pouring blood. Dorian instinctively pressed his hand to the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding.

"Finn? _Finn_!" he yelled, searching around for any sign of him, _swearing_ the warrior was right beside him when the ground started to disappear. Alas, now he was nowhere to be seen.

It was then that Dorian saw it; Hawke, Sera, Stroud, Cassandra and Finn, disappearing into the abyssal rift as the ground completely disappeared beneath them, free-falling like feathers in the wind. He screamed, a guttural sound he didn't think a human could produce, his throat stinging from the force of it.

A green glow emanated from the darkness, like an explosion without rubble or flame.

Then, everything was silent.

 

* * *

 

Dorian heard a ringing in his ears, everything sounding muffled, as if his head were under water. He clutched at his throat, gasping for breath through his tears. The faintest sound of yelling, demons screeching and things exploding buzzed around him. He sat still as stone against the wall, Cole's head cradled in his lap, his hand still pressed to the boy's temple in an attempt to stop the deep gash from bleeding, he'd already lost so much blood his lips were turning blue. Dorian didn't think spirits could bleed, let alone die, but it looked like Cole was proving him wrong. He had little mana left, but pushed as much of it as he could through his palm until the boy's head glowed a dull, soft blue. 

"Dorian!" Cullen ran toward him, kneeling and placing his hands on Dorian's shoulders and shaking him slightly. "Where is the Inquisitor?"

Dorian blinked, squinting as the Commander came into view through his tears.

"Dorian?" Cullen looked down at Cole and swallowed. " _Maker_. Get a healer over here!" he screamed.

"Dead," Dorian muttered.

Cullen blanched, eyes growing wide. "Cassandra... _Hawke_?"

Dorian shook his head, a cry bubbling in his throat. He choked it down and squeezed his eyes shut, wetness falling down his cheeks.

Cullen sat down on the ground before him, his head dropping to his chest, sword and shield discarded with a clatter at his side. "No."

The fighting continued to rage behind them, the remaining wardens trying to fend off the hoards of demons that emerged from the open rift in the courtyard. Their numbers were dwindling, bodies piling up on the ground. Inquisition soldiers started to arrive from the battlements, looking to their Commander for guidance.

"Sir?" One shouted, stepping toward Cullen, frantic eyes darting to take in the horrific scene unfolding around them.

_The Inquisitor is dead. The rift will not close. More demons will come. We're all doomed._

He took a deep breath, standing and brushing himself down. He put his helmet back on, grabbing his sword from the ground. "We must keep the demons at bay, until... just _go_!" He glanced back down at Dorian and Cole for a moment before running off toward the massacre.

 

* * *

 

" _Your Inquisitor is a fraud, Cassandra. Yet more evidence there is no Maker, that all your 'faith' has been for nothing."_

Cassandra scoffed at the booming, menacing voice. "Die in the void, demon."

Finn couldn't help but admire the Seeker's resolve; not even a trace of fear in her steady voice. He took a deep breath, gazing toward the swirling breach in the sky. It felt like they had been wandering the fade for hours, yet they seemed no closer to it than they had been when they first arrived. Did time even exist here? 

_"Sera, Sera, Sera. If you shoot an arrow at me, I'll know where you are."_

Sera screeched, collapsing to the floor with a thud and grabbing fistfuls of hair. "Out of my head bitch-balls!" she cried, rocking back and forth.

Hawke bent and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Come now, you'll only make it worse."

She grabbed onto him as he helped her stand, nodding gingerly as she wiped tears from her dirt-stained cheeks.

Finn winced as the demon laughed menacingly, the hairs on the back of his next standing up. He willed his fear to disappear, knowing it would only feed the nightmare. He was stronger than this, determined to be unaffected by this ghastly place, even as the black city loomed on the horizon.

_"Do you think you mattered, Hawke? Do you think anything you ever did mattered?"_

"Great, my turn then," Hawke sighed.

_"You couldn't even save your city. How do you expect to strike down a god? Fenris is going to die, just like your family, and anyone you ever cared about."_

Hawke balled his fists, his knuckles turning white as he turned to Finn, jaw clenched. "I'm going to enjoy killing this thing."

"We have to get out of here," Finn groaned, flexing his hand, the anchor unnervingly calm here. 

_"Ah, Inquisitor. Why in such a hurry? Do stick around."_

A flurry of spiders dropped from the sky, scuttling toward the group, fangs exposed. They killed them quickly, hurrying forward once more.

_"Dorian is going to leave you, you know. Did you really think he could love you?"_

The nightmare cackled loudly again. Finn gritted his teeth, biting back a smart response, he didn't want to give it an inch.

_"They all know you'll fail. You're nothing more than a useless noble, in the wrong place at the wrong time. A mistake. I hope you enjoyed getting your memories back, they're the last you'll ever have."_

Finn did not believe in the maker and was strangely relieved to learn that the anchor was bestowed upon him by accident. All of that _'chosen one'_ bullshit had always rubbed him the wrong way. The Nightmare was right about one thing; he _had_ been a useless noble, destined for nothing more than to become another angry Templar. Yet now, _now_ he was someone; someone who wielded the power to right all of Corypheus' wrongs, to save the world.

Mistake or not, he had the power. 

He growled, ready to finally get the fuck out of this place, back to Dorian. 

His chest ached at even the slightest thought of the mage. Was Dorian even still alive? He saw Hawke get him to safety, but the fighting surely still raged at Adamant while he was here, useless in the fade. 

"This is _bullshit,_ " Finn growled. "Enough, demon! Show yourself so I can kill you..." 

 

* * *

 

Finn slowly walked toward the graveyard, the neat set of grey headstones calling to him, soft voices whispering in his ears.

"Inquisitor, everything here is placed to mess with your mind," Hawke warned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, I've been here before, maybe not _physically_ but..."

Finn continued anyway, running his finger along the top of the tombstone.

_Dorian Pavus – Temptation_

He felt a lump in his throat. He knew it wasn't real, that didn't mean it couldn't thoroughly piss him off. He traced his finger through the indent of Dorian's name before his eyes wandered elsewhere, seeking his own. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious. What would it be? Loneliness? _Spiders_?

He stepped forward and knelt in the dirt, brushing a vine from the only remaining tombstone. 

_Finn Trevelyan - Failure_

He frowned, scoffing. "Well that's not very original." 

Sera whimpered. "This one's mine."

"Sera, don't." Finn grabbed her and dragged her away from the graves. She sobbed, tucked into his side, her tiny body heaving with every breath.

"Get me out of here, Shiny."

He nodded, tightening his grip around her shoulder. "I'm trying."

"Look! Over there!" Cassandra shouted, pointing toward the green, hazy sky. 

"The rift is close!" Hawke shouted as they ran toward what they _hoped_ was the end of this nightmare.

That's when they saw it, what Finn could only describe as _'big fucking spider'_. The monster vast, bigger than anything Finn had seen or thought could exist; The size of twenty pride demons. It's humongous fangs snapped toward them, dripping with ichor.

A fear demon appeared in front of it, gaggles of fearlings emerging from the cracks in the stone walls that surrounded them. They all drew their weapons and began to fight for their lives.

Hawke was a vicious mage, almost like a warrior as he swung his staff, using it to bash a fearling into an oozing puddle of nothing with a hearty roar. He smiled, cackling gleefully as he cast powerful spells upon their foes. 

The demons kept coming, the group pushing as hard as they could. They began to waver, the Fear demon closing in on them. Finn flexed his fingers, shifting his grip on his greatsword. The anchor pulsed, power flowing through his veins. He held his hand to the sky and released the mark with a simple flair of his fingers, a small but powerful rift opening above him, pulling and tearing apart the gaggles of demons that surrounded them. It didn't last long, but it didn't need to; the damage was done.  

"We have to try and get past it!" Cassandra yelled, bashing the Fear demon with her shield.

"She's right, we'll never kill it." Stroud agreed, running over to Finn. "I will stay and distract it. Go, you have a world to save."

Hawke joined them. "No, I will do it, Corypheus is _mine_."

Stroud shook his head. "The wardens caused this, a warden must end it."

Stroud was a good man, losing him would be a devastating blow to the remaining Wardens. Finn glanced at Hawke, a man he had quickly considered his, a man who had taken him under his wing and helped him grow, helped him more than he would ever know. He could not, _would not_ leave such a man to die. 

Finn grabbed Stroud's shoulder. "It has been an honor."

He ignored Hawke's protests and grabbed the mage's arm, pulling him toward the rift. 

Stroud grinned. "No, Inquisitor. The honor has been mine." He turned and screamed, running toward the nightmare with his sword raised high. He swiped a huge gash along the demons hulking body, blood pouring out and covering him from head to toe. The demon twisted, screeching in pain as it's legs shifted and hid the Warden from their view.

They heard him scream as they ran through the rift.

 

* * *

 

"Look at all the stars. Their light is very far away, some of them gone," Cole mumbled, reaching out to press his palm to Dorian's cheek.

Dorian held the boy's hand to his face with his own, he was so cold, but he would be okay and that was all that mattered. "Shhh, rest now."

Cole smiled and nodded "I didn't think I could bleed," he sighed, "I've never tried before." He closed his eyes as one of the healers placed their hands upon his temple to continue their work. 

She frowned, glancing at Dorian. "Just let me take a look, you're in pain my Lord." 

He scoffed, shaking his head. "It's not a pain you can heal." His voice broke, tears prickling in his eyes once more. 

Cole smiled softly, leaning into the healers soft touch. "It will be gone soon, when he's back."

Dorian shushed the delirious boy, flinching as a deafening _boom_   ran throughout the fortress, a window shattering behind him, raining glass upon his head. They were barricaded in a small room just off the courtyard, the battle still ongoing outside. Dorian was in no shape to fight, his mana was completely drained and mentally... _mentally_ he was gone. 

"Cassandra!" He heard Cullen yell, so _loud_  and desperate it drowned out the screeching of the demons and clashing of swords.

_No. It can't be._

He hurled himself off the ground, flinging the door open. Clear as day, Cassandra stood next to the rift, Sera wrapped around her. The elf immediately noticed him, bursting into tears as she dramatically flung herself into his arms. "Dorian," she sobbed "it's you, it's _really_ you."

He wrapped his arms around her, his eyes fixated upon the still-open rift. 

"Finn," he stuttered, "is he-"

Cassandra interrupted. "He is... _was._ I don't know. I'm sorry...the demon, he and Hawke-"

Before she could finish, Hawke landed before them with a thud, quickly taking in his surroundings and patting his body down. "Andraste's tits!" he chuckled, reaching out and placing his huge hand upon Cassandra's shoulder. "Just checking!" 

Dorian ran at him, grabbing the front of his sturdy armor. "Where is he!"

"He was right behind me," Hawke said, seeming confused as he turned and looked back at the rift. They all stepped back slowly as the rift started to sputter violently, the ground shaking from the force of it.

A figure shot out, landing perfectly on his feet.

 _Finn_.

He stood, calmly, _slowly_ , and raised his hand toward the tear. He flicked his wrist, splaying his fingers as every demon that filled the courtyard screeched and dissipated, fading into green specks of nothing. The rift hummed and with one final flair of his hand it exploded and ceased to exist entirely, an eerie silence falling over the courtyard.

Finn looked down at the anchor as it illuminated so brightly it was almost blinding. Finn clenched his fingers and itfaded back to nothing more than a faint, green glow, the jagged scar glistening in his palm.

Dorian barreled into him, both of them grunting from the force. Finn gratefully wrapped strong arms around him, nestling his nose into his neck, tears escaping his eyes. He held Dorian as his body shook, fingers digging into his back.

Dorian pulled back. "I love you. _Maker_ , I love you so much," he cried, cupping his palm to Finn's cheek. 

Finn's resolve broke, his face crumbling. "I love you too." He swiftly closed the gap between them, crushing their lips together.

Dorian couldn't _breathe_ , he needed this so much. They broke apart, chests heaving as they pressed their foreheads together, silent tears streaking down dirt and blood-stained cheeks. Silence fell around them, some of their companions averting their eyes, the moment almost too intimate to witness.

The remaining Wardens and Inquisition soldiers gathered, surrounding them and awaiting word from their Inquisitor.

Dorian stepped away reluctantly, aware of the hundreds of eyes that had fallen upon them. The loss of contact was almost unbearable.

He watched proudly as Finn asked the Wardens to stay, to help them in the battle against Corypheus. They could hardly refuse the man who had walked the fade, who had saved their lives. 

Dorian rushed to Finns's side as soon as the forces began to scatter, grabbing his hand and grasping it tightly as he spoke to Hawke.

"I'll head to Weisshaupt and warn the Warden's there about what has happened here, it's best they don't get caught off guard."

"Are you sure? You could come back with us..." Finn probed, a tinge of sadness in his voice. 

Hawke nodded and placed a hand on Finn's shoulder, his lips twisting into a smirk. "Good luck with your Inquisition. You're a fine man, Trevelyan. I'm proud to call you my friend."

"Thank you, for _everything,_ " Finn smiled, grasping the mages hand. 

"Take care of Varric for me?" Hawke sighed, his voice breaking. He looked at the two men and smiled."I'm glad you have found happiness in each other, do not let it go."

Finn glanced at Dorian with a smile and nodded back at the Champion.

"We'll double date one day, I'm sure," he winked. "Can't promise Fen won't try and kill you, Pavus. He'll come around though." He turned, his wicked laugh echoing in their ears as he disappeared into the night.

Cullen and Cassandra approached them, Cullen looking as if he were about to speak before Finn swiftly interrupted, holding his finger in the air. "Commander, it's been a long night. Tomorrow."

Cullen smirked and nodded, backing away slowly.

 

* * *

 

They rode back to their camp as quickly as they possibly could, everyone extremely pleased to get away from the fortress.

Dorian stopped by the healers tent to check on Cole, finding Sera sitting quietly by his side, her hand gently resting atop his. "What a lovely surprise," he smiled, winking at the elf.

"Is he going to be okay?" she whispered, her eyes not leaving the boy.

Dorian studied her, she was broken, defeated. He'd never seen her so sullen. "Sera, are _you_ going to be okay?"

She looked up at him with sadness in her big, blue eyes. "You don't forget something like that."

He nodded, reaching out to brush a jagged piece of hair from her eyes. "Get some rest, if you can. Cole will be fine."

His heart ached for his friend, she was so stubborn but he saw the fragility that crept beneath the surface. He grabbed a blanket from the foot of an empty bunk, wrapping it around her shoulder as she laid her head on Cole's legs. He quietly exited, leaving the two rogues in each other's company. 

Finn found him and dragged him into his over-sized tent, pushing at his chest until he sat down on the bunk.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Dorian frowned, tracing his finger over the scar that ran through Finn's lip. "I thought I'd finally lost you, forever."

"You seem... angry?" Finn probed, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Dorian's eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry, it's been a bit of a traumatizing evening, but you know that. Are you alright?" He placed his hands either side of Finn's face, tilting his head up so that their eyes locked. 

Finn leaned into his touch. "We lost Stroud and... I just don't think I'll ever be able to forget that place."

"The fact that any of you made it out alive is a miracle," Dorian sighed. "I need to..." His lips found Finn's, pressing hard and forcing them both down onto the bunk. Neither of them wanted to break away as they panted against each others mouths, arms desperately clawing and grasping at one another.

"I love you, _Amatus,_ " Dorian groaned, resting his forehead against Finn's.

"Are you going to tell me what that means now?" Finn smirked, pressing a quick kiss on the mages nose, running his thumb over the black mark under his eye. 

"Beloved," Dorian smiled. "My Amatus."

Finn's face lit up, his eyes sparkling. "I love you, Dorian."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Phew, glad that one's done!
> 
> Anyone else wish there'd been more of a reaction between the Inquisitor and their LI at the end of this quest?!
> 
> Next... some smutty goodness to make up for this angsty thing here :)


	15. Spark Into a Flame

 

Dorian had awoken startled and drenched in sweat, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Another nightmare.

The Pavus birthright felt heavy around his neck, a sharp pang of guilt aching inside him as he pushed the images of his burning family out of his mind. He felt Finn stir beside him, feeling guilty for disturbing the warrior who definitely deserved a decent nights sleep. 

"What's wrong?" Finn mumbled, sitting up and placing his faintly glowing hand on Dorian's bare back. "Dorian?"

He took a deep breath, laying back down. "Just a bad dream." He ran his hand down his tired face as he settled back into the pillow. 

Finn pulled him close, strong arms tightening around him. "I should be the one having those, I did just walk out of the fade."

Dorian felt him smirk against his skin, the roughness of his stubbled jaw scratching at his shoulder. He mustered a small laugh, not really finding it funny at all. He still ached from the pain of thinking Finn was gone. "Go back to sleep, Amatus."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Finn pressed, green eyes full of concern as he gazed up at him in the darkness.

He swallowed down the words he longed to say, stopping himself from chiding Finn for being so flippant about what had happened at Adamant. "I'm fine."

Finn quickly drifted off again, sleep coming far too easily for him. Dorian continued to lay awake, staring at the roof of the tent as it gently rippled in the breeze.

 

* * *

 

The journey back to Skyhold was certainly a somber one, the Inquisition's numbers having dramatically reduced after the battle. They'd lost so many, _too_ many.

Cullen looked defeated as they rode onward, his shoulders slumped as he loosely held onto the reins of his mount. Finn clearly hated seeing his Commander like this, so used to watching him lead his men with pride and purpose. Dorian noticed that the Inquisitor and Cassandra were sure to keep themselves close to Cullen, their mounts flanking his. 

From what Finn had told him, the Seeker had sworn to keep a steady eye on Cullen. Both her and Finn deathly aware that even the slightest thing could cause their commander to slip, his lyrium addiction a constant battle. 

Another companion that clearly wasn't coping well was Sera. The elf had been a mess ever since they'd stepped out of the fade, having barely spoken, simply staring into the distance, her body practically limp on the back of her horse. Cole hadn't left her side, his big, sad eyes transfixed on her.

The boy had said, _"A hurt I cannot heal."_ when Finn had asked him if he could do anything to help.

Dorian studied the two rogues, they looked so fragile, so young. He wanted to reach out and pull them both into an embrace, to protect them, keep them hidden from further harm. He loved them, he realized; a strange paternal instinct kicking in whenever he thought of them. Cole turned to look at him, possibly detecting the emotion that coiled inside Dorian like a spring. The boy regarded him with a soft smile before he turned his watchful eye back to Sera.

"I must speak to Solas when we get home, about Cole." Dorian whispered, loud enough for Finn to hear over the gallop of their mounts. He was confused by him, they had come to accept he was not entirely human, but his humanity had been fully realized when he nearly died at Adamant and Dorian needed to know for sure what he  _really_ was. He wanted to be sure the boy would be supported, cared for, no matter what he turned out to be. 

Finn nodded, glancing back at the boy.

"Inquisitor. Up ahead." Cullen pointed toward a patch of green haze in the distance. A rift.

They were only a few hours away from the mountains, from Skyhold. Finn's shoulders slumped as he exhaled sharply, clearly he'd hoped the journey would be uneventful. "Cassandra, Dorian?"

The Seeker nodded and the three of them galloped ahead of the group toward the glowing green beacon.

A small group of rage demons circled beneath the rift atop the frozen lake, the ice crackling and melting beneath them.

Dorian was always amazed at how demons who sprang from the rift seemed to worship it, circling tightly and never straying too far; as if they wanted to return home. 

"We can't get to them, the lake isn't stable." Finn placed his hands on his hips, surveying the situation. The demons had not yet noticed them.

"I can freeze them in their place, you may be able to get near enough to close it?" Dorian offered, unhooking his staff from it's strap. "They won't hold for long, so be swift." 

Cassandra readied her sword and shield, Finn slowly edging forward, testing the ice with the gentlest of steps. It was firm beneath his boots and he moved closer, slow and steady. He turned and nodded at Dorian, who quickly cast a barrier and placed an ice glyph beneath the demons to stop them in their tracks. They screeched and flailed, unable to move as they swatted toward the advancing Inquisitor, veins of ice travelling up their bodies and firmly holding them in place.

Finn raised his hand, the rift sparking to connect with the anchor, his arm vibrating and humming as it worked it's otherworldly magic. The rift appeared to falter, whirring as Finn pulled his arm away quickly, the demons disappearing back into the tear before it exploded into nothing.

"Come now, be careful." Cassandra reached out for him, offering her hand as she helped him back onto solid ground.

"Nice work, team," Finn smiled, winking at Dorian as they walked back to their mounts.

"That was rather boring, actually. Let's tell them it was _far_ more dramatic, it'll sound better in the books," Dorian grinned.

 

* * *

 

It was not a pleasant experience arriving home, the courtyard full to the brim with residents of Skyhold, unsure if they should be celebrating the Inquisition's victory or mourning the loss of so many. Instead, the large crowd bowed their heads as the Inquisitor walked by, a gesture of thanks, but also respect.

Finn ascended the stairs toward the main hall and joined his advisers on the landing, standing tall to address the gathered crowd.

"We will not forget those who we lost at Adamant, who all bravely gave their lives to help in the fight against Corypheus," he paused, looking down. "The fight is far from over, but we _will_ win. We will not fail. We're stronger than ever and he cannot divide us," he nodded and turned, disappearing into the building as the crowd erupted into cheers, their Herald giving them just what they wanted to hear. He was an expert in people pleasing, thanks to Josie. She always had a small sliver of paper ready to hand him with a quick speech scribbled on it, he'd become adept at memorizing them quickly, though Dorian never doubted that he could manage without her assistance. 

Dorian smiled as he watched Finn disappear into the hall, proud as always at his ability to be the Herald the people wanted, without actually wanting it himself.

He placed his arm around Sera's shoulder and guided her toward the tavern. Bull appeared in the doorway and replaced Dorian's arm with his own, nodding at the mage, understanding. Dorian watched as the Qunari and the elf disappeared upstairs, knowing she was in safe hands. Cole followed them silently, his face obscured by his hat.

Dorian took a deep breath and gazed up at the fortress, the sun setting just behind the battlements. He ascended the stairs, desperate to shed the clothes that were sated with the general unpleasantness of travelling on horseback for days.

 

* * *

 

Finn left the war council feeling more exhausted than he had after the battle itself . Re-telling the story of his time in the fade was no easy feat and only now had he really grasped what they had been through. Cassandra had become emotional when telling Leliana about Justinia, or what _appeared_ to be Justinia; they'd not managed to pull a clear answer or explanation from the possible spirit.

Leliana's face had dropped when Cassandra relayed her message;  _"I failed you too."_

Finn had never seen Leliana look so defeated, finally seeing how delicate Sister Nightingale could be as a tear escaped down her cheek while Josephine moved to lightly embrace her.

He eagerly headed straight to his quarters, hoping with every fiber of his being that Dorian would be waiting for him. It felt like they had not had a proper reunion, the campsite was not exactly private what with everyone fussing over the Inquisitor, shoving reports under his nose incessantly.

They had _finally_ professed their love for one another and Finn wanted to show Dorian that he meant it, to give him the attention and devotion he truly deserved.

He entered his quarters, a freshly laid fire roaring in the hearth, candles littered all over the room. Dorian's clothes were neatly folded on the chaise at the foot of the bed, a soft glow emanating from beneath the adjoining bathroom door. He smiled, getting a hit of the smell of sandalwood drifting through the slight crack in the door.

An impatient voice echoed from the bathroom. "Are you coming in, or shall I just lay here and turn into a prune while you contemplate your existence?"

Finn snorted, entering the bathroom and laying eyes upon possibly the most beautiful sight he could recall ever seeing; Dorian, submerged in his huge bathtub, candles surrounding him. A bottle of red wine with two full glasses sat on a table beside the tub, alongside two freshly laundered towels and an assortment of soaps.

"Am I dead? Is this _heaven_?" Finn joked, dramatically pinching at his arm.

Dorian shook his head at him with a smirk on his delicious lips, his arms lazily resting on the edges of the tub. "Do hurry up, I wasn't joking about the prune thing," he said, wiggling his fingers.

Finn slowly removed his clothes, wincing as the fabric stuck to a wound upon his arm, blood having seeped through the old bandage that the healers had hastily applied. His ribs were bruised, possibly even cracked in some places, and _everything_ ached. He lowered himself into the water, entwining his legs with Dorian's. He let out a long, low moan, the hot water soothing every ache and pain until they were just memories.

Dorian licked his lips, his grey eyes dark as they flickered to the sight of Finn's muscles twitching beneath the water. He grabbed the wine glasses and handed one to Finn, raising it in a toast. "To you. To being _alive_."

Finn clinked his glass to Dorian's. "To _us,_ " he smiled, taking a long sip of the heavy red liquid. It was _delicious_. "Maker, that's the best wine I've ever tasted."

"That's because it's from Tevinter, not the Free Marcher crap you're probably used to."

Finn jabbed him in the side with his toes. "Did you steal this?"

Dorian's eyes rolled back in his head. "Define _'steal'._ "

"Dorian."

"Fine. Yes, I _stole_ it. I need help, _obviously,_ " he sighed, taking another long sip before placing the glass on the table beside the tub. " _But_ , I didn't think Josie could get mad at me if I said it was for our beloved Herald, who deserves only the finest things in life."

Finn chuckled, placing his glass next to Dorian's and grabbing a bar of soap. He sniffed it, sandalwood; Dorian's favorite. He lathered it between his hands, bubbles frothing in his palm. He felt Dorian watching him as he ran his hands all over his body, scrubbing and washing every inch.

"You missed a spot," Dorian said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Finn sat up, leaning forward toward the beautiful mage in front of him. Dorian leaned in too, his gaze moving hungrily from Finn's eyes to his mouth, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Finn's voice was low when he spoke, hoarse with desire. "Time for bed, I think."

Dorian trailed his hands up Finn's thighs beneath the water, muscles twitching beneath his touch. He nodded, eyes hooded with lust. 

They both stood and reached for the towels, admiring the way the water dripped down each others bodies as they dried off. Dorian wandered over to the mirror, quickly fixing his hair with expert precision. Maker forbid it was out of place. Finn studied him quietly as he dried-off, greedy eyes trailing over the mage's perfect body as he allowed the towel to fall from his waist. 

"See something you like, _Inquisitor_?" he purred, Finn sidling up behind him and snaking his arms around his waist, splaying his palms atop his chest. They gazed at each other in the mirror, admiring how perfect they looked together. Dorian watched as Finn kissed from his jaw down to his shoulder, his hands ghosting down Dorian's sides and coming to rest upon his hips. Finn pressed himself against the mage's perfect backside, his erection _aching_ to be touched. Dorian let out a whimper as Finn locked eyes with him in the mirror, his hand reaching around to gently caress his hardening length, spreading the wetness that had formed at the tip around with his thumb.

"Bed. _Now,_ " Finn growled, swiftly disappearing into the bedroom and leaving Dorian stood, stuck to the spot.

* * *

 

 

He honestly thought if he moved even an inch that he would come undone, the anticipation coiled tight like a snake in the pit of his stomach. He took a deep breath and turned to follow his lover.

Finn was laying in bed, a white sheet covering him from the waist down with a wicked smirk across his devilishly handsome face. Dorian could trace the outline of every muscle through the thin fabric, his eyes resting on the shape of his hard cock, straining, waiting for him. He slid underneath the sheet beside him, Finn's eyes burning into him so intensely it sent a shiver down his spine. He reached out and gently touched the painful looking claw mark that wrapped around Finn's bicep.

Finn hissed at the contact as Dorian gently placed his fingertips over the wound, quickly relaxing as a pale, white light emanated from the mage's hand. Dorian felt the damaged flesh knitting together.

"You're getting good at that," Finn smiled, surveying the now very faint red mark as the spell ceased.

Dorian ran his hand down Finn's arm, entwining their fingers. "I figured if my boyfriend is going to spend his life trying to get himself killed, it might come in handy."

Finn smiled affectionately, squeezing Dorian's fingers. " _Boyfriend,_ " he repeated, laughing lightly.

Dorian rolled his eyes, blushing slightly. " _Kaffas._ You're on the wrong side of thirty, has no one called you such a thing before?"

Finn shook his head playfully and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Dorian's, who groaned at the contact and quickly took it upon himself to deepen the kiss.

Dorian's hands slid down Finn's chest, then down over his abdomen, the deliciously tanned skin tightening under his touch. Finn pulled back from the kiss, breathless, their eyes meeting as they panted, bodies heaving with lust.

Dorian disappeared under the sheet, Finn's fingers threading into his hair as he pulled the warriors aching cock into his mouth. He felt Finn shudder beneath him as he withdrew, drawing him back in again, his tongue languidly swirling around the tip. Finn's hips thrusted unconsciously, unable to restrain himself and stay still, gently tugged Dorian's hair; a signal to stop.

_Too much. Too good._

Finn grabbed Dorian by the hips, tugging him with ease as they switched places, the warrior now sitting between Dorian's legs. He placed his lips upon Dorian's stomach, tracing a faint line of dark freckles that trailed down toward his pelvis. Dorian groaned as Finn tightened his grip on his hips, gently encouraging him to turn and lay on his stomach. He placed his hands on Dorian's ass cheeks, squeezing and parting them gently as he buried his face between them, his tongue flicking out to taste him, readying him. Dorian's hips bucked against the bed, stifling his moans as he bit down on the pillow, Finn's hot, talented tongue working him over.

Finn flipped Dorian onto his back again, grabbing the oil from the drawer and tapping a few drops onto his fingers. The anchor glowed ever so slightly, a low pulse rippling through his palm. Finn stroked the oil over his cock, shivering as he coated his length.

Dorian groaned, propping himself up on his elbows to watch his lover touch himself. " _Finn,_ " he pleaded, impatient. 

Finn smirked, parting Dorian's legs as he pushed his tip against his entrance, slowly pushing inside. They both hissed as Dorian pushed down, coaxing him in. Finn steadied himself, strong, scarred hands grasping at Dorian's thighs. " _Maker_ , Dorian," he panted, his chin falling to his chest.

His fingers held Dorian's hips tightly as he began to thrust, quickening his pace as Dorian whimpered beneath him, urging him on. He watched as Dorian took his cock in his hand, stroking in time with his thrusts. Finn swatted his hand away, replacing it with his own. Dorian clenched his jaw, trying his hardest not to come yet, but he could feel Finn _everywhere,_ his body thrumming with excitement as the man filled him, covered him. It was going to end him.

Dorian gripped the sheets as Finn hitthe perfect angle, his stomach knotting and unfurling in an instant, knees shaking as he came with a whimper, spilling himself into Finn's fist. He'd barely caught his breath before Finn stiffened above him, groaning as he rocked a few last, shuddering thrusts into Dorian as his climax came.

Finn panted, broad chest heaving and eyes clenched shut. He shivered as he withdrew from Dorian, collapsing by his side, his arm lazily draped over his chest. Dorian pushed a few stray strands of hair back off Finn's sweaty forehead, gazing at his brilliant green eyes as they caught the golden glow of the fire that roared behind them.

"That was..."

Finn snorted. "Yes. It _was,_ " he whispered into Dorian's warm skin, pulling him tight into his chest. "I love you, Dorian. More than you could ever know," Finn whispered, his voice laced with emotion, a finger lazily playing with the dark smattering of hair on Dorian's chest.

Dorian felt the weight of his words sink in, his heart pounding in his ribcage, shaking him to his core. "I _feel_ it, Amatus," he smiled, pressing a kiss to Finn's forehead. "I love you too."

Sleep came easily that night, a tangled mess of limbs as they held each other tighter than they ever had before.

The nightmares that had been plaguing Dorian were tonight a distant memory as he lay safe and _loved_ in the arms of his warrior. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, aren't they delicious? A nice reprieve after the weightiness of Adamant!


	16. Conquer

 

 

Dorian softly knocked on the door, hearing a loud crash followed by a string of muffled swearing, unmistakably vile and _Sera_.

"Piss off!" she screeched, an arrow piercing through the wood and almost taking Dorian's eye out.

He forced the door open and lurched toward the elf, who was readily preparing her bow for another shot. "Are you _crazy_?!" He knocked the bow to the ground and grabbed her in a bear hug. She went limp in his arms after a pathetic flail of her legs.

He pulled her toward the bench and she reluctantly sat beside him. "Stuck in that place," she sighed, shaking her head. He could see her cheeks were wet with tears, her eyes rimmed with red. "Little empty things, like there's nothing in the dark, yeah? That's the only way to describe it. I'm so confused."

Dorian slowly loosened his grip on her, not entirely sure he was safe from her arrows. "Sera, I can't imagine what you went through. I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there with you."

She shrugged his hands away. "No, you don't. I wouldn't wish that on you, on anyone." She stood and began to pace, running her fingers through her messy, uneven hair. "It was... it was _shit_. And Stroud, he was good, like... proper good, you know?"

Dorian nodded, the loss of Stroud seemed to be the one thing was affecting Finn; losing a good man like that was a terrible blow to the already troubled Wardens.

"I know, he truly died a hero though, Sera. He _chose_ to save the day, not many people get that choice."

She smiled softly, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. She fidgeted for a second before sitting down beside him once more. "Is Shiny okay?"

"Shiny now, is it?" Dorian smirked, nudging her in the ribs gently. "I thought it was Inky? Though neither are terribly original..."

She snorted. "He is though, isn't he? _Shiny_."

"He is," Dorian sighed, thinking about his beautiful lover who just happened to glow every now and again. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I'm glad you're safe. I'm here for you. You know that, don't you?"

Sera sniffled, clenching her eyes shut. "Piss. I hate you, you know."

He snorted, squeezing her hand. "I hate you too."

Cole appeared in the doorway, startling them both. "Knitting back together, the pieces will be whole again soon."

" _Fuck_! Creepy! Here we go again." Sera grabbed a pillow and threw it at the boy. "What have I told you about poking around in my head?"

Cole pursed his lips, pausing for a thought. "Arrows."

"Right. Arrows, so _watch it,_ yeah?"

Dorian felt warmth bloom through him as he watched the two rogues smile at each other, warm and affectionate and _real_.

Sera liked to act tough, but he could see she had genuine love for Cole, like a brother.

"Play nice, now." He pressed a quick kiss to Sera's forehead as she squirmed in her seat, sticking her tongue out in mock disgust. "Look after each other."

Cole nodded quickly, walking in and taking Dorian's place next to the elf. They both sat cross-legged on the bench, Cole watching intently as Sera started to sharpen some arrows.

 

* * *

 

Finn approached Varric where he sat in his usual spot beside the roaring fire, his feet propped up on the table with a pile of parchment in his lap and a quill in his hand.The dwarf looked deep in thought, the end of the quill tickling at his chin as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Skyhold felt extremely busy today, new supplies arriving and wide-eyed recruits reporting for their first day of duty with Cullen's army. New merchants were wandering the grounds, taking it all in and often whispering furiously when they laid eyes upon the infamous Herald of Andraste. Finn ducked around a group of recruits being shown around and sat next to Varric at the table.

"Inquisitor! How are you?" he asked, removing his feet from the table.

"I'm fine. What's all this?" he asked, gesturing to the letters.

Varric sighed, placing his quill on the table."Well, it would appear Hawke has left me with quite a few letters to write." He picked one up and rolled it carefully, tying a delicate red ribbon around it. "This one's for Broody. He'll probably rip it up when he gets it," he chuckled. "Glad I won't be around for that."

"Do you think he'll go to Weisshaupt to meet up with Hawke?" Finn queried, more than a little curious about the Champion and his lover, even more so now he had his and Dorian's future playing on his mind.

"More than likely, yes. They've been apart for a long while now, a reunion is overdue," Varric smiled fondly. "You know, I've never told you how glad I am that you have someone, Inquisitor. Over the years I've come to realize how important it is to heroes like you... like Hawke. Broody might have needed a good talking-to in the beginning, but he ended up being the best thing that ever happened to Hawke and for that I'm eternally grateful for the damn elf."

"Hero?" Finn smiled, shaking his head. "I'm no hero. But, I'm glad too, I don't know what I'd do without Dorian," he chuckled, rolling his eyes and settling back in the chair. "Maker, I'd be a mess."

"Deny it all you want, but only Hero's get book's written about them. I may know of one already in the works." Varric jumped down from his chair, bundling together the various letters. "I better get a move on with these, the longer it takes the more annoyed the elf will be with me. Hey! That's something you two have in common, actually; glowing when you get pissed off."

Finn smiled and stood to open the door for him. He heard Josie calling his name, turning to find her approaching with a small group of Orlesian nobles who were extremely over-dressed. He sighed before plastering his best fake smile on his face.

_No rest for the wicked._

 

* * *

 

Dorian stopped in his tracks as he descended the stairs to the courtyard, heading to meet Finn in the tavern after a long day of research and a quick game of chess with his favorite Commander.

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes focusing on the sight of Cassandra whacking Bull in the stomach with a huge stick, a look of glee on the Qunari's face.

"Again!" he boomed, slapping his gigantic hand to his chest.

The Seeker grunted as she hit him, full force, a sly smile on her face. His grey skin turning pink from the force of it, yet he looked unfazed

Finn approached them quietly, standing next to Dorian with his arms folded across his chest as they observed the bizarre sight in front of them.

" _Harder_!" Bull roared. "This is why the Qun doesn't like _women_ fighting!"

Dorian sucked in a breath, shaking his head. "That was a bad idea."

They watched Cassandra's face crumple into a frown as she threw her entire body into the next swing, Bull's huge form falling back onto the ground with a thud. He groaned loudly, sputtering. 

She turned her nose up at him and chucked the stick to the ground beside his head, before turning, elegantly stepping over him and walking away. She smirked at the two men as she passed.

"Should we help him up?" Dorian whispered. He looked at Finn as he shook his head in response.

"I think he deserved that. Shall we?" Finn stepped over Bull and offered Dorian his hand, opening the door to the tavern like a true gentleman. "I'm buying." 

"I thought you'd never offer, I'm positively  _parched,_ " Dorian sighed, dramatically clutching his throat.

Bull groaned as the door closed behind them.

 

* * *

 

Dorian's head was spinning thanks to Finn ordering the most expensive wine in the tavern, one that Dorian usually had to steal from Josie's secret stash if he wanted a taste.

They had collectively finished off two bottles of the stuff, taking full advantage of the fact that they had absolutely nowhere to be in the morning.

The tavern was almost empty, only a few stragglers remaining, probably sticking around to gawk at the Inquisitor and his lover on their date night. They'd had company earlier in the evening, but they'd outlasted their companions for once. 

Dorian shivered as Finn's deft fingers traced circles on his inner thigh, the hairs on the back of his neck standing to attention as they crept higher, _higher_...

" _Amatus_ , you're going to make their heads explode," he whispered, looking at the table of soldiers that were not-so-discreetly watching their every move.

Finn leaned in, close enough that Dorian could smell the delicious, sweet wine on his breath. His face was flushed a beautiful, light shade of pink; a more obvious drunk than his expert boyfriend. "I don't care," he whispered, words slurring. "Let them."

"Let's get you to bed," Dorian smiled, once again having to be the voice of reason as the Inquisitor couldn't seem to handle his booze. It was disappointing, really, _he_ was so used to being the drunken deviant who needed to be carried to his quarters.

Finn leaned in and grabbed his chin, tugging his face toward him to steal a sloppy kiss, their warm mouths melding together with fervor. Finn broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Dorian's, panting for breath. "Okay. Bed," he grinned.

Dorian looked down, he could see the solid outline of Finn's erection under his tight, leather trousers. His throat tightened at the thought of it, his own trousers feeling that little bit tighter. "Maybe you need a minute?" he purred, his eyes flicking to Finn's crotch. 

Finn smirked, taking a deep breath, luminous green eyes sparkling as they gazed hungrily at Dorian. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, his grip on Dorian's thigh painfully tight. 

Dorian cleared his throat before quickly standing and tugging Finn up by the arm. They steadied themselves against each other, arms wrapped around waists and shoulders, laughing to themselves as they wandered out into the cold night.

The tavern emptied behind them; the show over for tonight. 

The stairs took a little longer than they should have, both of them stumbling clumsily between stolen, chaste kisses and fits of archaic giggles. They _finally_ made it into the main hall and Dorian bumped into Finn's solid form as he came to a sudden stop outside Josephine's office door. 

"What on earth are you doing?" Dorian sighed, trying to push the huge weight of the warrior towards his quarters, the thought of the soft, clean bed sheets calling to him.

Finn stared at the door, his flushed cheeks growing redder as his mouth twitched into a smirk. "We're not going to bed _just_ yet."

Dorian stomped his foot dramatically. "Venhedis. Please put me out of my misery. I _need_ you, Amatus," he purred, pressing himself against Finn, hands roaming. 

Finn dragged him toward the door, quickly scanning the room to make sure no one had seen them. "And you shall have me." He turned to look at Dorian, clearly relishing in the perplexed look that crossed the mage's face.

Josephine's office was dark and empty; unsurprising at this ungodly hour. He quietly crossed the room, still dragging a reluctant Dorian behind him and they came to the long corridor that lead to the war room. The cold Frostback wind hit their faces as they ran toward the huge, wooden door, a startled guard quickly stood to attention and saluted the Inquisitor. 

"Your Worship!" he sputtered, fist clenched against his chest. 

"Stand down, soldier," Finn snorted, trying his hardest to be serious. "You're relieved of your duty for the night... _morning_ ," he slurred, pointing in the direction of Josephine's office. "Off you go now." 

The guard glanced at Dorian, then back at Finn before breaking out into a light run, doing exactly as he was told like a good soldier. 

"Someone really ought to fix that," Dorian said, pointing to the huge hole in the wall beside them. Finn placed his hand over Dorian's mouth, leaning forward and placing an ear to the door. It wasn't uncommon for his advisers to be in there at any given time. The coast was obviously clear so he gingerly pushed the heavy door ajar.

Dorian stepped inside, he'd never been in the war room at Skyhold before. It was amazing and _vast_. A huge wooden table sat atop the base of a tree in the very center of the room, moonlight shining through the huge arched windows onto the worn map. Various markers and daggers were scattered everywhere, showcasing the vast amount of work the Inquisition had accomplished. Seeing it all laid out like this made Dorian realize how much Finn had truly accomplished. Pages and pages of notes in Finn's elegant script littered the table, detailed accounts of their travels along with rough plans for missions to come. 

"Well, this is impressive," Dorian said, running a finger along the edge of the table. He felt Finn press against him, his strong hands grasping him by the hips. He pressed his warm lips to the back of Dorian's neck.

"I've had more than a few thoughts of what I would do to you if I ever got you in here alone," he whispered, his voice hoarse and words still slightly slurred. He dragged Dorian's earlobe between his teeth before kissing his way down to the nape of his neck.

Dorian swallowed thickly, the edge of the table biting into his palms as Finn pushed his whole, hard weight against him. Finn ground into him, his hard cock pressing into the cleft of his arse. "Oh? Do enlighten me, _Inquisitor_."

Dorian would be lying if he said he hadn't dreamed of Finn bending him over the war table; the Inquisitor, conquering him on top of the map of Thedas. He ground his hips back into Finn, eliciting a growl from his warrior as he placed a firm hand between Dorian's shoulder blades,  pushing him forward until his chest was flush with the table.

Dorian turned his head to the side with a smirk, his cheek pressing against the map. He bit his bottom lip as Finn's hands found their way up underneath his shirt, digging his fingers into the bare skin of his back and dragging them down to skim the waistband of his trousers. Shaking fingers fumbled to unlace them, yanking them to the ground in one, swift movement, Finn dropping to his knees behind him.

Dorian groaned as he felt Finn's hands kneading his cheeks, prying them apart, his hot mouth finding his entrance, his tongue flicking out for a taste. Dorian's hips bucked involuntarily as Finn drove his tongue deeper, the made begging for _more more more_. Finn obliged, pressing a saliva-slicked thumb inside as he grabbed a handful of Dorian's arse with his free hand. He brought his hand down upon the firm flesh, a delicious slap ringing throughout the empty room. Dorian gasped, delighting in the quick sting of it, a beautiful twinge of pleasure mixed with pain. 

"Do you like that?" Finn questioned, his hand greedily pawing at the Mage's tight body as it writhed under his touch.

Dorian hummed his answer, nodding lightly. He turned to watch as Finn stood, unbuttoning his shirt, his perfectly toned torso finally revealed. Finn smirked as he watched Dorian greedily admire him, a spark of lust in his blown-black eyes as he reached down to unlace his trousers, freeing his aching cock. He kept eye contact with the mage as he started to stroke himself slowly, taking a step back and leaving Dorian bent over the table.

He shook his head, tutting as Dorian started to reach down to touch himself. "No," he commanded, his voice dark. Dorian whimpered as he placed his hands back upon the table.

Finn stepped forward and pulled Dorian up from the table, twisting the mage to face him. "We have no oil. Maybe you could do something about that?" he smirked, Dorian understanding what he was suggesting and dutifully falling to his knees, quickly taking Finn into his mouth. Finn laced his fingers through his hair as he laved his tongue over his length. Dorian groaned around his cock, sending vibrations through the warriors body.

Finn grabbed his face and pulled him up into a passionate kiss, greedily tasting himself on Dorian's tongue. He grabbed the mage and hoisted him up onto the table, Dorian leaning back onto his hands and wrapping his legs around Finn's hips as the warrior positioned himself at his entrance. He slowly pressed inside, inch by agonizing inch, until he was fully sheathed. He dug his fingers into Dorian's hips, gripping tightly as he steadied himself. That familiar, full prickle of heat inside overwhelmed Dorian as if it were the very first time all over again. Finn's mouth fell slack, a throaty groan escaping as he started to sink himself in and out, Dorian's thighs trembling around his waist.

Finn pulled him closer, their bodies flush, sweaty skin stuck together as their hands began to roam. Dorian ran his nails down Finn's scarred chest, leaving the faintest red lines in his wake. He gasped into Finn's mouth as his thrusts quickened, their tongues twisting, passion burning between them.

Dorian watched Finn's face, the moonlight hitting him _just_ so, highlighting his exquisitely handsome features; the full lips, the sharp cheekbones. Finn's brow furrowed, tiny beads of sweat forming, his hair messed and hanging over his eyes. His jaw clenched tightly as he concentrated, dark eyelashes kissing the tops of his flushed cheeks as he admired the mage before him. "Carry on looking that good and you're going to _end_ me," he panted.

Dorian smirked. "I apologize, _Inquisitor_."

Finn growled, he secretly loved when Dorian called him that and the mage knew it. He could pretend as much as he liked that he hated the title, but there was nothing more arousing than those words falling from his lovers lips. Finn leaned forward to nip at his neck, biting gently before running his tongue over the light teeth marks. His hand pandered between Dorian's legs, finally fisting Dorian's aching cock, circling his thumb over the weeping tip. Dorian's stomach tensed, muscles rippling under dark skin as Finn began to stroke him in time with his now frenzied thrusts as he chased his orgasm.

Every movement of Finn's hips made Dorian's breath catch in his throat, the feel of him both inside of him and just _everywhere_ making his stomach tighten. The familiar, delicious pull of his release coiled inside the pit of his stomach and he let his head fall back, exposing his throat to Finn's lips once more.

Finn's free hand ran down Dorian's body, from his chest to his hip where it rested, tightening it's grip. The anchor pulsed lightly against Dorian's skin, burning just that little bit hotter than the rest of the warrior. Dorian's legs tightened around Finn's waist, pulling him deeper as each thrust drove him closer to completion.

Finn growled, driving faster as he pressed his mouth to Dorian's, the mage spilling his release into his hand, catching his muffled groan in a kiss.

" _Kaffas,_ " Dorian whimpered, biting down on Finn's bottom lip, his body shuddering as it came down from his orgasm. Finn tensed against him, a strangled cry falling from his lips as he twitched inside, his release coming quick and _hard,_ coaxed by the aftershocks that rattled throughout Dorian's body.

Finn's head fell onto Dorian's shoulder, skin hot and glistening with sweat. Dorian laced his fingers into Finn's hair, scratching gently at his scalp.

"There," he panted, "one fantasy you can tick off that _naughty_ little list of yours."

Finn groaned, pulling himself out of Dorian. "My head hurts."

Dorian fell back to lay down upon the table, the map sticking to his sweaty skin. He swore he could smell paper burning, though it was too dark to see. That would be a problem for Cullen to discover in the morning.

He shifted slightly so Finn could settle beside him, the warrior lazily snuggling into his side. "Cullen is going to throw you off the battlements if he ever finds out."

"Yes. Yes, he is." Finn sighed. "Entirely worth it." 

 

* * *

 

They had run through the main hall giggling like school children once they could feel their legs again, their trousers barely laced and shirts crumpled in their hands.

Finn stumbled through the door that led to his quarters with haste as he heard someone yell, " _Who's there_?" from the end of the hall. 

They fell onto the bed, a mess of tangled limbs. Dorian ignited the dying fire with a flick of his wrist. "We'll be sorry in the morning. We're _far_ too old for this."

Finn smiled, rubbing his head. "I'm already sorry."

"Please don't vomit, it's not attractive," Dorian sighed, pressing his fingers to Finn's temple and casting a small wave of cooling ice magic.

Finn smiled, the gentle burst of cold soothing his aching head. "You are extremely handy, you know? I think I'll keep you."

Dorian wrapped his arms around Finn's torso, pulling himself close with a satisfied hum. "So, what's your next _dirty_ little fantasy?" He watched Finn's lips twitch into a devilish smirk.

"Well, I have a very nice throne, you know."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick, nice fluffy (and smutty) chapter before we get back to business.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying!


	17. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little heavier than normal. Hold tight!

 

"What about this one?" Dorian queried, tracing his finger through a puckered silver scar that ran all the way from Finn's hipbone and curved down to the inside of his thigh.  

Finn shuddered under his touch. "Um. That was... well," he blushed and cleared his throat. 

Dorian propped himself up on his elbow, raising a questioning eyebrow at Finn. " _Blushing_? Come now, tell me!" 

Finn rolled his eyes and pulled the sheet back over his waist, hiding the scar. "Well, I got into a bit of trouble in a brothel once."  

Dorian's eyes practically popped out of his head. "A _brothel_?! Well, well, our Herald had a taste for whores, who'd have known!" he chuckled.

"Dorian!" Finn protested, dramatically crossing his arms over his chest. Dorian cozied up to him, gazing at him with those sparkling grey eyes as he pried his folded arms apart to pull one back around his shoulder. Finn sighed, unable to resist as he tugged the mage close. " _Fine_. I got horribly drunk one night when I was away at training camp. The group I was bunked with were...rowdy, to put it mildly. I was just trying to fit in, my faith in the order was wavering and I think I was secretly looking for a way out."  

Dorian scoffed. "So you'll have me believe you're an innocent party in this story that ends with you getting a scar the length of my forearm in your nether region?"  

"Well, they decided we should sneak off and visit the brothel and I ended up with this girl, I can't remember her name, but she was _beautiful_. I was very drunk... emphasis on _very_."  

"Yes... go on," Dorian grinned, leaning closer, loving every minute of this scandalous story. He'd imagined a younger Finn being uptight and serious, as these Southern warriors always seemed to be. 

"We had sex a few times and she said she'd let me pay afterward because I was ' _so pretty'_ and she was sure to enjoy herself," he snorted. "When she found out I had absolutely no coin on me, she went mad. She pulled a knife from her boot and just started swiping at me. Alas, I'm lucky I still have anything down there."  

Dorian covered his mouth with his hand, horrified but also extremely amused. "Well, I can safely say I'm happy she had terrible aim," he laughed as Finn pouted, looking extremely embarrassed. "Amatus, stop pouting, it doesn't suit a big, _strong_ warrior like you," he teased. 

"Funny. But, I haven't stepped foot in a brothel since."  

"That would put you off for life," Dorian laughed.  

"And women, apparently," Finn smirked, narrowing his eyes at Dorian. "Have _you_ ever been with a woman?"  

Dorian took a deep breath. "Well, I've never bedded a woman, but I've had my fun with them. I was certainly no angel back in the day. The total opposite, in fact," he sighed, wistful. "I spent quite a bit of time in brothels and bars... getting into all sorts of delicious trouble."  

"I can imagine," Finn said, pressing his lips to Dorian's throat. 

Dorian pointed to another scar, this one was jagged, as if a knife had been twisted where it wrapped itself around Finn's bicep. "This one?"  

Finn looked down at the scar with a furrowed brow, as if he had forgotten it's existence. "Huh. No idea," He shrugged, grinning devilishly. "Right, I have a war council to attend, as much as I'd love to lay here with you all day," he sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

Dorian admired him as he stretched, the muscles in his back twitching beneath scarred, tan skin. Dorian laid back down in the bed, nursing a terrible hangover and unable to stop thinking about their little war room adventure last night. He smirked to himself at the thought of Cullen noticing something amiss. They definitely hadn't stuck around to ensure they'd left it exactly as they found it in their drunken state.

Finn groaned as he stood, stretching some more. He rubbed the heel of his palm against his temple. "Why do you let me drink?" 

"What can I say, I'm a terrible influence," Dorian shrugged, nuzzling his nose into Finn's pillow, appreciating the fresh, earthy smell that he had left behind.  

Finn pulled on a dark pair of snug leather breeches, followed by a lovely emerald green shirt that made his eyes pop, wandering back over to the bed as he buttoned it. His eyes glistened as they took in of Dorian nestled under the sheet. "I'd give anything to crawl back in there with you," he purred, leaning over to place a quick kiss upon waiting lips. "See you tonight. I expect to find you exactly like this, that's an order," he whispered, his voice hoarse.  

Dorian smiled, pushing Finn away playfully. "Go _Inquisit_... or whatever it is that you do."  

* * *

 

Finn was trying really hard to concentrate on what Leliana was saying, sure that it was terribly important, but his eyes were fixated on a very clear outline of a hand, singed into the map directly next to The Hinterlands.  

"Inquisitor?" Josephine asked, trying to get his attention.  

"Sorry. What was the question?" 

Cullen cleared his throat, exchanging a glance with Leliana. "Samson, Inquisitor. I believe we are ready to advance on the Shrine of Dumat."  

Finn nodded. "Okay, make the preparations."  

"Yes, Inquisitor," Josephine said, scribbling away at her notes.  

"One more thing. I will be accompanying you on this mission," Cullen stated, sounding nervous.

"Of course. It will be an honor to have you with us, Commander," Finn smiled, placing a reassuring hand on his commanders shoulder. He could tell this meant a lot to him. Had Finn actually gotten as far as joining the Order, it would surely mean a great deal more to him too that the monster was brought to justice.   

"That'll be all for this morning," Leliana said, swiftly turning to leave, Cullen following her.  

"Shall we?" Josephine smiled, gesturing toward the corridor that lead to her office. She clearly was not going to let him have his freedom just yet.  

Finn felt a wave of nausea drift over him, grabbing at the edge of the table to steady himself. The anchor tingled, his fingers trembling, the tips going numb.

Something wasn't right.  

"Inquisitor?" Josephine took a step toward him, trying to make eye contact.  

He forced a smile and shook his head. "I'm fine, just... a little too much to drink last night. Blame Dorian."  

She frowned at him, concern etched on her pretty face. Her eyes drifted to his hand where it clenched at the table. His whole arm was trembling now, the anchor starting to glow brighter and brighter. "Are you sure about that?" 

He clenched his eyes shut, turning his head away from her and took a deep breath as he nodded.

_In, and out. In, and out._

The pain started to come thick and fast, pressure building in his hand, the anchor begging for release. He could feel Josie's presence beside him, possibly a hand on his shoulder, but everything else started to fade away. His head was swimming, flashes of green dancing behind his eyelids. 

He thought he may have heard Josie talking to him, but everything was muffled as if he were underwater, her words no more than a faint mumble. He started to stumble toward the door, picking up his pace as the vibrations grew more violent, the muscles in his arm aching from the force of it.

He could hear more muffled voices, a dozen sets of eyes on him now. He pushed through the bodies that had rushed around him, nothing but a mesh of color and shapes as his vision blurred. 

He focused on the glowing orange light in front of him and dragged one foot in front of the other, like a moth to a flame he headed toward the fire where Varric was always stationed. If he could make it to Solas, he could help.

He fell through the door and onto his hands and knees, feeling something tugging at his shoulders. His breath came in gasps, he was _drowning_.  

"Inquisitor?"  

It was Solas, thank the Maker. He could only just hear him, but the calm, measured cadence of his voice was unmistakable.  

Finn felt the anchor pulling his palm upwards, unable to stop it as it reached for the sky, his fingers pulsating. 

He felt his chest grow tighter and tighter, an unbelievable pressure squeezing inside him until he could barely breathe. His lungs _ached_ from the sharp, desperate breaths that escaped his lips.

He mustered a final burst of strength and pushed Solas away from him as forcefully as he could. He was just in time, his hand firing out a huge blast of energy, the unmistakable _boom_ of a rift opening rattled his bones, beams of the fade shooting up and hitting the roof of the rotunda, bathing the room in that all-too familiar green glow.

Finn was truly drowning now; drowning in power he didn't understand, power that he couldn't control. 

He leaned forward, pressing his other hand to the cold, stone floor in an attempt to ground himself as the anchor slowly sucked the life from him.

A final, painful breath fell from his lips before everything went black. 

* * *

 

 Dorian leaned over the balcony, wondering what all the commotion was. That's when he saw Finn, collapsed on the ground in front of Solas, a shaking, shining hand reaching out for the elf, desperate. His whole body shook, the anchor glowing violently as he gasped for breath.  

"No," he choked, dropping his book and running toward the staircase.  

Leliana was at his side in a second, grabbing his arm and pulling him back with all her might. The Spymaster was surprisingly strong for such a slight little thing.

She stopped him just as the anchor exploded in Finn's palm, a shockwave sending them flying backwards as the anchor whirred and spluttered. The birdcages in the rotunda rattled, feathers and parchment raining down upon them. 

"Finn!" Dorian yelled, trying to get up and reach the warrior the second the anchor stilled. He was laying on his back, body limp and unmoving, but tremors still twitching through his hand like aftershocks. Dorian crawled toward Finn, glass and splintered wood crunching beneath his hands and knees.  

"He's not breathing," Solas said, his tone unemotional, matter-of-fact. The elf pressed his fingers to Finn's throat, checking for a pulse.  

"Do something!" Dorian hissed, hot tears escaping his eyes.  

Leliana knelt beside them. "We must get him away from here... _now_ ," she hissed, glancing up at the balconies above them where half of Skyhold had apparently gathered. 

Dorian glared at them through tear-filled eyes, growing angry as he heard their incessant whispering and gossiping. Leliana grabbed his wrist before he'd even realized he was about to cast a horror spell upon the innocent, _though annoying_ , bystanders.   

Sera, Bull and Cole burst through the door. Bull took one look at Dorian, then at Finn and grabbed the warrior, nodding Leliana as he made a run for the main hall, towards Finn's quarters. They all followed, pushing throngs of people aside as they tried to get a glance at the Inquisitor.  

Bull gently placed Finn down on the soft mattress, his body limp and cold, seemingly fragile for once.  

Dorian stared, still at stone as he took in their surroundings. Only hours ago he lay naked beside the Inquisitor, tangled beneath warm sheets, laughing and kissing and...

" _Dorian_ , you need to shock him," Solas said, calm as he took Finn's hand in his, his lips moving quickly in quiet whispers. 

"Are you _mad_!" Dorian yelled, shaking his head. It could _kill_ him.

_If he wasn't already dead..._

Solas's eyes snapped up to meet Dorian's and he swore he saw a faint glow there. "If you want him to live, you'll do it."  

Dorian stared at him blankly, pausing for a moment before he called upon his mana, feeling electricity tingling at his fingertips. He ripped Finn's shirt open and placed one hand upon the right side of his chest, just below his clavicle and the other just above his ribcage. He concentrated, pushing aside the sickening worry and pulsed a shock through Finn's chest. His body jumped, the skin under Dorian's hands reddening and puckering.  

"Again," Solas said, the warrior still unresponsive.

Cullen appeared, breathless, Cassandra at his side. "What the hell happened?"  

"The anchor, it discharged," Solas stated. "It would appear it gave him a heart attack. Too much power runs through him now." 

"What?!" Dorian cried, his hands still placed on Finn's chest.  

"Just... do it again!" Sera shouted, her voice shaking.  

"A heartbeat, not his. Hammering the beat of a song in it's final verse. I'm sorry," Cole whispered, everyone turning to look at him. His eyes widened, realizing he needed to clarify. "The _anchor_ , it's singing to me." 

"No. Not today. You don't get to die, you hear me?" Dorian cried, clenching his eyes shut and willing the tears to fall, clearing his vision.  

He took a deep breath and pulsed another shock to Finn's chest, his hands sizzling from the power.

Finn shot up, leaning over and coughing loudly, blood spilling from his lips. He gasped, snatching the anchor from Solas's hands.  

 

* * *

 

Finn's vision slowly came into focus, he could see figures surrounding him and his chest was burning _,_ so _hot_ he wanted to tear his skin away. His mouth tasted like copper, he could feel something warm and thick trickling down his chin. _Blood_.

He tried to calm his breathing, but his heart was racing, scared.

"Finn. Are you okay?" A panicked voice stuttered., 

 _Dorian_. He felt warm, familiar hands grab his face, a forehead pressing against his. 

Finn nodded, unable to form words. He could see Dorian now, his beautiful face pale and etched with worry, cheeks wet and eyes red-rimmed.  

He noticed Solas stand up in the corner of his eye, beginning to make his way from the room. Finn saw something flash across Dorian's face, the mage fade-stepping in front of the elf in a blur of ice,firm his hands meeting his chest with a thud, pushing him roughly against the wall.  

"You're hiding something," Dorian spat, vibrating with anger. The elf stood still, silent. "You _talked_ to it. The anchor. I heard you! What aren't you telling us?"  

The room fell silent, no one attempting to stop Dorian, all to shocked to move.  

"Dorian. Let him go," Finn said, his voice hoarse and muted. He pulled himself from the bed, his legs almost giving way under him as he took a step toward Dorian, placing a hand on his shoulder. " _Dorian,_ " he pleaded, the mage turning to look at him with a desperate look in his grey eyes.  

Dorian shoved Solas once more, before dropping his hands and taking a step back. Solas nodded his head at Finn, keeping his eyes low as he proceeded to leave the room.  

"You know I'm right," Dorian hissed through clenched teeth. "He knows _something_ and he's hiding it from us." 

Finn sighed, the room starting to wobble and twist around him. "I appear to have just come back from the dead, so I'd rather not think about it right now."  

Dorian immediately looked guilty, his expression softening. He wrapped his arm around Finn's waist and helped him to the bed.  

"I will check on Solas," Cassandra said, her brow furrowed.

Everyone silently turned and left, leaving the two lovers alone. 

"What _happened_?" Dorian asked, pain lacing his voice as he settled beside him, placing his hand upon Finn's cheek.  

Finn closed his eyes, exhaling. "It started flaring up again, like in Redcliffe. I couldn't control it. I... I _tried_ , Dorian."   

"We'll get to the bottom of this."  

"Dorian, I'm dying. It's _killing_ me. We have to end all of this before it's too late." 

"I don't accept that," Dorian whispered, his words catching in his throat.   

He was ignorant to forget the power the anchor had over him, this being a not-so-friendly reminder that he was living on borrowed time.

He could only hope that Dorian would live a normal, happy life after he was gone. His chest tightened, the thought of what his death would do to the the mage almost paralyzing him. They were in too deep, deeper than Finn ever thought was possible. 

He had long ago accepted that he would die, that this would kill him. He didn't care, if saving the world from Corypheus was his purpose, then he would die to make sure that happened. But leaving this man, _this man_ that he loved; that alone was something that continued to make him question everything.  

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love."  

Dorian smiled sadly, his eyes filling with tears as he reached out to wipe blood from the corner of Finn's mouth. "Neither was I."  

 


	18. All That's Known

 

Dorian had a million thoughts running through his head as he descended the stairs that led to the darkest depths of Skyhold; the prison.

He always knew he'd visit Alexius one day and that definitely should have been when he'd received the letter informing him of Felix's death, but now he was to swallow his pride and get it over with.

He needed help, and Alexius was one of the only people he knew who could.  

The guard nodded at him as he passed, pointing to a small cell in the corner, candlelight radiating from behind the bars.  

The man who sat before Dorian was not a man he recognized. Alexius looked frail, defeated, _old_.

Once he was such a strong, powerful man, a man Dorian had thought of a father, more so than Halward had ever been.

Tired eyes rose from the tome he was studying to look up at Dorian, widening as he registered who it was.

" _Dorian_ ," he stuttered, his lips trembling and eyes filling with tears.  

Dorian swallowed, willing away the lump that had formed in his throat. "Alexius," he nodded, careful not to give the man too much of his emotion. Seeing him sat here in this cell he was reminded of how betrayed he felt, how much Alexius had hurt him and Felix.  

He pulled up a chair, sitting close enough to the bar his knees poked through into the cell. He gazed down at his hands, fiddling with a ring on his index finger out of nervousness. "I'm sorry about Felix, and that I haven't visited sooner. It was unworthy of me to send someone else to tell you of his... his death."  

Alexius rose from his desk and perched on the end of his bunk, leaning forward to gingerly wrap his hand around one of the bars. "I know I am not worthy of your time. I never expected to see you again and I wouldn't have blamed you."  

Dorian smiled sadly, feeling a pang of nostalgia for what once had been. Alexius had pulled him out of a situation where he deserved no mercy and saw something in him, made him the man he was today. The man Finn loved.  

"I need your help, Alexius. I cannot go to anyone else."  

Dorian felt the old man staring at him, studying his face. He would surely know there was something wrong, the man possibly knew him better than anyone.  

"You are in pain. Tell me, what can I do?"  

Dorian took a deep breath, and finally looked up to meet Alexius's gaze. He felt a tear escape, trickling down his cheek. "I have fallen in love," he chuckled, rolling his eyes at how stupid that sounded. "He's dying and I'll be damned if I don't do everything I can to stop that from happening."  

Alexius smiled, not entirely seeming shocked about Dorian's confession. He reached his hand through the bars, placing it gently on top of Dorian's to still his nervous fiddling. "I knew you would find happiness Dorian."  

Dorian scoffed. "Yes, but of course there's a catch. It's never simple, is it?"  

"Life is cruel. You of all people know that, as do I."  

Dorian nodded. Alexius has been in this position, albeit a slightly different situation. He had fought to save Felix's life, at any cost and look where it had gotten him.  

"It's the anchor, it's eating away at him, _consuming_ him. I wake up every day, terrified that today will be the day I finally lose him."  

"Dorian, what do you need?"  

"I've been researching, but I've found nothing. There's no record of anything like it, unsurprisingly. It's seemingly impossible to even begin to understand it." He grabbed Alexius's hand, squeezing it tightly, feeling the desperation bubble inside him. "You know of the orb, you know of Corypheus. You _have_ to help me."  

Alexius pulled his hand away and stood, slowly pacing his tiny cell. "You will need to get some texts for me, from the Magisterium library."  

Dorian scoffed, shaking his head. "Easier said than done. I can't have Fi-  _t_ _he Inquisitor_ , finding out about this and I cannot achieve that without his influence."  

"If there is a possibility that you could save his life, surely there are more than a few people that would assist you? He's quite important, isn't he?" he grinned, a twinkle in his eye.

Dorian took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, squeezing his eyes shut. He was right.

"Give me a list of what you need."  

* * *

 

Dorian entered Josephine's office, peeking around the door to check the coast was clear and that there were no stray Inquisitor's wandering around.  

Josephine didn't look up from the parchment she was furiously scribbling on, her brow knotted and lips pursed in concentration. "Dorian. What can I do for you."  

He walked over and placed the list on her desk. "I need these, from the Magesterium library in Minrathous. You'll have to contact the Grand Archivist."  

She glanced at the list briefly before returning to her scribbling. "What are you up to?" she sighed, nodding for him to take a seat.  

He obliged, leaning forward and lowering his voice to a whisper. "Alexius. He thinks he may be able to help me with some research I've been doing to help Finn."  

She stopped writing and calmly placed her quill aside, politely folding her hands upon the desk. "Absolutely not," she smiled, shaking her head. 

"Hear me out, Lady Ambassador," he hissed, glaring at her. He was in no mood for games.  

She nodded, allowing him to continue.  

"I've been gathering research, trying to understand the anchor. It's proving... impossible. You'll have to use your fine negotiation techniques, maybe even a _touch_ of bribery, but this could potentially save Finn's life."  

She fingered the list, her eyes raking over the requirements. "This is a lot. But it is not impossible." 

Dorian smirked. "I knew I could count on you."  

"I'm not promising anything here, Dorian. I also cannot promise the Inquisitor won't find out." 

He nodded. "I know that, maybe give your friend Sister Nightingale a little heads up. Ask her politely to keep her sneaky little nose out of it?"  

Josephine chuckled. "You obviously don't know her very well," she sighed. "Look, I would do anything to help the Inquisitor. You have my word that I will try my very best, but I think you're in way over your head. The anchor is something even Corypheus doesn't seem to fully understand."  

"I know, but I refuse to just sit back and let him wither and die." Dorian stood to leave the room. "The Archivist likes silky things, just a tip."  

* * *

 

Finn froze as he saw Dorian enter the rotunda. He was talking to Solas, and that would most certainly upset his lover. The elf and the mage hadn't spoken since Dorian decided to attack him after Finn's little episode last week.  

Dorian narrowed his eyes at the two men, before picking up his pace and climbing the stairs to his nook.

"I'd better..."  

Solas nodded at Finn and returned his attention to his research.  

Finn turned and jogged after Dorian, who he found hurriedly pulling books off the shelves in his nook, throwing them to the floor over his shoulder. One narrowly missed Finn's temple.  

"What _are_ you doing?"  

Dorian's fingers lingered on the spine of a book before he turned and walked over to the window, leaning against the wall and gazing outside at the courtyard. "Panicking, apparently."  

Finn sighed and wandered over to join him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin upon his shoulder, the familiar smell of sandalwood and just _Dorian_ filling his nostrils. They stood silently, Finn pressed tightly against Dorian's back as they watched some recruits sparring in the training yard.  

"I'm here. I'm _alive,_ " Finn whispered, pressing his nose into the nape of Dorian's neck, feeling the soft hair tickle his skin.  

Dorian scoffed, breaking free from Finn's grip and turning to face him, his grey eyes softening as Finn smiled at the sight of the gorgeous man. The anger melted away in an instant. "I'm... finding it hard to accept. All of _this,_ " he waved his hand in the air. "I don't know if I can do it."  

"Don't do this to me, I need you," Finn whispered, voice laced with desperation. He grabbed Dorian's hands and pulled him to his chest. "I _need_ you." 

Dorian closed his eyes tightly, his face pained. Finn pressed their foreheads together for a moment before catching Dorian with a soft, chaste kiss. Finn could feel the love radiate between them, it was overwhelming, fulfilling. He was terrified too, but he had to stop living every second in fear. Dorian would surely regret wasting what time they had together in a ghastly mood. 

"I'm sorry. I'm being unworthy," Dorian sighed, dark eyelashes kissing the top of his cheeks as he gazed down.

Finn placed his finger under the mages chin and coaxed him to look at him. "I understand. I'm scared too, honestly. But we can't live like this."  

Dorian nodded, forcing a smile.  

"Let's do something nice tonight?"  

"Oh?" Dorian smirked, his eyebrow raising in question.  

Finn laughed, shaking his head. "I didn't mean... never mind. Just meet me at dinnertime in my quarters?"  

* * *

 

Dorian entered his quarters and started to remove his robes, wanting to change into something a little nicer for his evening with Finn. He stopped in his tracks as he registered the empty room, all of his things just... gone.  

"What the..."  

He noticed a folded piece of paper resting on the stripped bed.  

 

 _You always said you liked my quarters – F_  

 

"Ass," Dorian sighed, pulling his robes back on.  

He nodded politely at Varric as he passed him in the main hall, walking a lot quicker than he usually would, eager to see what Finn had been up to.   

Finn was sat at a table in front of the fireplace, candles and wine laid out in front of him.  

"I wanted to change," Dorian sighed, trying his hardest to seem exasperated as he closed the door behind him. 

Finn smirked, standing and pulling out the chair, gesturing for Dorian to sit.  

Dorian rolled his eyes, stifling a grin as he obliged and took a seat. Finn placed a quick kiss on his cheek and sat opposite him.  

"You know I'm going to need to redecorate, don't you? If you really _do_ want to enter mutual domesticity, that is?"  

Finn chuckled. "I expected nothing less and, yes, I do. You're here most of the time anyway and your quarters are smaller than my bathroom."

"I see," Dorian smiled, raising the wine to his lips and taking a long sip. It was delicious. 

"So, you'll move in then?"  

"Do I have a choice?" Dorian smirked, tilting his head.  

A girl Dorian recognized as one of the kitchen staff quietly entered the room, placing plates of delicious looking food in front of them. She nodded and quickly left. 

They ate and discussed their day, Dorian omitting the details of his meetings with Alexius and Josephine. Finn had been in strategy meetings all day with Cullen, plotting their invasion on the Shrine of Dumat. He looked exhausted, and Dorian wondered if he had truly recovered from the incident last week. He had insisted it was a 'momentary setback', but his tired eyes and ghostly pale skin told a different story.

Dorian had also noticed the anchor glowing that tiny bit brighter, something anyone else probably wouldn't pay much mind to, but he found himself focusing on it so often he began to recognize every new little flare and spark and quirk.  

Dorian patted the corners of his mouth with a napkin, grabbing his wine and walking over to the balcony. He pushed the huge, glass door open. It was a beautiful night, the warmest Dorian could remember it ever being here. The sun was setting behind the snow-tipped mountains, a stunning orange and pink glow hung in the sky. The soft, green hue of the scar left behind by the breach lingered behind the clouds, an otherworldly swirl of cloud surrounding it.  

"How's your hand?" Dorian questioned as Finn joined him.  

Finn glanced down at his palm and flexed his fingers. "Painful."  

Dorian was shocked by his honesty, the answer was usually _'_ _Fine'_ , with no further elaboration. 

Finn registered Dorian's shock and continued. "I'm learning to read it better now. I've been working with Solas..." 

Dorian scoffed and shook his head. "I've told you, and I will tell you again... I don't _trust_ him."  

Finn ignored him. "He's taught me that if it gets bad again, I can discharge it."  

" _Discharge_ it?" Dorian queried, his anger fading.  

Finn nodded. "It's like it's waiting to pop. The power builds over time and eventually it needs to be released." He held his hand up, wiggling his fingers. "It's agony, and it's dangerous, but as long as I learn to judge when it's needed, no one needs to get hurt."  

"No more little heart attacks or dying spells?"  

"No," Finn frowned, resting his hand at his side. "I should have said something sooner, I know that now," he frowned. "I could have hurt someone... hurt _you_. I won't let that happen again."  

"Was it hurting, that morning?"  

Finn nodded, looking guilty. "It hurt the night before and all day before that."  

" _Finn,_ " Dorian scolded, shaking his head. "Promise me yo--" 

"I will," Finn interrupted, "I swear it."  

Dorian moved closer, pressing their bodies together, noses brushing lightly. "So, you _really_ feel better?"  

Finn smirked, the corner of his delicious lips quirking. "I do, actually." He reached around and placed his hand on Dorian's lower back, pulling him tighter.  

"Well, I'd better just check," Dorian purred, grabbing him by the hand and leading him back inside, wine forgotten on the balcony.  

They sat in front of the roaring fire and Dorian climbed into Finn's lap, knees straddling his waist. Finn placed his hands on Dorian's backside, holding him tightly as their lips met with fervor. Dorian deftly unbuttoned Finn's shirt, pushing it down to reveal scarred, strong shoulders. He ghosted his hands down his chest, fingers gently brushing the still-angry red marks left by his own hands. Finn hissed slightly under his touch, the skin was sore, singed.  

"I'm sorry about that," Dorian whispered. 

"You _saved_ me, it'll heal." 

Dorian's fingers twitched against his chest. "I could help, you know." 

Finn shook his head. "No, it's a reminder."

Dorian began flicking the various clasps and fastenings on his shirt open, pulling it over his head and throwing it onto the sofa behind them. Finn's hands immediately found their way to his body, gently brushing his fingertips along his clavicle, trailing down the hard lines of his abdomen. Dorian drank in the sight below him, the glisten in his green eyes, his warrior beautiful in the candlelight. Finn leaned in and left a trail of kisses along his clavicle, slowly moving his lips up to his neck and jaw.  

Dorian hummed, the feel of Finn's lips on his skin making his crotch twitch as they gratefully ground their hips together. Finn lifted him and laid him down onto the rug, slowly running his hand down to the waist of his trousers, unlacing them and easing them down. He groaned at the sight of Dorian's erection straining against his briefs, his hand pandering between his thighs as Dorian arched up into his touch. Finn grabbed the briefs and tore them from Dorian's body in one, quick motion.  

"If you keep doing that I'll have none left," Dorian growled, swiftly being silenced as Finn took his length into his mouth. " _Kaffas,_ "  he hissed, his head lulling back. He looked down to watch the warrior, strong shoulders tight and twitching as he bobbed. His hands found their way to Finn's hair, messing it as he drew his fingers along his scalp. His grip tightened as Finn continued his assault, taking him deeper with every dip.  

Dorian pushed his head away, unable to hold off much longer if he carried on. "You're pushing it," he panted, watching as a devilish grin crossed Finn's lips.  

Finn's hand flew to his own trousers, hurriedly unlacing them and discarding them. He crawled over Dorian, pressing himself down and covering his body with his own. Their cock's brushed together, causing them both to moan as their lips met. Dorian could taste himself on Finn as their tongues flicked against each other, Finn drawing Dorian's bottom lip between his teeth and gently biting down.  

" _Amatus,_ " Dorian purred as he broke the kiss, reaching down to take Finn in his hand, his long, hard cock practically throbbing in his palm. Finn stifled his groan, pressing his open mouth to Dorian's neck.  

Dorian fumbled beside him to trifle through the small sack attached to his belt to find that trusty vial of oil. He handed it to Finn, the warriors eyes darkening and hungrily raking over Dorian's naked form where he laid beneath him, waiting. 

Dorian propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Finn lathered the oil over his cock, hissing as he stroked himself, eyes clenched shut. His body shuddered, his eyes meeting Dorian's hooded gaze. Finn edged forward and placed himself between Dorian's legs, running his slicked hand down over Dorian's entrance. Dorian relaxed as Finn pressed a digit inside, relishing in the sensation, anticipation building for what was to come.  

Finn removed his finger and grabbed Dorian's hip, steadying himself as he slowly thrust his length inside, stopping for a second as he adjusted to the tightness. He exhaled, and started moving, rolling his hips. He leaned forward, resting his arms either side of Dorian and pressed their chests together. Dorian grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down and catching his lips with his own, groaning into each others mouths as Finn picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Their skin grew deliciously slick with sweat, Dorian's fingers sliding down Finn's back, feeling the muscles twitch beneath them. He palmed at the firmness of Finn's backside, feeling his cheeks clench as he thrusted.  

Finn sat up, eyes focused on Dorian's face as he reached down and took his cock in his hand, ready to help him find his ecstasy as his own drew near.  

"Faster, _please_ ," Dorian groaned, eyes hooded as Finn pumped at his aching length, tipping him over the edge.  

Finn let out a low growl in response to Dorian's demand, quickening his pace to the point where he could clearly no longer hold off the inevitable, his abdomen tightening as Dorian clenched around him. Dorian spilled out into the warriors fisted hand and onto his stomach with a delicious cry, Finn groaning at the sight of Dorian panting beneath him, his body trembling from his orgasm. Their eyes locked, and that was all Finn needed to be sent over the edge, he fell forward, his chest pressing against Dorian's as he emptied himself inside his lover. He bit his lip, drawing blood as Dorian dug his fingers into his hair, pulling him down into a desperate kiss.  

Their foreheads pressed together, slick with sweat as they tried to catch their breath.  

"Shit _,_ " Finn groaned, voice sounding truly sinful. 

"Mhmm," Dorian mumbled, still finding it hard to form words as his brain swirled, lights dancing behind his eyelids.  

Finn pulled out with a hiss and collapsed by Dorian's side, his arm lulling over Dorian's chest.  

The anchor glowed against Dorian's skin and he laced their fingers together, pulling the marked hand to his lips as he pressed them against the too-warm skin. He swore he could almost hear it whispering to him, a sweet song filling his ears. 

Finn watched him intently, the warriors heart pounding in his chest as Dorian studied the mark. Something that looked so simple, so harmless, the thing that would tear them apart for good. Dorian continued to press his lips to each fingertip, softly caressing his palm with his own fingers. The anchor pulsed, thrumming in tune with Finn's heartbeat.

It was reacting to his touch.  

"What are you doing?" Finn whispered, amazed.  

Dorian smiled. "I have no idea."  

"The pain... it hurts less."  

They sat up and leaned back against the sofa, hands entwined.  

"I will find something, _anything_ , to save you."  

Finn swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. He nodded silently.  

Dorian met his gaze. "Will you let me?"  

"Yes."  


	19. Liability

 

The huge gate to Skyhold shuddered open, a crowd of people warmly welcoming them home with soft cheers; the chance of seeing the Herald return from battle exhilarating to most. 

It had been a _long_ two weeks, but they finally had something that would deal a great blow to Corypheus's operation; a chance at destroying Samson's red lyrium-infused armor.  

Dagna bounced away excitedly, clapping her tiny hands together as she followed a group of scouts who were tasked with hauling crates of the tranquil Maddox's tools to the undercroft for her. The dwarf was far too chipper for Dorian's liking, especially since he'd had such an awful, traumatizing day. The idiots around him were acting as if nothing had happened, as if the Inquisitor hadn't once again almost died.  

He dared himself to glance over at Finn, watching as he spoke to Cassandra with a smile, so casual, uncaring.

 

 _Finn  fell from his_ _mount_ _, landing with a_ _lifeless_ _thud in the_ _untouched_ _snow. He_ _held up his glowing palm, pointing it toward them as they ran toward him in a panic;_ _it was a warning_ _._

 _Dorian's face crumpled as blood sputtered from his beloved's gasping lips, staining the white ground red. He felt t_ _ears hot on his cheeks as the all-too_ _familiar feeling of dread_ _rose in his stomach_ _._  

 _Solas_ _pried the gathered group apart, push_ _ing forward until he_ _kne_ _lt_ _next to the warrior._ _"Remember what I taught you," he whispered_ _, long fingers gently resting on Finn's_ _shoulder, his lips moving quickly in whispers Dorian couldn't quite hear. Finn nodded, hacking a cough and spitting up one more dash of dark blood onto the snow._  

 _Solas_ _retreated, seemingly satisfied that the warrior had it under control_ _._ _Dorian's eyes burn_ _ed_ _into the back of his_ _stupid, bald_ _head, feeling mana tickling at his fingertips. Oh, how he longed to just.._ _._ _Cassandra_ _fisted_ _his robes_ _tightly_ _, holding him back before he even realized he'd summoned a ball of fire in his palm._  

 _F_ _in_ _n gently pulled off his_ _clawed_ _gauntlet,_ _the mark_ _pulsing violently, turning the space around them green,_ _greener than if a rift_ _had_ _open_ _ed_ _right_ _where they stood._

 _Cullen swallowed thickly, loud enough for Dorian to hear over Finn's cries of pain_ _._

 _The mark_ _sparked violently as Finn_ _pushed himself_ _up onto his knees_ _and_ _raised his arm toward the sky and..._  

 _H_ _e turned, his_ _eyes lock_ _ing_ _with Dorian_ _'s, a look so desperate he felt his breath hitch in his throat. A_ _small_ _,_ _forced_ _smile_ _d_ _twitch_ _ed_ _at_ _the warriors blood-stained_ _lips_ _._  

 

Dorian shook the image from his mind, turning away from Finn so he wouldn't notice the pain he knew was written all over his face. He started to make his way into the main hall, finding it harder to hold it together with each step as he heard Finn calling after him.   

He stormed into Josephine's office, the door slamming against the wall with a loud _bang_ , startling her and a gaggle of nobles that surrounded her desk.  

She shot up from her seat. "We will continue this later, please," she nodded, quickly ushering them from the room with a forced smile, their beady little eyes staring at Dorian as they passed. He curled his lips into a snarl and they swiftly averted their gaze. 

He paced, his hands running through already unkempt hair. " _Please_ tell me my request has been granted?" 

She opened her lips to speak, but hesitated. 

"Andraste's sacred arsehole, _Josephine_. Do not toy with me, I'm _not_ one of your nobles," he spat, his voice trembling as he tried, and failed, to keep his emotions in check.  

Josephine walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "It is done, Dorian. Now please, calm down, talk to me."  

He nodded, letting out a shaky breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He doubled over, sitting on the dusty floor with a thud. He pulled his knees to his chest and placed his forehead upon them, willing the tight ache in his chest to disappear.  

" _Dorian,_ " she sighed, almost pitiful.  

He didn't look up, focusing on steadying his breathing instead, lest he pass out. He heard the clip clop of her shoes flitter across the room, then the click of a cabinet. She bent down and grabbed his hand, pressing something cool into it. He glanced down, wine. Good wine.

 _Good girl_.  

He chuckled softly, wiping the wetness from under his eyes with a shaking finger. "You know me too well."  

She stood and brushed non-existent dust from her skirt. "Well, yes," she smiled. 

He dragged himself from the ground, already longing to wrap his lips around the tip of the bottle and take a long, hard drag of the dark red liquid. The thought of the soothing trickle running down his throat and washing all his troubles away made the sadness dissipate ever-so-slightly.  

"Thank you," he nodded, not meeting her gaze as he turned and pulled the door closed behind him.  

* * *

 

Finn paced in front of the fire place, the look on Dorian's face as he rushed away haunting him.  

The door clicked, and a stoic looking Dorian entered, pressing his back against the door to close it. He paused there, staring down at a bottle of wine clutched between his palms.  

Finn took a tentative step toward him. "Dorian..."  

"You _promised_."  

Finn's heart pounded, the pain in Dorian's voice making his heart ache. He swallowed, gazing back at the flames.

He had no words, no excuse.

 

 _H_ _e felt the mark sting under his gauntlet, trying to bite back the rise of bile in his throat, the clutch in his chest._

 _He felt himself sway unsteadily with the mounts steps, the beautiful white expanse in front of him_ _growing blurry and distant._  

 _Not long, you can make it. Just get back to_ _Skyhold_ _and sneak off;_ _a moment is all it would take. No one needs_ _to know. No one needs to worry._  

 _He bit his tongue as another surge of pain racked through his body, the anchor fighting him for release_ _with every heartbeat_ _. He tasted_ _blood in his mouth, hot and iron, swirling it around and swallowing it down._  

 _He stole a glance at Dorian who was happily_ _chatting away with Cassandra as they rode side by side. Oblivious._

 _The mage caught his stare and smiled, his beautiful grey eyes sparkling. Finn returned the_ _smile, his lips twitching, forced._

 _He turned and focused ahead, pulling forth the_ _vision of Dorian beneath him last night;_ _fingers digging deep into the flesh of his hips as they came together under the stars. He remembered the way the mage's soft lips had brushed against his throat, the feel of their strong chests pressed so tightly together it almost hurt when they parted._  

 _The anchor sparked, jolting him back to his delirious reality, the feel of his skin splitting under the leather gauntlet, raw and..._  

 

Finn pinched his fingers to the bridge of his nose, knowing better than to push the mage. He gingerly started to remove his armor, the weight of it too much against his sore body. He flinched, feeling the familiar ache of cracked ribs rustling as he removed his cuirass. It fell to the ground with a clang, Dorian's eyes shooting up at the sound. Finn winced as he laid his hand atop the offending injury, dreading to think how blackened the skin would be beneath his undershirt.

Dorian walked past him, eyes trained on the floor, and placed the bottle on the desk. The hairs on Finn's neck stood to attention as he felt Dorian's presence right behind him, close enough to feel his warm breath on his skin. A steady hand grabbed Finn's arm and led him to the bed, pushing him to sit.  

Finn obliged and sank down onto the mattress as Dorian reached out and wordlessly undid the buttons of his undershirt. He hissed as Dorian's warm hand touched his cold, bare skin, fingering the huge bruise. Dorian closed his eyes, thick, dark lashes kissing the top of flushed cheeks. The mage's eyes were red-rimmed, he'd clearly been crying.

Finn felt guilty, _so_ very guilty to have caused this man so much pain.

He reached out and brushed his thumb over the raised beauty mark beneath Dorian's right eye, feeling the mage lean into his touch before he pulled his face away.  

The pale glow of Dorian's healing magic radiated from his palm, knitting together the cracked bones and pulled muscle as best as he could.  

"I should have known, when the templar... you weren't _concentrating,_ " Dorian murmured, angry and almost too quiet for Finn to hear.

He was right, Finn had let his guard down at the Shrine, allowing a red templar to best him for _just_ a second... a second long enough to inflict this damage on him. The pain the mark was causing him had affected his judgement. What if he'd missed a beat protecting Dorian from a deadly blow?

Finn watched Dorian's eyebrows knot together, his lips twitching as he concentrated on healing him.

He was not worthy of this man. He had promised, _promised_ to warn Dorian; to seek help had the anchor flared up like this again. He had been too caught up in hiding, in trying to avoid worrying his lover and his friends, that he had almost failed them again.

He could have killed them had they not stayed back. He'd been crumpled in a heap in the snow of the Frostback Mountains, silently praying to a Maker he didn't believe in to save him, to give him another chance when all he had to do was voice his pain, discharge the anchor safely. 

"I'm sorry," he choked, tears pooling in his eyes. He felt so weak, so ashamed.  

Dorian stood quickly, turning away with a muttered curse. 

"Perhaps you don't realize how upsetting it is, to see you like that," Dorian snapped. "Every time that happens I feel myself slowly slipping away, my mind cannot take it. My... my _heart_." He swallowed hard, eyes finally finding Finn's.  

Finn looked away, unable to see the pain in his lover's eyes for one more second. He was breaking him. He wanted so desperately to fall to his knees, to fall apart, to cry, to _beg_.  

"I don't know how to... I'm a fool," he mumbled, cheeks flushing under the mage's heavy gaze.  

Dorian fell to his knees in front of him, hands finding their way to Finn's thighs and grasping tightly. "No, I am the fool, Amatus. For trusting you would keep your word. For believing you would trust me to help you."  

The emotion in his voice was staggering. Finn closed his eyes, unable to hold back the tears anymore. He nodded once, feeling the wet trickle down his cheek and drip off his chin.

What was he to say to that?  

The bed shifted beside him, the warmth of Dorian's body next to him, their knees touching. 

There was a long, painful silence; each of them wordlessly daring the other to break it.  

He heard the familiar click of Dorian undoing the buckles of his armor, the robe pooling on the ground in front of them. Dorian pulled off his boots, groaning as he freed his aching feet. The mage rose from the bed, stretching his arms above his head, his bare torso littered with tiny bruises; the darkest and most obvious were the perfect shape of Finn's broad fingertips etched onto his hips from the night before.  

He disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar.  

* * *

  

Dorian lowered himself into the hot bath the servants had drawn upon their return, intended for the Inquisitor, _of course_.  

He sighed as the slightly too-hot water licked at his skin, leaving it reddened. He heard Finn shuffling about in the bedroom, the thud of his boots hitting the floor, followed by an extremely dramatic sigh.  

Dorian rolled his eyes, trying his hardest to stay annoyed at the giant oaf, but finding it extremely difficult when he felt so blasted _sorry_ for him.

Torn between his own pain and his beloved's.

He lulled his head back, the steam rising from the surface of the water filling his nostrils. Finally, he relaxed slightly, the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach retreating for the time being.   

 _Finn i_ _s alive. He is_ _okay. He i_ _s_ _here_ _._  

He repeated that in his mind, over and over.  

The sound of footsteps padding into the room snapped him out of it, his eyes focusing on a sheepish looking Finn hovering over him, wine bottle in hand. He raised his eyebrow, tilting the bottle.  

Dorian nodded, rubbing his lips together to stifle the smirk that dared to form. _Maker_ , he was truly a pathetic excuse of a human, unable to stay mad at this infuriating man for more than a few measly hours.  

Finn poured a generous glass of wine and handed it to him, placing the bottle on the table beside the tub. He then stood there, arms behind his back and eyes focused on the floor, like a child waiting to be scolded.  

Dorian took a sip of the wine, watching him over the rim of the glass with narrowed eyes.  

" _Venhedis_. Just get in will you?" He snapped, placing the glass beside the bottle and pulling his knees up, making room for the huge warrior to join him.  

Finn's lips twitched, betraying his sullen look. He removed his briefs and stepped in, Dorian's eyes raking over his battered body as he sunk beneath the water.  

He watched a sigh fall from Finn's parted lips as he tipped his head back, closing his eyes. The tight lines of his chest twitched beneath tanned, scarred skin, and new bruises had started to bloom all along his strong arms.  

Dorian frowned, torn between grabbing him and kissing him or _throttling_ him.  

Finn's eyes snapped open at the sound of Dorian groaning, practically _growling_ in frustration.  

Dorian shifted, allowing his fingers to graze Finn's knee where it rested on the side of the tub, his limbs too long to fit. He saw him tense, the muscles of his abdomen tightening as his gaze flickered to Dorian's face, Dorian swiftly finding himself getting lost in the luminous green of his eyes.  

They stared at each other, warmth and love and _gratitude_ radiating between them.  

Finn lent forward, snapping Dorian out of his trance as he grabbed his hands, Dorian feeling the roughness of the cracked skin in his marked palm and the sword-calloused fingertips as Finn squeezed his hands tightly, desperate.  

"I was wrong, so _fucking_ wrong, to do that to you," he said, grip still firm. "I swear it... I swear on my life I will not be so foolish again."  

Dorian let out a long, shaky breath and pulled his hands away from Finn's grasp. He turned around and leaned back against the warriors strong chest. Finn wrapped his arms around Dorian, holding him so tightly he could barely breathe.

He didn't care.  

Finn pressed his lips to Dorian's throat and Dorian turned his head, catching Finn's lips with his own, warmth seeping through them. 

Finn broke the kiss and muttered, "I love you," Before resting his forehead to Dorian's, his eyes clenched shut. Dorian noticed how fragile, how tired and  _beautiful_  he looked.

He longed to protect him, an ache in his chest telling him to wrap himself around him and never let go.  

Dorian closed his eyes and sighed, relishing in the calming sound of Finn's steady breaths, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against his back. 

"You're terribly dull and I hate you."  

Finn laughed, breathy and _relieved._   

 


	20. Of The Wilds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm on chapter 20! 
> 
> Now, have some smut, and some story progression... I suppose ;) 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

Dorian woke, hands blindly reaching for the warmth of Finn's body beside him, only to find an empty space.

He rubbed his eyes and slowly focused on a soft green glow emanating from the desk. He spotted Finn hunched over it, eyes hastily taking in pages of a thick report that must have been pushed under the door at some point in the night. His fingers gripped at the desk, knuckles white and the muscles in his forearms twitching beneath tan skin. Finn mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, shaking his head. He stood wearing only his briefs, looking utterly delicious in the soft glow of the rising morning sun that slipped through the glass.

"Avanna, Amatus. Everything okay?" Dorian groaned, pushing the sheet from around his bare hips and reluctantly climbing out of bed. He stretched and sidled over to Finn, running greedy hands down his sides. Finn shivered under his touch, jumping slightly with a quick laugh as he swatted him away. Dorian smiled. "What's _so_ important that it dragged you from a perfectly good bed with a dashingly handsome man in it?"  

Finn sighed as he shuffled the pile of paper back together into a messy pile. "It's from Morrigan, a load of nonsense if you ask me." He pushed the pile toward Dorian. "Magic-y stuff, you may need to help me understand it." 

Dorian gritted his teeth, he _hated_ that witch. She'd been nothing but rude to him since she arrived at Skyhold, and walked around like she owned the place. Only _he_ was allowed to do that.  

"Very well. In the morning though, yes? I do not count this ungodly hour as anything other than sleeping time," he smirked, grabbing Finn's hand and leading him back to the bed with a look he knew would be hard to resist.  

Finn rolled his eyes, a helpless smile curling on his lips as his eyes raked over the mages naked body. "As if I have a choice?"  

Dorian dragged him down onto the mattress, a messy heap of tangled limbs. "As if you could deny me."   

Finn pulled him close, lips colliding in a kiss. He hungrily clawed at the firmness of Dorian's backside, his two huge hands squeezing and kneading greedily. He pulled Dorian's bottom lip between his teeth and nipped, swallowing the mage's groan.  

"I really _do_ have to be up in a few hours."  

Dorian placed his hands on his chest and pushed him away with an arched eyebrow, panting and flushed. "Fine. Lets just _snuggle_ , shall we?"

Finn smirked. "Very well, continue." He laid back on the bed, arms stretched above his head. Submissive. Waiting.  

Dorian quirked his eyebrow. "You are an _infuriating_ man, do you know that?"   

It had been a long time since he'd been in charge, and he felt a little out of practice. Finn was usually the one who conquered him over and _over_ for as long as he could remember.

The last time may have even been in that dingy cupboard in Halamshiral; the night they'd given their companions a good show.  

He sat back, admiring the view of his Inquisitor laid out before him. The anchor laid a soft glow over his face, luminous green eyes gazing up at him. He swallowed thickly, gathering his composure. He still wasn't over the fact that he'd captured this man's heart, that he was completely, wholly _his_.  

He reached out and ran his hand down Finn's tensed abdomen, deft fingers twisting themselves around his hard shaft, eliciting a sharp breath from Finn as he started to pump.

He rested his other hand on Finn's thigh, squeezing as the muscles tensed under his fingertips. Finn pressed his head back into the pillow, eyes clenching and lips parting as the pleasure engulfed him. Dorian dropped forward, flicking his tongue out to taste the wetness that had formed at the tip of Finn's cock, before taking him into his mouth. _J_   

Finn grabbed a fistful of Dorian's silky hair, causing Dorian to snap his head up and push his arm back above his head. "No," he growled.  

Dorian tutted, shaking his head as he reached over to grab the oil they kept in the drawer beside the bed. He popped the cork and drizzled a few droplets onto his fingers, feeling Finn tense beneath his slicked fingertips as he ran them down, slowly prying his cheeks open and pressing two digits inside, curling them, beckoning. Finn groaned, a guttural, husky sound that made the hardness between Dorian's legs twitch. He arched up off the bed, Dorian pressing his free hand onto his stomach, pinning him back down against the mattress.  

Dorian could wait no longer, finally remembering how good it felt to be in control. He removed his fingers, Finn whining from the loss of contact, and covered his length with the oil left on his hand, eyes rolling back in his head at the feel of _finally_ being touched.

He saw the warriors lips curl into a wicked grin as he watched Dorian pleasure himself, hitching himself up to rest on his arms for a better view of the mage.  

Dorian spread Finn's legs wider with a gentle nudge, guiding himself forward and taking a deep breath as he pushed inside, sheathed to the hilt in one swift motion.

Finn moaned and Dorian saw stars, his toes curling. He stilled, his fingers digging hard into Finn's hips as the warrior began to wriggle beneath him.  

" _Stop_ that," Dorian growled, feeling his resolve slipping away, the feeling too _damn good_.  

"Please, Dorian," Finn groaned, the words catching in his throat as Dorian pulled back, before swiftly slamming back into him, over and over and _over_.  

Dorian covered Finn's body with his own, leaning down to press his lips to Finn's, his tongue greedily exploring the warmth of his mouth as they swallowed each other's desperate moans.

Dorian pulled out, Finn's head snapping up with a disappointed look on his face. Dorian smirked, gesturing for the warrior to turn over. "Knees, _now_." 

Finn's eyes darkened, his lips twitching, a low growl in his throat. He did as he was told, turning and presenting himself to the mage.

Dorian moaned loudly, the sight truly one to behold. He wrapped his hands around Finn's hips as he sheathed himself inside once more, eyes studying the place where they connected. 

Finn reached down fisting his hand around his cock and coaxing his release with a few, quick strokes, Dorian's name falling from his lips as he came. His body clenched deliciously around Dorian, the sinful sound of skin slapping against skin pushing Dorian too close to the edge to claw his way back. He pounded faster, _deeper_ , the tightness of the warrior pulling his release from him with a strangled cry. 

 _Conquered_.  

 

* * *

 

Dorian practically skipped into the rotunda, a glaring Solas grunting a reluctant ' _good morning_ ' at him as he passed. Dorian threw him a sparkling smile, nothing was going to shake his good mood today.  

_Or so he thought._

He groaned when he spotted Leliana sitting in his chair, thumbing through his research notes.  

"I hope you haven't messed those up. I'm very particular, you know," he tutted, walking to the bookshelves and pulling out a few volumes about rift magic.

Her eyes glistened from under her hood, lips curling into a sly smile. "Good morning to you too, Dorian." She stood, gracefully wandering to stand next to him near the bookshelves as she ran a skinny finger along the spine of a book. "Quite the collection you've amassed here."  

He narrowed his eyes at her, folding his arms across his chest defensively. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  

"Oh come, Dorian. We're all friends here," she smiled, pulling her hood back to reveal her pretty face, leaning back against the wall next to the window.  

He snorted, feeling almost more unnerved by the spymaster now he could see her face properly. How could someone so slight, so gorgeous, be so fucking _terrifying_. That's why she was so dangerous, he thought to himself. Unassuming, delicate, deadly.  

"Fine. How can I help you?" He smiled, leaning on the wall next to her casually. He spotted Finn sparring with Cassandra in the training yard, smiling to himself as he watched the Seeker bash him square in the face with a wooden training shield. Finn's hand flew to his mouth for a moment, wiping away blood with a devilish grin before leaping forward and landing a perfect blow.   

"The way you look at him, and he at you, it's beautiful," Leliana said, snapping him out of his trance. 

Dorian noticed the sadness in her eyes. He knew of her relationship, wondering how she coped being so far away from her true love. "Do you hear from her, from the Warden?"  

She rubbed her rouged lips together, looking down at the floor, her eyelashes brushing the top of freckled cheeks. "She is always in my thoughts, even when we're far apart."  

"It must be hard, I can't imagine..." he replied, trailing off as he glanced back outside at his warrior who was now sparring with Bull.

 _That'll_ _end in tears._  

"When the Inquisition has no further need for me, I will be at her side again," she smiled. "For good, this time. I have lost enough, I will not lose her as well."  

Dorian was shocked at her honesty, the usually prickly Spymaster talking so candidly about her lover.   

She shook her head with a small laugh, noticing his curious expression. "There is something about you, Dorian. You can pull information from people so easily, without a thought."  

"Are you saying I'd make an excellent spy?" He smirked.  

"Perhaps," she sighed. "Anyway, you have a delivery."  

Dorian perked up, his ears prickling. He cleared his throat. "Ah, so Josephine..." 

"Told me nothing," she interrupted.  

"I see. How silly of me to think it would slip past you, regardless."  

"Indeed." She narrowed her eyes at him, pulling her hood up to cover her red hair, shield up again. "Whatever it is that you are planning, with Alexius, I expect you to write me detailed reports. I want to review every single note that either of you write."  

He nodded submissively, feeling a flush appear on his cheeks. This was not the plan.  

"Please, Leliana. Finn can _not_ know," he pleaded, surprised at how desperate his voice sounded.  

She nodded. "I know. Just be careful."  

* * *

 

Dorian tapped his finger on the edge of the desk nervously, watching as Alexius frantically scribbled on the parchment. He had tried and miserably failed to understand some of the texts Alexius had requested. They'd been pouring over one in particular for hours, a tome on the Somnaborium that they had hoped would somehow lead them to the anchor's origin, were they connected. Yet, they seemed no closer to understanding, well... anything.

He felt like a child, back at the circle and learning a simple spell for the very first time. Though he was no longer an ignorant child, he was an extremely talented and well-versed mage. It was _frustrating_.  

Alexius placed his hand on top of Dorian's, stopping the incessant tapping. "Please, Dorian. Calm yourself."  

Dorian sighed. "I just need to know how to stop it. I don't need to know all of... _this._ " He gestured at the pages and pages of notes they had collated.  

Alexius looked up at him with sad eyes. "I don't think we are going to find what you seek, Dorian. I'm sorry. I will keep looking, but these texts are a lot less helpful than I had hoped. The Somnaborium..." he shook his head. "You must talk to the apostate, he seems to know a great deal about the fade. I think he's your best best."  

Dorian stood, his chair scraping on the floor. "Absolutely not."  

A scout wandered into the room, walking over to the cell where Dorian sat with Alexius. "Lord Pavus, The Inquisitor is finished with his council." 

Dorian nodded. "I must go. I don't know when I can come back again, but please send word if you find anything."  

Alexius smiled sadly as Dorian placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The guard unlocked the cell, setting him free. The heavy door clicked as he shut it behind him, leaving the prisoner alone once more.

Dorian pressed his face between the bars. "Goodbye old friend." 

* * *

 

Finn was still reeling with anger from Morrigan bursting into the war room with no invitation, or so much as a knock. He glared at the guards standing watch outside the door, they shivered under his gaze. 

The witch appeared beside him, a smug smile etched on her red lips. She gestured for him to follow her, opening a door he hadn't noticed before.

She stood before a huge mirror and laid her palms flat against the milky glass. It surged to life, liquid swirling, the patterns it made mesmerizing him. It danced in silvers and blues, calling him to reach out and touch it. He felt his fingers twitch but thought against it as the anchor thrummed in his palm with what felt like a warning.  

"This is an Eluvian." Morrigan smirked.

He glared at her. "Go on."  

"An Elven artifact, from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed. I restored this one at great cost, but another lies in the Arbor Wilds. _That_ is what Corypheus seeks."  

Finn took a deep breath, feeling the anger bubble inside him. "And you brought it to _my_  base?" 

She laughed, quick and insulting. "You think he wouldn't have come for you if he could, let alone the Eluvian?"  

"Do not mock me, Morrigan. I've no time for your games," he spat.  

She smirked, brushing a stray hair from her face. She sidled over to him and laid a hand on his chest, quirking an eyebrow as she felt the firmness beneath her palm. "Shall we?" she purred, tilting her head toward the mirror.  

He wrapped his fingers around her skinny wrist and pried it from his chest. 

She laughed, a breathy, arrogant noise as she turned toward the mirror.

"After you, Inquisitor."  

"Oh no, I insist," he hissed, cocking his head.  

"Very well."  

He watched as she walked into the Eluvian, disappearing before his eyes. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, a feeling akin to walking into a waterfall washed over him.

Within a second, he was in an entirely different place. A _beautiful_ place.  

He spotted Morrigan, standing in the middle of the vast courtyard, surrounded by dormant Eluvians. The air was thin and his anchor sung in his palm, thrumming and stinging.

He could feel that familiar build of pressure, and wanted to beg the witch to hurry and show him whatever it was she had brought him here for.  

"I call this the Crossroads, a place where all Eluvians join... wherever they might be." She glanced at him, disappointed with his lack of enthusiasm. "The ancient elves left no roads, only ruins hidden in far-flung corners. _This_ is how they travelled between them. As you can see, most of the mirrors are dark. Broken, corrupted or unusable. " 

He ground his teeth, willing the pain to subside. "How did you even find out about this place?"  

"My travels have led me to many strange places, Inquisitor," she purred. She turned her back to him, staring longingly out into the Crossroads. "Some have been left unlocked, like a door left ajar. Others are closed, can only be opened from the beyond. These can only be opened with a key." 

"And I suppose _you_ happen to have such a key," he sighed, feeling a headache coming. He hated the witch and her games. 

Morrigan turned, a grin forming on her lips. "I have knowledge, and power. That appears to be enough."  

Finn rolled his eyes, clenching his fingers to his marked palm. It was growing more painful as his anger spiked. "Corypheus wants to come here?"  

"Yes. It's not the Fade, but it's close. Someone with power like his could tear down the ancient barrie---" 

"And enter the Fade in the flesh," Finn interrupted, "like he intended to do with the anchor." He gazed down at the mark.  

Morrigan glanced at the anchor too, a certain curiosity sparkling in her golden eyes. "He gathers his forces to reach the one in the Arbor Wilds." She turned and walked back toward the Eluvian they had traveled through. "You make him desperate, Inquisitor. We must stop him, and soon."  

She disappeared back through the mirror.

Finn turned and glanced back at the Crossroads one more time before following her.   

* * *

 

Dorian sat, speechless for once.  

Finn watched his cheeks flush, readying himself for an onslaught of inevitable yelling.  

"I... you realize how _stupid_ you are, right?" Dorian sighed, almost too exhausted to be angry. "Leliana would be sure to have you killed if you weren't so bloody important!"  

"Dorian, I know. I shouldn't have followed her."  

"Too _bloody_ right! That witch is nothing but trouble," he spat, hand flying to the back of his neck as he rubbed it nervously.  

Finn's lips twitched into a smile. "Are you worried about me?"  

Dorian spun to face him, an incredulous look on his face. " _Kaffas_ , of course I am. What if she'd left you there?"  

Finn laughed, quickly stifling it when Dorian glared at him with narrowed, grey eyes. "Look, I dislike the woman as much as you do. I mean, as well as the fact she keeps trying to seduce me..."  

Dorian straightened, going tense. "You... _what_?!"  

" _Focus,_ " Finn sighed, wandering over to his flustered lover. He snaked his arms around his waist, pulling him tight to his chest. "We have a big fight on our hands here, and she is an asset we cannot afford to lose."  

Dorian pouted, Finn's touch calming him... slightly. "Fine. But she so much as _looks_ in your direction and I'll have her corpse dancing for me the second the breath leaves her body."  

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Okay... but you know she's not my type, if you haven't noticed?" He pressed his lips to Dorian's jaw.  

Dorian rolled his eyes, surrendering to the Trevelyan charm yet again. He was so weak it was embarrassing. "I'm telling Leliana on you."  

Finn laughed into Dorian's skin, inhaling the familiar scent of his skin and feeling the warmth from where he'd been standing in the sun on the balcony.

He raised his hand to cup Dorian's face, the anchor glowing against his dark skin. He looked into Dorian's comforting eyes, and the pain the anchor had been radiating since his journey into the Crossroads dulled to a low ache.  

Dorian leaned into his touch. "Festis bei umo canavarum **."**  

Finn smirked. "I know."  

 


	21. Tumble Down

Finn was no genius, but he knew when something was amiss. Dorian had been somewhat distant recently, slipping away at any given opportunity and repeating the same story each time Finn asked how his day had been. The mage was being elusive, and he wasn't necessarily good at lying, considering his flair for the dramatic.  

The war council finally ended after a solid seven hours of planning and deliberating, readying themselves for the final time before they would depart for the Arbor Wilds. As he stepped from the war room, he noticed a scout hurriedly leaving his post as soon as he spotted Finn. Something compelled Finn to follow, the scout leading him into the main hall before disappearing down the staircase that led to the prison.  

Finn descended the dark staircase and heard footsteps running toward him. He stilled and pressed his back to the wall, allowing the body to pass him. It was the scout, a look of terror in his eyes as he brushed by.  

"Your Worship," He nodded, blushing and swiftly disappearing back upstairs. 

The smell of damp and rot filled Finn's nostrils, the bitterly cold wind biting at his nose as he entered the prison. His eyes focused in the dim light, only a few candles glowed in a cell in the corner, flickering in the wind. The guard that stood watch straightened his back when he spotted Finn, his clenched fist flying to his chest in salute. 

Finn frowned at the guard and heard the familiar lilt of Dorian's voice, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling in curiosity. He edged forward quietly and pressed his body against the wet, stone wall, craning his neck to listen.  

"Alexius, it would never work. I can't get my hands on such a thing!"  

Finn barely heard the mumbled response from Dorian's former mentor, his _prisoner._ He felt the anger bubble inside him and couldn't stop himself from stepping forward into view.  

"Dorian?"  

The mages head whipped around, eyes widening and body stiffening.  

"Amatus, I... what are you doing here?" he stuttered, nervous. 

"What's going on?" Finn whispered, eyes flitting back and forth between the old, decrepit man in the cell and Dorian. 

Dorian turned and looked at Alexius, the two men exchanging a glance, something passing between them. "I can explain." He reached out his hand, asking Finn to take it with pleading eyes.  

Finn frowned and stepped forward, Dorian's hand dropping to his side, wounded from the denial. He brushed it off and gestured for the guard to open Alexius' cell.  

"Dorian what is this?" Finn's eyes widened, taking in the sight before him. Inside the tiny cell laid glowing amulets and trinkets, magic radiating from them in waves. Books and piles of scribbled parchments littered the desk, blotches of ink drying on newly written notes. The anchor thrummed as he neared, Alexius' eyes drawn to the glow like a moth to a flame, the anchor reflecting in them eerily. 

"I didn't want you to find out like this, if at all," Dorian sighed. "If I failed, I'd rather you didn't know that I'd tried." His voice broke, tears rimming his eyes.  

"Tried what, exactly?"  

"To save you."  

Finn opened his mouth to speak before swiftly deciding against it. He was stupid, _weak_ , to tell Dorian he'd let him try to find a way to save him. He'd given the mage false hope, and now he'd tangled himself with his traitorous former mentor. 

He ignored the strained sound of Dorian calling his name as he stormed from the prison, hot tears prickling in his eyes as he slammed the door behind him. 

* * *

 

They all stood in the war room, every companion and adviser they had collected along the way. The beautiful band of misfits that Dorian would give his life for. His family.  

Dorian watched Sera nervously bite her already stubbed nails, Cole hovering beside her quietly. She was no longer disturbed by his presence, and seemed to relax when he placed a pale hand on her shoulder.  

Finn cleared his throat and stepped forward, standing at the head of the table as his eyes flickered over each one of their faces, studying them. 

Dorian could see hesitation in his stance; he was nervous.  

"In Redcliffe, I saw the future Corypheus built. I will not allow that to happen."  

Dorian felt nauseous, remembering the twisted and sickening future only they had witnessed. He'd never forget the red glow of Cassandra's eyes as she was slowly driven mad. He barely knew her then, but he cared deeply for the Seeker now and would not allow such a fate to befall her. He also remembered the way Varric had whispered stories about his brother, his unnerving duel-toned voice lingering behind them as they ploughed through the castle dungeons to get to Alexius.  

He glanced at Leliana, the Spymaster's eyes fixated on the huge map before them. He remembered the way her skin had greyed and cracked from the torture they'd inflicted upon her, the way she gave her life to give them time to return to their reality, her lifeless corpse staring back at them as they leapt into the portal. He'd had to drag Finn through by the scruff of his neck, the warrior straining and reaching out for his fallen spymaster.  

Even after all of that, he now found himself working with Alexius, the man who had caused all of that suffering and pain. It may not have happened, they may have stopped it becoming reality, but the man still would not have hesitated if he had the chance to tear the world apart. All for his doomed son.  

Dorian swallowed back the bile rising in his throat. He had let his love for Finn blind him, just as Alexius had with Felix. He may not have gone to such drastic measures, but he'd blindly trusted Alexius to help him.

While the world fell apart around them every single day, Dorian could only think of one thing; _Finn_. 

The first time their eyes met in the chantry. The lingering looks through tear-filled eyes as they left him to die at Haven, their fingers brushing for just a moment but sparking something in Dorian that he'd never felt before. The moment he returned back from the dead, cold and injured in the snow, Dorian's warm fingers intertwined with his, bringing him from the brink. The soft laughs he always managed to coax from Finn's lips with badly-timed jokes or snarky comments. The first time they kissed; a drunken disaster in itself, but a _beautiful_ one. The way Finn had seen the strength in him after his father had attempted to break him apart again, putting him back together as they made love for the first time that night.

The way he looked at him like he was _everything_ _,_ every single day.  

He willed the tightness forming in his chest to disappear, taking a deep breath and resting his head back against the wall as Finn continued his speech. He felt Cole at his side, calming waves rolling over his skin. The boy smiled at him, concern etched on his gaunt face. Dorian returned the smile and patted his arm; a thank you.  

"We've embarked on a quest that ends with us facing the most powerful monster in all Thedas. The Inquisition started as a handful of soldiers. Thanks to you, we're now a force that will topple a self-proclaimed god," he smiled softly, fondly. "I could ask for no better council, no better guidance or companionship. You are the finest group of friends a man could ask for."  

He gazed at Dorian, their eyes locking across the crowded room. "My family."  

Cullen stepped forward and placed his hand on Finn's shoulder. "I speak for all of us when I say; we could ask for no finer cause, and no finer leader."  

Finn nodded, grasping his commanders hand. "Now, everyone get a good nights sleep."  

* * *

 

"Come on Sparkler, it can't be _that_ bad. You've been pouting all day," Varric smirked, bumping his shoulder into Dorian's arm as he plonked himself down beside him on the log. 

Dorian rolled his eyes, picking at the bowl of lukewarm stew. "I am in no mood, dwarf."  

"Usually glitters to gloss his hidden hurt, but he isn't sparkling at all today," Cole mumbled, taking a seat on the ground between them and the campfire.  

"Cole, _please,_ " Dorian warned, his voice stern. The boy recoiled, and Dorian instantly felt guilty.

"So, what have you done to piss off our dear Inquisitor?" Varric sighed, wiggling his eyebrows as he dug into his meal. "He's extra spiky, it's hard not to notice." 

Dorian placed his bowl on the log next to him, glaring down at the dwarf. "I'm sure it would land me in more trouble if I discussed it with you, don't you think?"  

Sera appeared, slurping down the remainder of her stew in a disgusting fashion. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and chucked the bowl to the ground. "I saw you sleeping in your own tent. No jousting makes Dorian a dull boy!" she giggled, wiggling her dirty fingers at Dorian.    

He swatted her away with a grunt and stood dramatically, brushing dirt from his robes. "There's no living with you lot!"  

Varric grabbed his arm. "Come on, Sparkler. We're just teasing." He tugged him back down to the log. "Love and pain go hand-in-hand, no one said it was easy."  

Dorian crossed his arms and caught a glimpse of Finn across the fire, chatting happily with Cullen and Cassandra. He'd barely glanced at him since their argument after the prison.  

 _You can't save me._  

"Funny thing, love. I've gone my whole life thinking I'd never get to experience it," he sighed, smiling sadly at the little group of friends. "Then, _he_ comes along," he scoffed, shaking his head. "Bastard."  

They fell silent, eyes unable to meet his. They all knew Finn's fate, it was certainly no secret. It was getting harder to hide the green tinge in his veins, crawling further up his arm daily. There was no hiding the noise the anchor made when he discharged it, the loud, unmistakable _boom_  rolling throughout Skyhold all too often these days. 

"Go speak to him, yeah? Don't leave it. Leaving it is bad," Sera whispered, her big blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at him.  

"I've seen a lot of love stories in my time, Sparkler. None of them easy, and only a handful with a happy ending. That doesn't make them any less special, less _real_. Plus, when you fall in love with the Hero..." 

Dorian's eyes followed Finn as he said his good-nights and made his way to his tent, his green eyes scanning the camp before settling on Dorian. They both paused for a beat, breaths held, before Finn disappeared inside his tent. Dorian narrowed his eyes, weighing out his options.

They could both die tomorrow, or, they would _live_.

Maybe that would be a better time to wait to continue this particular argument. 

* * *

 

Finn sat shirtless on his bunk, his arm stretched out in front of him as he studied the new lines that had appeared under his skin. His veins had developed a sickly green tinge; as if his blood had been replaced with the fade, glistening green liquid surging through them, or so it would appear.

The ache was constant, rolling in and out like waves as the mark flowed through his body, poisoning him with every breath until there would be nothing left. If he focused, he could push it to the back of his mind; pain just an illusory sensation that he could shut down if needed. 

But, the reality was it hurt _so_ much he could hardly navigate the world as it fell in and out of focus around him. He had gained some semblance of control over it's little energy bursts, however. He was able to discharge the anchor when needed, now only leaving him with the taste of copper in his mouth and a sting behind his eyes. Not ideal, but at least he could use it to his advantage in battle if absolutely necessary. 

Dorian sheepishly entered the tent and sat next to him. Finn knew he had hurt him the other day, but there was no excuse for Dorian lying to him or trying to toy with his fate, especially with that  _criminal_. It stung; a betrayal.  

They sat in silence, Finn listening to Dorian's steady breathing and focusing on the soft brush of his skin against his side. _Maker_ , he had missed being close to him.  

Finn, in his anger, had started thinking that maybe he should start distancing himself in the hope that Dorian could live a normal life after he was gone. That would be the right thing to do, to let him move on and not mourn someone so hopeless. But, selfish as he was, he couldn't deny himself the company or the rush of feelings that flooded him whenever the mage was near. He could burst at the seams right this second, wrap him up in his arms and take them far away from this place. Love really was dangerous. 

_Let the world burn, for all I care._

Dorian stood and started to remove his robes, leaving him in only his cotton briefs. Finn stole a glance, eyes raking over his perfect body, counting the dark moles that littered his skin as if he didn't have them memorized already. He averted his eyes when Dorian turned and proceeded to slide himself beneath the scratchy sheets of the bunk. 

"This could be our last night together, _or_ it could be one of many. Either way, I won't spend it without you by my side," Dorian mumbled, face nuzzling into the pillow. "Whether you like it or not."  

Finn couldn't stop the smirk that played at his lips. His stubborn, always right, good-for-nothing, _perfect_  Dorian. 

He kicked off his boots and discarded his leather trousers before climbing in next to Dorian. They stared at each other, lips twitching with words that wanted to spill out, but that they left unspoken.

Finn wanted to cry and grab and shake Dorian, tell him _of course_ he didn't want to die. Tell him that he didn't want this life. That it's not fair, none of it. Instead, he reached out and brushed his thumb over the dark mole beneath Dorian's eye, his touch lingering on the soft skin.

He leaned in and pressed their lips together, pulling their bodies closer as they silently fell asleep.

* * *

 

Dorian watched as the Venatori weapons clanged to the ground, their bodies shaking and eyes fit to burst from their skulls as the horror washed over them. Finn and Cassandra seized the opportunity and slashed their throats with one sweep of their swords, the five men falling to the ground as the water ran red underneath them, bodies still twitching with fear, even in death. Dorian felt the surge of mana roll over him as the life left their bodies, he shivered and smiled. 

"Necromancy suits you, Dorian," Morrigan purred as she swayed past him. "A dark craft, one I haven't seen delivered with such... _satisfaction_."  

He crinkled his nose at her. "Tell me why _she_ had to be in our party again?"  

Cassandra smirked at him, the feeling clearly mutual.  

Finn strapped his greatsword to his back and gestured for them to move on. "I think we're close."  

"There!" Morrigan pointed, a gap in the thick, lush forest presenting a huge stone archway. They ran through and stopped in their tracks when they spotted Corypheus himself in a stand-off with a group of elves, the same elves that had been periodically attacking them throughout the day.  

"Na melana sur, banallen!"  

Finn glanced over at Solas, but the elf didn't return his gaze. Instead, he focused on the elf that yelled and stood tall before Corypheus.  

Samson stepped into view. "They still mean to fight us, Master," he hissed, a deathly grin on his pale face. His eyes were red-rimmed and soulless. 

Dorian felt sick, he'd not seen Corypheus this close until now.

This is it, it was really happening. The creature was huge, _ghastly_. How Finn had survived him he did not know.  

"These are but remnants. They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows," Corypheus said, his deep, gravelly voice echoing throughout the courtyard.  

The elves raised their weapons fearlessly.  

"Well of Sorrows?" Finn whispered. 

Dorian watched Morrigan's eyes flash, something hungry behind them as she shrugged at Finn. A good actress.  

Corypheus stepped forward and the two stone statues that flanked the bridge came alive, reeling with magic. The elves stood still, solid.  

"Be honored. Witness death at the hands of a new god!" He reached his jagged, clawed hand out and grabbed one of the elves as the magic from the statues shot out and stilled him. His flesh sizzled and smoked, dissolving into nothing with a sickening screech as an explosion rocked through him, sending them all flying backwards.  

Finn leapt to his feet and jumped over the stone railing separating them, landing behind Samson and his men as they ran across the bridge, not worried about their fallen master.  

"What _was_ that?" Cassandra said, all of them unsure. Had they really just witnessed Corypheus's death. Was that it?  

A sickening noise startled them, a definitely dead Grey Warden rose from the ground behind them and started to convulse, black liquid spraying from his mouth and eyes. His body shook and contorted, bones snapping and jutting out of his flesh. A roar fell from his lips, sending shivers down Dorian's spine. They slowly backed away as the black liquid engulfed his body, a new figure now forming from inside him.  

"It cannot be," Morrigan said in disbelief, her words littered with fear.  

"Go!" Finn shouted, already sprinting.

They ran across the bridge and Dorian glanced back, spotting a pair of red eyes glowing from within the blackened cocoon. Then, the familiar screech of a dragon roared above them as the archdemon came into view, flying toward them with it's twisted jaw agape.  

They entered the temple and pushed against the huge door with all their might, slamming it shut at the very second the dragon reigned it's fiery breath down upon them.  

The door glowed and hummed, sending them flying backwards with magical force as it locked tightly shut.  

"Well then, shall we proceed?" Morrigan said, brushing herself off with a smile as the rest of them sat on the ground in disbelief.  

Finn grabbed her and pushed her against the wall with a growl, his arm resting across her chest, pinning her. "What is this Well of Sorrows he speaks of?"  

Cassandra and Solas stood aside, no attempt to stop the Inquisitor attacking the witch.  

Morrigan's blood red lips twitched into a smirk as she relaxed under Finn's weight, seemingly relishing in the contact. "It does appear I was mistaken."  

He pressed her harder against the wall, the whole weight of his muscled form on her. A startled yelp flew from her lips as the stone cut into her back. He snarled. "Morrigan..."  

"Whatever he seeks, you must keep it from his grasp, do you not agree?"  

Dorian walked over and gently placed his hand on Finn's arm, prying it away from the witch. "Come now, as much as I hate to say it, she's right." 

Finn exhaled and clenched his fist, the anchor aggressively pulsing in his palm. Dorian placed his hand over the mark. "Deep breaths, Amatus."  

" _Precious_ , I'm sure," Morrigan hissed, glaring at the two men as she flicked her raven hair from her face.   

Cassandra stepped forward, nudging Morrigan with her shoulder. "Move." she snarled.

"We saw him _die,_ " Finn sighed as they pressed forward through the temple, "so tell me - how in the void does he still live?"  

Solas spoke for the first time in hours, his voice as calm and steady as ever. "He took over the body of a Grey Warden, I would theorize that he can jump to a blighted creature, a darkspawn or..."  

Finn gritted his teeth. "If we kill him, he will come back."  

Fantastic.  

 

 

  

 

 

 


	22. I Went Too Far

 

 

Dorian tried to recall if he'd ever seen Finn this angry.

The warrior was practically shaking with rage, the anchor sputtering and lighting up the area around them like some kind of twisted, sickly wisp.  

"I will kill her, and I'll _enjoy_ it," he seethed, talking to no one in particular as they dutifully followed the painfully slow sentinel guide Abelas had kindly offered them.  

They weaved through the ancient hallways and secret rooms of the temple, Dorian's fingers aching to reach out and touch the intricate mosaics that littered the walls, dying to learn the secrets that surrounded them. Solas silently walked beside him, the elf strangely nervous as his eyes stayed firmly fixed upon the floor in front of him. 

"Inquisitor, we must focus on the task in hand, we can deal with Morrigan later," Cassandra sighed, just as exasperated with the witches actions, but always the voice of reason.  

" _'A shortcut'_  he said," Dorian groaned, rolling his eyes as the sentinel moved onward at the pace of a dying, legless nug. "Does anyone else feel like we're being _very_ slowly escorted to our deaths?" 

Their guide nodded at Finn and swiftly ran off in the direction they had just come from, the sounds of death and dying fluttering in from the courtyard before them as Samson's mangled comrades finished off a group of Sentinels.  

Samson whipped his head around, the glow of the anchor catching his eye as soon as they rounded the corner. 

"Inquisitor, you've got a damned long reach. We come to the arse end of nowhere, and here you are!" he snarled, yellowed teeth presenting themselves from behind curled, cracked lips.

Finn scoffed. "You don't concern me. It's been a long day, let's get this over with." He drew his greatsword and readied himself to attack.

Samson's men kicked aside the dead elves and marched to their commanders side.  

Dorian hitched his eyebrow, highly amused with the exasperated,  _'take no bullshit'_   Finn they were currently in the presence of. If anything, Morrigan and her little shape-shifting trick were due some thanks for thoroughly pissing him off. He almost felt sorry for Samson... but, _not really._   

"Ah, but I am to be the vessel. The one who helps Corypheus use the wisdom of the well to walk into the fade without that blasted anchor." Samson raised his arms, his armor glowing as the red lyrium it was infused with came to life. "Being force-fed chantry lyrium was good for something. I am a living fortress, mind and body. I won't forget an _ounce_ of the knowledge the well will bestow upon me, and I will bring him your pretty head!"  

He tilted his head toward them, two of the Red Templar horrors that flanked him acknowledging the signal and running to ambush Finn, the ground shaking beneath them. He effortlessly dispatched them, an easy flurry of swings of his sword practically cutting them in half as he spun with fury. He roared as he came to a stop, blood splattered over his snarling face.  

Dorian cast a barrier over him as he proceeded to barrel toward Samson, a look of pure rage in his eyes. Dorian and Solas concentrated on thinning out the Red Templars at Samson's flank, Dorian casting a walking bomb that turned one of them into nothing more than a pile of flesh and bone with the flick of a wrist as their blood rained down over the battlefield.  

"The rune!" Cassandra yelled as she bashed a Red Templar Knight in it's mangled face, shards of red lyrium breaking from his skin.  

Finn blocked a blow from Samson's hulking greatsword, losing his leverage as he slid back on the dusty ground. He growled and put all of his weight behind him, forcing Samson to stumble backwards and lose his footing, the armor heavy as he struggled to right himself. Finn fumbled, his clawed gauntlet making it hard to reach for the rune Dagna had crafted.  

" _Fuck_!" he groaned, missing his chance as Samson came at him once more, the clash of their swords ringing out through the courtyard.  

Solas closed his eyes and pressed his index and middle finger to his temple, calling forth an impressive mind blast that knocked Samson to his back. The elf sprung toward Finn and reached out, gracefully plucking the rune from Finn's coat and handing it to him. 

The elf silently returned to Dorian's side with a smile and continued with their onslaught on Samson's remaining Red Templars.  

"Nicely done," Dorian shouted over his furious casting.  

Solas smirked and shrugged it off. 

Finn flicked the rune to life in his palm, a shockwave bursting out and washing over Samson. His armor shook and groaned, the red lyrium sadly whining as it was deactivated.  

Samson roared. " _No_! What did you do?!" The reality of his newfound vulnerability washed over him, his shoulders sagging for a moment before he readied his weapon once more. " _Die_ , Inquisitor," he hissed.

Finn charged, leaping into the air and bringing the entire weight of his body down behind his blow, landing his hulking blade squarely on Samson's shoulder. Samson sank to his knees, his sword cluttering to the ground as blood spurted from between the thick shoulder pauldrons. Finn's impressive greatsword had gone deep. He cried out in pain as Finn placed his foot on his chest for leverage, yanking the embedded blade out with one, quick tug.  

Finn stepped backwards with a grin on his bloodied face, turning for just a second to check on his companions. Samson took advantage and lazily dragged his sword from the ground with the little energy he had left, plunging the tip up at an awkward angle and into Finn's stomach, the blade slipping through a gap under his cuirass and into his flesh like butter.  

Dorian watched as Finn fell to his knees before Samson, his violently glowing hand clutching at the wound, thick blood pouring out and pooling on the dusty ground.  

"No!" Dorian yelled, sending a fireball hurtling at Samson's waning form as the warrior attempted to lift his huge greatsword once more. He slumped to the ground with a clang, blood pooling around him. As Dorian drew closer he could see that Finn had practically severed Samson's arm at the shoulder, yet the Templar still lay with a grin on his face as he bled to death.  

Cassandra stood between them protectively, her sword and shield at the ready.  

"You will still lose, Inquisitor. Corypheus will kill you, and the world will burn," he seethed, coughing out his final, bloody breaths as his body went limp.  

Dorian crouched at Finn's side, snaking his shaking hand underneath his armor and feeling for the wound. It was deep, too deep for him to repair with the little healing magic he'd learned. Solas was no more skilled in that field of magic, so Finn would have to wait. Solas presented Finn with his last elfroot potion and the warrior gulped it down greedily, clearly grateful for the momentary reprieve from the pain that stung in his gut.   

"Let's just wrap it up and hope for the best, shall we?" Dorian winced, ripping some material from the bottom of his robe and tying it tightly around Finn's waist. He smiled, placing a bloody hand on Finn's face.  

Finn groaned, trying to force a smile.  

"We need to hurry," Solas said, nodding toward the upper level where Abelas had come into view, stone steps materializing underneath him as he chased Morrigan in her shifted form toward the well.  

 

* * *

 

 "You'll note the intact eluvian? I was correct on that count, at least," Morrigan sighed.  

Finn could feel himself slipping away, head spinning from the blood loss, the urge to just sit on the inviting ground and sleep was a little too overwhelming. The tip of Samson's blade had gone in deep, blood still trickling down his leg through Dorian's makeshift bandage. He took a deep breath, the events of this never-ending day starting to wear him down.  

Was it not enough that they had fought for hours, trekking through the harsh landscape of the Arbor Wilds, then reluctantly (but respectfully) going through ancient Elven rituals to gain the respect of the Sentinel occupants of the temple. Oh, and _then_ getting skewered by a crazy former Templar? Now this, another seemingly crazy person who had just turned into a bird, who was now gazing at an ancient 'Well of Sorrows' practically salivating at the mouth.  

Sometimes Finn was sure he was a character in one of Varric's stupid novels. 

They had managed to convince Abelas to allow them to take control of the well, no thanks to Morrigan's snide remarks and overwhelming arrogance. Although, it would appear that the only willing party to do the deed was the witch, Solas sneering at the Inquisitor when he thought it polite to ask the elf if he was interested.  

"Get it over with," he hissed through gritted teeth, stumbling backward slightly into Dorian's side. 

"Morrigan if you don't get in that _fucking_ well... enough with the theatrics!" Dorian growled, grabbing Finn protectively.  

She turned and locked eyes with Finn. She looked scared, pensive. Finn knew deep down that she _was_ the best of a bad bunch for this particular job, but was still apprehensive about the witches intentions. She'd been loyal to the Inquisition so far, however infuriating and unsettling her presence managed to be.  

She stepped forward tentatively, taking the smallest possible steps as she dipped the toe of her boot into the water. She stretched her arms out to the side, raising her head and clenching her eyes shut as she sank down, scooping the liquid into her cupped palms and bringing it to her blood-red lips.  

Dorian rolled his eyes at the continued theatrics of it all.  

The water rose and danced around her, before forming a wave and washing out over the sides of it's confinement, leaving the witch laying in the empty pool; a blue haze glowing around her.  

Cassandra ran toward her and helped her up. She was dazed, panicked. Her hands flew to her head, seemingly checking it was still attached to her body. 

"Ellasin selah! Vissan... vissanalla," she mumbled, a small smile forming. "I am... intact. It worked, I can hear... it _worked_."  

Finn cried out, bending forward in agony as the anchor grew more impatient in his palm.   

"We have to go. _Now,_ " Dorian hissed, eyes practically popping out of his skull as he stared at Cassandra, pleading. He didn't want to alarm Finn, but he was looking awfully pale and clammy, blood now saturating the material wrapped around his waist. He rubbed his hand in soothing circles on Finn's back, the warrior clinging to his robes.  

They heard a loud noise, a bang that echoed throughout the courtyard behind them. They turned and spotted Corypheus, a cloud of black smoke carrying his mangled form toward them at an alarming speed.  

"Go! Through the eluvian!" Solas yelled as Morrigan activated it with a swipe of her hands.  

They filtered through the mirror, the haziness washing over them as they swiftly appeared back in Skyhold.  

Morrigan closed the eluvian, leaving Corypheus safely back in the Arbor Wilds with no vessel, no well and his army depleting at the hands of the Inquisition's forces.   

"It is done," Morrigan nodded, calm and collected. She sounded... _different_. Grounded.  

Solas hovered by her side, his eyes never leaving her.  

 

* * *

 

Cassandra helped Dorian hulk Finn's exceedingly heavy form to his quarters, snapping at a scout standing guard to fetch the best healer, and possibly a surgeon.  

Finn groaned as they lowered him onto the bed, Dorian deftly removing his armor and ripping the material of his undershirt; no time to be wasted being polite with buttons. It was soaked with blood, dripping as he discarded the fabric to the floor.  

" _Maker_. Finn, it's okay. Just breathe." Dorian swallowed thickly at the sight of it, pushing down the sick feeling that crept up his throat. He caught Cassandra's gaze and the Seeker blanched, her eyes flitting back to the gaping wound.

Dorian laid his hands upon Finn's stomach, pulsing out the smallest bit of healing magic in an attempt to stem the bleeding. It wasn't entirely successful, his mana depleted from a day of overuse. The fingers of his free hand found their way to Finn's forehead, letting soothing waves of cold roll onto his burning skin.  

"Another scar to add to the collection," he smiled, his voice shaking as he tried to lighten the mood.  

Finn laughed lightly, wincing at the twinge in his stomach. "Dorian, the mark..." He held up a shaking hand, the tell-tale signs of a very impatient anchor sparking and thrumming in his palm.  

"Right. _That_." Dorian spun around, looking toward the balcony. "Can you walk?"  

Cassandra shook her head, eyes focused on Finn's stomach. "Dorian, what are you--" 

"We don't have a choice, it's either that or he does it in here and possibly kills us both," Dorian snapped. "I quite like the furniture in here, I'd hate to see it turned to splinters."

She nodded, lips pursed into a hard line. "Very well."  

Finn took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Dorian and Cassandra as they heaved him from the bed. He was practically a dead weight upon them as he stumbled toward the balcony. He fell to his knees and braced himself against the stone railing, turning to check that Dorian and Cassandra were safely inside.  

Dorian had become an expert at this, placing a strong barrier over the glass doors to prevent them from being shattered. He pressed his forehead to the glass, gazing out at his warrior, broken and shaking on the floor. Cassandra placed a comforting hand on his back, her eyes unable to tear away from the Inquisitor. 

He raised his hand to the sky and closed his eyes, his jaw tensed and teeth bared as he cried out. The anchor burst, the familiar clap and beam of fade energy shooting out and up to the heavens. Finn shook as the tension left his body, the pain of his new wound seeping back through as the anchor stilled. He fell forward, his hands slamming into the ground. The haze of green light around him dissipated, and he felt two pairs of hands tugging at him before he blacked out.  

 

* * *

 

Finn woke with a start, drenched in sweat and grasping at the sheets. He felt a warm body stir beside him, reaching out and laying an arm across his chest.

 _Dorian_.  

"There, there. It's okay," Dorian mumbled, his voice thick with sleep, "I'm here."  

Finn pulled himself up, feeling the tight pull of healing skin on his stomach. He pushed the sheet down and inspected the fresh wound, a neat square of bandage covering it, only a few drops of blood seeping through the material. He inspected his hand next, noticing that the green in his veins had spread slightly further up his arm, now wrapping around his bicep. The skin of his palm that was once cracked and tender now healed and softened.  

Dorian sat up beside him and placed a hand on his forehead, feeling for a temperature. He smiled, running his hand down along Finn's stubbled cheek, brushing his thumb along the scar that ran through Finn's lip. "Feeling better?"  

"How long have I been out?" Finn groaned. 

Dorian dropped his hand to his lap. "Only a day or two, we thought it best to let you rest, considering..." 

Finn spun his legs over the side of the bed, wincing as his body tried to remind him how much he'd been through. Everything ached, but specifically the hole he'd had poked into his stomach. He quickly remembered how angry he was with Dorian as the mage appeared beside him, resting his hand on Finn's thigh. 

"Amatus, it's still early. You should go back to sleep." 

Finn clenched his jaw. Better late than never. "Why, Dorian. Why did you do it?"  

He watched as Dorian opened his mouth, before swiftly snapping it shut again.  

Dorian glanced down at the floor and took a shaky breath. "Felix died. A few months back."  

Finn's eyes widened. "Why didn't yo--"  

Dorian held up his hand, silencing Finn. "Because you have more important things to worry about."  

" _Dorian,_ "  he chided, a wave of guilt washing over him. He had gone through that loss alone, and Finn hadn't noticed. 

"I've watched that _fucking_ mark slowly pick you apart. I could bear it no longer... just sitting back and allowing that to happen. Without even trying?" he scoffed. "Not likely. Who better than Alexius to..."  

Finn watched his shoulders slump, defeated, _tired_.  

"I know it was foolish of me, but I am _not_ sorry."  

Finn chuckled softly, shaking his head at the blind stubbornness of this man. "He's my _prisoner_. You do remember why, right?"  

Dorian rolled his eyes and crawled back into the bed, folding his arms across his chest dramatically. "Of course I remember why. _Venhedis_ , I'm not a complete idiot, I'll have you know. I _was_ there with you, in that awful reality. I do not condone what he did and he is not forgiven, but he was my only chance."  

Finn pushed himself back and shifted back under the sheets, another twang of pain shooting from his stomach as he twisted to get comfortable. He reached over and grabbed Dorian's hand, pulling it to his chest where he grasped it tightly.  

"You are a little bit of an idiot, but you're _m_ _y_ idiot."  

Dorian smiled, resting his head upon Finn's chest. Finn pressed a kiss to his forehead, relishing in the feel of him against his body. Yet again, he proved incapable of remaining angry at this man.   

"Stay away from him, Dorian. Promise me."  

"I was close, you know."  

"Close to what?" Finn queried.  

Dorian propped himself up on his arm, leaning in close. A certain excitement sparkled in his grey eyes, one Finn recognized that usually meant he was about to go off on some tangent of magical theory, one that would leave Finn completely dumbfounded.  

"I take that back, I don't want to know," Finn sighed, smirking as he patted his chest, inviting the mage to rest. "Tomorrow. Tell me _tomorrow_."  

Dorian pouted and Finn leaned in, stealing a kiss. He'd almost forgotten how Dorian tasted, how his lips fit against his own so perfectly. He smiled against Dorian's mouth, warmth blooming in his chest.  

Dorian broke the kiss, sighting contently as he nestled himself into Finn's side, his head coming to rest on his chest once more.   

"Tomorrow."  

   

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy do I hate writing fight scenes! I'm a lover, NOT a fighter!


	23. A Very Strange Enchanted Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going on a little journey with Cole during this chapter - between the usual Dorian/Trev goodness, of course.
> 
> A *proper* reunion is well overdue for those two ;)
> 
> I urge you to listen to Aurora's cover of the song 'Nature Boy' - it heavily inspired this chapter and I think of Cole every time I listen to it! Enjoy.

Dorian gave Solas a polite nod as he passed him on the bottom floor of the rotunda, the elf smiling halfheartedly in return. Dorian's suspicions of Solas had waned slightly after their trip to the Arbor Wilds; almost getting killed with someone will do that, he supposed.  

He clutched at his warm mug of elfroot tea as he ascended the stairs, his eyes heavy from a night of no sleep. Finn had been keeping him up late, and not with anything fun like rampant lovemaking, just boring old restlessness.  

The Inquisitor had been bedridden for almost two weeks from his injury, and he'd been under strict instructions from both the surgeon who patched him up and the Inquisition healers that he was to stay in his room if he wanted to get back in the field and save the world anytime soon. 

Dorian was quite smug about it; the idea of Finn trapped in his quarters. Dorian thought he'd be able to take full advantage of his company for once, without having to fight Josie or any of the other members of the inner circle for a moment of his time. Alas, it was not the fairy tale he had dreamed it would be. After a measly _two days_ on bed-rest, Finn had started to drive him crazy with his moaning and restlessness. This warrior was certainly not a man who took being told to stay in bed easily. 

Dorian had encouraged Finn to help him sift through the Liberalum and various other tomes that one of Leliana's scouts had so kindly pilfered from the Magisterium Library. This was more an act of kindness to give Finn something to do rather than Dorian _actually_ needing the help. He wanted to look for information on Corypheus that could potentially shake the shine off of his dastardly plan that so many in Tevinter seemed to go all starry-eyed at.  

Finn, it turned out, was _awful_ at research. He lacked both the patience and the enthusiasm. Dorian had swiftly scooped the books from his grasp, and retreated back to his nook in the rotunda with a huff and a whoosh of his robes, leaving Finn alone with Cassandra's dog-eared copy of Swords and Shields and a stack of reports and propositions from nobles attempting to marry off their daughters to the dashing Inquisitor.  

Dorian placed himself in his corner, sinking into the familiar chair as he lit the candles with a flick of his wrist. He took a deep breath, and relished in the silence and lack of company as he opened various books and gathered his notes in his lap. He was in his element, one might say.   

He wouldn't be able to enjoy this moment for very long, it would seem, as a rather loud conversation had sparked down on Solas' level. Dorian rolled his eyes and primed a string of insults to hurl over the balcony at the elf, until he heard Cole's soft voice turning into something frustrated and unfamiliar. He quickly made his way downstairs, ready to jump down Solas' throat if he had upset the boy somehow. 

Solas stood with his long arms crossed firmly across his chest, his expression stoic as ever, while Varric gestured wildly before him.  

"Let the kid choose, Chuckles. He has that right, surely? It's his life we're screwing with here." The dwarf huffed, pointing a stubby finger in the elf's general direction.  

Cole sat quietly on top of the table in the middle of the room, legs crossed and gaze focused on the floor, his huge hat obscuring his face.  

"I do hope all of this yelling is about something good, you've pulled me from some very important business, I'll have you know," Dorian sighed. "What is the meaning of this?"  

Cole hopped down from the table and stalked over to Dorian. "The amulet has arrived, and now they are arguing over what will become of me. Varric wants me to be a real boy."  

After the events at Adamant, Cole had become increasingly agitated about his current state.  

 _"I'm not dead, yet I do not exist. They will not take me."_  He had said, begging Finn to find a solution to prevent him from becoming possessed like the Wardens had. 

All signs had pointed to blood magic as the winner, which no one wanted to touch with a very long stick for obvious reasons. Solas had helped acquire a talisman that would bind Cole and prevent him from facing the same fate as the Warden but, unfortunately, it was not as simple as it seemed. Cole was too _human_ , and Solas' simple solution of popping the amulet around Cole's neck and charging it with magic had failed miserably.   

"I see, and what is it that _you_ want, Cole?" Dorian asked softly, throwing a pointed glare at both Varric and Solas. The boy had to be handled delicately, lest he disappear into a cloud of smoke.  

Cole paused for a moment, his lips twitching. "I don't matter. Just lock away the parts of me that someone else could knot together to make me follow."   

Solas relaxed his defensive posture and walked slowly toward Cole, placing a tentative hand on the boys shoulder. "Tell me, what do you _feel_? Focus on the amulet." 

Cole clutched at the amulet where it laid under his shirt and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes tightly. "Warm, soft blanket covering, but it catches, tears. I'm the wrong shape, there's something..." he turned and pointed at the wall behind them, "there, that way."  

"Something must be interfering with the enchantment, if I were to hazard a guess," Solas said, staring wistfully at the blank wall Cole had pointed at.  

Dorian cleared his throat. "Well, okay then. How about you go and fetch Sera, and show Cullen whereabouts this _block_  is on the map?"  

Cole's eyes lit up at the mention of his friend, and the prospect of an adventure. "Okay!"  

He hastily disappeared and Dorian watched him go with a smile, tinged with a sadness that he couldn't just wipe away the boy's pain like Cole had done for so many. He swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat and directed his angst toward the two men that stood silently beside him. 

"Listen here, you two. We will find a way to protect that boy without taking away who he is, you hear? _Whatever_ it takes." He held up his finger as Solas started to try and talk, "No. The decision is _not_ yours to make. End of discussion."  

He turned and stormed out of the room, silence remaining behind him.  

 

* * *

 

Dorian wished he'd dramatically exited the room the other way; toward his nook. But instead he found himself heading toward his and Finn's quarters.  

He smiled at the thought of Finn laid out on the bed, feet in the air, as he fawned over Swords and Shields. Unlikely, but one could dream.  

Instead, he found Finn shirtless, sat atop their bed with Cole and Sera, polishing off a plate of cookies.  

" _Mmpfsorian_!" Sera mumbled, crumbs spilling from her overstuffed mouth as she waved a grimy hand in his direction.  

"What exactly is going on here?" he sighed, watching as Finn's nose crinkled as he reluctantly placed a chunk of cookie into his mouth.  

Sera gulped loudly, swallowing down the mass of cookie... _cookies_. "I baked! Here, take one!" she grinned. 

Dorian's eyes flickered to Finn, who shook his head profusely behind the elf, his eyes bulging in warning.  

"I'm okay, thank you. Watching my figure," he smiled, running a hand down his perfectly flat and well-muscled stomach.  

"Chewy. She knows they aren't good, but she likes to make people try anyway." Cole interjected, his lips smacking together.  

Sera swiped at him, snatching the half-eaten cookie from his hand. "Arse. Come on, let's go see Commander Stuffypants."  

Dorian grabbed her by the arm as she flew past him, pulling her in closely and lowering his voice to a whisper. "Find me as soon as he shows you where to go, yes?"  

She looked down at the floor, dark eyelashes kissing the top of her flushed cheeks. She nodded and placed a forced smile on her lips as Cole approached.  

"Last one there is a smelly pissflap!" she screeched, darting toward the door on clumsy feet.  

Cole smiled at Dorian and disappeared with a puff of smoke.  

" _Piss._ Cheat!" Sera yelled, disappearing down the stairs, a loud series of bangs and clattering echoing in her wake.  

Dorian rolled his eyes and made his way toward the bed. "Kids."  

Finn laughed before spitting the chunk of cookie into a tissue. "Promise me you'll _never_ eat one of Sera's cookies?" He stared, deadly serious.  

Dorian chuckled and leant in, placing a kiss on Finn's nose. "I swear it, Amatus."  

"The surgeon came," Finn sighed, leaning back against the headboard, "I'm officially allowed to leave this Maker forsaken room and return to full duties, as of tomorrow," he grinned, wide and toothy.  

Dorian couldn't help but smile back. He loved Finn, with all his heart, but _Maker_ would he be pleased when he could get back to being Inquisitor, bashing things in the skull with his sword and not being there moaning all the damn time.  

"Wonderful news! Does that mean..."  

Finn raised his eyebrows and lifted muscled arms behind his head; a suggestive pose if Dorian had ever seen one. His chest was bare, the bandage that had laid on top of his wound now gone, a jagged pink scar marring his tanned skin; just another to add to the ever-growing collection. Dorian licked his lips absentmindedly, watching the muscles of his abdoment dance as Finn twitched beneath his gaze. He slowly crawled up the bed, lingering above his warrior.  

" _Amatus_ _,_ " he purred, their lips mere centimeters from touching.  

Finn reached out and ran his fingers down Dorian's bare arm. "It's been too long," he sighed, voice breathy and delicious. He slid his warm hand under Dorian's shirt, earning an appreciative moan.

Finn rolled him over, hovering above Dorian and pressing his body flush against him, Dorian arching up in approval.  

" _Maker_ , Dorian. Remind me to refrain from getting injured, another day without this and I think I'd explode," Finn groaned, rolling his hips as he felt Dorian's hardness against his thigh.  

Dorian grabbed the back of Finn's head, his fingers threading through his thick raven hair as he pulled him in for another kiss. Their mouths moved together, muffled moans escaping as their hips thrusted, seeking even the tiniest bit of friction.

It really had been _too_ long.  

Finn started expertly unclasping the many buckles on Dorian's outfit, snapping them open and peeling the garment away from his body. He ran his hands down Dorian's chest, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his leather trousers. Dorian sighed at the feel of those deft fingers dipping down as Finn grabbed at the bulge in his smallclothes. He reached down and unlaced his trousers, impatient to help Finn get to what waited inside.  

Dorian threw the trousers to the floor, pulling the sheet down and sliding under, next to Finn's now completely bare body. He relished in the feel of their nakedness; pressed together hard and _wanting_. Finn reached down and Dorian hissed, feeling himself hard in Finn's grasp as he started to stroke at Dorian's length. Finn pressed his lips to Dorian's ear, whispering filthy sweet-nothings as he quickened his strokes.  

" _Venhedis_ , do you want this to be over before it's begun?" Dorian hissed, swatting Finn's hand away, immediately missing the contact.  

Finn grinned, a devilish glint in his green eyes. "Sorry, excited to get my hands on you."  

They had _tried_ to have a little fun during Finn's bed-rest, but all attempts had ended in Finn writhing in pain. His injury was in a place where even the slightest tensing of the wrong muscle had ruined any fun, so they'd decided to try temporary celibacy until they could return to their regularly scheduled vigorous activities. 

Finn made his way down Dorian's body, flicking his talented tongue out to taste Dorian's salty skin, tracing the muscles of his abdomen. Dorian writhed underneath his touch, his hips involuntarily bucking in anticipation as Finn's mouth traveled lower and _lower_. He fisted at the sheets, pushing back the mana that was building at his fingertips and begging to set the bed ablaze.  

Finn once again wrapped his fingers around the base of Dorian's length, his eyes flicking up to focus on the mages face, pulling a desperate moan from his lips as he pressed his tongue from base to tip in one, slow sweep. Finn pushed two fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva before he placed them at Dorian's entrance, teasing as he slowly drew circles around and around.  

Dorian was falling apart, slowly but surely, the warrior teasing him within an inch of his life. He could certainly no longer guarantee that the sheets would survive the afternoon. His eyes rolled back in his head as Finn wrapped his lips around his cock, swallowing him down as he pressed two digits inside, the dual sensations engulfing Dorian's senses. His toes curled at the same time Finn's fingers did, beckoning to find that beautiful cluster of nerves that made Dorian want to cry.  

Finn's free hand raised, palm up, fingers wiggling. Dorian smirked and grabbed the oil from the drawer next to the bed, placing it in the warriors glowing palm. Finn sat up, removing his mouth and fingers. Dorian watched Finn dribble oil into his palm, coating his cock in the liquid and sneaking a few strokes in, his head lulling backwards, bottom lip drawn between his teeth.

Dorian felt his chest tighten at the sight of him. He was exquisite. 

 _Mine._  

Finn placed his slicked tip at Dorian's entrance and pressed slowly but firmly. He eased himself in until he was sheathed to the hilt, Dorian's name falling from his lips in a strangled whisper.  

Dorian wrapped his legs around Finn's waist and pulled, encouraging him to move with a dig of his heels. Finn growled, grabbing Dorian's firm thighs for leverage as he started to thrust. He picked up his pace, Dorian's pleading moans urging him on; faster, deeper, _harder._   

Dorian could see sweat beading at his brow, his jaw clenched tight in concentration. An overwhelming urge to catch his plump lips in a kiss overtook Dorian. He reached out, pulling Finn down toward him, their chests flush and foreheads pressed together. This new angle allowed Finn to get just that _tiniest_ bit deeper with his thrusts, and Dorian felt the familiar tension bubbling in his abdomen. He reached down between them and took himself in his hand, fumbling to match Finn's rhythm as he stroked himself to a shuddering release, the hot streaks of his orgasm coating his chest. 

Finn groaned at the sight and the _feel_ of Dorian coming apart beneath him, shivering to his own completion as he rocked out his final thrusts, pouring himself into Dorian. He panted against Dorian's neck, the delicious smell of sweat lingering on his skin.  

They both shivered as Finn withdrew, falling into each others arms as they seemingly floated outside of themselves.

 _Bliss._  

Finn giggled; a ridiculous, breathy sound bubbling from his chest.  

Dorian raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. "Something funny?"  

The warrior shook his head and placed his hand on his fresh scar, the wound thrumming slightly in protest of all the movement. "Nothing, just... happy."  

"Idiot," Dorian sighed as he nuzzled into Finn's neck, the affection in his voice betraying his insult.  

 

* * *

 

They just about managed to pull themselves from their bed before the sun set, having gotten reacquainted with each other more than a few times throughout the afternoon.

They wandered down to meet Solas after a scout delivered a message about Cole finding the location of the block on his amulet.  

Dorian had brought Finn up to speed as they pulled their clothes back on. Finn felt odd as he tried to get accustomed to not being in bed, or sat in his smallclothes at his desk lazily reading and signing-off reports. Dorian watched as he tugged at the waistband of his leather trousers, they looked a bit tighter than they did before. He could tell Finn would be rushing to train at the earliest opportunity, sitting in bed for two weeks does nothing for a warriors physique. 

Josephine and Leliana were lingering outside of Josephine's office, not doing a very good job at looking casual whatsoever.  

Josephine excitedly skipped toward Finn as they approached, her hands clasped together in front of her like a child about to receive some candy. "Inquisitor, it is  _so_ good to see you up and about again," she grinned, her eyes sparkling.  

Leliana wandered to her side, hands behind her back. "Inquisitor," she nodded, a small smile playing at her lips. Dorian could see she was highly amused as she watched Josephine fail to restrain her enthusiasm. They had only just returned from the Arbor Wilds and were very obviously dying to get their hands on the poor man. 

"Josie. Leliana," Finn smirked, "I'm sure you're excited to get me up to speed, but I have something important I must deal with first."  

Josephine looked as if she were about to protest, but Leliana placed a hand on her arm. 

Josephine took a deep breath and straightened herself, covering her mouth with her hand as she cleared her throat. "Of course, Inquisitor. When you have a moment, please stop by?"  

He smiled politely, unable to hide his amusement. "I promise," he winked, grabbing Dorian's arm and continuing toward the rotunda.  

"All these women falling over themselves to get to you," Dorian whispered with a smirk.  

"Just be glad you got your fill of me today, I fear you'll not be seeing much of me anytime soon."  

"Got my _fill_ indeed," Dorian purred, wincing as Finn elbowed him in the side. " _Ow_. Okay, I deserved that."  

 

* * *

 

Cole's words cut through Dorian like a knife.  

 _You killed me. You forgot. You locked me in the_ _dungeon in the spire and I died in the dark._  

Sera had buried her face into his shoulder, her tiny body shaking with sobs as he clutched onto her, trying to stop his own tears from falling.  

 _Hold it together,_ _Pa_ _vus_.   

Finn and Solas had managed to calm Cole down, even though Dorian would have gladly let the boy sink his daggers deep into the cretin of a Templar that had caused him this pain. Seeing the usually timid and gentle boy so enraged was something that had startled them all.  Even when he fought, he was quiet and stoic; never aggressive.

"It's likely he's a spirit of compassion. Uncommon, and all too fragile when it's efforts appear to have been in vain," Solas said, his eyes sad.

Finn took a deep breath. "He needs to come to terms with what happened, maybe then he can be helped."  

Dorian glanced over at Varric, the dwarf seemed to have taken all of this especially hard. Dorian wondered if it had something to do with his friend, Anders. He had heard Varric talk about the spirit of Justice that resided in the mage's body, taking him over as they slowly became one, sadness in the dwarfs eyes as he fondly recounted tales about the infamous rebellion starter. Although this appeared the be a tale of opposites, a spirit becoming more human, it still must have hit home for the dwarf.  

Sera released her grip on Dorian and wandered over to Cole's side where he sat quietly, staring off in the direction the spooked Templar had run off in.  

She nudged him gently, his body rocking slightly. "Hey Creepy, you alright?"  

"I need to kill him. Let me. I... _need_ too."  

With that, the boy disappeared. Sera hung her head, her shoulders slumping.  

"He needs closure," Finn sighed, running his hand down his face.  

Dorian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Killing things isn't the answer to everything, you barbarian."  

"The death of the real Cole wounded him, perverted him from his purpose. To regain that part of himself, he must forgive," Solas said, obviously growing frustrated.

Varric scoffed. "You don't just forgive someone killing you! The kid is angry, he needs to work through it."  

"A spirit doesn't work through emotions, it embodies them!" Solas huffed, his brow furrowing angrily.  

"But he isn't a spirit, is he? He made himself human, humans _change_... they get hurt, they heal. Give him the chance to be a person," Varric sighed, his voice breaking.  

Sera placed herself between them. "Look, you two need to stop and help him! He's my friend, my _best_ friend. I want him to be happy, and you two knobs arguing isn't going to achieve that, so bloody well _stop it_!" she screeched, arms flailing wildly.  

They all stared at her in silence as she disappeared, running after Cole. Dorian took a deep breath and followed her, his companions silently following.  

They found the two rogues staring down the Templar where he stood at the edge of a lake, shaking with fear as Cole edged toward him, a primal look in his eyes. 

Finn stepped forward and reached his arm out, stopping the rest of them from advancing on the boy.  

"Finn..." Dorian whispered. 

Finn shook his head, his eyes not leaving the boy. "We don't have the right, this is down to him."  

The Templar began to whimper empty apologies, his eyes glistening with fear.  

"Shut up, you _arse_ ," Sera snapped toward the Templar, turning and placing her hand on Cole's. "Here."  

She unhooked her bow from the strap on her back and gently handed it to the boy. Dorian had never seen her let anyone touch one of her arrows, let alone her beloved bow.  

Cole glanced at it and took it from her with a shaky hand. He nodded, knowing that this is what had to be done.  

"Put him down," she nodded, her voice steady and sure.  

He looked back toward the group and Dorian forced a smile, trying to think, to reassure him that they were here. They always would be; no matter what. He hoped he heard him. 

Cole raised the bow, as if he'd done it a thousand times before. The Templar fell to his knees, cowering as the arrow pointed in his direction.  

" _Please!_ " he begged.  

Dorian felt no sympathy for him, and from the small smirk that played at Finn's lips, neither did he.  

Cole deftly pointed and released the arrow with a loud yell, the arrow flying past his head, missing him by an inch. On purpose; the rogue would never have missed, had he _really_ wanted to kill him. He pushed the weapon back toward Sera and sat on the ground with a thud.  

Varric rushed toward him, bending to meet his gaze. "You can't just make it all go away. I learned that the hard way."  

Cole nodded and raised his hand, but Varric grabbed his arm before he could force the Templar to forget him; something they had seen him do so many times.  

"No, he needs to remember you, and you him."  

 

* * *

 

The journey back to Skyhold was silent and unnerving. Sera hadn't left Cole's side, her eyes focused on him and only him.

Dorian felt a pang in his chest for the two rogues; so young with such burdens to bear. Would they ever be truly free from the troubles that plagued them? He hoped so.  

He sat in his nook now, passing the time putting the final touches to his report on his findings in the Liberalum for the advisors. He heard footsteps and saw Cole approaching, Sera not far behind him.  

He placed his report on the table beside him and rose to greet the boy.  

"It still hurts. When do I stop hurting?" he whispered, clutching his stomach.  

Dorian smiled sadly. "If you ever find the answer to that question, do let me know?"  

Cole stared up at the rookery. "The Left Hand misses a friend with two different names. She's hurting, sad, alone, but..." he locked eyes with Dorian, "everyone can see me now. They remember. How will I put honey in Leliana's wine without her noticing?" 

"I'm sure we can find a way. Come now, let's go for a walk, shall we?" He nodded and gestured for the boy to follow him. Dorian wrapped his arm around Sera's shoulder and pulled her tight against his side. "Let's rescue the Inquisitor from what I'm sure is a terribly boring meeting."  

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, nodding gingerly.  

They stepped into the main hall, spotting Finn exiting Josephine's office with an exasperated expression on his handsome face. Dorian waved him over with wide, pleading eyes. He watched Finn excuse himself from a couple of nobles vying for his attention, his expression relaxing immensely as he approached them.  

"What are you up to?" he whispered, eyeing the three of them suspiciously. 

"Cole is feeling a little... _human_? I thought we could take him to the tavern," Dorian smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.  

"Right." Finn furrowed his brow, leaning in to whisper in Dorian's ear. "Is that such a good idea?"  

"Excellent!" Dorian shouted, a little too loudly, totally ignoring Finn's question.  

Finn frowned at him, but followed dutifully anyway as they made their way out into the cold night, heading straight for the Herald's Rest.  

Sera skipped ahead to the bar and waved them over enthusiastically. She slammed her hand down on the counter and screeched her order at Cabot, who rolled his eyes as he produced four overfilled tankards of ale.  

The barmaid bumped into Cole on her way back with a tray full of empty glasses, spinning to mumble an apology. "Sorry my love, are you okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. 

His eyes widened and he nodded furiously, turning to Sera with a grin. "She saw me. They all see me!" 

"Come, let's sit down," Finn sighed, guiding them over to their usual spot in the corner.  

Cole stared blankly at the tankard in front of him, and Dorian realised he'd never seen the boy eat or drink before. He watched as Cole tentatively grasped the handle and brought the drink to his lips, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the smell.  

 _I feel_ _you,_ _kid._  

"So, Cole, how are you finding... this?" Finn queried, struggling to find the words to describe to boy's odd new situation.  

Cole sighed. "I find people when their pain leaves them open. I ease the pain. I leave. They forget. That was enough for me, now... they remember! I'm not sure," he chuckled, a lovely, breathy sound.  

Dorian smiled at the boy's innocence, watching his brow knot together as Sera told a dirty joke he didn't understand. He leaned in and rested his head on Finn's shoulder. "All that pain, loneliness, and it just made him kind."  

Finn reached beneath the table and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently.  

Cole turned to look at them, smiling softly. "You love each other so much, it sings a song in my head. Humming and gliding so beautifully. Shining, glistening, burning so brightly." 

Sera giggled and feigned distaste, poking her tongue out at them before taking a large swig of ale.  

"When I found out I wasn't human, before, I lost a friend... my only friend," he sighed, clenching his eyes tightly shut. "I was so scared to let you all see me, let all the people see me. This world taught me that changing means losing your friends, but now I know that isn't true," he smiled. "I have enough self to know that what I felt was foolish. Isn't that wonderful?" 

They all smiled, Sera grinning the widest as she watched her friend finally find himself. "You talk a lot of shite I don't understand, but it sounds nice." 

Cole turned to her and carefully reached his hand out toward hers. "Gentle. You watch me walk into darkness over and over and you always worry. Thank you." 

Dorian saw her bottom lip wobble as she allowed him to take her hand.  

"You're still Creepy though, yeah?"  

"Yes!" he smiled, grin widening as he heard the first few chords of Maryden's next song travelling through the tavern, clear eyes sparkling as he focused upon her. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Cole with all my heart, and want to protect him. I wish there had been more interaction between him and Sera in the game, don't they make a lovely pair?
> 
> I hope you liked this one, I know it's a little different focusing on a character that isn't Dorian or Finn!


	24. All My Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter, FYI. I also got totally carried away with some smut here, so... yeah. 
> 
> More notes below. Enjoy.

 

 

Dorian sat at Finn's desk eagerly unfolding a letter from a friend back home; Magister Maevaris Tilani.  

He'd managed to convince Josephine that she was a rare breed of Magister, entirely not evil and just as determined to reform Tevinter as he was, and that her support would be an invaluable asset to the Inquisition. The lady ambassador had been worn down, eventually, and agreed to aid her bid to introduce a new law to the Imperial Senate which would attempt to put a stop to any Venatori activity in Tevinter.  

 _'Cut off the head of the snake' a_ s Mae had so elegantly put it in one of her previous letters. Dorian could just hear the delicious, venomous tone of her voice rolling off the page.  

Dorian knew he would be forming a partnership with Maevaris when he returned home. The woman was a powerhouse, and a true friend, one who had the same ideals as him.  Together he had no doubt they could do incredible things to reform their beloved country. He had spent many a night gushing about her to Finn, so much so, that the Inquisitor felt like he knew her personally.  

"This is addressed to you, _'M_ _y Lord_ _Inquisitor'_ _,_  don't you want to read it?" Dorian said, waving the letter toward Finn where he sat in front of the fire, attempting to get through yet another pile of paperwork.  

Finn shrugged and shook his head. "Read it to me? I know how happy hearing from Mae makes you," he smiled, scribbling his signature at the bottom of what felt like the millionth requisition request he'd laid eyes on this week.  

"Very well," Dorian sighed, clearing his throat,  

 _"My Lord_ _Inquisitor,_  

 _Considerable as your support has been, I'm saddened to report my motion died on the Senate floor... although I am hardly surprised. My fellows in the Magisterium don't enjoy the thought of having their "freedom" limited in any fashion. That was, however, hardly the point of the motion. It was a statement that needed to be made, and your support allowed me to make it far louder and clearer than I ever would have on my own. So I thank you. With any luck, this will draw support from those who feel as I do. It will also draw fire from_ _Venatori_ _cultists still in the shadows, but I say let them come. I will not back down in the face of such fools,_ _"_  

Dorian groaned, "Of _course_ they shot it down, _blighters_! She's basically standing against the whole _blasted_ Imperium by herself!" He continued,  

 _"I'm sending along a few things which I hope will aid your efforts, and will see what more I can drum up. Give my love to Dorian. The poor boy is such a hothouse orchid, he must be wilting in the cold."_  

Finn snorted. "Hothouse orchid, she's got that right." He winked, Dorian pouting in response.  

Dorian pushed back from the desk and stood in a huff, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. "The resistance will most definitely fail if they carry on like this, there's only so much one woman can do!" He paced in front of the fire, distracting Finn from his paperwork.  

Finn stood and walked over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him down onto the sofa. "Talk to me, what do you need? Can we help any more than we have?"  

Dorian took a deep breath, wondering if it was finally the time to reveal what had been nagging at him all this time. The recurring nightmares he'd had of his country burning; all his fault for leaving it to crumble. The way his chest tightened at the Winter Palace, watching Finn bend a whole nation to his will. He longed to do something with his life, after all of this was over.

If Finn... no,  _when_ Finn was gone.  

"I should go back, shouldn't I? Once this is done," 

Finn closed his eyes, his grip on Dorian's hand tightening. The anchor started to thrum in his palm, Dorian could feel it beneath his fingertips, the warmth wrapping around him with each pulse.  

Dorian cleared his throat. "If I survive, that is. All this talk of how terrible things are back home, and what do I do about it? Nothing," he sighed, shaking his head. He reached out and placed a finger under Finn's chin, urging him to meet his gaze. 

Finn obliged, his luminous green eyes somehow brighter in sadness. "What about--" 

"Us?" Dorian interrupted. "Believe me, Amatus, the thought of leaving your side..." he paused, a lump forming in his throat.  

Finn pressed his palm to Dorian's cheek, his thumb brushing soft skin. "It's okay. I'm on borrowed time, it would appear," he frowned, looking down at the jagged green scar in his palm.  

Dorian ran his finger along it, watching as it grew brighter under his touch.  

"Even so, perhaps I shouldn't have led us quite so brilliantly, had I known it would inspire you so much," Finn smirked, attempting to lighten the mood as he surged forward to catch Dorian's lips in a quick kiss.  

"You make monumental decisions every single day. Decisions that affect the whole world. Of _course_ you inspired me to make some of my own." 

They sat back against the sofa, safely wrapped up in each others arms. 

"Perhaps I could come with you, If I don't..." Finn trailed off with a sigh.  

Dorian felt the familiar pang in his stomach, the thought of a world without Finn eating him from the inside out. Was it even worth saving Tevinter if Finn was no longer of this world?

If Dorian couldn't write him scandalous letters, or sneak him into the family estate every now and then; his knight in shining armor dragging him to bed for a steamy reunion right under the sniveling noses of his peers. 

Would he even be capable of such bold things when the love of his life was gone?  

"You'd love Qarinus. Our estate is really quite fancy. Plus, I'm sure you'd look even more delicious after getting some sun," Dorian smiled, attempting to lull himself into a false sense of security. He could allow himself this fantasy, surely?  

"Will you tell me more about it? About Tevinter?" Finn grinned, yawning as he pulled Dorian closer.  

 

* * *

 

Finn splashed cold water from the basin onto his face. He felt relief for a quick second before the flush overtook him again. His cheeks were red, practically glowing, and his whole body was drenched in sweat. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he tried to calm his rapidly increasing heart rate. 

He could faintly hear Dorian talking in the bedroom, his voice muffled through the deafening sound of his heartbeat rushing in his ears. Finn stuck his head under the surface of the water, submerging himself for as long as he could before he shot up, gasping for air.  

The anchor was yet again causing him great pain, no longer giving him much of a warning before it begged for release. He looked down at his arm, the green tinge in his veins now traveling as far as his shoulder, the sickly branches arching and reaching up toward his neck. His veins burned when he was in this state, as if his whole arm was begging to be ripped from his body.   

He clumsily pulled his trousers on, the effort almost too much for him as his marked hand hung useless at his side. He stumbled into the bedroom, propping himself against the door frame to catch his breath.  

"Dorian," he mumbled, feeling his knees go weak.  

The mage took one look at him and rushed from the bed, pulling Finn's arm over his shoulder as he supported his weight.  

"Come on," Dorian whispered softly, his voice finally clear in Finn's ears.  

Dorian grabbed a robe from the back of the chair, discarded from the night before, and placed it over Finn's bare shoulders. He helped him out to the balcony, easing him gently to the ground. 

Finn forced a smile as Dorian pressed a kiss to his temple, backing away slowly, reluctantly.  

He heard the door click shut, and a gust of warm air wash over him as Dorian cast his protection ward, followed by a barrier wrapping around Finn like a warm blanket.  

He pulled himself to stand, leaning against the stone pillars of the balcony. He blinked through the bright light and looked out over the snow-tipped Frostback mountains for a moment, drinking in the sunrise as it painted the sky in hues of dusky pink and warm orange. The faint green glow of the scar left by the breach danced in the distance, marring the almost perfectly clear sky.

If this was the last sight he ever saw, he would be happy, at peace.  

He turned, catching sight of Dorian standing at the window, bare-chested and hair messed from sleep, his perfectly imperfect nose pressed up against the glass, grey eyes sparkling with tears as his lips curled into a forced smile. The mage raised his hand and rested it flat against the glass, as if he were reaching out for Finn. The man was a thousand times more beautiful than any sunrise or sunset. Finn smiled, sincerely this time.

This. _This_ was the last thing he'd want to see. 

 _Get through this. For him._  

Finn took a deep breath and raised his hand, feeling himself raise from the safety of the ground, his body weightless as the energy angrily shot out from the anchor with a loud clap, pulling him toward the sky. He was bathed in a sickly green glow, unable to focus and see past the cloudiness that surrounded him. Everything was quiet, only the whir of the mark releasing it's power sung in his ears. He felt the tension and pressure fall away from him as the anchor finally sputtered to it's finish, nothing left to release. He fell to the ground with a smack, his knees stinging from the force.

He felt a pair of hands tugging him upward, fingers clawing at his shoulders.  

"Amatus, are you okay?"  

He nodded, panting to catch his breath. "I'm fine, it's okay." He pressed his hand into Dorian's, squeezing to reassure.  

Dorian helped him up and he felt a surge of energy roll over him, the renewed strength the release always granted him was a welcome relief from the weakness he felt before. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms out, feeling his bones click and muscles twitch.

He felt _powerful_.  

He turned to Dorian, noting the worry that marred his perfect face. He smiled and pressed his lips to the mages forehead. "Your face will stay that way forever if you carry on frowning. Really, I'm fine." He reached out and brushed away the knot between his brow with his thumb.

"Your arm, Finn," Dorian groaned, eyes focused on the sickly green that danced under his skin.

Finn nodded, he knew it looked obscene. "It's fine, the pain is gone."  

Dorian frowned, running his fingers through his hair. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth; a nervous habit.

Finn leaned in and pulled him close for a kiss, his hand pressed against the base of Dorian's spine. The mage wobbled from the force of it, their bodies pressed tightly together. Finn felt the warmth of Dorian's bare skin against his own bare chest, his heart pounding in his rib cage as he pushed deeper into the warmth of his mouth, their tongues circling each other hungrily.  

Dorian planted his hands on Finn's chest and pushed him away gently, but firmly. Finn grabbed his wrists as they broke apart, a wounded look on his face. 

"What's the matter?"   

Dorian closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. "It's... nothing. Come on, you'll be late."  

Finn felt a pang in his chest from the rejection, the tightness in his smallclothes nagging at him, begging for another kind of release.

He pushed the feeling aside and followed Dorian back inside, studying the mage's blank expression as they silently dressed.  

 

* * *

 

"The bridge construction is complete, and there have been reports of two dragons circling the area. They've started flying close to the village, and people are concerned," Cullen said, pressing a marker into a spot on the map.  

Finn sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. " _Two_ dragons? Great."  

Leliana smirked. "Maybe you should test the waters with the one terrorizing Crestwood first, Inquisitor? I hear she's... smaller."  

"I'd hoped to avoid fighting any altogether, if I'm completely honest," he huffed. 

It wasn't that he was afraid to face a dragon, Corypheus' had made sure he had practice in that area, but he respected the creatures and he certainly didn't want to be responsible for murdering any. Alas, it seemed he had no choice if they were flying around burning villages, eating people and just being a nuisance in general.  

"Very well, we'll start with the one in Crestwood then we'll head straight for Emprise Du Lion. If we survive, of course," he smirked, only half-joking.

Josephine nodded and quickly started writing on her parchment, her quill tapping against the edge of the bottle of ink every few seconds. 

"I will inform the scouts in both areas to prepare for your arrival. At least you have the comfort of Caer Bronach and Suledin Keep to stay in this time, my Lord," Leliana smiled, quirking her eyebrow.  

Finn smirked. "That does make me feel slightly better about it, thank you," he nodded, rolling his eyes playfully.  

"Who would you like in your party?" Cullen asked.  

Finn crinkled his nose, contemplating. He knew Dorian hated both places with a fiery passion, specifically the ' _snowy hellscape_ ' of Emprise Du Lion, but he found it hard to leave the mage behind these days. Dorian knew better than anyone how to deal with the anchor and it's outbursts, and he didn't want to waste a second without him by his side.

"Dorian, Cassandra, Bull and Sera," he nodded. "But let me be the one to tell Bull, he's been waiting forever for this moment." 

Cullen nodded and started removing various markers from the map, placing them back in their chest. "Before you go, Inquisitor, about half of our men have started to return from the Arbor Wilds. We've established a permanent camp there to ensure that none of Corypheus' forces are lingering, and a further camp to keep watch on the temple."  

"When should we expect the majority of our forces to return?" Finn questioned, a feeling of dread rising in his chest when he thought about half of the Inquisition's army being scattered across Thedas.  

"Within the next two to three months, Inquisitor," Leliana nodded. "I understand your concern, but there has been no sign of Corypheus since you returned through the Eluvian. Nor his dragon, or any Venatori for that matter."  

"He could strike anywhere, anytime. It's just a waiting game. It's quiet, _too_ quiet." He leaned forward, resting his hands on top of the table. The outline of Dorian's scorched handprints caught his eye and he absentmindedly traced them with his fingertip. "We must be fully prepared."  

"Yes, Inquisitor. I can have our forces extracted sooner, if you wish."  

Finn met Cullen's steeled gaze, the Commander looked exhausted and just as concerned as Finn felt. "Please, Commander." 

* * *

 

Finn choked as he swallowed the disgusting concoction Bull had forced upon him. It tasted almost as terrible as the gone-off whiskey he had pilfered from a corpse in the Fallow Mire – and that had swamp water in it.

 _Maraas_ _-Lok_ , the Qunari had called it.

Finn was pretty sure he was about to die.  

"We are truly warriors of legend now, Inquisitor!" Bull roared, almost knocking him off his stool as he nudged him with his giant shoulder. 

"What about when he dropped a mountain on Corypheus' head? Or that _other_ time he saved the world? Oh! Then the other, other time..." Dorian sighed, taking a tentative sip of the drink. "But killing a dragon _really_ makes him a hero?"  

Cassandra scoffed, that familiar noise of disgust rising in her throat as she pushed away the tankard. "I am not drinking that.I enjoy having tastebuds."  

Bull grunted, ignoring their protests. "That gurgle right before it spat fire, and that roar. What I wouldn't give to roar like that!"  

Dorian arched his eyebrow, watching the Qunari squirm in his seat. "You're turned on by it, aren't you?"  

Bull laughed, slamming his tankard onto the table. "You bet your tight little Vint ass I am!"  

Finn quirked his eyebrow at Bull and took another tentative sip, immediately regretting it as it burned down his throat. He shuddered and made a strangled noise, scrunching his nose as Dorian chuckled at him, the mage swallowing down another mouthful with ease.  

"What's wrong, Amatus? Can't handle it?"  

"Mageypants here is an expert in swallowing unsavory things!" Sera snorted, prodding Dorian in the ribs.  

"Fiend," Dorian huffed.  

The elf poked her tongue out at him and spun gracefully, skipping off to join a group who had started to dance around a fire in the keep courtyard. She weaved in and out of a few pretty scouts, lacing her arms through theirs as she grinned devilishly, her cackle echoing throughout the keep.  

Caer Bronach had improved immensely since their last visit; not a single dead bandit in sight. Finn was immensely grateful for a warm, comfy bed to sleep in after their dragon slaying adventure. He was feeling particularly heroic after sinking his greatsword deep into the beasts skull after a long, exhausting battle. The feel of it's hot, thick blood covering him head to toe had filled him with a sick kind of pleasure. Taking down a beast like that was a major rush, no matter how much he had once thought he wouldn't enjoy himself. He was still covered in a crusted layer of blood, the stuff caking in his hair and on his clothes. He made sure to send some scouts out to strip it's corpse and was thoroughly looking forward to being kitted out in dragon scale armor.  

"Poor creature," Dorian sighed, still sightly bitter that his favorite set of armor had been nicely toasted, picking at a burnt edge of cloth with a scowl.   

"That horror spell you cast was a thing of beauty, Dorian," Bull nodded, eyeing the mage with a bit too much admiration for Finn's liking. "I don't usually go for all that magic, demon shit, but your spells are works of art." 

Dorian shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips. "Well, I am quite brilliant. What more is there to say?" 

Finn felt the room begin spin slightly, the affects of the alcohol kicking in quite swiftly, followed by a pang of jealousy from the way the Qunari was eyeing Dorian. "You are brilliant," he purred, the words heavy as they rolled off his tongue. He slid his hand along Dorian's thigh beneath the table, grabbing and squeezing tightly.

Dorian jumped, a small squeak falling from his lips. "Kaffas," he groaned, Finn's hand traveling higher, _higher_ between his legs. "Right, bedtime it is! Quite enough of this swill for one lifetime I think."  

Cassandra and Bull smirked at them knowingly, the flush that had bloomed upon Dorian's cheeks all too telling.  

"Goodnight, lovebirds," Bull chuckled, pushing himself from the table with a slight wobble and wandering toward the dancing scouts and Sera, a look of determination in his eye.  

Finn felt sorry for whoever would be riding the Bull this evening.  

* * *

  
 

Dorian felt the cold stone press into his naked back as Finn threw him against the wall, hands eager and hastily pulling off the remainder of his clothes.  

Finn pressed his lips hard against Dorian's, the bitterness of the alcohol on his tongue mixed with the familiar sweetness of Finn causing him to groan into the warriors mouth. Their hips greedily rolled against each other, the friction almost too much to bear for Dorian as the last scrap of material between them pooled to the floor. Dorian felt his breath hitch in his throat as his name fell from Finn's lips, the warrior making it sound like a sin.  

Finn grabbed Dorian's wrists and placed them above his head. "Stay," he commanded, green eyes blown-black.  

Dorian nodded, holding his arms above his head and awaiting his next instruction. He too was feeling the affects of Bull's drink, and was suddenly grateful for the mood it had put Finn in.  

Dorian bit his lip as his warrior greedily ran strong hands down his sides, his sword-calloused fingers rough against soft skin. Those lust-filled eyes were drinking in the mage's tight body as it twitched in anticipation.

Finn fell to his knees, something devilish on his face as he gazed up at Dorian, panting and desperate. He fisted his palm around Dorian's length for just a second, before pulling away. Dorian whimpered, the loss of contact utterly devastating. He wanted nothing more than to push himself into Finn's hot mouth, watching as the warriors slick, pink tongue darted out to wet his lips.  

Finn sank two fingers into his mouth and reached around, running the slicked digits between Dorian's cheeks, prying them open and gliding them slowly around his entrance. His eyes never left Dorian's face, a devilish smirk on his lips that Dorian was sure would be the last thing he saw, his eyes rolling back in his head as Finn pushed the teasing digits inside, curling and beckoning until he hit that delicious spot. Dorian felt his knees buckle slightly, Finn's free hand pressing hard against Dorian's hip, pinning him tight against the rough wall. Dorian's hips tried to buck as Finn pressed another digit inside, the warriors strong grip stilling him.  

"Finn... _fuck_ -" Dorian moaned, the words catching in his throat as Finn wrapped his hot, wet mouth around Dorian's aching cock, circling the bead of precum around the tip with his skilled tongue. Dorian quickly felt his abdomen tighten, the duel sensations working in tandem to push him over the edge. He pulled at Finn's messy raven hair, trying to tug his mouth away in an attempt to fend off his imminent orgasm.

Finn released his cock with a filthy, wet ' _pop',_ immediately wrapping his hand around his shaft and pumping. "You think that I'm going to be content with you coming just once tonight?"  

That was all Dorian needed to hear, his resolve completely gone as his legs shook, his orgasm spilling out over Finn's hand. Finn smiled at the sight of it, running his tongue from shaft to tip, lapping up every last drop with a satisfied hum.

Yes, Dorian was definitely not making it out alive.

 _Goodbye, cruel world._  

Finn removed his fingers and stood, caging Dorian in as he pressed his palms against the wall either side of the mage's head. His muscled chest heaved as he stared into Dorian's eyes, his gaze intense, _primal_.  Dorian let his aching arms fall to his sides, relishing in the dull pain. He tentatively reached forward, dying to touch Finn but unsure if he would allow it in this dominant mood.  

Dorian tested the waters and palmed at Finn's erection. "Please, Finn. Please..." he whispered, watching Finn's pupils dilate, his breath hitching.  

Finn smirked before bending to reach inside Dorian's discarded potions belt, grabbing his trusty vial of oil. Dorian leaned forward as if to head for the bed, but Finn had other ideas as he splayed his palm across Dorian's chest, pushing him hard back against the wall with a growl. Dorian felt the stone cutting into his back as Finn popped the cork with his teeth, coating his length in the liquid and stroking himself slowly as he pressed his lips to Dorian's throat.  

Finn reached down and hooked his arms beneath Dorian's thighs, hitching him up with ease. Dorian steadied himself, wrapping his arms around Finn's neck, fingers digging deep into strong shoulders. Finn position himself at Dorian's entrance, guiding Dorian down and sheathing himself to the hilt with one, swift thrust. Dorian hissed, the thin line between pleasure and pain rolling through him as he adjusted to the sensation.  

Finn pressed his body into Dorian's the mage held tight between his body and the wall.  Finn started to thrust, groaning as Dorian squeezed his legs around his waist, his fingers lacing into the warriors raven hair and tugging his head back to expose his throat, pressing hot, messy kisses there. Finn growled and started to deepen his thrusts, Dorian relishing in the ease with which the warrior was handling him, as if he were light as a feather. Dorian was sturdy and _strong,_ almost as well-built as Finn, yet Finn handled him with ease, not even a single bead of sweat forming on his crumpled brow.  

Every part of Dorian craved more, he wanted to fall to the ground, to take Finn over and over until there was nothing left of either of them. He felt electricity sparking in his fingertips, losing himself in the sensation of Finn as his magic threatened to pour out, no hope of controlling it. Finn gasped in delight as a trickle of electricity licked over his skin, fingers digging that much deeper into Dorian's skin in appreciation.

"Bed," Dorian purred, pushing himself off the wall and guiding Finn to stumble back onto the mattress.  

Dorian straddled him and started to move above Finn, the warrior keeping his gaze fixed firmly on Dorian, his hand tracing down his torso before fisting around Dorian's cock.  

"Ready for another?" Finn moaned, quirking his eyebrow.  

Dorian nodded, tugging his lip between his teeth as Finn dug his fingertips into Dorian's hip, seeking to leave bruises, his other hand languidly beginning to stroke him to his second orgasm.  

Dorian's head lulled forward, his hands resting on Finn's taut chest. They moaned each other's names as Dorian writhed on top of Finn, taking every inch of him over and _over_.  

"I'm going to come," Finn growled, his eyes darker than Dorian could ever remember.  

Dorian nodded, allowing himself to feel Finn fall apart as his warrior twitched and spilled inside him, his jaw clenched tight as he cried out through gritted teeth. Dorian panted, the streaks of his second orgasm coming to rest on Finn's stomach. He collapsed against the warrior, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath.  

"Wow," Finn gasped.  

"Mmhmm," Dorian nodded, wondering if he would ever feel his legs again.  

"My head hurts." 

Dorian laughed. "Has this year with me not hardened you to alcohol yet, Amatus?" He rolled over and pressed his lips against Finn's. 

Finn leaned into the kiss, placing his hand on the back of Dorian's neck and mumbling against his lips. "Absolutely not." 

"Whatever Bull put in that... well, I appreciate it," Dorian smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Finn groaned, resting the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically.  

Dorian focused on the green scar in his palm, the sickly looking veins that marred his arm glowing in the darkness of the room. He swallowed thickly as the feeling of bliss slowly withered away, replaced by a familiar sickness deep in the pit of his stomach.

The anchor always did an excellent job of bringing him crashing back down to earth from whatever cloud he floated on. 

"Has it _really_ been a year?" Finn smiled, propping his head up on his hand as he gazed dreamily at Dorian.  

Dorian cleared his throat, pushing down the tight feeling that had crept up. "Indeed it has. Since Redcliffe, anyway."  

"What did you think when you first saw me?"  

Dorian smiled wistfully, the image burned clearly into his mind; the moment his life changed forever. "Tall, dashing, broody and incredibly well-built warrior with an all-powerful glowing green hand? I was but a puddle on the floor for you, Amatus."  

Finn chuckled, his eyes sparkling and crinkling at the corners. "I was pretty taken with you too, you know?"  

"Oh, I know. It's hard not to be taken with _this_ ," Dorian sighed, running his hand along his cheek.  

"I'm sorry I was so distant at the beginning," Finn said, grabbing Dorian's hand and holding it against his chest. "I wish I could go back and just grab you in that Chantry in Redcliffe. We could have had just that little bit of extra time."  

Dorian nodded, that _blasted_ ache in his chest sneaking up on him again. "Me too. I would have been helpless against your advances," he smirked.  

They lay awake most of the night, Dorian protesting about being dragged to Emprise Du Lion as Finn wrapped multiple fur blanked around them in an attempt to shut him up. 

Finn finally fell asleep just the sun was peeking over the hills beyond the keep, long dark eyelashes kissing the top of his cheeks, his breathing soft and comforting.

Dorian watched him intently, savoring every second he could rest his eyes upon this incredible man. He once again ran his eyes over Finn's arm, watching the fade dance beneath his skin, the anchor singing it's quiet song along with the steady beat of Finn's heart. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to an end soon game story-wise, then... we go rogue! 
> 
> Thank you, as always, for the support. Each hit, kudo and comment gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside.


	25. War of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one this time.

 

Dorian cursed the day Finn Trevelyan was born as he lay face-down in the snow, the ground shaking as the Dragon stomped around him. He could easily get up and re-join the fight, but he thought he'd play dead for a little while longer. Hopefully Finn would think he was _actually_ dead.  

_That would teach him._

This was the second Dragon they'd fought today, the last one taking all afternoon to kill. They were weak, lacking potions and now it was getting dark. 

Dorian felt his nose going numb and wondered how long he could get away with this until it fell off.  

"Dorian!" Finn screamed. 

 _Took you long enough._   

He heard the crunching of boots on snow running toward him, then two strong hands tugging at his robes, pulling him from the floor with ease.  

"Maker, I thought you were dead you fool!" the warrior groaned, a stern look on his handsome face.  

Dorian ducked as a blast of ice flew over his head. "I wish I bloody _was_!" he growled, pushing Finn's arms from his shoulders. 

Finn rolled his eyes, a smile playing at his lips as he ran back toward the beast. He raised his greatsword high and re-joined Cassandra and Bull in their assault.

"Enjoy your nap did you?" Sera shouted, her arm shaking as she nocked her next arrow.  

Dorian smirked at the elf as she landed a perfect shot in the Dragon's backside. "Where do you get all these arrows from?"  

"Your arse!" she cackled, leaping backwards gracefully to avoid being turned into an icicle.  

Dorian cast a barrier over the three warriors before casting spirit mark on the Dragon, watching as beautiful violet husks swirled around the beast, inflicting damage with ease and grace.  

The anchor started to glow in Finn's palm, his arm shaking with the force of it. Dorian noticed the warrior stumble, wincing and clutching his hand to his chest, yet a devilish grin was clear on his face. 

Finn threw his greatsword to the ground and slid beneath the beasts underbelly. Dorian heard him yell something at Bull and Cassandra, both nodding in agreement as they seemingly tried to gain the Dragon's attention, both of them landing blows to it's front legs. Dorian and Sera continued their onslaught as Finn raised his hand high, the mark bursting to life.  

Finn was screaming, his face pained as the energy shot from him in waves. It was working, however, the anchor's powerful discharge both ebbing Finn's discomfort and destroying the Dragon at the same time. The beast thrashed as the fade ripped through it's body. Bull drew his sword back and plunged it deep into the Dragon's neck, delivering the killing blow to the weakened beast. It fell to the ground with a final screech before it's eyes rolled back in it's head, its mouth agape.  

Dorian ran to Finn, who was led flat on his back in the snow, the anchor sputtering in his palm.  

"Well done you blighted fool," Dorian grinned, kneeling beside the warrior, his worry vanishing when he saw the shit-eating grin on his love's face. "Proud of yourself, are we?"  

"Boss! That was fucking _incredible_!" Bull roared, slapping his knee. "Best. Day. _Ever_!"  

Cassandra scoffed and rolled her eyes, unable to hide the smirk that curled at her lips as she watched the Qunari squeal like a little girl.  

Finn pulled himself up, his eyes flickering to Bull. "Bull..." he frowned, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize..."  

It was then that Dorian noticed a hideous burn covering the Qunari's entire left side, a feathered pattern singed into his grey skin. 

"Come now, it's just a scratch. I can heal it back at camp," Dorian smiled, swallowing the lump in his throat.   

He stared at Bull with wide eyes; a warning. 

 _Please lie._   

"It's nothing, Boss. Just a scratch!" Bull grinned, not doing a very good job of hiding his pain as he clenched his jaw.  

Finn stormed off, traipsing through the snow toward the twirling staircase without a word.  

Sera glanced between the three remaining companions. "Are we going to stand here all night and sulk? I'm freezing my tits off!"  

 

* * *

 

 Dorian peeled off his damp armor, the material sticking to his skin in a disgusting fashion. He dropped the ruined robes to the floor with a _'splat'._   

"Remind me why you brought me to this forsaken hellhole again?" he groaned, attempting to regain the feeling in his toes with a lick of magic.  

Finn didn't respond, sitting with his back to Dorian as he hunched over his desk silently scribbling on a piece of parchment.  

Dorian rolled his eyes, rubbing a warmed towel over his bare chest. "Very well. I'm going to tend to Bull, do shout if you decide you want to speak again?"  

He was met with silence. 

He pulled on a pair of loose fitting trousers and a clean shirt and made his way to Bull's quarters, finding Cassandra rubbing salve onto the wound. It looked worse, if that were possible.  

"Maker's breath, what did you do, Seeker?"  

Cassandra glared at him and backed away, crossing her arms over her chest.  

"It feels like someone's rubbing hot coals over my body! _Vashedan_!" Bull groaned. 

Dorian held his palm just above Bull's arm, the comforting glow of his healing magic spreading out from his fingertips. He watched Bull relax as the magic began to repair the damaged skin. His hand traveled down the Qunari's chest and side, the lightening-like patterns fading slowly. 

Dorian frowned as he felt his mana slipping away, the wound was extensive.  

The Qunari studied his side when Dorian was finally finished. "Not a scar in sight. Well done, Vint!"  

Dorian shrugged, exhausted. "Not as if I have anything better to do, what with our lovely Inquisitor going suddenly mute." 

"He feels guilty, of course he would," Cassandra said, her lips set in a thin line. "I noticed the markings on his neck, it looks... bad."  

"It _is_ bad, of course it's _bad,"_ Dorian snapped. "Maker knows how much time he has left, and at this rate he'll spend it moping around like a puppy that's been kicked in the face!"  

The two warriors sat silently, Dorian could see the pity in their gaze. He felt tears welling in his eyes and he turned away quickly. "I should..." 

A hand grasped his arm. "Dorian, if you need to talk..." Cassandra whispered, as gentle as he could ever remember her sounding.  

He nodded, traitor tears falling down his cheeks. "I'll be fine, Seeker."  

He pulled himself from her grip and exited the room without looking back, grateful for the darkness as he headed back toward their quarters.

  

* * *

 

They were welcomed back to Skyhold with rapturous applause, the news of their Dragon killing spree obviously the most exciting thing to happen to the residents of the fortress since Corypheus dropped a mountain on their heads.  

Dorian rolled his eyes as he watched people fawning over their Inquisitor from the safety of Sera's room above the tavern.  

People were reaching out to try and brush their fingertips to Finn's arm, just so they could say they touched him. Women fawned and fluttered their eyelashes as their husbands glared at them from afar. It was sickening, frankly, and they may as well have thrown their knickers at him. All the while, Josephine stood beside Finn, her delicate little hands clasped politely in front of her; in her bloody element watching him appease the crowd with his handsome smile.  

Sera shoved a plate of cookies at Dorian's face. "Oi, you! Stop glaring, your mustache gets all twitchy. Proper unnerving, that," she frowned, poking a crumby finger into his cheek.  

"Insufferable imp!" he grunted, swatting her hand away.  

Cole sat silently beside them, still chewing a cookie Dorian saw him pop in his mouth ten minutes earlier.  

Dorian pushed the plate away. "No, thank you. I quite like all my teeth."  

Cole frowned, placing his hand to his cheek with a wince as if he had toothache. Dorian pointed at the boy, "See?" 

Sera glared at Cole. "Piss off, you!"  

"Play nice," Dorian sighed, turning his attention back to Finn.  

"I want to help, but it's all tangled with love. Can't tug it loose without tearing."  

Dorian glanced over at Cole, the boy's gaze firmly fixed upon him. 

"Cole..." he warned. 

The boy went back to reluctantly nibbling on a cookie. 

Sera groaned, dramatically falling back onto a pile of pillows on the floor. "Just go talk to him! Fed up of you two. You fight, then you get all..."  

The elf made an inappropriate gesture with her fingers. 

"What does that mean?" Cole questioned, mimicking the gesture. 

" _Kaffas_! Sera, please don't teach him such things!"  

The elf giggled, crawling over to ruffle the boy's hair. "Learning slowly, he is."  

Cole grinned at her, and Dorian felt warmth blooming in his chest. His insufferable, _incredibly_ odd, rogue children.  

At least there was some happiness lingering here today.

He felt Sera's eyes on him. "Bull is fine, he's all healed. He's had it worse, yeah? Shiny made a mistake and now everything's fine. Tell him that." 

Dorian glanced at the elf with a half-hearted smile. "Easy to say, but his stubbornness knows no bounds. He thinks he'll hurt people... hurt me." 

The reality of it was that Finn _could_ hurt someone. As the anchor grew more unstable, all manner of things could go wrong, and Dorian knew that Finn's fears were justified. 

 

* * *

 

Finn had woken alone, Dorian having snuck out early in the morning. He knew he was pushing the mage away, and they'd barely spoken since the incident with Bull in Emprise Du Lion. 

The guilt of what the mark had done to Bull was eating away at him. If he could do such damage to the huge Qunari, imagine what it would have done to Dorian. He would be dead, without question. Whatever time he had left wouldn't be worth living if he harmed Dorian. He knew they had attempted to hide the true extent of Bull's wound from him, he wasn't quite that stupid. 

Finn had become trigger-happy and careless with the anchor, forgetting the power he wielded in a moment of weakness. He had shown-off, and it was unacceptable.  

He stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, unable to tear his eyes away from the ghastly sight staring back at him. The green in his veins now reached as far as his jaw, the faintest tinge starting to show under the skin of his cheek, sickly green branches feathering up toward his eye.

He looked like a monster.  

He pulled on his clothes and made his way down to the main hall, pulling the collar of his shirt as high as he could as he stormed past the people that littered the area. He saw Varric staring at him as he pushed his way into the rotunda, slamming the door behind him.  

Solas calmly placed the book he was reading down onto the desk and walked over to Finn. The elf pulled aside the shirt, his eyes studying the damage.  

"It is as I suspected," he nodded, turning gracefully on his heel. "It's spreading faster."  

"I'm an abomination," Finn hissed, clenching his thrumming palm and pulling his collar closed.  

Solas turned to look at him, Finn realizing he was the only member of his inner circle that didn't gaze upon him with pity in his eyes.  

"You are not an abomination, Inquisitor."  

Finn snorted, tears filling his eyes. He sank to the floor, and Solas swiftly crouched before him.  

"I feel like I'm going insane," Finn choked.  

The door to the rotunda flew open and Dorian entered, his brow furrowing as he tried to figure out why Solas was crouched in a corner.  

Finn groaned and covered his face with his hands, not wanting Dorian to see him in this state.  

"What's going on here?" Dorian hissed, his voice merely a whisper as he checked that no onlookers were peering over the balconies above.  

Finn pulled himself from the floor and stormed past the mage, Dorian grabbing him roughly by his arm and spinning him around, his eyes practically popping out of his skull when he saw the new, glowing marks that marred his face. 

Dorian released his grip on Finn quickly, his arm pulling away as if he'd been burned. " _Amatus_ ," he whispered, the words catching in his throat.

Finn frowned, a look of hurt and anger crossing his face. He scoffed and spun on his heel, stalking out of the rotunda and slamming the door so hard the wood cracked. 


	26. Into the Darkness

 

Dorian heard the door handle shaking, drowsily prying open his eyes as the final embers of the fire faded away.

It was late, very late.

Finn entered the room, a dull green glow illuminating the darkened corner where he stood. He looked exhausted, his legs shaking with each step.

Dorian rubbed his eyes and stretched, reluctantly prying himself from under the sheet. 

"Amatus? I didn't expect you back until tomorrow..."  

Finn fell onto the sofa and began silently pulling off his armor piece by piece, the heavy cuirass clanging to the ground.  

Dorian sighed, accustomed to, but not pleased with Finn's continued silence. If he hadn't heard him speaking to everyone else, he'd have thought someone might have cut out his tongue.  

"Very well, if you need anything let me know. Goodnight," he said softly, his voice shaking.  

Maker, he _missed_ him. His body may still lay beside him each night, but he wasn't really there anymore, a mere shell of the man he once was. It had been weeks since they last spoke, nights spent silently longing for just a single word. He remained by his side, as he always would, but it was getting harder to withstand. 

Dorian heard the shuffling of feet, the mattress sinking beside him and the familiar warmth of Finn's skin brushing against his arm. He swallowed thickly, heart pounding in his chest as a strangled gasp escaped his lips, the emotions that bubbled inside finally boiling over. He cried, done with pretending, done with hiding his pain. The tears flowed fast, his pillow quickly soaked beneath him as his body wracked with heavy sobs.  

Dorian could see Finn stirring to look at him, blurred through tear-filled eyes, his face a screwed-up picture of worry and concern. The warrior reached out, hesitating for a second, before grabbing Dorian and pulling him into his side, wrapping him up in his strong arms and holding him so tightly Dorian thought he might stop breathing.  It was the first proper contact they'd had in what felt like forever.

Dorian melted into him, relishing in the feeling as Finn pressed his lips to his forehead, causing the mage to cry that little bit louder. Finn silently held him until Dorian had no tears left, until he was empty.  

It was hours before Dorian fell asleep and, as he woke, Finn was still wide awake, eyes impossibly sad and tired as he gazed down at the mage. Finn gently released him from his still-tight grip and got out of the bed, walking over to sit at his desk. He pulled a pile of parchment from his locked drawer and began to write.  

Dorian ached with the loss of contact, dragging himself from the bed. His eyes were impossibly puffy and his throat sore. He padded into the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face and giving himself a stern glare in the mirror.  

_Pull your shit together._

He pulled on a loose shirt and trousers and walked back into the bedroom, stopping in front of the desk.  

"I'll be in the library."  

Finn looked up, meeting his gaze. He looked so _tired_ , bags beneath his sad eyes and the usually tanned skin seemed pale and drawn. Dorian pressed his hand to Finn's cheek, brushing his thumb over the marked skin tenderly. Finn flinched slightly under his touch.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Dorian whispered. "I love you."  

Finn blinked, his eyes glistening. He dropped the quill and placed his hand on top of Dorian's, pressing it harder against the warm skin.  

"No, love, that's _you_ ," he smirked. 

Dorian had almost forgotten how his voice sounded, deep and rich and  _delicious_ , sending shivers down his spine. He smiled back, wanting this moment to last forever.  

"Oh, I know."

Finn chuckled and the sound gave Dorian butterflies.

"Maybe I'll stay for a little while? If that's okay..." 

Finn nodded gratefully and Dorian sat on the sofa, the fire in the hearth roaring to life with a flick of his wrist.

He watched with a smile as Finn scribbled away, his brow furrowed in concentration. 

 

* * *

 

Finn stood at the head of the huge table, the eyes of all of his companions on him. He had called them all to the war council today, feeling ready to finally stand tall before them again. He also wanted _them_ to be ready; ready for whatever it would be that Corypheus would throw at them next. Josephine had protested politely, but he'd won in the end. 

He spotted Dorian sandwiched between a snickering Sera and Bull with a disgusted look on his beautiful face. Finn smiled, wondering what vile and inappropriate things the Qunari and Elf were saying to make him disapprove.  

Dorian and him had spent a quiet, wonderful morning together in their quarters, Finn allowing himself a fleeting moment of happiness before the got back to the harsh reality of his life, of his duty. Selfish, he supposed, to give Dorian a ray of hope, to let him think he was back to normal. He was _far_ from normal; the fade running through his veins, giving him such vivid nightmares he was afraid to sleep. He'd started hallucinating, seeing demons wandering the main hall, or stalking around the courtyard. The voices were the worst, whispering awful things in his ear all day. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe he was just going mad. 

"Did you find what you need, Morrigan?" Leliana questioned.  

The witch nodded, a smirk playing on her blood red lips. "Indeed. I can match the dragon, but Corypheus is down to you, Inquisitor."  

Finn nodded, still feeling uneasy about whatever it was Morrigan was planning. His mind was still reeling from their journey together to the Temple of Mythal, a trip that had certainly not made him feel any more comfortable around the witch.  

"We've continued to look for his base, with no success," Leliana sighed. 

"His dragon must come and go from _somewhere_. Not exactly an easy thing to hide," Cullen scoffed, fiddling with a pile of map markers. 

Finn swayed, his vision blurring.

 _No. Not now._  

The mark flared violently, sending him to his knees. 

"Get back!" he yelled, feeling the familiar warmth of Dorian's barrier wrap around him.  

The room lit up, basked in a green glow that came from outside, a loud clap ringing out from the mountains.

The breach.

"Corypheus," Cullen spat, his face growing pale. 

"It will swallow the world if we don't close it," Solas said, walking over to Finn. He reached out and helped him to his feet, the mark still hot in his palm.  

Cullen leaned forward onto the table, his head down. "We have no forces to send with you, most are still en-route back from the Arbor Wilds."  

Finn shrugged, defiant. "Then I will face him alone." 

Dorian stormed to his side, grabbing his arm roughly. "Are you _mad_?" he spat, his fingers digging deep into Finn's bicep. "You really think we'd allow that?" he gestured to the room of people, people that loved him. People that all seemed ready and willing to go to battle, even if it would be the last thing they did. 

Finn scoffed, wincing in pain, "I suppose not, no."  

* * *

 

The journey to the ruined conclave was tense, everyone nervous but struck with an overwhelming sense of determination.

This could finally be it. The end. 

Dorian pushed forward, his eyes never leaving Finn as the warrior marched beside him. He was already running low on mana, the barriers he kept having to cast over Finn each time the mark flared draining him. He was scared the mark would discharge and kill everyone before they even got to the conclave.

What an anti-climatic battle that would be.  

The conclave was finally in view, a mass of wrecked rubble before them, glowing shards of red lyrium jutting from the ruins. 

Finn grabbed Dorian, pulling him back as the rest of the party marched onward.  

"I need to give you something." He reached into his coat pocket and produced a key, pressing it into the mage's palm. "For the desk drawer, in our quarters." 

Dorian gazed down at the key. "Why? Why are you giving me this?"  

"Just take it?" he sighed, placing his hands either side of Dorian's face, forcing him to meet his gaze. "I love you, Dorian. The way I feel about you... no words can do it justice. Just know I'll _always_ be with you, no matter what happens here. I'm yours, forever."   

Dorian shook his head, the wetness that had suddenly formed in his eyes spilling down his cheeks. "No. I'm not ready! You'll be fine... we'll get through this."  

Finn smiled, tears waiting to fall. "You were born ready, Dorian Pavus. You're going to change the world, remember?"  

"I can't do it without you, how am I supposed..." 

Finn closed the small space between them and caught Dorian's lips in a hard, desperate kiss. They wrapped themselves around each other, not an inch between them. Lights danced behind Dorian's eyelids, the world falling away around them.  

The floor began to shake, pulling them from their moment. Finn snapped his head to gaze at the sight in front of them; the conclave, breaking apart and rising from the earth.  

Finn still held onto Dorian tightly, he turned and stared into his eyes once more, chest still heaving from their kiss. "Don't die. _Promise me_."  

Dorian nodded, unable to form words. He was sure he was about to stop breathing, the weight of the situation pressing down on his chest like a boulder.  

This is it. This is where he loses him forever.  

Finn swallowed thickly, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. He pressed his lips to Dorian's once more, before turning and running. 

Dorian fell to his knees, his stomach twisted into knots, the emotion coiling inside him like a tidal wave. He placed his palms on the ground, digging his fingers into the dirt as he gasped for breath. Rocks were rising around him, screams filling his ears. The veil was so thin here his skin buzzed, the taste of copper burning on his tongue.  

He could hear someone yelling his name, muffled and far away. He felt hands on his arms, pulling him from the ground. He blinked away the tears and found Sera before him, Cole frowning at her side. The elf looked defeated, but her expression was furious.  

" _You're_ supposed to look after _me_ , yeah? Snap out of it! People are _dying_!" she spat, shoving him with tiny, angry fists. 

"I can't be here. It's too loud! Unfurling, breaking apart, done, he's _gone_. I can't..." Cole screamed, his hands covering his ears. 

Sera turned and slapped him, the boy cupping his cheek. "You too, creepy! Not the time!"  

Dorian swayed, jerking his chin toward the battle. "Let's go, shall we?" he whispered, his voice shaking as he tried to power through. 

Sera nodded, biting her lip as she studied him wearily, not convinced. She placed her arm around Cole and squeezed him tightly; an apology.  

They ran onward, the sound of swords clashing and magic firing. Dorian could see the brightest sparks of red emanating from behind one of the walls, the sound of Corypheus' booming voice filling his ears.  

They rounded the corner and he spotted Bull, face-down on the ground in a pool of dark blood, unmoving. Cassandra was on all fours next to him, heaving with exhaustion, her shield broken in two by her side. 

" _Piss_!" Sera cried, grabbing her bow and gracefully leaping into action. Cole disappeared silently, re-materializing beside her with his daggers drawn.  

Dorian ran over to Bull and reached out, his fingers tingling with healing magic. He was alive, that was something, at least.  

Cassandra rose shakily. "Dorian, he's... he'll live." She shook her head. "Help _me_ , I need..."  

He nodded, standing and reaching for her, feeling for injury and quickly knitting her back together, pressing an elfroot potion into her hands when he was done. She swallowed it gratefully and grabbed her sword, charging, an almighty scream falling from her snarled lips. 

Corypheus launched another devastating attack, growling as Finn dodged it. "I shall sear you from the very heavens!"  

Dorian spotted Finn raising his arm, the anchor spitting furiously in his palm. He ran forward so his barrier could reach the warrior, pushing it out to wrap around Finn just as the mark burst forth, assaulting Corypheus' giant form. The monster screeched with the pain, his face contorting in agony.

With a shattering screech, his archdemon appeared, landing with a crash and stalking toward the group with bared teeth.  

Just as it was about to attack, another dragon appeared from the night sky, launching itself at the beast and wrapping it's jaws around it's throat. It launched them both off the side of the floating conclave, twirling around each other mid-air, claws and teeth ripping scaled flesh from bone.  

 

* * *

 

"Let it end here! Let the skies boil. Let the world rest asunder!" 

Finn wiped the dragon's blood from his face, his greatsword dripping at his side. He bared his teeth, entirely ready for this shitshow to end. Every bone in his body was begging to give up, his muscles torn and screaming beneath his skin.   

He screamed, running toward the monster.  

"Inquisitor! The breach is getting bigger, kill him before he destroys the veil!" Cassandra yelled, Solas frowning by her side.  

Dorian felt his mana surge, the crackle of the fade in the air strengthening him. He set a fire rune beneath Corypheus with a roar, the flame burning hotter than he had ever seen as the monster roared with pain, turning to throw a spell his way. Dorian dodged it, but only just, the magic grazing his arm and burning his flesh. He growled through the pain, the anger inside him overloading his senses. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins, he was sure he'd be but a pile on the floor if it wasn't.  

Finn fell to the ground, stumbling and discarding his sword. He cried out, grasping his marked hand to his chest, his whole body trembling. He reached out toward Corypheus, the monster raising the Orb of Destruction high above his head, seemingly unable to control it.  

"No! Not like this," he screeched. "I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages!"  

Finn cried out, heaving as blood poured from his mouth, his hand still outstretched toward the monster.  

Dorian stepped forward, Cassandra stopping him in his tracks. "Only he can end this!" she pleaded.  

"Dumat! Ancient Ones! I beseech you!" Corypheus grasped the unstable Orb, the force of it's power shaking his body.  

Finn stood and stumbled toward him, the anchor crackling in his palm. The Orb glowed red in Corypheus' grasp, but as Finn drew closer, the red began to fade. 

"If you exist – if you _ever_ truly existed – aid me now!"  

Finn roared, the orb snapping into his hand, glowing the same green as the anchor, as the fade. He looked upon it for a moment, amazed. His eyes grew dark and he grinned, cocking his chin up toward the monster with a snarl. 

Dorian glanced over at Solas, seeing fear in the elf's eyes for the very first time.  

"Solas?"  

The elf shook his head, unable to tear his eyes from Finn.  

Corypheus fell to his knees, Finn stalking toward him slowly, the orb floating calmly above his palm. He glanced up at the breach and raised the orb high, a beam of light shooting out and connecting with the swirling breach, closing it with one final push. The skies burst, a peaceful aurora swirling and glowing. It was done.    

Dorian felt the veil kneading back together, thickening. He could suddenly breathe normally again, the pressure lifted from his lungs. 

Finn discarded the orb and descended upon Corypheus, the anchor still angry and crackling in his palm.  

The floating rocks that surrounded them started to fall from the sky, landing dangerously close to the group. The conclave was falling back to earth, the wind filling Dorian's ears. 

"Come, we must leave!" Cassandra yelled, heaving Bull from the ground with Cole's help.

"Dorian, _please_!" Sera cried.

He stood still, unable to take his eyes off Finn.  

 _This could be the last time. Do. Not. Move._  

Solas stepped forward, standing firm at his side, still transfixed with Finn.   

"You wanted into the fade..." Finn snarled, seeming minuscule as he stood face-to-face with the hulking Corypheus. He reached out, the anchor sputtering and opening a rift directly behind the monster. Finn turned and met Dorian's gaze, his luminous green eyes glistening. His lips quirked into Dorian's favorite smirk, though a sadness lingered behind his luminous eyes.  

" _No_!"   

Solas grabbed him before he even realized he'd started running, he tried to push the elf off him to no avail. They fell to the floor together, Dorian screaming and clawing, his throat raw and fingers bloody.  

Finn grabbed Corypheus and dragged him into the rift, closing it behind them. 

It was over.  

He was _gone_.  

Solas grabbed Dorian. " _Listen_ _to me!_ " he shouted, snapping Dorian out of his trance. "It is not over. I can help him." 

Dorian frowned, shaking his head. He pushed the elf off him, "I don't..." 

"It's all my fault," Solas said, his voice shaking. 

He watched as the elf crawled forward, desperately reaching out and clawing at the shards of the smashed orb. His hands shook as he tried to piece it back together.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhkay! I know it seems bleak, but there's a happy ending coming...promise! 
> 
> Again, I hate writing battles, so sorry if it's a little shaky.


	27. I Was Broken

_Day Three_  

Empty. Broken.

 _Angry_.

Yes, _angry;_ the prime feeling that was ruling Dorian, seeping out of every pore, every fiber of his being consumed by his rage.   

He had turned for just a split second to seek out Cassandra, and Solas had disappeared. The elf... that _fucking_ elf. Dorian knew, he had said it time and time again; there was something... off.  

People cried around him, hundreds of sad eyes shedding tears for the absent Inquisitor, yet he couldn't join them.

He wanted to scream, to lash out. Why were _they_ crying? A mere handful of people _really_ knew Finn, yet the look of horror in the crowds eyes as the group entered Skyhold lacking their precious Herald, the sobbing and wailing began. Dorian couldn't stand it, he pushed his way through the masses and into the main hall, instantly regretting being anywhere near this damned place.  

The fireplace where he'd sit with Varric, playing cards or listening to the dwarfs impossible stories.  

The throne he hated, feeling ridiculous during his judgement's, but playing along nicely anyway.  

The door to Josie's office, where Dorian would always see Finn sneaking out to catch a moment with him, the ambassador not too far behind him with a scolding look on her pretty face.    

There was no safe place from him here, everywhere Dorian looked there was another blighted memory.  

He had to get out.  

* * *

 

He must have stood there for an age, just inside their quarters, his back pressed against the closed door.  

Leliana had come, but was too polite to enter when he didn't answer her knocking.  

Sera was less polite, hammering the door with her angry little fists and sputtering swear words in between anguished sobs. Dorian could hear Cole hushing her, failing to still her pain.  

He took a tentative step forward, then another, and another. He shook off the feeling bubbling in his chest and stormed toward his dresser, pulling the drawers to the ground, his lovely clothes spilling out. He grabbed as much as he thought he could carry on a horse, hastily cramming the items into an over-sized knapsack.  

The door flew open, stopping him in his tracks. Cassandra.  

The Seeker slowly walked toward him, brow set in it's usual frown, her lips quivering. 

"Dorian, we need to know..." 

"No. Get _out_ ," he seethed, his throat scratchy and raw from screaming. 

She clenched her fists at her side, inhaling sharply. She was about to fall apart, and he couldn't deal with that right now.  

He averted his eyes from the warrior. "Seeker. Leave, _please,_ " he begged, his words breaking.  

She nodded once and spun on her heel, but not before he saw a single tear escape her darkened eyes.  

Dorian sat on the bed, the familiar smell of home and _him_ filling his nostrils. He dipped his hand into his pocket, his clothes still thick with blood and grime, an unhealed burn tight on his forearm.

He felt the key press into his fingertips.  

The drawer opened with a creak, a nest of letters tied with delicate ribbon sat inside along with a small leather box. Dorian grabbed the letters, laying them gently on the desk.  

 _Cassandra. Josephine._ _Leliana_ _. Cullen. Mother._  

 _Dorian._  

He placed his letter and the small box inside his knapsack and slung it over his shoulder.

He took one final look at the room, his home, and closed the door.  

* * *

 

"I don't understand."  

Dorian rolled his eyes, trying desperately to keep his composure. "What _exactly_ don't you understand, Commander?"  

Cullen took a deep breath, gazing down at the letter in his hands. "It's... nothing." 

He screwed the parchment into a ball and put it in his pocket, leaning forward to rest his hands upon the war table. His eyes fell to the ground.

Leliana folded her letter neatly and held on to it, her face obscured by her hood.  

Josephine was crying, clutching the parchment to her chest.  

"He want's me to be Inquisitor," Cassandra nodded, her voice shaking. 

Cullen placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "I can think of no finer person. He had good taste," he smirked; an attempt to lighten the very sour mood. 

"Has," Dorian whispered.  

They snapped their heads up to look at him.  

" _Has_ good taste."  

They remained silent, eyes falling to the floor.  

"Anyway," he sighed, "I'll be going."  

"Wait!" Cassandra shouted. "Going where?"  

Dorian frowned, adjusting his staff on his back. "Tevinter."  

"Give me a day, Dorian. I made a promise," Leliana said, her face still shadowed. "Please?"

He laughed. "If you think I can stand to stay in this place for one more moment, you're sorely mistaken!"  

She parted her lips to speak, quickly thinking better of it.  

Dorian glanced at the group out of the corner of his eyes, his hands balled into fists at his side.

They deserved to know, they hadn't seen.  

He clenched his eyes shut, memories flashing like lightning behind his eyelids.  

"He opened a rift. Kaffas, that _fucking_ idiot!" he spat, voice shaking. "He took Corypheus into the fade and closed the damn rift behind him."  

The room was silent. They all had to have guessed. There was no body, afterall.   

"What of Solas?" Leliana queried, her voice calm and clear. 

Dorian scoffed, the anger rising inside him again. "He said it was all his fault. He was practically sobbing over the broken orb, mumbling incoherently about how it wasn't supposed to be like this."  

"I see," Leliana nodded, lips pursed. 

"He said he could help Finn, and then I turned away like a fool to find Cassandra and he was gone."  

Josephine grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, a look of fierce determination in her sparkling eyes.  

 _We will find him._  

* * *

 

_Day Five_  

Somehow Leliana managed to convince Dorian to stay and give her time to arrange passage for him to get to Tevinter. Josephine had written to Maevaris and Dorian's Mother, maybe two of the only people in Tevinter who would be pleased to hear of his homecoming.

Well, his Mothers intentions were questionable at the best of times, but the woman deserved to know. Plus, if anyone could give Halward a stern warning to stay clear of his son, it was her. 

The thought of laying eyes on his Father again made his skin crawl, but he had to push that aside and focus on the bigger picture; getting as far away from Skyhold as possible.

He had to make sure of of this wasn't for nothing; to make something of himself and make waves in Tevinter like he promised he would. 

He had slept in Sera's nook above the tavern on a bed made of mismatched throw pillows and stolen blankets.

The elf had stared at him silently, scared to do anything else but simply be there for him. Her presence was surprisingly soothing.

Cole would appear every now and again, his wide eyes shining in the shadows. 

Dorian knew he held a hurt the boy could not heal, this particular pain was bone-deep and relentless. 

"You haven't read it yet, have you?" Sera whispered, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked a mess, eyes red-rimmed and cheeks streaked with tears. 

He shook his head, rolling the white ribbon that still held the letter together between his fingers.   

"You should, he... you just _should_ , okay?" 

"I know, but this," he held up the rolled parchment, " _this_ is all I have of him now. I'd like to hold on to it for a little longer."

* * *

 

_Day Seventeen_  

Dorian's legs wobbled as he stepped off the ship and onto the dock. The warm wrapped around him and he was _home_.  

A vision of blue and blonde hit him like a brick wall, strong arms wrapping tightly around him. The scent of lavender and whiskey filled his nostrils. 

"Oh, my dearest Dorian. I'm _so_ sorry," she whispered, her nose nuzzled into his neck.  

He carefully pushed her off with a sad smile. "Mae."  

She nodded, backing away sheepishly, reaching out her hand and he took it without hesitation, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the crowds swimming around the ship as they began to off-load the cargo.  

Qarinus was just as he remembered it; busy and vibrant and _beautiful_.  

Maevaris led him to a carriage and closed the door. "Ready to go home? Well... my home," she smiled, yet it didn't reach her eyes. She regarded him with pity, though he could see she was trying not to.

Dorian nodded politely, taking a deep breath and reaching inside his pocket, pressing the silk ribbon between his fingers.

 

* * *

 

_Day Thirty Two_

 

 _Dorian,_  

 _There are only two reasons that you'll be reading this; the first is that I am dead, hopefully not_ _before_ _accomplishing that whole 'saving the world' business that everyone kept pestering_ _me about._  

 _The second is that we did save the world, but that I did an awfully stupid thing I'm sure you're still profusely annoyed about._  

 _If it is the first reason, I'm sorry. I tried everything in my power to prevent this curse from consuming me. I would be long dead if it weren't for you, my love. You tethered me when everything else around me tried to drag me down. You gave me strength,_ _courage and an all-consuming love I never truly deserved._   _I am eternally grateful to have had you, even if it was for an unfairly short time._

_If it is the second reason (_ _and I hope that it is)_ _I want you to know that I didn't enter the fade without merit. You probably know by now, but you were right about_ _Solas_ _. I don't know who he truly is, or why he did what he did, but know this – he promised he can save me, and I believe him. He showed me what I must do, and now I must follow his lead. If he is true to his word, I will come back to you one day. It killed me to keep these things from you, but I know how stubborn you are. A dead Solas is no use to me, love. Honestly, I'm scared. Scared that he fooled me, he fooled us all - didn't he?  But the thought of being able to return to you one day makes me hopeful, so I will do as he says._

_I hope you return to_ _Tevinter_ _, Dorian_ _. Maker, the things you will do_ _. You always said I was the world-changer, but really it was you the whole time. You think I could have accomplished all those ridiculous things without you? The Imperium will be putty in your beautiful hands, just you wait._   _Promise me you'll go, please._

_If you've already opened my gift, you may be confused. It's incredibly rare – the perks_ _of being Inquisitor, I suppose. It's a_ _sending crystal, wear it always, as I'll be wearing mine._

_If I ever find my way back, you'll be the first to know._  

 _Remember, my love, I'll always be with you._  

 _We might have saved the world, but I'd have happily let it burn asunder if it meant another moment by your side._  

 _Yours,_  

 _Finn._  

 

 


	28. Don't Need to Lose You to Know

_Day Two_ _Hundred and Eighty Two_  

 

Dorian stood over the bleeding corpse, it's wide, vacant eyes staring up at him.

 _Ugh_. 

The door flew open. 

"Lord Pavus are-!"  

Dorian rolled his eyes. "A tad late, don't you think?" He kicked the body and flicked blood off his staff blade, splattering the white walls. 

The guard stared, mouth agape.  

"Get out."  

This was number three. The _third_ incompetent idiot that had tried to assassinate him since his return to Tevinter. He wasn't exactly surprised, and he may have even enjoyed it if they weren't so easy to kill. In fact, three was kind of disappointing, really.  

He'd have to send Leliana another letter, these Inquisition guards were a laughing stock. He'd managed to put an end to the assassins before they'd even woken from their naps.  

He looked down at his robes; _ruined_.

With a huff, he started snapping the buckles open, the clasps sticky with blood.  

The click of heels echoed on the marble floor, followed by a brash knock. The door creaked open, a mess of blonde curls and bulbous pearl earrings appeared from around the frame. 

"Oh, darling! Not another?" Mae tutted, poking the corpse with the tip of her pointed pumps. "You should really get someone to clean that up."  

"I'll be sending Magister Aurarius the bill for my dry-cleaning, I know that much," Dorian sighed, discarding the bloody robes. 

Maevaris flung open the closet doors, flicking through his neatly-organised assortment of robes.  

"This one. Brings out your eyes," she cooed. "Come now, or we'll be late." 

She pushed the outfit toward him, her eyes catching sight of the locket around his neck, her gaze lingering on it for a moment too long. 

His hand flew up to grasp it instinctively.  

She smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners. She turned her attention back to the assassin.  

"How do you know Aurarius sent him?"  

Dorian scoffed. "Because he told me he would _'dance on my corpse before the week was through'_?"  

She crinkled her nose. "Ah, yes... that _was_ quite obvious, I suppose."  

* * *

 

_Day Three_ _Hundred and Four_  

 

 _Lord_ _Mageypants_  

 _-Creepy_ _making doe_ _eyes at_ _the bard- not a fan. That song she wrote was well strange._  
_-Bull been gone for a while, off with his Chargers whacking stuff in the face._ _No one to drink with._ ~~ _It's lonely._  ~~  
_-Had another dream_ _about_ _Coryphy_ _-tit. Shiny was there, handsome as anything_ _._  

 _(A drawing of Finn, sword firmly lodged in_ _Corypheus_ _' head. He's grinning - it's perfect)_  

 _-_ _Varric's_ _gone_ _back to_ _Kirkbore_ _. Said he would write. Bet him 10 coin he'd be back to look for more stories._  
_-Cabot told me to tell you_ _he_ ~~ _hates_ _you_~~ _misses your drinking problem._    
_-Josie said you still owe her 34 bottles of wine. I put horse shit under her bed, thank me later._    
_\- Cass hasn't smiled once. Inquisitor suits her though. Still frowns all the time._    
_-They found another rift. Makes it 13 now. Not good. ~~Need him back, yesterday.~~_  
_-_ ~~ _Widdle asked about the blue_ _glowy_ _shite._~~ _Sorry, not allowed._    
_-Miss you. Knob._  

 _(A drawing of Sera poking Dorian in the cheek. H_ _e's frowning and...sparkling?_ _)_  

 

* * *

 

_Day Three Hundred and Sixty Five_  

 

One year.   

Dorian still woke every night in a cold sweat, the empty bed beside him a dagger to the heart each time.

He clung to the locket that was permanently around his neck, always paranoid he'd missed it's call.

Had he slept too deeply? Does it even _work_?  

He padded over to the open window, the protective wards around Maevaris' estate still standing strong. The assassination attempts were up to twelve now, which at least meant he was doing something meaningful that was pissing people off.

There'd be no assassins left at this rate. More fool them, they should have learned by now that he wasn't easy to murder.  

He'd finally ordered the Inquisition guards away a week ago, after the last assassination attempt that they didn't even know had happened until the following day. A strongly-worded letter was sent ahead to Leliana, telling her to expect their return and advising that they're assigned kitchen duties. He supposed that, after a year she may no longer feel guilty for not having someone watching him.  

The stars were bright in the sky, the warm Qarinus breeze washing over his face. The smell of Arbor Blossom filled his nose, and just for a second he was back in The Emerald Graves, running for his life from an angry pack of giants, his warrior grinning devilishly by his side. His eyes were green, so very _green_.  

Though Finn had never even stepped foot in Tevinter, his presence lingered at Dorian's side. His face haunted his dreams, his loss a gaping wound that refused to heal. He wondered if people thought he'd move on, that a year would be enough. 

It wasn't.

An emotion that he didn't know how to handle lingered, plucking and prodding at him, relentless. He felt the panic rise inside, an invasive and intense pressure building until it spilled over. He gasped, the tears falling hot and fast down his cheeks. His fingers tightened their grip on the locket, as if he could pull a response from it.  

His body shook from the force of his sobs, strangled cries falling from his lips. The fire roared to life violently in the hearth behind him, his mana unstable as he fell apart.  

He soon felt cold arms wrap around him, Maevaris pulling him tight against her chest. 

"Hush, now," she whispered, her voice husky with sleep, and more soothing than she'd ever know.  

She tenderly pulled him away from the window, sitting him on the edge of his bed. She knelt before him, pressing her palm to his forehead, cooling waves brushing over his skin. She gently wiped the wetness from his cheeks with the silk sleeve of her nightgown.  

"Can I give you something to help you sleep? You look exhausted," she sighed, her eyes full of concern as she took in his pathetic form. 

He waved her off, as if it were nothing. "Just a nightmare." 

It hurts. It. _Hurts._   

"I think not," she scolded, tightening the tie of her robe around her waist with a scowl. "You horribly stubborn man." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, slowly walking toward the door. A final weary glance at him over her shoulder, and she was gone.  

One year.  

* * *

 

_Day Three Hundred and Sixty Six_  

 

"Well, _that_ went terribly!" Dorian growled, his legs moving fast to get him away from the chamber as quickly as possible. 

Maevaris was silent beside him, her lips pressed tightly shut, heels clicking as she tried to catch up with his rushed pace.  

He glanced over at her, she looked so very tired. He felt guilty, not only had he failed her miserably today, but he kept waking her up with his fits of weakness. He reached out to place a hand on her arm and pulled her to a stop.  

"I'm sorry. I'll do better."  

She narrowed her eyes at him, nose crinkling in distaste. "I think we're being too ambitious, these amateurs we've associated ourselves with aren't ready for any of this!"  

The doors to the chamber creaked open behind them, and Dorian placed his hand on Mae's back, ushering her onward.  He didn't want to deal with bumping into Halward today. _Or ever._ It was bad enough he'd had to stand in front of him and his peers, making a fool of himself with his _'deluded ideas' -_ his father's words.

"I don't think it's that we're being too ambitious, it's just that they aren't interested in hearing from me... specifically," he sighed. "Goodness knows what terrible things Father has said to them all." 

Maevaris snorted, "He doesn't exactly need to make stuff up! You," she poked a bright red talon into his shoulder, "are notoriously terrible."  

He smirked. " _Was_ , notoriously terrible."  

"They're scared of the Inquisition's power. They respected it at first, but since you showed up with all this intelligence and ambition, they're quaking in their expensive, ugly boots."  

They walked out into the courtyard, another beautiful day.  

Dorian opened his mouth to speak, but no words followed. Instead, a gentle hum vibrated through his chest, followed by a delightful sound, like a bell tingling.  

Maevaris stood, eyes practically bulging out of her head.  

He looked down to where her eyes were focused, and underneath his shirt, a soft, blue glow pulsed.  

One year, one day.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of our little angst-fest. Back to a bit of happiness after this one...promise.


	29. Two Ghosts

" _Dorian_?"  

It was his voice. _Finn's_ voice.  

It was shaky, gravely and barely a whisper, but it was unmistakably  _him_.  

Maevaris still stood gazing at Dorian, her mouth agape. She snapped out of it and waved her hands for him to say something, _anything!_ She looked around and people were starting to stare, the blue glow emanating from the crystal was hardly inconspicuous. Plus, Dorian looked positively ridiculous, standing in the middle of the town square with tears streaming down his face and a quivering mustache.  

She grabbed him and marched him down a side street, pressing him against a wall and flicking him on the forehead. "Answer the poor man for _voids_ sake!" she hissed.  

" _Hello?_ "  

Dorian swallowed thickly. "Amatus."  

" _Arlathan, I'm in Arlathan_."  

Maevaris tapped her bottom lip with her pointed red fingernail, before gracefully turning and disappearing back into the main square.  

"Arlathan forest?" Dorian's eyes widened. He was so _close._  "I'm coming."  

 _"Wolf. A wolf statue, north east."_   

The blue light flickered and faded, the crystal dull in his palm once again.  

Dorian couldn't move, his feet firmly stuck in place. His heart pounded in his chest, rattling his rib-cage. Was this _really_ happening?

Finn sounded... scared? He had to get to him, and fast. 

A loud whistle snapped him out of his trance, he whipped his head around to find Maevaris, hands on hips. She was holding the reins of a beautiful, white Imperial Warmblood.  

"Get a _bloody_ move on!" she hissed, rolling her eyes. "Are you going to stand in this alley all day, surrounded by piss and vomit, or are you going to go and get him?!"  

 

* * *

 

Dorian was beginning to think that coming alone was not wise. The Arlathan forest was vast, and all Finn had given him was _'wolf statue'_. Dorian had seen many a wolf statue during his time with the Inquisition, and if there were as many here as there were in the Emerald Graves, for example, it could take him _weeks_ to find Finn.

The horse skidded to a stop, Dorian dismounting and allowing it a moment of rest. He'd definitely never ridden that fast in his life, the urgency of the situation nibbling away at him. Anyone could be hiding in this place, and the thought of Finn running into a pack of Venatori sent a chill down Dorian's spine. Was the warrior even capable of fighting right now? He may have survived the fade, but who knows what kind of state he'd be in when he was finally found.  His stomach lurched, anxiety coiling deep inside him. He pushed the sick feeling away, trying to keep his composure and get on with finding Finn as soon as possible. No time for emotions. 

Dorian led the horse to a small lake in a nearby clearing and tried to get his bearings while it drank. He sat in the grass and removed the sending crystal from around his neck. He opened it and sighed, he had no idea how the _damn_ thing worked. The horse huffed, done with it's drinking, and started to trot off. He grabbed it quickly and hopped back on, his thighs aching. It'd been too long since he'd ridden, the last year his arse had been firmly fixed on luxury furnishings, not horses.  

Dorian took a deep breath and started to head north east, eyes firmly peeled for a _damn_ wolf statue.  

He rode for what felt like hours, his eyes starting to feel heavy with sleep as the sun began to set. That was when he saw it; a white wolf statue, at least seventy foot high and exactly like the one's he had so often seen out on missions with the Inquisition. Elven, Fen'harel, was it?

He felt his heart catch in his throat as his eyes focused on a cloaked figure, stood with their back pressed against the trunk of a tree just to the left of the statue.  

Dorian slowly dismounted, hooking the horse's reins to a nearby branch. The figure shifted, and the all-too-familiar glow of the anchor peeked out from under the long sleeve of the black cloak. Dorian gasped, he had hoped that if Finn returned, it would be without that _blasted_ thing.  

Finn's head shot up, his green eyes glowing like fireflies in the shadow of his hood.  

" _Amatus_?" Dorian whispered, his voice rough, shaking. He tried to stop tears from spilling over as he inched closer. The mere sight of this man was threatening to unmake him, but he _had_ to hold it together.  

It was him. It was _really_ him.  

He could see Finn growing tense, his body stiffening as Dorian drew closer. Dorian raised his hands before him defensively, Finn seemingly clamoring to press himself closer to the tree.  

The warrior stood firm against the tree, the black cloak preventing Dorian from getting a good look at his expression. Was he angry? Was he _scared_? Was there anything left of the man he loved?  

A twig snapped beneath Dorian's boot, and Finn's arms flew behind him to grab at the trunk, his knuckles white where he clawed at the bark, clinging as if his life depended on it.  

"It's okay, it's me. It's _Dorian_ ," he whispered shakily.  

Finn shook his head, mumbling incoherently. Dorian wanted to scream, to rush forward and touch, feel, _anything_. He wanted to finally alleviate the crushing pain in his chest that had suffocated him since the moment Finn left. He was so close now, he could feel the familiar whisper of the mark, calling to him like a song, as it always had.  

Finn lifted his head, their eyes finally locking. A shuddering gasp fell from his lips, his body sliding to the ground. He wrapped his arms around himself and started to rock, whispering so quickly Dorian could barely understand him.  

Dorian lowered himself to Finn's level, kneeling in the dirt in front of him. He slowly reached out, eyes still locked with Finn's, those _luminous_ green eyes he longed to stare into once more. He pushed the hood of Finn's cloak back, noticing tears streaming down his face. His _perfect_ , handsome face.  

"It's really you," Finn whispered, amazed, the smallest smile on his lips. "I've seen you _so_ many times, but it was never..." He shook his head, knocking his palm against his temple. 

Dorian released a breath, one he felt like he'd been holding from the moment he laid eyes on him. He lurched forward and wrapped himself around the warrior, Finn's strong arms finally holding him once again. Finn squeezed him so tight it was almost painful, yet Dorian relished in the feeling.

Finn was _back_ , who needed bones, anyway?   

Dorian pressed his nose into Finn's neck, the familiar earthy scent gliding over his senses and bringing back everything he had lost in an instant. 

 _Home._   

Dorian pulled back and studied Finn intently as he slowly removed the cloak. He was still in the armor he had on during the final fight with Corypheus, although it was looking extremely worse for wear. There were deep welts in his cuirass, the Inquisition symbol barely recognizable through the damage. Some of the welts looked like claw marks. Dorian winced at the thought of what he'd had to endure. 

Finn's left arm was completely exposed, still glowing violently with an abundance of new scars littering the skin there. His boots were a mess, his greaves missing and trousers torn.  

Dorian wanted to remove the remaining clothing to make sure he wasn't injured, but he thought better of it. Finn was still visibly shaken, his breathing uneven. The only thing Dorian could really do at this point was take him back to Mae's estate, this place was not safe. 

"Can you walk?"  

Finn paused for a second and nodded quickly, scrambling to stand and stumbling. Dorian grabbed him and supported him with an arm around the waist. Finn winced, his hand flying to his side. The anchor crackled, but quickly calmed. 

"Slow down, _please_ ," Dorian scolded. "I'm going to help you onto the horse, okay?" 

"Where are we going?" Finn groaned, still clutching his side.  

Dorian couldn't remember ever seeing Finn this vulnerable, his strong warrior usually so stubborn when someone tried to help him. He was heavy under Dorian's grip, leaning his whole weight into the mage as he barely kept to his feet.  

"Somewhere safe... I think."  

Finn nodded and limped toward the horse, groaning in pain as Dorian helped him mount. He hunched forward, his shaking fingers gently grasping the reins.  

Dorian grabbed the discarded cloak and wrapped it around Finn. "Pull it over your face when we get close, and be sure to cover your arm and hand."  

He hopped up and sat in front of Finn. The warrior quickly wrapped his arms around Dorian's waist and rested his forehead against his back, his breathing labored.

The feel of Finn finally this close, _here_ with him again was overwhelming.

Dorian was trying desperately to keep his emotions in check, to get Finn to safety; _t_ _hat_ was his priority here.

The falling apart could come later.

  

* * *

 

Dorian tensed as they entered the gates to Qarinus. He was sure there was nothing like a Magister's son appearing with a mysterious, cloaked figure draped over him to set tongues wagging. He slowed the horse to a gentle trot, the poor animal exhausted from the fast journey here.  

Maevaris' estate wasn't far, so Dorian took a deep breath and held his head high, appearing confident as he moved onward. A few passers-by stared for a moment too long, but Tevinter was full of people too wrapped up in themselves for most of them to really pay too much attention. He felt the butterflies in his stomach float away as he entered the gate to the Tilani estate, Mae quickly rushing out as she heard the click of hooves approaching.  

Her hands flew to her mouth as she ran to greet them.

"Maker!" she gasped, taking in the sight before her. "Is he okay?" 

Dorian dismounted quickly, checking no one was watching from outside the gate. "I don't know, I think... I just wanted to get him here."  

She nodded and grabbed his arm, squeezing tightly.

Dorian blinked away the tears forming in his eyes, pushing away the urge to break down and cry like a child in Maevaris' arms. He reached out and took Finn's hands, gently helping him down from the horse, the feel of his skin electrifying. Finn draped his arm over Dorian's shoulder and they slowly made their way into the estate, Mae leading them to Dorian's bedroom.  

Dorian settled Finn safely down onto the bed. "We're going to take off your clothes now, okay?" he said softly, slowly.  

Finn smirked, wincing as he adjusted on the soft mattress. "When have I ever objected to you undressing me?"  

Maevaris giggled as Dorian rolled his eyes. "Glad to see you've still got your sense of humor, Amatus."  

The two mages worked in tandem, peeling off the decaying layers of armor. Dorian felt sick as he laid eyes on Finn's bare skin. His once beautifully tanned, albeit scarred torso completely covered in bruises and gashes, paler than he remembered. Claw marks and puncture holes oozed and split, his ribs and stomach mottled with purple and yellow bruises.  

Maevaris threw him a worried glance, her eyes wide. She smiled softly at Finn, always so calming and gentle, even when she was clearly concerned. "There, darling. Let's heal you up, shall we?" she purred. "Such a pleasure to finally meet you, although I wish the circumstances were better." She placed her hand on Finn's shoulder.  

Finn returned her smile, relaxing back into the pillow as the two mages ran their glowing hands over his body, the soothing magic washing over him as they carefully knitted him back together. His skin slowly returned to it's usual golden brown, albeit paler than usual. Dorian watched closely as a long claw mark on his chest stitched together, relief filling him as the final cut closed.  

Finn reached up and brushed away a dark curl of hair that had fallen in Dorian's eyes as he worked, his fingertips grazing his skin the gentlest of ways.  

"Dorian," he sighed, almost breathless. "Your hair is longer." 

Dorian welled up as their eyes met, the sound of his name on Finn's lips almost knocking the breath from his lungs. He grabbed Finn's hand, holding it _so_ very tightly.  

Maevaris pressed a vial of elfroot to Finn's lips and he gulped it down gratefully.  

"I'll leave you. If you need anything do yell, my darling?"  

Dorian nodded, mouthing a _'thank you'_. Her eyes sparkled and she turned, closing the door behind her.  

Finn pulled himself into a sitting position, propping the pillows up behind him. He pulled the soft sheet over his waist and moved to the side slightly, patting the bed with trembling hands, inviting Dorian to join him.  

"You need to sleep, Amatus," Dorian frowned, wanting nothing more than to climb into the bed and curl into his side. "Please, rest _._ "  

"I'm not tired. I just want... I need to be near you, _please_ , Dorian." 

Dorian's gaze flickered up to meet Finn's and his resolve bled away, lost in the luminous green depths of his wide eyes. His breath caught in his throat, feeling unsteady all of a sudden. A raw ache grew in his chest, the realization that Finn was actually, really here, asking to be near him, hitting him like a brick wall.  

Finn smirked, _Maker_ the bastard knew exactly what that smirk did to Dorian, and grabbed the mages arm, yanking him down onto the mattress. His thumb brushed over Dorian's skin ever so lightly, gentle. Dorian closed his eyes, flushed with a building heat in the pit of his stomach. He felt Finn close, so _close_ he could feel the warmth of his breath on his face.  A storm of emotions swirled inside him as he opened his eyes again, the burning green of Finn's eyes staring at him.  

"I... this doesn't feel real," Dorian breathed, his voice nothing but a whisper. 

Finn grazed his thumb along Dorian's lower lip. "I'm so sorry. I will never leave you again, not for a fucking second."  

Finn was crying, silent tears trickling down his cheeks. Dorian was too, though he wasn't sure when he had started, or if he'd ever even stopped since he laid eyes on Finn in the forest. They leaned in and finally, _finally_ their lips met. Warm and pure and _love_.  

Finn pulled back, breaking the kiss. Dorian whimpered at the loss of contact, his eyes fluttering open to look at Finn, beautiful and smiling before him.  

"I love you," he breathed, overwhelmed and back in the arms of the man he had lost. 

Finn pulled him into his chest, holding him tightly once more. "I love you too, _always_."  

 


	30. Wake Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ART below.

 

Finn gratefully accepted the half-empty bottle of Agreggio from Dorian, their fingers brushing lightly in passing. Dorian's lips twitched as if he were trying to suppress a smile, his eyes softening. Finn smirked as he took a deep swig directly from the bottle, the rich tang of the wine coating his throat, his eyes never leaving the mage's face.    
   
"This is  _good_ ," he nodded, reading the label as if he knew what he was looking for. "I really should have listened to you all those times you tried to force it down my neck."  

Dorian scoffed, taking the bottle back. "Why do you think I turned into such a thief?" He drank it down, the bottle nearly empty now.  

They sat in the bed, soft sheets pooled around bare waists. They'd both been unable to sleep, perhaps because neither could believe they were actually here, together.

Finn was almost afraid to close his eyes, still feeling as if a demon would creep up on him if he let his guard down.  Dorian had obviously spotted his unrest and swiftly produced the expensive bottle of wine; a medicine of sorts.

The horrors Finn had endured in the Fade were a constant in the back of his mind. He'd been through so much, accomplished so much. He wanted to tell Dorian everything, to  _show_  him the power he finally, finally understood how to wield. He was in control at long last, and it felt amazing.

Not everything was coming up roses, however. He'd learned things he wished he hadn't, things he'd have to share before long that would shake the world. A return to his life as Inquisitor was inevitable, unavoidable. But, for now... 

   
He grabbed Dorian's free hand, pulling it into his lap. The anchor responded gratefully, glowing softly in the dark room. Dorian looked down at their clasped hands, narrowing his eyes as he studied the mark. Finn pressed his finger to Dorian's wrist, feeling his pulse quicken.

"It seems... _calmer,_ " Dorian mumbled, placing the now-empty bottle of wine on the nightstand and running his fingers along the marked forearm, carefully studying the way the glow beneath his skin reacted to his touch.  

Finn wiggled his fingers, the slivers of green energy lighting up and dancing in waves from his fingertips to his cheek. He watched as Dorian gasped, his eyes lighting up with a mixture of wonder and fear.   

" _That's_ new."  

Finn smiled softly, brushing his thumb over the back of Dorian's hand. "I have so much to tell you, and the time will come, but first I really want to know what  _you've_  been doing. I've missed your voice, your everything. Tell me."

Dorian visibly tensed, his jaw tightening. The mage was clearly dying to press Finn, ever the glutton for knowledge, but Finn was grateful that he respected him enough to give him space... time. 

"Well, not much to tell really. I've been failing miserably at making any dents in the armor of the Magisterium. Frankly, they despise me," he sighed. "It's... not what I hoped for." 

"Give yourself a chance, the Inquisition wasn't built in a day, you know?" Finn grinned, nudging Dorian with his shoulder.

The mage smiled lazily, but it didn't meet his eyes. He frowned, and Finn noticed that familiar little spark that ignites in the mage, turning into one of his delightful tirades.

"It's as if we're sinking our fingers into a festering corpse. All we've done so far is poke at long forgotten feuds or create new ones," he paused, pursing his lips. "You know, I've personally fended off  _twelve_  assassination attempts? All sent by Magisters we've thoroughly pissed off! Though, hiring an assassin around here is a normal as taking a piss."  

Finn frowned, rage bubbling in his chest. He grit his teeth. "What happened to the Inquisition guards I had Leliana swear she would assign to you?"  

Dorian laughed. "Useless, I sent them packing." 

"Dorian..." Finn scolded.   

"I'm fine. The assassins obviously didn't even come close to succeeding. I'm quite talented, you know? Not a scratch!"    
   
Finn grit his teeth, delighting in imagining the way he'd tear any assassins limb-from-limb if any dared to so much as look at Dorian again.

If he'd returned to a world with no Dorian, he'd... no. 

"Amatus, stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles."  

"Sorry," Finn sighed, "just... daydreaming about killing things. You were saying?"  

Dorian rested against Finn's side, the warrior wrapping his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.  

"Well, we did forge some alliances, unfortunately with wide-eyed ideologists who think things can be fixed with the flick of a wrist," he scoffed. "They're too young to understand the weight of what we're trying to achieve. The problems we're trying to fix are woven so tightly, it's just... a long process, I fear."  

"I've no doubt that you'll deal with whatever gets thrown your way. You can do anything, you're brilliant."    
   
Dorian smiled against Finn's skin. "Ah, such faith. Mae and I shall indeed knock the crumbling pillars that prop up the Imperium to the ground. One day, at least," he sighed. "I could hear you in the back of my mind, being a terrible nag. Always encouraging me, even when you were... gone."  

Finn held him tight, _tighter_.   

"And what of your future?" Dorian queried, his voice quiet.  

Finn sighed heavily. "I can't think about that right now." 

"I understand, take all the time you need. Having you here, now, is enough."    
 

* * *

  
 Finn stood on the balcony savoring the fresh, warm Tevinter air. The thick, sickly, sulfur smell of the Fade finally just a bad memory. 

Qarinus was every bit as beautiful as Dorian had described, no place more perfect to return to, to mend in. Finn could see why Dorian's face would light up when he used to speak abouthome.

Yes, this could definitely be home. One day.

He gazed out over the glittering ocean, the sun dipping beneath the watery horizon, painting the sky a brilliant shade of pink. A cool, calming breeze washed over Finn's bare and freshly sun-kissed torso. 

He felt two familiar arms wrap around his waist, tugging him back against the hard plains of Dorian's chest, the warmth of the mage's skin burning against his own. 

Dorian pressed his nose into the nape of Finn's neck. "Amatus, you're devastating in this light," he purred, impatient fingers twitching against his stomach. 

Finn turned, pausing to take stock of what stood before him. The sharp cheekbones, the perfectly imperfect nose and the wicked smirk on full lips. It had been a year, a fucking _year_. He wanted to claim, to _feel_ , to remember every dip and curve and freckle, to get lost in those pools of grey.  

The last of the lingering daylight began to disappear, stars starting to peek through the dusting of clouds now lining the sky. He'd been back a measly three days, and he hadn't kissed Dorian nearly enough yet. He felt drunk with how much he'd missed this. 

"I've dreamed of this," Finn whispered, fingers ghosting through the soft hairs on Dorian's chest, trailing lower. Dorian's breath hitched, wide eyes firmly fixed on Finn's lips. 

"Then show me," Dorian murmured, his voice hoarse.

Finn grabbed his hand and led him inside. The soft, white voile draped over the extravagant four-poster bed billowed in the breeze, calling them over like a beckoning hand.  

He guided Dorian down onto the mattress, the mage's legs spreading instinctively as Finn settled between them. He dipped his fingers below the waistband of Dorian's cotton trousers, tugging gently and pushing them down,  _down,_ Dorian's hips rising to assist with their removal.  

The sight unravels him, his hands reaching and gliding down Dorian's tensed, perfectly toned abdomen, _lower_ until they're finally pandering between Dorian's thighs. The mage arched up into his touch, quaking beneath his fingertips. Finn's name spilled from trembling lips, sounding like a prayer. 

Dorian grabbed Finn's hand, stilling him, before hooking a finger into his straining breeches and pulling him down until there was no longer any space between them.  

Their lips surged, hungry against one another. Dorian's mouth parted at the swipe of Finn's tongue, a low noise keening in the back of his throat. A faint taste of copper prickled at the tip of Finn's tongue, Dorian's mana crackling around them.  

He liked making him lose control, almost forgetting how the thrill of a lick of electricity rolling over his skin felt, or the too-hot burn of fingertips pressed into shoulder blades.

 _Yes. Let go._   

Dorian sunk his fingers into Finn's too-long hair, scratching the skin of his scalp as he tugged, possessive.  

Finn groaned, breaking the kiss before he completely lost himself in the man. "Dorian..." 

" _Amatus_ ," Dorian panted, grey eyes blown black.   

A growl fell from Finn's lips as he pushed two fingers into Dorian's mouth, the mage sucking at them eagerly, coating them in saliva. Finn grinned, wide and inviting as he trailed wet fingers down between Dorian's parted thighs, finding _that_ spot and circling, gentle at first, before pressing forward.

 _Maker_ , he was tight.  

Finn watched as Dorian's eyes fluttered closed, his lashes kissing the tops of his flushed cheeks. He arched his back as Finn's fingers beckoned inside him, his fingers grasping and bunching the sheets beneath them.  

He was a sight to behold, laid out beneath Finn like he was always supposed to be. This, _this_ is what Finn's purpose really was.  

Dorian reached over to his nightstand, grabbing the untouched vial of oil from the drawer. He uncorked it and drizzled some into Finn's open palm. The warrior reached into his loose trousers and grasped his aching length, groaning at the contact as he coated it in the liquid.

He stroked himself, _slowly,_ fingers still curled tight inside Dorian. 

" _Festis_ _bei_ _umo_ _canavarum_ , Trevelyan," Dorian moaned. "Please..." 

Finn smirked, removing his fingers and hastily pushing the waist of his trousers down just below his buttocks, desperate as he placed himself at Dorian's entrance. The mage surged forward impatiently, hips grinding and begging for contact.  

Finally, _finally_ , Finn pushed forward and, Maker, he saw stars.  

The anchor pulsed gently in his palm, his skin luminous in the now-dark room. He moved, twisting and driving forward, a pathetic whimper falling from his lips. He never thought he'd see the mage again, let alone this. 

 _Void take me._  

Dorian wrapped his legs around Finn's waist, heels digging into his firm backside.

Closer, harder, more.  

Finn was drowning, _drow_ _ning_ in Dorian and how much he loved him, the desire bubbling over and threatening to end him already. He closed his eyes, hoping that cutting off the sight of Dorian moaning and gloriously beautiful beneath him would stop him from finishing this very second. But it had been so long. So long.  

Warm fingers clawing at his shoulders snapped him back to reality, pulling him down to waiting lips. Finn greedily swallowed a moan, Dorian beginning to come undone, his cock brushing hard and wet between them as Finn drove him into the mattress. Finn tugged at Dorian's bottom lip with his teeth, pulling back to admire the light marks he'd left before they disappeared.  

Dorian smiled, annihilating any semblance of control Finn had managed to claw back. Finn jerked away with a growl, hooking an arm beneath Dorian's thigh, the other hand deftly wrapping itself around Dorian's length, pumping as he quickened his thrusts.  

Dorian locked grey eyes with Finn's green as he fell apart, Finn quickly shattering as he felt the crest of Dorian's orgasm squeezing him tightly.  

A loud _pop_ rang throughout the room, a thick crackle of something electric hanging in the air around them.

Finn collapsed in a graceless heap, his lips pressed against the sweat-soaked skin at Dorian's neck, panting as he came down from his high.  

"I love you, I love you, I _love_ you," Finn mumbled, reaching up to press his fingers to Dorian's lips.  

Dorian grinned, flipping Finn onto his back, their bodies still joined. The mage straddled him, pinning his arms to the bed. 

Finn hissed as the mage wriggled deviously. " _Dorian_..." he warned, still entirely too sensitive for round two, although his traitor body began to harden once more, unable to resist.  

"We have a lot of catching up to do, no?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this into two because I got a bit carried away with the reunion smut, and it fits better. Next chapter will see some actual plot ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **NOW...ART!**
> 
>  
> 
> The _incredible_  [Harpaxx](http://harpaax.tumblr.com) drew Finn.
> 
> Look how gorgeous! She even got the anchor marks on his face, so perfect. Go check out her other art on her Tumblr!
> 
> I've done a few drawings of Finn and Dorian myself lately too, you can find them under #finn trevelyan on my [Tumblr](http://wise-mage.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	31. Cover Your Tracks

_They found another rift. Makes it 13 now. Not good. Need him back yesterday._  

 

 _We'_ _re struggling to keep the demons at bay, specifically in highly populated areas,_ _like_ _Redcliffe_ _. We need assistance, anything you can offer. People are dying, Dorian._  

 

Finn tossed the letters to the desk, adding to the pile. He sat back, rubbing his tired eyes. He hadn't been sleeping, the softness of the mattress and clean sheets too hard to get used to. Plus, sleeping meant dreaming, and nightmares of his time in the fade haunted him. 

Dorian nervously fiddled with a gold ring on his index finger, twirling it in circles. "I had nothing to offer." 

Finn knew things wouldn't be pleasant for those left behind with him being gone and unable to close the lingering rifts, but these letters... letters from Josie, Leliana, Cullen,  _Maker_  even Sera, all begging Dorian to come back to Skyhold, to help them find a way to get Finn back, or even just to fight beside them. 

"You could have offered yourself, Dorian. You aren't oblivious to how powerful you are," he sighed. "We have to go back." 

Dorian stood quickly, the chair legs screeching loudly against the marble floor. He paced, hands clasped behind his back. 

Finn walked over to the dresser, grabbing his new armor, courtesy of Tevinter's finest tailor. He pulled on the thick, leather trousers; an annoyingly perfect fit. Dorian silently watched, still pacing.  

Finn would go without him, if he absolutely had to. He'd made a promise that he'd never leave the mage's side again, but if the stubborn  _ass_  wouldn’t budge on this, he'd have to break that promise. This was his family, and they were in danger. He didn't become Inquisitor by choice,none of this was by choice, but he had a duty; to protect the citizens of Thedas. He'd been gone too long, and now he had to step up, no matter how much he wanted to stay in this safe place and pretend he was blissfully unaware of what was to come, biding his time until the world fell apart.  

He did up the buttons of the soft, white cotton shirt and pulled on a leather waistcoat that had far too many buckles for his liking. 

 _Must be a_ _Tevinter_ _thing_.

A thin, emerald green scarf wrapped snugly around his neck, tucked neatly into the waistcoat. If Dorian wasn't pouting he'd definitely be fawning over how dashing Finn looked. He fetched the ripped cloak he had worn in the Fade, fingering the singed hem. He'd pilfered it from a demon's corpse in a moment of desperation to stave off the biting cold that randomly washed over the fade. 

"Dorian, you can come back whenever you please, but don't leave me to do this alone." He grabbed the mage by the shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm begging you. I've left them long enough, and I cannot bear to be without you again." 

He tilted Dorian's chin up with his finger, forcing him to meet his gaze. He wasn't far off getting down on his knees and literally begging, the thought of being without this man almost causing him physical pain.  

 _I've just got you back_. 

Dorian softened as he looked into Finn's eyes, registering the vulnerability, the pleading. He swatted away his arms with a huff. "Kaffas!  _Fine_ , but you will tell me everything when we get there... Imean it." 

Finn swallowed thickly. Dorian had been patient this past week, never pressing when Finn tactfully avoided his casual questioning.  

"I promise, I'll tell all of you everything I know." 

Dorian frowned, probably not entirely believing him. "I'll go tell Mae we're leaving. She won't be pleased, and I'm blaming you. You're the one who told me to come here, _begged,_ in fact." He spun on his heel and disappeared. 

Finn went to grab his greatsword, quickly realizing he'd been without it for a while now, lost in his final fight in the Fade. He couldn't make this journey weapon-less, no matter how quick it would be. He opened the door, glancing down the hallway, before sneaking out and into the library next door. He'd noticed a pair of longswords hanging on the wall above the extravagant fireplace. Reaching up, he plucked one from it's mount and flicked the shining blade with the back of his finger. It was real, at least, a golden snake with rubies for eyes sat on the pommel. It would have to do. He hooked it through the back of his belt and returned to the bedroom, throwing on the cloak to cover the stolen item.  

He started packing what little possessions he'd gathered the few day's he'd been back; a pressed rose from Mae's garden, a small pouch of gold, and Dorian's pile of discarded letters from their companions back at Skyhold. The silver locket of the sending crystal caught his eye on the desk, glistening in the morning sun that streamed through the cracked window; a casualty of Dorian's momentary loss of control during their lovemaking a few nights ago.  

Finn picked up the necklace and smiled, hearing the now-familiar click of Maevaris' heels grow closer. 

Dorian entered the room, a stoic look on his handsome face. Mae was smiling, however, and immediately rushed over to wrap Finn in a warm embrace. 

"You take care of him, and bring him home to me again...soon?" she whispered, quiet enough so that Dorian couldn't have heard. She pulled back to stare him down, her piercing blue eyes fierce. "I'm so glad you came back to him." 

This woman had a strong love for Dorian; an almost ferocious protectiveness. Finn owed her a debt of gratitude, he would likely never be able to repay, for keeping the mage busy. 

"You're an incredible woman, Magister Tilani," he smiled, almost wishing she could go with them. Skyhold would certainly be more colorful in her presence. "It's been a pleasure." He brought her hand to his lips, brushing them over he knuckles lightly.

She flushed and laughed, her bejeweled hand flying to her chest. " _Venhedis_ _._ Dorian, I don't know how you keep your clothes on around this one," she said, breathless.  

"They only stay on in polite company, Mae," Dorian sighed, placing his arm around her shoulder and tugging her tight into his side.  

"I have something for you. Here..." Finn pressed the sending crystal into her hand. "If you ever need to talk to Dorian, or if you need anything, just call."  

She curiously flicked open the pendant. "How does it work?"  

"Just say ' _renan_ ' and they will activate." 

"Elvish? What does it mean?"  

Finn shrugged, averting his gaze. "I...didn't ask."  

Dorian frowned at him, a biting remark clearly on the tip of his tongue.

"Renan," Mae shouted, albeit a little too loudly.  

The crystal in Dorian's pocket started to hum, flickering and fading. He opened it and both crystals lit up, glowing a soft blue.  

Maevaris giggled. "Oh, this  _will_  be fun!" She wiggled her eyebrows at Finn. 

Dorian shook his head with a smile. "I'm not doing anything naughty with it."  

She gasped dramatically, feigning offence. "How dare you think I would expect such things!"  

Dorian rolled his eyes and kissed her cheeks tenderly. "I love you, Mae. Keep up the hard work on my behalf, until I can drag this one back." He pointed at Finn with a smile. 

Finn felt a pang of guilt, knowing they may never return.  

 

* * *

 

The two Imperial Warmbloods galloped through the Arlathan Forest gracefully, Dorian struggling to keep up with the impatient speed Finn had set. 

He thought they'd take a nice carriage to the docks, attempt to board a ship, but... no. Here they were, heading back to the creepy, ruinous forest. At this point, he was done even trying to ask questions, simply going along with whatever secret little plan his warrior had. He could be angry at him later, for now he just wanted their bed back in Skyhold, maybe even a disgusting pint of dwarven ale.  

The thought of seeing Sera and Cole certainly sparked some excitement in him, if they were even still there. He'd not had a letter from her in a month or so, maybe she grew tired of his boring responses.  

 _Yes,_ _Tevinter_ _is still warm and everyone still hates me. The wine is good, though._  

Finn pulled his mount to a stop in front of a strange looking ruin, jagged stone pillars jutting from the ground, covered in vines and weeds. The warrior dismounted and offered a hand to help Dorian off his horse, ever the gentleman.  

He jumped down into Finn's waiting arms. They stood still for a moment, Finn smiling at him like an idiot. 

 _My_ _idiot._   

Finn grabbed their bags and let out a low, sharp whistle, startling the horses. They ran off into the blackening forest. 

" _Kaffas_ , what are you doing you fool?!"  

Finn ignored him and wandered off to brush a tangle of vines away from what appeared to be a doorway. "Come on."  

Dorian reluctantly followed him, summoning a wisp to light the way as they traveled deeper into the ruin, the way forward getting narrower and definitely eerier.  

They came to a set of stairs, leading down, deep into the earth; a dungeon?

Finn took Dorian's hand in his own and squeezed, filling the mage with a sense of calm. He felt the anchor thrum against his skin, glowing just that little bit lighter. As they moved forward, it began to pulse. Dorian wanted to pull his hand away, but couldn't help but feel curious about the way his mana was spiking,  _surging_  through his veins from the contact. 

 _What the.._. 

Finn stopped abruptly, releasing his grip on Dorian and placing his arm in front of him, barring him from going further. His eyes were glowing... _literally._ He focused on what was nestled in the corner of the dungeon. Dorian gasped. No, it can't be.  

AnEluvian. 

"You knew this was here? How? I don't..." 

Finn turned, glowing green eyes dancing in the dim light. He smiled, edging toward the locked Eluvian and reached out, his fingertips pressing against the milky, solid glass. The anchor sparked, only slightly, Finn totally in control as if he were wielding a spell. The glass vibrated, bending to the anchors will until it popped, swirling and winding into a pool of silver.  

Finn's fingers slipped through the surface and he turned, his other arm outstretched. "Take my hand." 

Dorian obliged, Maker knows why, and stepped forward, allowing the mirror to engulf him. 

After only a second, they stepped onto hard ground and Dorian heaved, retching as a sour taste filled his mouth, his head spinning.  

He didn't remember feeling this violently ill when they traveled from the Arbor Wilds. Though, granted, they didn't have an evil darkspawn Magister chasing them this time. 

"You activated an Eluvian. What... what the _fuck_ , Finn!" 

Finn held his hand to the Eluvian, the anchor pulsing once as it locked the mirror, their reflections now staring back at them.  

The warrior dropped his eyes to the anchor, staring as if he also couldn't quite believe it.  

"Finn?"  

Finn snapped out of his trance. "Sorry. Later. Let's go."  

They appeared to be in a cave. A cold, snowy cave.  

 _Ah, snow, my old friend._  

"Delightful, I'm thoroughly looking forward to getting frostbite in my toes." 

Finn ignored him, marching toward the blinding light that streamed through the entrance of the cave. Dorian followed, apparently not allowed to even get his bearings.  

They stepped out into the frosty daylight, eyes adjusting to the outside world.  

And there it was;Skyhold _._   

They were so close Dorian could barely believe it. 

_How?_

Finn grinned, a shit-eating, devastating smile across scarred lips. Dorian couldn't help but join him. He'd missed the castle, the mere sight of it enough to bring him to tears.  

The warrior set off in a sprint, leaping over rocks and gracefully jumping through the snowy terrain. Dorian fade-stepped to catch up with him, a light dusting of snow trailing behind him. He immediately felt like he'd never left, like they'd just returned from a mission. That familiar feeling of being home washed over him in a way it hadn't as he approached Tevinter on that boat a year ago. He could fool himself all he wanted. This,  _this_  was really his home.  

Or was it that home was whereverFinn was? He wrinkled his nose at the disgustingly syrupy thought and continued on, the gates to Skyhold standing in front of them. 

Finn pulled up the hood of his cloak, covering his face as much as he could. He stopped, and Dorian placed himself in front of him.  

"Wanting to make a dramatic entrance? I didn't think that was your style."  

Finn smirked, his bright eyes peeking out from the shadow of the hood. "Your bad influence, I suspect. I just... don't want to alarm anyone. I don't know what they've told people." 

"Very well, stay close," Dorian whispered, proceeding with confidence through the gates, the guards nodding as they recognized him, not interested in the cloaked figure pressed close behind him.  

They marched up the courtyard stairs and straight into the main hall, butterflies fluttering in Dorian's stomach. No one he recognized was in the immediate vicinity, of which he was slightly grateful. Finn tugged at the back his robes, leaning in. "War room," he whispered.  

Dorian nodded and made his way to Josie's office door, knocking gently. It opened with ease, the room empty.  

The guard standing watch outside the war room stiffened as they approached. "Council is in progress, I can't allow you to..."  

Finn looked up at him from under his hood, his marked skin aglow. "You're going to stop the Inquisitor from entering his own war room?" he hissed.

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Step aside you fool, or you'll meet the end of my staff blade."  

The guard visibly trembled, his eyes still fixated on Finn's menacing stare. He nodded, stepping away and bumping into the wall.  

Dorian flung open the door dramatically, and four sets of familiar, wide eyes flew to his face.  

Cassandra paled. " _Dorian_ , what are you doing here? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" She rushed toward him, stopping in her tracks as the cloaked figure entered behind her.  

Finn reached up, his marked hand calmly pulsing as it pulled back his hood.  

"Hello."

 

 

   



	32. Before the Storm

 Cassandra took a tentative step toward them, tears pooling in wide eyes. "Is this real?"  

"I can assure you he's very real. I checked," Dorian smirked, nudging Finn forward. 

The Seeker threw herself at the warrior, wrapping him up in a too-tight and unexpected embrace.  

Josephine was sniffling loudly, delicate hands clasped over her mouth. 

Leliana simply stood there smiling, but she seemed uneasy; cautiously optimistic, perhaps? Always ten steps ahead of everyone else, that one.  

Cullen tugged at Cassandra, urging her to release Finn as his face grew red from lack of air. As she stepped away, he placed a firm hand on Finn's shoulder. "It's good to have you back, Inquisitor." 

Dorian could see Finn attempting to steel his expression, but he couldn't help but notice the flash of fear in his eyes when Cullen said that word.  

"It's good tobe back," he nodded, turning to Dorian, " though, I wish it were with better news."  

The advisers immediately stiffened, their once soft and happy expressions turning all-business.  

"I'm afraid the battle isn't quite over."  

 

* * *

 Finn pressed his palms against the solid surface of the war table, as he had done so many times before. Nothing had changed, all the daggers and markers still in the same places on the map; reminders of their many victories, and some losses.

He traced a circle around the spot where Haven once was, that place and that moment always at the forefront of his mind. There were a number of new, green, glowing wisps hovering above certain areas; rifts that had yet to be closed. An impossible task without his anchor. A pang of guilt shot through him. 

Five sets of eyes were locked onto him, Dorian's gaze burning the strongest. Finn didn't know where to begin, but he knew he wanted to keep it short. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to stand on his balcony and look out over the Frostbacks as the sun set.

He wanted to be with Dorian.

"Prior to the battle with Corypheus I'd had multiple conversations with Solas. Cryptic, confusing, but...enlightening." He took a deep breath, their expressions unchanging, focused. "He knew a lot more about the anchor than he was willing to divulge, at first anyway. As my health deteriorated, he started to act... strangely."  

Dorian scoffed, his distaste for Solas never subtle.  

 _I'm sorry. You were right. I should have listened._  

Finn cleared his throat and Dorian nodded apologetically for the interruption.  

"As we were preparing to face Corypheus, he finally divulged his plan, who he was. He made me swear that I would keep it to myself, or he would be unable to help me. He promised I would live if I followed his instructions, yet he didn't tell me what I would go through... what I would have to endure. I--" 

 

 _Dorian, or something wearing his skin,_ _pleaded for mercy as a sword, Finn's sword,_ _protruded_   _from his chest. He coughed, blood spluttering from his lips as he reached forward with desperate, shaking fingers. "Please,_ _Amatus_ _, don't do this." His eyes were black, not the glistening silver-grey Finn knows so well. Yet, Finn still reaches for him anyway, knowing it's not his Dorian. Knowing this will end in another fight he can barely win. It was a game that he'd played so many times now. A game that he knew he shouldn't participate in, but he'd lost track of time, of how long it had been since he'd seen his face; his real face. He should walk away, plunge his sword into the creatures skull but..._

 _Dorian's lips curl into a sickening grin as he pulls himself off the sword with an awful squelch, and grabs Finn's outstretched hand, his soft, familiar hands turn into claws, digging into the marked palm. "Fool! Always so weak. What kind of warrior are you? This man will be the death of you." The demon, now in it's true. hideous form,_ _hissed in a_ _spine-chilling,_ _dual-_ _tone_ _voice. Finn crumpled for a moment as the illusion slipped away_ _,_ _grateful for the chance to see him one more time, if this were to be his last moment alive. He drew his_ _great_ _sword_ _and raised the anchor, the demon flinching as it sparked to life in his palm._  

 

"Finn?"  

He feels Dorian's warm, strong hands on his face. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, trying to rid himself of these dark memories that crept up on him so easily. He feels a stray tear escape down his cheek, and Dorian catches it with a brush of his thumb. "You don't have to do this," Dorian whispers, the advisers humming in agreement.  

"No. It's fine. I'd rather get it over with." 

Dorian smiles sadly and laces their fingers together. "Very well, but if you need to stop..." 

Finn nods, squeezing his hand, grounded by his touch.  

"Solas is an agent of... of Fen'harel," he rushes the words out, trying to ignore the gasps and growls filling the air. "He advised me to enter the fade, where he would help me learn to control the anchor. It's the only place where It's stable enough to manipulate it, to _control_ it. He claims that Fen'harel is alive, and that he intends to tear down the veil."  

"Inquisitor, are you positive?" Leliana queried, her tone flat, yet her worried eyes betray her seemingly calm exterior.  

"I... don't know. But what other explanation is there? How else would he know all of what he's told me,  _show_ _n_  me? He claimed that the orb was planted, that it was all part of a bigger plan to have it fall into Corypheus' hands. It wentwrong." He raised his glowing palm. " _This_  happened." 

"Maker's breath." Cullen sighed, running a gloved hand over his tired face.  "I suppose it makes sense, he intended for the breach to happen, but for it to be permanent?"

Finn could see Leliana's mind working overtime. She must have been cursing herself, how could she have missed this? A traitor in their midst. 

Finn knew little of the Elven trickster God, but the fact that he was a _God_ alone made him fear what was to come, knew that it would be bad.

He felt guilty; guilty for placing a new burden on their shoulders. As if they hadn't been through enough.  

"This plan failed, but I don't doubt there's already another in place. I couldn't get much more out of him, just that he never intended for it to happen how it did. He truly did want to help us defeat Corypheus. I tried to get more information, I just... wanted to getout."  

"I don't understand, why were you gone for so long?" Dorian said, his bottom lip quivering. His grip on Finn's hand tightened. "You could have returned at any time?" 

"It wasn't as simple as at Adamant, there was no rift for me to exit through. I tried creating one, but it wouldn't work. Solas came to me sometimes, tried to help, but I was so weak. Closing the breach and destroying the orb, banishing Corypheus... that took a  _lot_." 

"I don't know how you survived, surely demons came for you? And why was Solas _helping_ you, helping _us_?" Cassandra questioned, that little knot forming between her brows.  

Finn swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly very dry. He glanced at Dorian. 

"Yes, there were demons, Seeker. You don't take a trip to the fade, sit back and enjoy the weather _,_ " Dorian snapped. "Look, this is all lovely, but I think you've heard enough. Solas is evil, which I knew all along, might I add, and now we have to save the world yet again. It's all very annoying, I'm sure, but I would like to take the Inquisitor to our quarters so he can attempt to... to adjust."  

"Dorian..." 

"No," the mage huffed, "may I remind you that you were in the fade less than a  _week_  ago?"   

"Wait," Leliana interrupted, " _less_  than a week? How exactly did you get back, and how are you here Dorian?"  

Dorian glanced at Finn and Finn nodded, giving him permission to divulge his new... skill.  

"Finn can activate Eluvian's with the anchor."  

Josephine gasped, her hand flying to clutch her gaudy necklace. Cullen just shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck; a signature move when frustrated. Leliana was silent, eerily so, her expression shadowed beneath her hood.  

"I could activate  _one_  Eluvian. Solas told me where to go, what to do, and... here I am."  

"I can't even begin to comprehend this," Cassandra sighed, "and I think we have many more questions. Regardless, I'm glad you're here. We can meet tomorrow morning. Please, rest, my friend."  

Finn nodded gratefully and Dorian led him from the room.  

A click of heels followed them out, Josephine rushing toward them. "Wait! What do I tell people? Everyone thinks you're dead, Inquisitor."  

"Tell them the truth. I will not hide, I intend to return to my duties as Inquisitor, and I cannot do that from the shadows."  

She smiled, placing her hand on top of his and Dorian's clasped palms. "Very well, I will make an announcement immediately. Oh, Maker, what will I say? This has to be handled delicately, I--"  

Finn interrupted her. "Josie, _breathe_." 

"Oh, yes. Sorry, Inquisitor." 

* * *

 

The door to their quarters creaked open, the room still untouched and messy from Dorian's swift exit.  

"Uh..." 

"I left rather quickly. Slept in Sera's hovel before I left for Tevinter. I couldn’t bear to stay in here without you."  

Finn nodded silently and approached the dresser, shoving the clothes back inside and shutting the drawers. "Can I ask, when did you read my letter?"  

Dorian opened the doors that led to the balcony, gesturing for Finn to follow him outside. It was his favorite spot in Skyhold, after all. "Not until I was settled in Tevinter."  

Finn wrapped his arms around Dorian's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. They gazed out at the beauty of the snow-tipped Frostback Mountains, the sky raw blue and cloudless.  

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Dorian. I can't imagine what I've put you through."  

Dorian turned in Finn's arms and rested back against the railing of the balcony. He gazed deep into those endless pools of green and smiled, content to have suffered if it meant that he could be here, in the arms of the man he loved. "I wouldn't change a thing, I think. Yes, it was awfully painful without you, not knowing if you would ever return, but..." he paused, reaching up to cup Finn's face in his palm, "here we are, together. You're alive, I'm alive. Wonderful, isn't it?" 

Finn smiled; a dashing, beautiful smile. "I love you, Dorian Pavus."  

"As I love you,  _Inquisitor_."   

Dorian laughed as Finn prodded him in the ribs, raising his hands in surrender.  

"You know, I quite fancy a bath. Care to join me?"  

"For a stinking Free Marcher, I'm consistently impressed with how often you bathe."  

Finn shook his head, lips twitching to suppress a smile. He took Dorian's hand and led him inside. "I'll go and ask someone to fetch some water, anything you'd like to _do_... while we wait?" He ran his finger down Dorian's throat, tugging at the neck of his robes suggestively.  

Dorian's breath hitched, the power this man had over him undeniable. A simple brush of a fingertip and he was putty in his hands. Finn pulled him in, their bodies flush, his hand pressed into the small of Dorian's back.  Finn kissed him  _hard_  with heaving breaths, teeth nipping and tongues gliding. It pained Dorian to pull away, but he didn't want this to be rushed. Never again, every moment needed to be savored.  

"Amatus, I am overwhelmingly in favour of this, but I do feel quite grubby. Also, if we're going to be disturbed I--" 

Finn hushed him with a quick kiss, retreating with a smile. "I agree. Later, then?"  

"Maker,  _yes,_ " Dorian sighed, willing the ache in his trousers to dissipate. "I should really go and see Sera, if she finds out we've returned..." 

"Of course, I'll wait for you. I need to you warm the water anyway."  

"Just one of the many reasons you keep me around, I'm sure."  

* * *

 

Dorian took a deep breath as he pushed the door to the tavern open. He was grateful it was relatively empty, but at the same time missed seeing it bursting with life and laughter as it once was. Had people deserted after their beloved Inquisitor was presumed dead?

There were no Chargers tucked into the corner, rowdy and slamming fists on the tabletop. No Bull and his booming laughter. Even Maryden was absent, the tavern eerily silent without her songs. Cabot was still behind the bar, his usual steely gaze softening slightly as he spotted Dorian. He raised a tankard he was cleaning with a rag in greeting. Dorian waved with a smile, shaking his head politely as Cabot tapped a barrel of ale, asking if he wanted a beverage.  

 _Maker, things really have changed around here if Cabot likes me._   

He took the stairs two at a time, eager to finally see his friends face and terrible haircut after all this time. He bumped into something solid when he reached the second floor.

Cole.  

"Dorian!" The boy grinned, hatless and far less pasty than Dorian remembered, he'd even had a haircut. "What was lost is found again. Nothing has changed me quite like him. My reason for waking, for  _breathing_. Never enough, never enough of him. "  

Dorian sighed and pulled the boy into an awkward embrace. "Oh, Cole. I did miss you vocalizing my most embarrassing and intimate thoughts."  

"It's not embarrassing, it's  _love_!"  

"Quite. Now, where's Se--?"  

Before he could finish, he found himself laying on his back, staring up at a blonde elf who was grinning like a fool, eyes rimmed with tears.  

"Hey you!" 

"Please remove yourself! I love you, but you have all the wrong parts for this level of intimacy."  

"Don't fancy your parts either!"

She jumped off him with a roll of her eyes, offering him her hand before quickly tugging it away as he reached for it.  

 _Ever the prankster._  

Dorian hurled himself up with a huff. "I'm getting too old for your games, elf," he groaned, his back clicking as he straightened.  

The two rogues stood before him, practically vibrating with excitement.  

"Heard what creepy said, Shiny came back then? Excellent news, the best!"  

Dorian couldn't fight the grin that spread across his face. "Yes, he's back in one piece." 

"Important that, that all the bits are there," Sera winked, Cole staring at her incredulously. She elbowed him when she noticed.  

"Well, I just came so you'd not hear of our arrival from a drunkard later. I'd better get back. We'll have plenty of time to catch up, my friends."  

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, get back to your _Inquisi_ _-boning_. Go on."  

Dorian bowed playfully. "I'll soon need a drink... or ten."  

* * *

 

Finn studied himself in the mirror, counting the new scars that marred his flesh. The claw marks were his least favorite, the memory of the sound the demon made when he... 

Dorian entered, eyes widening as he took in Finn's naked form. He smiled devilishly, walking to the bath and heating the water with a flair of his hands. Steam rose from the surface, inviting and smelling deliciously like sandalwood and cardamom thanks to some scented oils Dorian had absconded from Maevaris.  

Finn watched as Dorian slowly removed his robes, the tight clench of his muscles revealed as the fabric fell to the floor. The mage stepped into the water, a delicious sigh falling from his lips as he lowered.  

Finn followed dutifully, tucking himself neatly behind Dorian, his legs either side of his body. Dorian leaned back against his chest, the feel of soft skin on skin feeding the aching heat between Finn's legs. Finn dropped his hand down and wrapped it around Dorian's cock, already hard and waiting, begging to be touched.   

Dorian made a sharp, surprised noise, his hips bucking as Finn began to stroke, head lulling back to rest on Finn's shoulder. His grey eyes were almost blown-black with lust, tiny gasps escaping from his lips as Finn continued to unmake him. Dorian's hands fumbled for something, anything to hold on to, settling on the sides of the steel tub, white-knuckling.  

Finn bit down on the arc of Dorian's neck, the fingers of his other hand running through the dark smattering of hair that littered the mage's chest, down toward the tightness of his clenched abdomen. Dorian groaned, his back arching deliciously, their bodies wet and pressed  _tight,_ the once tame buck of Dorian's hips growing wild as his orgasm loomed.  

" _Finn,_ " he said, eyes squeezing shut as he lost control, spilling into Finn's hand.  

"Yes?" Finn whispered, his lips gently brushing along the shallow marks his teeth had made on Dorian's throat.  

Dorian was boneless in his arms, deliciously sated. He chuckled softly, pulling himself up on the side of the bath. He turned himself to face Finn and bit his lip, lust-blown pupils raking down,  _down_  to the sight of Finn's cock bobbing between his legs. Dorian arched a perfect brow and extracted half of the water from the tub with a spell, leaving Finn's waist exposed. He descended, his mouth trailing kisses up the hard lines of Finn's thigh.  

Finn smirked, his head lulling forward as he watched his lover engulf him, his hot, wet mouth swirling around the tip of his cock eagerly. Finn laced his fingers through Dorian's hair, not pushing but encouraging his head as it bobbed, swallowing his length. Finn almost choked on a gasp, resisting the strong urge to push up,  _deeper_.  

Fuck, his mouth felt amazing. Already he felt the tightness in the pit of his stomach, feeling the need to avert his eyes from the incredible sight before him, in the hope he could stave it off just a little longer. That was until Dorian moaned around his length as he bobbed, a devastating vibration reverberating through Finn's body in all the right places. 

He came with a strangled cry, his fingers grasping Dorian's thick hair tightly. His hips rocked into Dorian's mouth, the mage greedily swallowing everything he gave. He pulled back with a wet, filthy ' _pop',_ and licked his lips. 

Finn moaned at the sight of him, deliciously disheveled and grinning. "Come here," he growled, their lips meeting in a frenzied, hungry kiss. He could taste himself on Dorian's tongue, sweet and salt at the same time.  

"You and your clever mouth," he purred, the mage looking decidedly pleased with himself.

A loud knock at the door snapped them out of their little love-in.  

Finn rolled his eyes. "Who is it?"  

"Cassandra, Inquisitor."  

Dorian chuckled as Finn exited the tub with a huff, wrapping a towel around his waist, cheeks still flushed.  

He opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Hello," he smiled, relishing in the way her cheeks bloomed red, her eyes not quite knowing where to look.  

"Sorry, I ...ah," she cleared her throat nervously, "it's just... it cannot wait. We've had reports of a particularly violent rift in Redcliffe. The demons, they've started to reach the town."  

Finn frowned, nodding.

 _Back to work then._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've reached over 100 kudos and 2,000 hits on this little thing. Your comments and love mean the world and keep me going. Maker, 32 chapter and just over 80,000 words... I must be mad.


	33. Monsters

The journey to Redcliffe was arduous for Dorian. He'd forgotten how much he disliked riding, camping, and just generally being on the road and away from the comforts he'd become accustomed to in Tevinter. However, he made sure to brighten his expression each time his warrior turned back to him with a smile, chiding himself for moaning when he had everything he had spent the last year dreaming about right in front of him.  

Finn proudly rode at the front of the group, his broad chest puffed out and head held high. It was nice to see him like this, he had a renewed determination in his role as Inquisitor. Whatever he'd truly learned in the fade (of which Dorian was still sure he hadn't divulged the _full_  story) had washed away his once stubborn and reluctant demeanor.   

"We'll set up camp here, Inquisitor."  

Finn nodded at the scout and led his mount into the approved clearing, his companions dutifully following.  

He'd requested a small party, not wanting to make too much of a fuss of his first outing. Dorian wondered if it was because he was apprehensive about displaying these new 'techniques' he claimed he had mastered. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried, for all the times Finn had used the anchor in battle it had ended in tears and blood,  _lots_  of blood.  

Dorian readied a fire in the middle of the clearing as the scouts busied themselves erecting the tents. Cassandra made sure to excuse the scouts when they were done, wanting them as far away as possible for their patrols. Dorian could see her watching Finn closely, observing.  

"Seeker, a moment?"  

She nodded, only turning to face him once Finn had disappeared into his oversized tent with a stack of reports.  

Dorian narrowed his eyes. "You'll give him a complex if you carry on with all this staring," he sighed, shaking his head. "He's  _fine_."  

Cassandra frowned, her jaw clenching, "I am sorry, I just... I'm just happy he's back. I can't quite believe it still, if I'm honest. He just seems different?"  

Dorian scoffed. "Yes, he's... less _annoyed_ at everything? Strange to get used to, I suppose," he smirked.  

She smiled sadly, turning to check the area was clear. Cullen was distracted, going over plans with Leliana, both of them hunched over a too-small map. Cassandra placed a hand on Dorian's arm and guided him toward the fire, sitting on the log placed there.  

"Forgive me. In all the excitement, no one has asked how  _you_  are, Dorian."  

"Honestly? I don't know. I don't know what to think, or what to feel. All I see is him, alive... here _,_ " he sighed. "I'm scared, I think. Scared that it could all be taken away again. Nothing is promised, as they say."  

"You love him." 

He laughed. "Is that not common knowledge by now?" 

Cassandra smirked, her eyes softening. "It is. I just... I really see it now. It's in your eyes, your smile. You are happy." 

"Sickening, isn't it?" Dorian said, rolling his eyes. 

Cassandra shook her head gently, her eyes falling to the ground. "It's beautiful." 

He swallowed thickly, registering a certain sadness in her expression. She was softer here than he had ever even realized, delicate in the firelight. The woman was a hopeless romantic, and Dorian wondered if she'd ever had a love of her own. He wanted to reach out, to comfort her. 

"You know, I never thought I'd have the privilege of falling in love. Where I come from, my... _tastes_ are frowned upon, to the point where I'd most definitely be killed if my father ever caught me with my trousers around my ankles again," he chuckled. "Love was such a far-fetched notion, no one marries for love in Tevinter. I was not raised in a house filled with affection, my parents did not whisper sweet nothings to one another while I played merrily in the corner. My idea of love was a stranger nestled between my thighs, the taste of cheap wine on my tongue. Fleeting, primal. Not really love at all."

Cassandra sat up straight as Finn emerged from his tent and walked over to join them, sitting on the dusty ground in front of them. He crossed his legs and leaned back on outstretched arms, smiling as Dorian continued to speak. 

"I indulged in so many distractions, never even seeking to find a true connection. What would be the point? I could never have what I truly wanted. Many brothels and a minor kidnapping later, I found myself driven from my home; from everything I'd ever known. My father, the man I had once looked up to, tried to change me, to practically turn me tranquil, all because I refused to be chained to a life of misery like one of his slaves. Then, a moment. One moment where everything would change. One man, terribly handsome and stubborn and wonderful, who would alter the course of my life, who would show me what it means to be loved, who would give me a reason to fight; a reason to _breathe_."

Finn's smile had faded, replaced with a stoic gaze as he listened to his lover pour his heart. Dorian paused, trying to stop his voice from breaking. 

"I thought I knew love, but I was... parched, you see. The world was a soulless, arid place, and I'd no idea an ocean awaited." 

He locked eyes with Finn, tears blurring his vision. Finn reached out and placed his glowing palm on Dorian's knee, "Dorian..." 

Cassandra sniffled loudly, swiftly reminding them of her presence as she wiped tears from her cheeks with shaking fingers. "That was... that was beautiful. Varric can go to the void, _you_ should write a book!" 

Finn pulled his hand away, shifting uncomfortably as the Seeker fawned. Dorian kept Finn's gaze as he stood, watching him as he retreated back into his tent. He cleared his throat, blinking away the wetness pooling in his eyes. "Maybe one day. Now, if you'll excuse me." 

He rushed after Finn, flying into the tent behind him and grabbing his arm, spinning him to face him. They stood silently, Dorian's fingers digging into the warriors arm, as if trying to pull a reaction from him. Finn closed his eyes and in an instant Dorian was wrapped up in those strong arms, safe and _home_. Finn pulled back and cupped Dorian's face in his hands, the anchor warm against his cheek. "That was--"

"I'm sorry, I got carried away. I've been feeling a little... overwhelmed." 

Finn pressed their foreheads together, their lips a mere inch apart. "I want nothing more than to go back to Tevinter with you, to live out the rest of my days quietly by your side in the sun. I've lived in a world without you and I don't intend to repeat that, you have nothing to fear. I'm here, Dorian. I'm _here_." 

Dorian closed the gap between them, gently pressing his lips to Finn's. It was quick, full of meaning.

"I want that too, Amatus. If only the world would just save it's blighted self, just this once." 

Finn smiled, green eyes sparkling, "If only." 

 

* * *

The familiar crackle of a rift filled Dorian's ears, the air tingling with energy, a thick scent of sulfur in the air. He saw Finn stiffen as they grew closer, not wanting to imagine how the man was feeling in this moment. 

Cassandra, Cullen and Leliana stayed close behind them, weapons at the ready. Dorian quite enjoyed seeing the usually buttoned-up Commander and Spymaster let loose, a certain twinkle in their eyes. They were both seasoned fighters, after all, and it would certainly do them some good to stab something in the face, instead of standing behind a table _talking_ about stabbing something in the face.  

The rift twisted and sparked, the anchor in Finn's palm responding in kind. A stray pair of wraiths wandered mindlessly, their glowing forms wailing and spinning close to a newly abandoned hut on the outskirts of the village.

Nothing like a doorway to the fade opening up in your garden to make you consider moving. 

Finn's fingers twitched as he raised his hand, signalling for the group to stop. They all stilled, weapons poised, as Finn reached out, his arm beginning to vibrate as it made it's connection with the rift. An inane, whirring sound rang out as the anchor did it's job, the rift bursting as Finn chipped away at it.

Then came the demons, pouring out as they always did, the first stage of the closure calling them forth. More wraiths, a couple of sizzling rage demons, and...

 _Venhedis_. 

The pride demon landed with an earthshaking thud, a spine-chilling cackle falling from it's gnarled jaws.

Dorian cast a glyph under the wraiths, incinerating them in an instant as Leliana made swift work of the rage demons with a flurry of arrows, her precision as deadly as her gaze.

Finn stood firm, unmoving. Cassandra and Cullen fidgeted behind him, desperate to advance on the huge demon who was readying a current of electricity, poised to strike at any moment. Dorian and Leliana fell back into formation, Dorian pressed tight to Finn's side. 

"Finn, what's your plan here? Standing and staring the demon to death isn't going to work," Dorian hissed. 

Finn's knuckles were white, his muscles straining where he gripped his huge greatsword with one hand. He kept his eyes focused on the demon, his marked palm twitching and pulsing. The rift weakened as the smaller enemies fell by the hand of Dorian's spells and Leliana's arrows, the pride demon falling to it's knees as bolts of energy burst forth from the depleting rift, licking it's armored skin. 

The demon stood tall once more, a rumbling snarl rolling deep from within it's chest. It pulled it's arm back, another crackle of electricity materializing in it's palm. 

Before Dorian could even think about casting a barrier, an opalescent orb had encased them, green in color; not unlike the rift. It deflected the pride demon's attack, not wavering an ounce beneath the heavy thrash of electricity that struck it. Dorian gazed, wide-eyed and slack-jawed at Finn, his arm outstretched and holding the orb... _barrier_ , in place.

He didn't flinch, not even a tremble, it looked as easy as breathing for him. 

"Maker's breath," Cullen mumbled, lowering his sword. 

Finn's greatsword clattered to the ground. "Stay here," he ordered. He stepped forward, the barrier travelling with him. 

Dorian exchanged a look with Leliana, the usually unshaken Spymaster looked decidedly ashen. The four of them stood, gaping at Finn like idiots. Dorian's feet appeared to be firmly glued to the ground as he tracked Finn, the warrior dangerously close to the hulking demon now. 

Cassandra edged forward, Cullen placing a firm arm in front of her with a shake of his head. The Seeker frowned, but lowered her sword and shield. 

The barrier stood strong over Finn, still easily deflecting the demons attacks. It clawed and punched, roaring in frustration and pain each time it touched the glistening orb. 

Finn crouched, like a cat waiting to pounce, and thrust his marked hand high, a green gathering of energy not unlike one of Dorian's static cage spells formed above the warriors head. It crackled and arced, before exploding in an almighty display of power, pulling Finn from the ground with it's force. Dorian felt his heart jump into his throat as Finn was flung backwards, but he landed on his feet gracefully, still commanding the anchor as it tore apart the huge demon. 

Then, silence. The demon was gone, as was the rift; the only indication that either ever existed was the scorched earth beneath Finn's feet. 

Dorian's staff clattered to the ground as he ran toward the warrior, trembling hands reaching out and seeking injury. His palms glowed a pale green, passing over every inch of his love with a fierce determination. Nothing. There was nothing. 

Finn grabbed his wrists. "Dorian, I'm _fine_. I'm unharmed." 

"But... what in the Maker's hairy arsehole _was_ that, Finn!?" 

 


	34. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is really quite a smutty one - but not without reason, promise! I recently had a commission done of Finn and Dorian. It's BEAUTIFUL and I'm obsessed with it.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [By Ymirr-art-blog](https://wise-mage.tumblr.com/post/162471593679/wise-mage-commission-of-my-oc-and-true-love)

  
Dorian sat on the edge of the lake, bare feet dangling in the cool water. He watched Finn float on the surface bathed in moonlight beneath twinkling stars, his eyes closed and his too-long hair trailing behind him. A sigh fell from Dorian's lips as he admired his warrior.

"Won't you join me?" Finn asked, righting himself and swimming over to the mage, wrapping his hands around his feet and tugging playfully. 

"Kaffas, get off!" Dorian grinned, kicking him away. "I'm quite happy sitting here admiring the view, if I'm honest."   
  
Finn tilted his head, a lazy smile forming on plump lips. He shrugged and pushed off the side of the lake, floating into the middle once more.   
  
Dorian admired the way the water rippled around him, his battle-hardened and scarred torso glistening as droplets danced on his skin. It was an effort to tear his gaze away, always amazed that this man was his; irrevocably _his_.  

They'd been in Redcliffe for a week now, ensuring all the lingering rifts were closed so that residents of the village could return to their homes. Dorian was positively exhausted, though he'd done little to no fighting himself. The exhaustion came from worrying; worrying about Finn and his newfound talents. The warrior had surprised them with a new trick at each rift, and Dorian was sure he was doing it on purpose.

_Show off._

The thing that had started to keep the mage up at night was the joy that Finn got after displaying his techniques. The warrior returned to camp each night buzzing with energy, practically vibrating at the edges. Tonight was no different, and bringing Finn to the lake for a swim was a barely-concealed attempt at calming him. They'd just returned from closing a particularly nasty rift near the Chantry, and Finn had displayed an overwhelming amount of power as the anchor produced an almighty explosion, controlled and deadly. Finn had smiled the entire time, a wicked look in his luminous green eyes as he incinerated a gaggle of demons without even breaking a sweat. He bounced over to Dorian when he was finished, pulling him in for an entirely inappropriate kiss in front of their gaping companions. 

Dorian was starting to wonder if Finn had come back... wrong, or at least very, very different. 

Leliana was already eyeing him with a certain wariness. Cassandra and Cullen were seemingly oblivious, simply impressed by his feats of... whatever the hell it was that he was doing.   
  
Finn popped-up between Dorian's legs, the mage so deep in thought he didn't notice him disappear beneath the surface in the first place. Finn rested his arms in Dorian's lap, placing his chin on his knee.  
  
“What are you thinking about?”

Dorian reached out and brushed a stray clump of hair that had fallen forward and stuck to his forehead back in its rightful place. The man really did need a haircut.   
  
“Would you believe me if I said nothing?" he sighed.  
  
Finn snorted. “You're too brilliant to have an empty head, even for just a second." 

Dorian shrugged, scrunching his nose, reluctant to divulge. 

Finn's fingers twitched, traveling up toward the waistband of Dorian's loose trousers. He dipped a digit beneath the elastic and tugged. "Very well,” he grinned, cocking an eyebrow playfully. “I really do think you should join me.”

Dorian glared at him, infuriating man that he was. Finn's hand snaked beneath Dorian's shirt, pushing the fabric up. Dorian groaned, yet again unable to resist the warriors advances. He hesitantly removed his shirt and trousers, sliding down into the water, his breath catching from the chill of it.

Finn instantly wrapped herself around him, resting his head on his shoulder.   
  
They embraced in silence, placing wet, tender kisses on each others necks before relaxing into one another, floating mindlessly. Dorian relished in the calm, tenderness of the moment; a welcome reprieve from Finn's recent hyperactivity.   
  
“Do you want to go back to the tent?" Finn whispered lazily.   
  
Dorian nodded, tightening his grip on him.  
  
Finn climbed out first, standing above Dorian, gloriously naked and devastatingly beautiful.

“Come here," Finn beckoned, offering him a hand.   
  
Dorian took a deep breath, his heart pounding out of his chest. Every single time Finn looked at him this it felt like the very first time; no matter how many times they were together, the excitement never faded.   
  
Dorian took Finn's hand and the warrior pulled him out, they slipped on the wet grass and landed in a mess of tangled limbs. Once the laughter subsided, Finn went suddenly serious, his eyes filled with emotion as he gazed upon the mage.  
  
“You are so _fucking_ gorgeous, Dorian Pavus,” he smiled, stroking along his jaw with his thumb, "now, what’s on your mind?”

Dorian shook his head, his smile disappearing.  
  
“Tell me,” Finn frowned, trying to smooth away the crinkle between Dorian's brow with a brush of his fingers.  
  
Dorian studied him for a second, noting the seriousness in his expression.  
  
_Not getting away with this one._  
  
“Venhedis,” he sighed, distracting himself with a piece of Finn's damp hair. “I don’t want you to get upset, but... I'm worried about you. I'm worried about how you act after you use the anchor.” Dorian braced himself, feeling his cheeks heating up beneath Finn's gaze. “I mean, it's just... _kaffas_. You should just know I simply cannot live without you again. I love you and I worry about you, every second of every blighted day.”  
  
Finn's expression softened, his hand feeling the profound beating of Dorian's heart inside his chest.  
  
“Why are you embarrassed?”

Dorian sighed. “It’s all a tad overwhelming sometimes, Amatus.”  
  
Finn placed his arms around Dorian's neck, pulling for the inches between them to dissolve. His hands tangled in his soft, damp hair as he pressed their lips together tenderly.  
  
Dorian's eyes fluttered closed, the kiss swiftly grounding him. Warm hands caressed his bare skin and Finn moved down Dorian's body, dragging lips down his thighs.

Dorian grabbed a handful of grass, his fingers digging into the dirt as Finn traveled lower, _lower_...

A protest about their current location was on the tip of Dorian's tongue, but it was hard to care when Finn had his face buried between his arse cheeks. The man was an expert in distraction, and Dorian wasn't exactly upset about his tactics.

Finn dug his fingers into Dorian's hips as the mage's thighs tightened around his head; a response to Finn circling the tight ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue. Dorian grabbed at his wet hair, pushing his head down. Finn responded in kind by dipping his tongue inside, causing Dorian to cant his hips. Finn grabbed him tighter, attempting to keep him still, smiling against the warm skin as the mage panted.

"Finn. I-- we're in the fucking forest!" 

Finn laughed, gently biting at the firm flesh of Dorian's thigh. "I can stop, if that's what you want."

Dorian tried to speak but lost the ability as Finn returned to his duty, his mouth covering Dorian, tongue laving over his tight hole. Dorian was lost in the sensation once more, every nerve ending on fire, his cock achingly hard against his stomach. Finn released a series of unabashed groans of pleasure; as if he’d never had his mouth on anything better in his life.

Dorian felt his cheeks flush as he snapped himself back to reality for a second. How utterly ridiculous they would look if anyone were to stumble upon them. Dorian tried once more to form a sentence. “Finn--  _please_ \--” he finally rasped, tugging at Finn's hair, urging him to sit up. 

Finn emerged from between his thighs, lips parted as he panted, his eyes blown-black with lust. 

_Fuck._

"Turn over, on your knees," he growled, hands grabbing and urging Dorian to move. 

Dorian swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath as he tried to find the strength to deny the warrior. "Finn, we really shou--" 

"On. Your. Knees." 

_Well, you're really quite screwed, Pavus._

Finn raised up onto his knees and started to stroke himself, his head falling back with a hiss as he spread the wetness that had formed at the tip of his cock in circles. Dorian watched, unable to tear his eyes away from the exquisite sight before him. Finn narrowed his eyes when he noticed Dorian enjoying the show, his lips parting in a snarl. 

"Don't make me tell you again." 

This time, Dorian obliged, his stomach tightening in anticipation. He positioned himself on all-fours, swearing under his breath as he gazed out into the blackness of the trees that surrounded them. If he knew they were miles away from any company, he would have been all for this little adventure. Alas, three of their closest friend were mere minutes away at the campsite, and would surely be wondering why they were taking so long. 

Or... they knew _exactly_ what was happening and were wise to stay away. Dorian had lost count of all the times they'd been caught in a compromising position. 

Finn edged forward, pressing his hardness against Dorian's backside. He ran a gentle hand down Dorian's spine, the anchor thrumming and _so_ warm against his skin. The marked hand traveled over Dorian's hip, around to his stomach and dipped down, fisting Dorian's aching length. He started to pump, his pace unforgiving, urgent. Dorian cried out, the touch sending him reeling, wanting _more_.

_Always._

Finn finally settled behind him, pushing in as deep as he could go with such little preparation. Dorian clenched his jaw, adjusting to the biting sting; a delicious mix of pain and pleasure as Finn inched forward until he was fully sheathed. Dorian turned, wondering how hard Finn was working to stay in control of his movements as he ran his hand soothingly down Dorian's chest and sides, then back up again, until the mage finally relaxed, pushing through the pain.

Finn started to move in a slick, slow slide, groaning through clenched teeth. “Fuck,  _yes_ ,” he mumbled with a low growl.

Dorian kept his gaze turned back on Finn, watching the roll of his hips, mesmerized as he drove himself into Dorian, moving faster and faster, a small smile playing on his lips. Through the pleasure, Dorian registered the unsteady movements and untamed passion exuding from his lover. His fingers twitching, the anchor whispering _something_ as it moved against Dorian's flesh, coaxing Dorian to completion. 

Finn let out a ragged, desperate sound. "Dorian,” he panted, “I need you to touch yourself.  _Please_.”

Finn quickly removed his hands from Dorian's body, an unnerving coolness left in their wake. Dorian did as he was instructed and began to rock into his hand, pushing his cock through the tight circle of his fist as Finn brought his hands down onto Dorian's buttocks with a delicious _slap_ , kneading and grabbing at the firm flesh. Dorian felt his whole body tighten in anticipation, something akin to relief washing over him as Finn fell apart first, his whole body shuddering as he came, pushing himself so tight, so _close_ against Dorian. 

Finn continued to move through his release, but it’s not quite enough, and Dorian's orgasm is so close it’s almost burning through him. “Finn,” he chokes, strangled and desperate.

Finn's eyes flew open, chest heaving and breath erratic. He looked down at Dorian and removed himself, turning him over and bracing a hand on Dorian's thigh as he slid back inside with ease, a cry falling from his lips, still too sensitive from his release. He started to move again; a rough, erratic rhythm, pushing through the uncomfortable sensation until it becomes pleasurable once more. Dorian finally surged up as he came with a gasp, so good his toes curl and his cock pulses hard onto his stomach. Finn's hips try to press deeper as they twitch through Dorian's aftershocks.

Dorian stared up at Finn with a mixture of wonderment and confusion as he tried to catch his breath, Finn rolled his hips once more before leaning down to catch Dorian's lips in a heated, hungry kiss.

It took Finn a few minutes to recover, his breathing slowly returning to normal. His chin fell to his chest, a smirk on his slips as his arms shook and gave out beneath him. 

Dorian lay, trying to catch his own breath as the warrior removed himself from between his legs.

Finn pulled himself up on shaking legs, his knees muddy and hair deliciously disheveled, something primal in his eyes.

"Finn, that was--"

"Maker, Dorian. I've never felt like this before," he chuckled, "I feel so... _alive_."     

Dorian forced himself from the ground and grabbed Finn's wrist, feeling his pulse racing against his fingers. Too fast, _far_ too fast. 

"Finn, I need you to sit." 

Finn shook his head, shaking away Dorian's grip. "I'm _fine._ Lets head back. If you think I'm done with you for the night, you're sorely mistaken." 

Dorian watched as he tugged on his trousers, gathering the rest of his belongings in his arms. His cheeks were speckled with patches of flushed skin, his pupils still black, the circle of green around them barely visible. 

Without a second glance, the warrior sprinted off toward the campsite.

"Vishante kaffas," Dorian sighed, sitting down in the grass.

Sex with Finn was always exciting, passionate, but this was... different. 

Dorian reluctantly got dressed and walked toward the camp, finding Finn talking to Leliana and Cullen. Finn spotted him over the fire and winked, tilting his head toward their tent suggestively. Cassandra grunted a noise of disgust as she observed the exchange, rising from beside the fire to turn in for the night. Dorian grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"We head home first thing tomorrow," he whispered. 

Cassandra opened her mouth to protest.

"Seeker," he warned, eyes pleading, " _first thing_." 

She glanced over at Finn and nodded, registering the concern in the mage's eyes. 

Dorian nodded his thanks and joined Finn and his advisers, grabbing his hand and tugging him toward their tent. 

"He's exhausted, I'm sure you understand." 

Cullen and Leliana narrowed their eyes at him as he widened his gaze. 

_Please._

Leliana nodded. "Sleep well." 

"I'm not tired, Dorian," Finn groaned as they entered the tent. 

"Sit," Dorian ordered, pushing him to the bunk. He grabbed Finn's marked hand, closing both of his hands over the palm. Finn didn't protest, but fidgeted under his grip. A light glow emanated from Dorian's hands, seeking for something... _anything_. Finn's foot tapped against the ground repeatedly, his leg shaking impatiently. Dorian felt the temperature of the anchor increase, rising and rising until he had to pull away before it scorched him. 

He stared down at his hands, the skin reddened from the heat. 

Finn smiled, oblivious. He yawned and stretched, tugging Dorian toward him as he wrapped his arms around the mages waist. 

"I love you, Dorian." 

Dorian placed his hands on either side of Finn's face, staring deep into his eyes; finally green once more. 

"I love you too, Amatus. Now, let's get some rest?" 

Finn arched an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I told you I wasn't finished with you." 

Dorian sighed heavily, the urge to smile overwhelming. He pressed a kiss to Finn's forehead and urged the man to move out of his way, settling beneath the covers of the bunk. He reached over and pulled the hefty tome he was studying from his pack and summoned a wisp, settling back against his pillow as he found his place. "I have work to do, you're more than welcome to tend to yourself, however." 

Finn shook his head and huffed, sliding beneath the covers beside him, pressing his warm body against Dorian's side. The mage closed his eyes and counted to ten, willing the ache in his underthings to behave itself; he was _trying_ to resist. 

Dorian had only skimmed a single page and Finn was snoring lightly, his chest rising and falling, lips twitching. Dorian closed his book and turned to face Finn, silently observing the sleeping warrior. 

He watched him for what felt like hours, waiting for the nightmares to come. 

 

 


	35. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A VERY light chapter with a VERY happy ending. You'll see...  
> So, I have a commission obsession and I'm not ashamed! Giulia aka kurogoesinthedas has drawn the most STUNNING piece of my two boys. I'm overwhelmed at how gorgeous it is and it fits SO perfectly with this fluffy chapter.
> 
>   [By Kurogoesinthedas](https://wise-mage.tumblr.com/post/162891998784/words-cannot-describe-how-in-love-i-am-with-this)

Dorian was experiencing deja-vu, or had time gone all strange... again?

All he knew is that he was once again leaving the Skyhold dungeon, a pile of books in hand and a head full of far-fetched ideas and theories. He'd spent the last few hours catching up with Alexius, convincing him to return to his research on the anchor. Something was... off with Finn, with the mark. Dorian felt stupid for thinking everything would be fine and dandy upon Finn's surprise return, of course there's always a catch. 

All he'd come up with so far is that the anchor had definitely stabilized in the fade, that whatever Solas had done to it had worked. Though, now, with Finn having to close so many rifts it was reacting in a way no one could have foreseen. Finn had developed heightened levels of adrenaline, displaying fits and bursts of energy and strength that was definitely not normal for a human, even a warrior as powerful and formidable as the Inquisitor. Dorian had made Leliana promise him that they would spread out the rift closure expeditions, that Finn could clearly only handle so many at a time. What happened with the Redcliffe rifts was not to be repeated again, not until Dorian knew how they could handle the situation. 

Finn had slowly returned to his normal self upon their return to Skyhold, albeit exhausted. The warrior was embarrassed when Dorian explained how he'd acted, Finn explaining that it felt like he was recovering from a hangover, that he didn't necessarily remember what he'd been like but had flashes, visions. 

Dorian found him sparring with Bull in the training yard outside the Herald's Rest, the Qunari had only just returned from a mission with the Chargers this morning and was elated to see Dorian and Finn had returned. Varric was also due to arrive at any moment, the new Viscount of Kirkwall had set out for Skyhold as soon as news of the Inquisitor coming back from the dead had arrived.

"Your form is..." Bull panted, his hulking chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, "excellent, boss." 

"Why, Bull, I thought a human was no match for a fine warrior like yourself? Isn't that what you said... many, _many_ times?" Dorian sighed, a coy smile playing on his lips. He leaned against the wall of the tavern, his pile of books tucked neatly in his arms. 

Bull politely displayed his middle finger, still struggling to breathe normally. 

Finn threw the wooden greatsword to the floor, bringing his hand down onto Bull's bare back with a _thud_. "Good session, I needed that. Again tomorrow?" 

Bull shook his head furiously and Dorian swore the Qunari was trying to stop himself from vomiting. 

Finn pressed his hand against the wall beside Dorian's head, using his free hand to pull his shirt up to wipe his exceedingly sweaty forehead. The soft, thin fabric was almost translucent, the hard lines of his chest and abdomen visible. Dorian felt his throat grow tight as the Inquisitor caught his gaze, smirking deliciously. 

"Drink?" 

Dorian nodded. "Maker, yes." 

* * *

Dorian watched with a smile as Sera and Cole spun together, their arms intertwined as Maryden played a particularly upbeat song. The bard's music had become decidedly more cheerful since she'd been with Cole. He rested his head against Finn's shoulder, the warriors body shaking with laughter as the two rogues stumbled and giggled about the tavern.

Varric had his feet up on the table, his hands lazily clasped behind his head, a smile on his face as he quietly observed.

If anyone looked in through the window, they would see a group of friends having a lovely evening, not a care in the world. Dorian held on to that feeling, that thought. He lifted his glass of wine to his lips, almost spilling some down his beautiful white shirt as Bull slammed a tray full of drinks onto the table.

"On me! To the Inquisitor!"

Dorian cleared his throat dramatically, quirking his eyebrow.

Bull rolled his eye. "Fine... to the Inquisitor _and_ the Vint!"  

"Better," Dorian nodded, raising his glass to join in the toast. 

"I knew you'd kick the fade's ass, Boss. If anyone can survive, well... _anything_ , it's you!" 

Varric removed his feet from the table and reached to grab a tankard of ale, clinking it to Finn's own tankard. "Hear, hear. I've never known such a lucky bastard. It has to be luck, right Inquisitor?" 

Finn took a sip of his ale and shrugged. "Can we really call any of this luck? I'd say we've all been exceptionally _un_ -lucky." He put his arm around Dorian's shoulder, tugging him close into his side. "At least I have my family." 

"We're all _alive_ , isn't that what counts, Amatus?" 

Sera and Cole collapsed onto the bench, Sera desperately grabbing for a drink and sloppily taking a gulp. Cole sat with his hands neatly folded in his lap, his gaze lingering on Maryden for a moment before turning to stare at Dorian and Finn with a soft smile, his eyes sparkling. 

"So happy, so _safe_. Heart might burst if he fills it anymore. I'm going to marry him someday."

All eyes were quickly upon the boy, mouths agape as he simply sat and grinned at the couple wistfully. 

Varric sighed heavily, breaking the silence. "Kid, what did we talk about? If something sounds secret, it what?" 

"It _stays_ secret?" Cole said, scrunching his nose. 

Dorian forced himself to look at Finn, feeling the flush creep into his cheeks. Dorian knew _he_ wasn't the one that the boy was reading, feeling the heavy thrum of his heart in his chest, the blood rushing in his ears. Finn looked down at his hand, the hand that was holding Dorian's tightly in his lap. He smiled and shrugged, carefree, releasing Dorian's hand and grabbing his tankard, finishing the ale in one swift gulp. 

"On that note, I think it's about time we called it a night. Dorian?" 

Dorian nodded reflexively, taking a final sip of his wine before standing. Everyone around the table was still silent, observing. Sera caught Dorian's eye as he maneuvered past Varric and Bull. The elf held her hand across her lips, a stupid grin poorly hidden behind it. Dorian widened his eyes at her in warning and she winked devilishly. 

"Night lovebirds, see ya!" she snickered, unable to help herself. 

Finn waved politely at their friends, before lacing his fingers through Dorian's, leading him from the tavern. 

The walk back to their quarters was a silent one, hands clasped but mouths shut. Finn looked deep in thought, Dorian stealing quick glances as they walked.

Josephine was locking the door to her office as they passed, clearly working until an ungodly hour again. She nodded politely, looking as if she was going to stop for a moment before she saw the look in Dorian's eyes. Fear, maybe? She scuttled off toward her quarters with a pile of reports in her arms. Business as usual for the lady ambassador.

Finn closed the door and took a deep breath. "I have a confession." 

Dorian began to undo the various clasps and buckles on his shirt, his fingers searching for distraction but not as steady as they should be. 

"Dorian," Finn sighed, pulling the mages hands from the clasps and holding them tightly between his own. "if I've learnt anything in the years since we've met, it's that time is fleeting. _Life_ is fleeting." 

Dorian nodded mindlessly, lost in the depths of Finn's luminous green eyes. If his heart pounded any faster it would surely burst from his chest.

Finn gently pulled Dorian toward the balcony, pushing the huge doors open. "Stay," he commanded. 

The warrior left him outside, the familiar sting of the bitter, frostback wind kissing his cheeks. Finn unlocked his desk drawer, the same drawer that had held his final letter to Dorian over a year ago on that dreadful night. Finn pulled out a pair of small, engraved wooden boxes and walked toward Dorian.

"I'm not going to drop to my knee," he grinned nervously, voice unsteady. "Cole has kind of thrown me off, I... had a plan," he sighed, eyes sparkling in the moonlight. 

Dorian laughed nervously, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair from the warriors beautiful face. 

"We're not traditional in any sense of the word, but we love one another in a way no one would ever understand. My life grew so much brighter the moment you stepped into it, Dorian Pavus. I want you by my side, for as long as I walk this miserable earth," he took a deep breath, opening one of the boxes, "marry me?" 

Nestled in crimson velvet was the most beautiful ring; a simple gold band, seemingly enchanted with glowing green flecks swirling through the center, the colour of Finn's eyes, of the anchor. 

_This is happening._

Dorian froze, tears brimming his eyes. This wasn't supposed to be something he would ever consider, ever _dream_. A strange sense of calm washed over him when he looked up to meet Finn's gaze again. Yes. This was right, it felt right. Like breathing; the easiest thing in the world.

"Kaffas." 

Finn chuckled. "Is that a yes?" 

Dorian nodded furiously, unable to form any more words. He nudged the box, holding his hand out and wiggling his fingers. "Put it on then, you fool," he mumbled.

The warrior smirked, placing the delicate band on Dorian's finger, it fit perfectly. He placed the empty box on the floor and opened the other one, revealing a matching band, his was enchanted too, swirling and dancing purple flecks as vibrant and as graceful as Dorian's magic. 

"Dagna?" 

Finn nodded. "Do you like them?" 

Dorian grabbed him, their lips crashing together as if they needed it to survive. 

That was the only answer Finn _really_ needed.

* * *

 

Sunlight cut through the glass, everything in the room gleaming under it's rays. Dorian was wrapped up in the tangled, warm sheets, his warrior soundly sleeping by his side. 

He'd been awake for a while, relishing in the sounds of Finn's breathing, the rise and fall of his chest. 

Was this real? Did he dream it? 

He rolled onto his side, his face just an inch from Finn's, the warriors lips twitched into a smile; he'd been caught. 

"Are you watching me sleep again?" 

Dorian smiled, leaning forward to close the gap between them as he pressed their lips together. "Apologies." 

Finn reached out and dragged his hand down Dorian's side, resting in the curve of his hip, fingers twitching. He blinked the sun from his eyes, Dorian brushing the mess of hair back from his forehead. 

Time didn't exist here, not when they were pressed this close, tangled up in one another, hands searching. 

"I love you," Finn purred, his voice still raspy with sleep. 

Dorian let his eyes fall shut as the softness of Finn's mouth pressed against his once more. 

"I love you so much," Dorian whispered, barely a breath as he lost himself in his Amatus. 

Finn pulled his hand from beneath the sheet, running a finger over the gold band on Dorian's ring finger. 

"Checking for something?" Dorian smirked. 

Finn nodded, bringing Dorian's hand to his mouth and lightly pressing his lips to the band. "That I wasn't dreaming." 

Dorian rolled his eyes playfully. "Ugh, Amatus. Cassandra would positively _explode_ if she could hear you right now."

Finn poked him in the chest, smiling as the mage squirmed. 

Dorian yawned, stretching as he pulled himself from the mattress. Finn groaned, clawing at him to lay back down. 

"Now, now, _Inquisitor_. You have meetings and I shan't be the one to make you late... again." 

Finn groaned, grabbing him by the arm. "Come back to bed. I hear that when you get married you stop having sex, so lets fit as much in as we can now..." 

Dorian's lips twitched, trying desperately to suppress a smile and failing miserably as he turned and saw Finn glorious and naked on their bed.

"Festis bei umo canavarum."

 

 

 

 


	36. I Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took longer than expected, I got sidetracked with editing previous chapters. As in... I decided to read it from the beginning (which I've never done) and noticed more than a few errors. So, I've begun to correct these and edit some bits here and there. 
> 
> Now, have some more syrupy fluff with a dash of smut for prosperity.

Dorian didn't stir as Finn pried his arm from around his waist, reluctantly dragging himself from the warmth of their bed to prepare for the morning council. 

The usual neat little bundle of scout reports had been pushed beneath the door, his back clicking as he leaned down to retrieve them. He sighed heavily, making his way back to the desk to sit and trifle through the scribbled bits of parchment, finding it harder and harder to concentrate on their content as the days went by. His moods were coming in fits and bursts, one day ecstatic to be serving as Inquisitor, and the next... like today, he wished he was far away from Skyhold. 

Dorian stirring lifted his gaze from yet another requisition report, the mage's nose was twitching, lips softly whispering some unfathomable nonsense as he slept. The sheet was slung low at his waist, the year of Tevinter sun having enriched his russet skin deliciously. Finn's fingers twitched, longing to trace along that smooth skin and lace through his raven hair. He sighed heavily, chucking the quill to the desk and sitting back to run a hand through his own unkempt locks. 

What would happen if they were to just sneak away in the middle of the night, board a ship and leave all of this behind? Leliana would surely drag him back by his earlobe like a petulant child, kicking and screaming.

As the days passed, he came to realize how his passion was wavering, the drive that was required to lead the Inquisition disappearing at a rapid pace. The urgency to return had been fueled by the knowledge that people were dying without him, the lingering rifts thriving without the anchor to still them. Now, though? Now he could close them and be done with all of this. Cassandra had clearly done a fine job in his absence...

He shook himself from his thoughts and dressed, heading down into the main hall to leave Dorian to sleep. Varric was emerging from the direction of the kitchens, a steaming cup of tea clasped between his hands. 

"Morning, Inquisitor," he nodded, his voice raspier than usual. "You look like shit." 

Finn smirked. "You always know how to charm me, Varric." 

The dwarf nodded in the direction of the freshly lit fire and Finn followed him, both of them taking a seat. 

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind, talk to me," Varric smiled, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table, his tea still cupped between his palms. 

Finn quirked an eyebrow at him and sat back in his chair with a huff. "Do you ever feel lost? Like nothing will ever be easy, or just... normal." 

Varric snorted, his shoulders shaking with light laughter. "Oh boy, that's a loaded question if I ever heard one. Listen, all this shit is weird, Inquisitor. You've had a strange life, but whatever gets thrown at you, you can take it." 

Finn glanced down at the gold band, the purple flecks dancing and swirling. He twirled it around, still getting used to the feel of it around his finger. He could feel Varric's eyes on him, observing as he always did. "I guess, I just suppose I thought it would get easier after Corypheus, after I came back," he sighed. "Why does there always have to be someone who wants to destroy everything? All of this happened because some fanatics decided to argue about the next world. It seems... unfair." 

He heard the click of a door opening, turning to see Josephine poking her head out of her office. His shoulders slumped, the thought of standing in the war room for the next few hours made his stomach turn.

Varric noticed, laughing again and patting him on the arm. "Hey, you did the right thing coming back here. If I were you, I'd have stayed in Tevinter with Sparkler, tucked away in his fancy sheets without a soul knowing I'd come back from the dead." 

"If only I were as clever as you," Finn smirked, nodding politely before reluctantly heading for Josie's office. 

"Congratulations, by the way," Varric shouted, raising his cup of tea in the air when Finn turned to glare at him. "I notice things," he shrugged, tapping his finger to his nose.

 

* * *

 

Dorian made the decision to go about his day as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Strangely, he wanted to avoid too much fussing or fawning and just sit down with his research in peace. He had much to get on with, were he and Alexius to finish the stabilizing spell they'd been working on. They'd almost successfully crafted a twist on dispel, merging it's properties with the spell that Solas had taught Dorian back when the anchor was out of control. Dorian had spent days translating the Elven spell, unable to ask any of the Inquisition's experts for assistance, lest he allow the details of Finn's issues spread like wildfire. 

He sat down in his chair, smiling to himself as the green enchantment in his ring glistened, thrumming happily. He reminded himself to ask Dagna how she did it, fascinated with the almost heartbeat-like rhythm of the sparkling flecks. 

As he began to take notes on the current tome in his lap, the feeling that he was being watched washed over him. He closed the book slowly and noticed a pair or piercing blue eyes blinking at him from the stairwell. 

"Cole, please. It's quite unnerving when you do that. I can see you now, remember?" 

The boy emerged with a grin on his goofy face, his hands clasped neatly in front of him. "Sorry, Dorian. I forget sometimes. It's just... you're so _happy_. I like to be near you." 

Dorian smiled sweetly at him, unable to be cross at such innocence. "Is that what that light, tingly feeling is? I suppose you're right. Care to sit? 

Cole nodded enthusiastically and took a seat on the rug beside the window, crossing his legs. "He's going to train, but he thought about visiting you first. He doesn't want to disturb you, knows your work is important. _Maybe he'll spot me out in the yard, he likes it when I get sweaty_." 

"Cole, as much as I appreciate these little insights, the Inquisitor is right. This is very important." 

Dorian tried not to let his mind wander to thoughts of Finn, shirt soaked-through with sweat and...

"New bruises blooming on tanned skin, fingertips tracing and dipping--" 

" _Cole!_ "

The boy grinned, toothy and wide. He stood up and headed for the stairs with a wave. 

Dorian sighed, waiting until Cole was out of sight before he stood and leaned against the wall next to the window, spotting Finn sparring with... was that _Cullen_? 

_Maker._

* * *

 

Cullen offered his hand to help Finn from the ground where he'd been firmly knocked on his ass. The scar through the commanders lip puckered as he smiled down at him.

"Well, ouch," Finn laughed, rubbing his buttocks and feeling the familiar twinge of a bruised rib creeping through his side. "Now I know why we haven't done this before."

Cullen dropped the training shield and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly. "Sorry. It was nice to spar with someone of equal or greater skill than myself for a change," he shrugged, gratefully accepting a glass of water from a waitress who had appeared from the tavern, doe-eyed as she took in the man's muscular form. "I'm used to trainee soldiers and I tend to hold back..." 

"You're certainly a formidable training partner, one who I'll be avoiding in the future," Finn smirked, noticing Dorian making his way down from the main hall, a wild look in the mages eyes. 

"All this training you've been doing lately, I'd hate to be the next creature who challenges you," he winked, grey eyes appreciatively taking in his sweaty form. "Commander, nice to see you getting dirty for a change." 

Cullen nodded, blushing as he returned the training weapons back to the rack at the side of the sparring ring. "The Inquisitor definitely got a few good hits in. Now, I'll leave you to it." 

Finn watched him rush off, a scout hot on his heels and desperately trying to shove a report beneath his nose. He turned to Dorian, who was still shamelessly gawking at him. 

"That was all terribly homoerotic, you know. I simply had to tear myself away from a very important bout of research to make sure you didn't kill each other." 

Finn rolled his eyes, placing a quick kiss on the mages cheek. "Oh, I'm sure. Thank you for saving me." 

Dorian sighed heavily, his lips twitching. He was up to something. 

"So, you know it's not official until it's been consummated, this whole _engagement_  thing?" 

"That isn't a thing, Dorian. Plus, I think we _consummated_ enough last night, don't you?" Finn grinned, lifting his shirt to wipe his sweaty brow. 

"Well, I think it should be, and no... I don't think it's ever quite enough." 

Finn groaned, watching Dorian bite his lip suggestively. "What are you up to?" 

He leaned in close, his lips brushing Finn's earlobe. "There's a perfectly fine store cupboard in the tavern that's just begging to be used. A waste, really." 

Dorian stood back, his eyebrow raised. Finn couldn't help but smile, the offer too good to refuse. 

* * *

 

There really was nothing better than being bent over a table, the feel of Finn's firm thighs pressing against him as he sunk himself deep inside. 

Sword-calloused fingertips ghosted down his arched back, digging into his hips as the warrior grabbed on tight, pulling out just to slam back in once more. Over and over and _over_. 

Dorian felt the rough wood of the old table scrape against his forearms, his favorite mix of pleasure and pain rolling through him in waves as Finn grabbed his hair, pulling his head back to get at his throat. Finn bit down on the exposed skin, flicking his tongue out to soothe the marks immediately. 

Dorian bit back a groan, eyes clenched tightly shut as he lost himself in the sensation. 

Dorian moved to wrap his hand around his aching cock, but Finn hissed a warning, tugging at his hair again, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "No. Mine, all mine." 

"Yes," Dorian growled, "always." 

It was primal and hungry and _everything_.

Dorian could hear the distant noise of laughter and yelling from the tavern downstairs, patrons starting to flood in as the sun began to set. He wouldn't care if anyone walked in, blissfully lost in the moment and the sweet sensation of Finn buried between his cheeks. 

Dorian whined as Finn pulled out, desperate hands grabbing to pull him up from the table, turning him so they were face to face. Finn stared at him with lust-blown eyes, the usually luminous green of his iris barely visible. He pressed his palm to Dorian's cheek, the too-warm thrum of the anchor burning against his already flushed skin.

"I want to see you," Finn panted, chest heaving. 

Dorian caught his lips with his own in response, pulling Finn close so no space was lost between them. Finn's hands tucked beneath Dorian's backside, hoisting him up with ease. He spun, slamming Dorian against the wall as he kissed his way down his exposed chest, tongue flicking out to taste the sweat-slicked skin. 

Finn let out a guttural groan as he entered Dorian again, pressing him into the hard wall, the harsh scrape of stone biting into the mages back. 

"Please, I need..."

"Tell me," Finn groaned, his cheek flush with Dorian's.

"I need to come, please..."

Dorian felt like he was about to burst, _literally_. Starved of touch where he needed it the most.

Finn laughed, raspy and devilish, before finally nodding and allowing Dorian to reach between their rutting bodies and grant him the release he so craved.

Dorian cried out as he fisted his cock, pumping erratically to coax himself over the edge. It didn't take much, his release coating both of their stomachs, finally sated as his legs turned to jelly under Finn's grip. 

The warrior pushed him harder into the wall, each thrust scraping another cut into his skin. His strong arms began to shake and he bit down on his bottom lip as his release followed, spilling himself deep inside Dorian with a final set of erratic thrusts. 

The warrior smirked before lowering them both to the floor, still sheathed inside Dorian as they became a tangled mess of shaking limbs on the dirty floor. 

"Will you still be capable of doing that when we're old and wrinkled?" Dorian sighed, tracing the faint outline of a bite mark on the warriors shoulder with his fingertip.

Finn groaned, removing himself from inside Dorian and hovering above the Mage. "Maker, I hope so."

He leaned down, pressing a lingering kiss to Dorian's pouting lips. 

"You know they're probably all expecting us downstairs. Terribly rude of us to miss our own celebration." 

Finn frowned, collapsing by his side with a grunt, his arm lazily resting over Dorian's chest. "Celebration?"

Dorian scoffed. "Have you met our friends, Amatus?" 

 

 

 


	37. Joined As One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big one. Although I've veered-off from the canon storyline already, this takes us even further off the track. We're slowly getting to Trespasser, but it will be different, as you'll be able to tell after this chapter.
> 
> Also, yes, my commission spree is not over. I adore this beautiful, PERFECT tarot commission by Anna Zees.
> 
>  [Tumblr](https://wise-mage.tumblr.com/post/163382336409/wise-mage-my-commission-spree-continues-with)

The biting cold creeping inside the tent was soothed by the unnatural warmth that seeped from the anchor, pressed tightly against Dorian's chest where Finn had reached for him sometime in the middle of the night, drawing him closer. It grounded him, pulling him back to the waking world.

Dorian carefully turned his head to look down upon his warrior, nestled into the crook of his neck, a shock of raven hair messily covering half of his face. He looked soft, vulnerable in his sleep, all tension having eased away. His chest rose and fell with each breath, lips moving in silent mumbles. Quite frankly, he was perfect. The fact that this is what Dorian got to wake up to still overwhelmed him, even after all this time.

Something inside him, something conditioned, made him question if this was all too good to be true. The rawness of all the rejections he'd suffered before haunted him, the memory of how it had stung to be laughed at when he'd dared to open his heart, or to be told he was a fling by a man he'd once thought he could love. All of that melted away when he looked at Finn. That wasn't love, before. It was desire, yes, a need to feel something...anything. 

Nothing had ever come close to this.

Finn started to stir, a gravelly 'good morning' escaping smirking lips. His fingers twitched among the smattering of hair upon Dorian's chest as he stretched, battle-worn joints clicking into their rightful place.

"Avanna, Amatus," Dorian grinned, pressing a kiss to his forehead. His arm had definitely gone dead beneath Finn's weight, but he pulled it around his shoulder anyway, tugging him ever tighter.

Finn grumbled and propped himself up on his arm, gazing down at Dorian. He smiled lazily, eyelids still heavy with sleep. He ran his fingers over Dorian's face, earning a contented sigh from the mage. "Did you sleep well?"

Dorian shook his head, leaning into his touch as deft fingers sank into his hair. "I actually didn't sleep... at all," he sighed. "How is the anchor?" 

They were in Emprise Du Lion, camping on the outskirts of Sarhnia after closing two rifts that had opened on the frozen lake. Dorian took the opportunity to test his nullification spell on the anchor in an attempt to still it's strange after-affects on Finn. It seemed to have worked, but Dorian couldn't help but worry that he had missed something, laying awake all night watching the man intently for any signs of a mistake. 

"It's fine, _I'm_ fine." He removed his hand from massaging Dorian's scalp and wiggled his fingers in front of his face. "See, fine. It still glows, I'm not having any bursts of hyperactivity. Fine, fine, _fine._ Now, stop worrying that clever mind of yours and get to work." 

Dorian feigned offence, his hand flying to his chest in scandal. "Oh yes, Inquisitor. Right away!" 

Finn shook his head, laughing at the mage's dramatics as he pulled himself from the bunk. Dorian watched the muscles in his back tense as his bare feet pressed into the freezing cold ground. 

A light, low thrum filled his ears, the magical ringing of his sending crystal drawing him in. He grabbed it from his pack and stared at it for a moment. Finn turned, brow furrowed, and sat beside him. This was the first time Maevaris had bothered to use it, much to Dorian's surprise. If he'd have guessed, the Magister would have abused her connection to him for idle gossip on a nightly basis. 

He flicked it open and a honeyed voice that wasn't Mae's floated from the crystal. "Dorian." 

" _Mother_?" 

Finn bristled and placed his hand upon Dorian's thigh, clearly able to detect the nervousness in the mage's voice. 

"Yes, it's me. Darling, I have some news about your father," she sighed, the disinterest in her voice palpable. "You see, he's dead. Assassinated, I'm afraid and--" 

Whatever the woman said after that was a mere blur, a distant whisper in Dorian's ears as his heart pounded so loudly it deafened him.

Finn took the crystal, his lips moving furiously as he spoke to Aquinea. It certainly wasn't how Dorian pictured his mother being introduced to his soon-to-be husband, but in this moment he could think of little else other than that his father was gone. 

Halward Pavus was dead, and that could now only mean one thing...

"Dorian!" Finn shouted, cupping Dorian's face in his hands. He brushed the tears that Dorian didn't realize were falling away with his thumbs. "I'm so sorry, Dorian. Are you okay? Please... talk to me."

Dorian snapped himself out of his trance, shaking his head with a sniff as he stood, gently removing Finn's hands. "Yes... yes, I'll be fine. I just--" he laughed, hysterical and unhinged and not quite believing the sound was coming from him. "How in the void did he get assassinated? I mean... it happens, yes, but he's thwarted hundreds, if not _thousands_ of attempts since I was a child." 

He was pacing now, babbling incoherently about the various ways in which Halward Pavus had skillfully murdered would-be assassins over the years. Finn sat on the bunk, gawking at him as if he'd gone mad. Finally, the warrior stood and grabbed him, stopping him in his tracks. 

"She said his seat is yours, he kept you as his heir, Dorian." 

"No, I... I don't want that. I've _never_ wanted that," he mumbled, anger bubbling inside him. "Why, after all the things he said and did... why would he?" 

"Look, I know it was complicated between you, but he's dead, Dorian. He's dead and he was your father. You have every right to mourn him, but also to be angry." 

Dorian scoffed at that, unable to form an answer, placing his head in his hands.

Finn wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. "I'm so sorry. Tell me what you need." 

"I need to go back to Tevinter."

* * *

 

Finn had chosen to refrain from telling any of his companions about Halward's passing until they returned to Skyhold, where, as he should have guessed, Leliana stood waiting to greet them, a grim look on her face. 

"Inquisitor, may I speak with you?" She stood clutching an opened scroll in her fist. 

Finn set his lips in a hard line, his brow furrowed. Dorian stood close behind him, the Spymaster's eyes cautiously flicking to him for a moment. 

"You already know," she nodded. "Then please, come with me." 

Finn turned to Dorian and laced their fingers together with a reassuring squeeze as they followed her to the rookery. 

She pressed the letter into Dorian's hands and stepped back, turning to gaze out of the window. Finn carefully studied the mage's face as his eyes raked over the words. He scoffed, fisting the parchment in his hand. His bottom lip trembled and he handed the crumpled letter to Finn.

It was perverse, really. Cheerfully congratulating Dorian on assuming Halward's seat in the Magisterium, then telling him he has a deadline to return to claim it or it goes to his second cousin, twice removed. Tevinter politics really were ruthless, even when informing you of your fathers untimely, gruesome demise. 

Leliana turned to face them again. "I'm sorry Dorian, I know this must be hard for you." 

"Honestly? I look forward to returning, finding whoever it was that killed my father and killing them back in the most horrific way I can imagine." 

She bristled, squaring her shoulders. "I do not understand, you actually plan to take his seat?" 

Finn cleared his throat, drawing her attention. "Can I call a council please, immediately." 

Leliana narrowed her eyes, her expression dark under the shadow of her hood. She nodded once. "Of course, Inquisitor. I will gather everyone right away." She turned and descended the stairs, hands clasped behind her back. 

Dorian was leaning on the balcony, lost in thought as the ravens chirped around them, rattling their cages. Finn leant next to him, their shoulders brushing. "Are you sure this is what you want? You can change your mind, you know." 

The mage tilted his head, a sad smile playing on his lips. "With you by my side, anything is possible. Plus, I cannot _wait_ to degrade the Magisterium with my presence." 

Finn laughed, glad that Dorian could finally begin to make his mark on the world, and glad that he would be standing next to him. 

* * *

 

Finn should have expected the words _'Dorian and I are moving to Tevinter'_ to get a reaction from his advisers, but nothing as volatile as what was happening in front of him right now. 

Josephine was crying, obviously, whilst furiously scribbling onto her writing board. The incessant  _tap tap tap_ of her quill against the side of the inkpot was driving Finn insane. "Inquisitor, but what of the wedding and--" 

"Josie, I told you we wanted no fuss, just a simple _'I do... so do I. Congratulations! You're married'_ and be done with it. Plus, we can return whenever we're needed as long as I can still activate the Eluvian. Really, I'll be no different to me being on a mission." 

Cullen had his arms sternly folded across his chest, a firm frown set on his brow. The Commander didn't look best pleased with the news, but Finn could see he was working out the finer details in his head, rather than blurting out the first thing that came to mind like Josie. "I support you in whatever you do, your judgement hasn't failed us thus far, Inquisitor. I will be sorry to see you go, but, as you said... just an Eluvian away." He shuddered as he said it, obviously never a lover of magic. 

Cassandra and Leliana remained silent, simply observing their companions reactions. Both had been selected as candidates for Divine during Finn's trip to Emprise Du Lion, and both seemed... distant. 

"My presence is no longer a necessity. I have closed all the remaining rifts, and will return if any more are discovered. In fact, I'll return for a game of wicked grace, if you ask me. I'm not stepping down as your Inquisitor, my ear is yours as long as you need it. I understand you have a lot to decide, Cassandra, but you did a fine job of holding the line in my absence, and I know you will continue to do so." 

"Forgive me, Inquisitor, but if I _am_ to become Divine what will happen then, would you return?" The Seeker sighed, clearly becoming exasperated with the situation. 

"Look, the Inquisition has grown into something none of us ever imagined it would. We are everywhere, we protect and serve Thedas. That will not change because one man is in Tevinter. We have a team of very capable leaders right here, standing in front of me. We also have the best and brightest serving us, mages, Templars, soldiers... every _single_ member of this Inquisition is ready to fight anything that steps in it's way." 

Leliana placed a gloved hand upon the war table, her fingers lightly tracing along the faded blue lines of the Waking Sea. "What of Solas? What of Fen'harel? You brought this threat to our attention, Inquisitor, and now you plan to leave?" 

Finn pinched his fingers to the bridge of his nose, a headache creeping it's way into his mind. "Do you really think I've forgotten about that? After all I went through? If you'll remember, Tevinter in teaming with elves, _slaves_. I think that if Fen'harel is going to start building his numbers anywhere, it would be with the oppressed and the abused, the first who would willingly join his cause. What better place to start looking for signs of his presence?" 

Leliana pursed her lips, knowing he was right and having no smart retort. She nodded, her gaze flickering to Cassandra. The Seeker made a noise of disgust, stubbornly standing her ground. "I still think it's a terrible idea, but Cullen is right; your judgement has never failed us." 

"Inquisitor," Josephine squeaked, "about the wedding?"

* * *

 

 

"This is completely unnecessary," Dorian huffed, adjusting the pointed collar of his asymmetric armor; a poor attempt by an Orlesian seamstress at mimicking Tevinter fashion. There weren't nearly enough clasps and fastenings, that much he was sure of.  

Finn's broad arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back against his chest. "Well, _I_ think you look devastating," he purred, pressing soft lips to his throat. 

Dorian smiled, swatting the warriors greedy hands away. He turned to face him, taking a step back to take all of him in. He was so incredibly handsome, resplendent in an emerald green tunic, the colour highlighting his luminous eyes and deliciously tanned skin. He fiddled with the laces of his leather trousers nervously, seemingly forgetting how to tie a knot. 

"Kaffas, come here," Dorian tutted, replacing Finn's clumsy fingers with his own. "There, perfect." 

"Can't we just run away now, no one would notice." 

Dorian shook his head and grabbed Finn's hand, leading him out into the main hall. "Let's just get it over with, then there'll be wine." 

A dozen sets of eyes fixed upon them as they entered, the room glowing beautifully under soft candlelight. They both rolled their eyes with a smile as Josephine sniffled loudly, dabbing her eyes with a fancy handkerchief. 

Mother Giselle stood in front of the throne, the sight of her making Dorian giggle. "This must be _killing_ her," he whispered, earning a prod in the ribs from Finn. 

The Revered Mother started to recite the Andrastian vows, neither Finn or Dorian really paying much attention. All that mattered to them was that they were together, this was merely a formality. 

"I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this man for the rest of my days." 

Dorian melted as Finn smirked at him through the words. "I too, swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this man for the rest of my days." 

"In the sight of the Maker from this day forward, your lives are intertwined. No longer shall you shall walk your paths alone, but you shall walk side by side, hand in hand. Greet the world as you shall live the rest of your lives, no longer separate, but joined as one. They have pledged their troth to one another, and I now pronounce that they are joined for life, in the name of the Maker." 

A loud whooping noise filled the hall from where Sera was hoisted on Bull's shoulder, swinging her arm around like some frenzied lunatic. Everyone rose to their feet to applaud the newlyweds. 

Dorian took a deep breath, the vows affecting him more than he'd like to let on. "Joined for life, now there's a scary thought," he whispered, his heart fluttering as Finn reached up to cup his cheek. 

"Shut up and kiss me," Finn groaned, kissing him slow and deep, unhurried as if they had all the time in the world. 

They reluctantly broke apart, eyes slowly fluttering open as they took each other in. Finn laced their fingers together as they turned to be embraced by an enthusiastic Sera. 

"That was proper romantic! I don't even like all that Maker rubbish usually, but it was _nice_. Mageypants and Shiny, betrothed at last, forever ready to Inquisit each other!" she cackled, punching Dorian in the shoulder. 

"Lovely, thank you Sera," Dorian sighed, suppressing the urge to smile and give the elf the reaction she desired.

Cole appeared behind her, his hand firmly grasped by Maryden. Dorian's eyes widened at the sight, his expression quickly softening when he saw the smiles on both of their faces.  Finn let out a little _'aw'_ , the rogues romance softening even the hardest of warriors. 

"If I wasn't already writing a book about you, Inquisitor, I sure as hell am now," Varric grinned, "The Inquisitor and the Magister; a love story to make the Imperium and the Chantry shit themselves." 

"Everyone is just so romantic today, don't you think?" Dorian said, elbowing Finn in the ribs. "Can we drink now, dear?" 

"Whatever you wish, _husband_." 

"You're terrible and I hate you." 

 

 

 


	38. Closing In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a double update! I've literally been _dying_ to finish this chapter for weeks and actually started writing it before chapter 30. I'm SO excited for you to meet Aquinea. Mummy dearest is here!

The nausea hit Dorian like a wave as they pushed through the Eluvian, not helped by the thickness of the warm Tevinter air that enveloped them as they stepped into the ruin deep beneath the Arlathan Forest. 

"Venhedis, the less I have to do that the better," Dorian spluttered, bile rising in his throat. 

Finn and Leliana stood unaffected, staring at him and smirking smugly. 

The spymaster carefully took in her surroundings, poised and expressionless. She nodded toward the stairwell. "Shall we?" 

She'd insisted on travelling through the Eluvian with them, curious to see what was waiting on the other side in case of any emergencies.

Dorian determined that she was being nosy, quite frankly. She hadn't exactly been supportive of the idea, and seemed to be holding a grudge against Dorian for luring her beloved Inquisitor away. 

They ascended the staircase, greeted by the blaring sunshine that peeked through the overhanging trees, the lush greenery of the forest a welcome reprieve from the snowy frostbacks. 

"How do you plan on getting to the city?" Leliana queried, lowering her hood to allow the sun to touch her pale skin, her red hair luminous beneath it's rays.  

"Maevaris has someone bringing us mounts, they'll be waiting near a lake just north from here. Didn't want to give them the exact location, just in case." 

Leliana smiled. "Very well. I'd better be going now, if you don't mind Inquisitor..." 

Finn nodded, leading her back down into the ruin. She turned at the top of the stairs and nodded once at Dorian, as affectionate as any goodbye from the spymaster could be.

Finn re-emerged quickly, fixing the heavy bag on his back. "Shall we?" 

They started walking, Dorian hyper-aware of the fact that they could be ambushed at any moment. Though he'd not seen any sign of trouble the last time they were here, it still played in the back of his mind. If word had gotten out that the Inquisitor was coming to Tevinter, there would be a number of contracts out on his head. 

"I'm suddenly having an overwhelming feeling that this is all a terrible, terrible idea and we should just turn around and hide in Skyhold forever," Dorian mumbled, unhooking his staff and gripping it tightly. 

"Dorian, stop worrying. Everything will be fine." 

Dorian scoffed, flinging his hands up defiantly. "You say that now, but I've never met a man who can so disastrously fall into near-death situations an--"

"And miraculously avert them at every opportunity? Why, yes. _Thank you_ , Dorian." 

"Oh, vishante kaffas."

"I actually didn't."

"Shut up."

* * *

 

 

Finn saw Dorian pale as they reached the Pavus estate, two gaunt slaves running to the huge iron gates to greet them. The elves eyes stayed firmly fixed upon the floor as they relieved them of their heavy bags. 

"Thank you," Finn whispered. 

The female elf's gaze flickered to meet his for a second, wide blue eyes staring incredulously before she bowed and scuttled away. 

"I don't think I'll get used to that," he sighed.

Dorian smiled sadly at him. "We won't have slaves. I'll pay anyone who works for us, you know that." 

They'd managed to get into the city with little fuss, everyone too wrapped up in their own business to even bother noticing who they were. Dorian had given Finn an old staff to carry, to draw attention away from the hulking greatsword latched onto his back. He'd refused to leave it behind, knowing he'd not get a finer blade than one of Harritt's in Tevinter, much to Dorian's dismay. 

"I feel terribly overdressed for this weather, let's find our rooms." 

Finn took in the marbled hallways, gilded archways and expensive looking art lined the walls. No place did luxury like Tevinter, it even put the Winter Palace to shame.

Dorian had promised him that living in the Pavus estate was a temporary thing, he certainly didn't want to stay in the home where his father had tried to use blood magic on him, or worse; where he'd been assassinated. 

Finn stripped out of his traveling gear and stepped into the porcelain tub, sinking beneath the surface of the perfectly heated water. Being married to a mage certainly had it's perks. 

Dorian wandered the edges of their rooms, his hands glowing a light lavender as he tested the wards. He tsked and tutted as he circled, his hands flaring and fingers twitching as he cast spells to strengthen the protection, mumbling about how he wasn't surprised an assassin got inside.

When he was finally pleased with his work, he dusted off his hands and turned, grinning devilishly at Finn as he quickly undressed and joined him in the water. 

Their bodies barely touched in the vastness of the tub, nothing like the smaller steel one they'd shared back at Skyhold where they had to wrap their legs around one another to fit in. Finn quite missed the closeness, tugging the mage toward him so he leaned back against his chest. 

"That's better," he whispered, nuzzling the soft hair at the base of Dorian's neck. 

The mage sighed contentedly, resting his head back against Finn's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, fingers entwined and toes pruning from being in the water too long.

A loud knock rang out from the bedroom, startling them from their embrace, a husky voice calling Dorian's name. 

A door creaked and the click of heels on marble drew closer. Dorian visibly tensed as his name was called again, this time with a lilt of annoyance and impatience. 

He swiftly removed himself from the tub and pulled a light, silk robe on, tying it loosely at the waist. His shoulders slumped and he turned to face Finn. "I suggest you get dressed lest you want my mother to see you in the nude, though I think she'd be quite impressed." 

"Your mother? Is here... now." 

"Whatever you two are up to in there, I not-so-humbly request that you stop and get out here immediately." 

"Yikes," Finn snorted. " _Immediately,_ " he mocked, furrowing his brow and wagging his finger in faux annoyance. 

Dorian scrunched his nose. "You joke now, but you won't be laughing when she has you bent over her knee reciting chapter fifty of 'Advanced Necromancy' in ten minutes time." 

"Dorian!" Aquinea screeched, the noise causing the mage to wince. 

"I'm coming! _Venhedis_." 

Finn quickly got out of the tub, drying himself and wrapping the towel around his waist. He smirked as Dorian eyed him, daring the mage to open the door. Dorian groaned, knowing there was no time to argue with him about being fully clothed. 

"I love you and I'm sorry," the mage whispered, pushing the door to the bedroom open reluctantly. 

Lounging on the chaise in front of the open window was a woman of such incredible beauty Finn found himself lost for words.

She was posed like an oil painting, perfectly placed with elegant, long-fingered hands clasped neatly in her lap. Her raven hair was set in loose curls that gathered at her corseted waist, a dress the colour of the finest red wine hugging every dip and curve, a dangerously high split revealing an endless pair of legs. Her skin was the same beautiful, deep tawny-brown as Dorian's, though slightly darker from living in Tevinter her entire life. She looked no older than thirty, though Finn knew she was actually nearer to fifty-five. She frowned at Finn as Dorian approached her, bending to grab her outstretched hand and brushing his lips over her knuckles. 

Her lips were the same deep burgundy as her dress, pursed into a tight pout as if she'd just eaten a rather sour lemon. Her thick, dark brows knotted into a deep frown, framing clear grey eyes that hadn't left him since the moment he walked into the room. He could see where Dorian got his devastating beauty from. 

He actually felt nervous under her gaze, _judged_. She stood and embraced Dorian, much to his own surprise if the startled look on his face was anything to go by. The mage cautiously wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her tightly, his face softening and body relaxing as she stroked the back of his head with a delicate hand. 

"I'm sorry, darling," she whispered. "Though I'd be lying if I said I missed him." She pulled away from the embrace with a slanted smile, placing her hands upon his shoulders. "Let me look at you." She gazed up at him with affection, her face finally relaxing out of it's frown. She tutted as she brushed a taloned finger over the scar above his eyebrow, the one he'd received at the final battle in Haven. "Still the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on, my love." 

Dorian smiled at her, but Finn could see a weariness there. Dorian had hardly said anything pleasant about the woman, simply saying how distant and indifferent she'd been. The only time she'd ever come to his aid was when she learned of the blood magic ritual his father was preparing, but even then she'd ordered a slave to warn him and help him pack. 

Finn stepped forward and cleared his throat. "My Lady, a pleasure to meet you at last." He offered his hand and she daintily placed hers in his palm, jutting her chin out as he dutifully pressed his lips to her knuckles. 

She pulled her hand away, her eyes raking over his half-naked form. "Well, you're a fine specimen aren't you?"

He flushed under her gaze, noticing Dorian quite enjoying the display in the corner of his eye. "Right, let me just..." He pointed at the bathroom and disappeared, quickly scrambling to pull some clothes on.

* * *

 

"Only you could make a hardened warrior, who also happens to be the Inquisitor, a blushing, fumbling mess," Dorian sighed, placing himself in an armchair and gesturing for his mother to join him. 

She smirked and shrugged innocently, placing herself on the sofa next to him. "I just have that affect on people, I suppose." 

"I wonder why. Aren't you a little old to be wearing such things?" 

Aquinea feigned offence, her bejeweled hand flying to her chest. "Darling, it takes a lot for me to stay looking this young, I intend to hold onto my youthful good looks as long as I can. Besides, you should be grateful you were blessed with my genes instead of your fathers." 

Dorian nervously fiddled with the gold band that sat upon his ring finger, the green flecks dancing beneath his touch. He felt Aquinea's gaze fall upon it and quickly covered it with his hand. "Anyway, how are you holding up? Anything I should know?" 

She narrowed her eyes at him, leaning forward. "You didn't..." 

Dorian swallowed thickly, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt five years old again, caught setting fire to her crystal grace in the garden. "It is exactly what you're thinking, yes." 

Her head fell back against the chair, a loud, disgruntled sigh falling from her lips. "As if I didn't have enough to worry about, you go and betroth yourself to the Inquisitor. A _Free Marcher_ , Dorian!"  

He laughed, his shoulders shaking as Finn stepped into the room, eyes wide and clearly thinking about spinning on his heel and barricading himself in the bathroom. "Amatus, mother was just saying how happy she is to learn of our nuptials!" he grinned, patting the arm of the chair. 

Finn wearily made his way over to him, politely perching on the arm next to Dorian. He looked amazing, wearing Dorian's favorite loose cotton shirt that was laced low at the neck, revealing a slither of his broad, muscled chest. Though, Aquinea already had the pleasure of seeing what was underneath. His sinfully tight leather trousers hugged every muscle of his strong legs, and Dorian could see his mother giving him a thorough once-over again.

"I'm very lucky, your son is an incredible man," Finn smiled, reaching to take Dorian's hand.

Aquinea's eyes widened as she noticed the anchor glowing lightly against Dorian's skin. "May I?"  

Finn glanced at Dorian who nodded in encouragement. His mother was a formidable mage herself, maybe even more so than his father. Though, as the wife of a Magister, she'd always been forced to suppress her own ambitions and focused on becoming an adept healer; an acceptable specialization for a lady of her standing. Dorian was sure his magical talents had mainly come from her and not the late Pavus. He was sure that if she'd given him the time of day as a child, he'd been even more talented than he already was.

She edged forward and took Finn's hand between her palms, pressing firmly. A light, blue glow cased their clasped hands, her eyes falling shut in concentration. Her lips began to move, too quickly to tell what she was saying. The hair on the back of Dorian's neck stood to attention, her magic sizzling in the air, bending and twisting the already thin veil. Finn sat still, staring incredulously as the woman held him tightly. 

Aquinea opened her eyes quickly and shook her head, a smile forming on her burgundy lips as she released him. "Fascinating. I've never felt anything like it. Does it speak to you too, Dorian?" 

Dorian cleared his throat. "Yes, actually. More of a whisper, I suppose." 

"I'd love to see it in action, if you wouldn't mind?" 

Finn grimaced and turned to Dorian, clearly grateful that the woman was distracted with something other than their scandalous nuptials, but also clearly not thrilled about her request for him to use his dangerous power in a room filled with expensive, breakable things. 

"Mother, maybe another time. It can be... volatile." 

She pouted, crossing her legs and flinging the flimsy fabric of her skirt to the side. Dorian rolled his eyes. 

"Very well. I suppose you two _are_ tired from your travels. I'll arrange a lunch for tomorrow, yes? I do look forward to getting to know you, Inquisitor." 

"Please, call me Finn." 

"Inquisitor will do nicely." 

Dorian cringed. "Actually, I have an appointment tomorrow at the courthouse to begin the heaps of paperwork to accept my seat so--"

"That's fine, the Inquisitor and I have a lot to talk about in your absence, I'm sure." She stood and pressed a kiss to each of Dorian's cheeks, grabbing him by the chin and sighing as she looked into his eyes. "My beautiful boy. You grew up so fast." 

Dorian crinkled his nose and forced a smile, tugging himself free from her deathlike grip. "Goodnight, mother." 

She glanced once more at Finn and turned gracefully, the click of her heels echoing down the hallway. 

Finn let out a shaky laugh. "Maker, you could have warned me sufficiently!" 

Dorian fiddled with the tie of his robe, grabbing Finn's hand and pulling him from the chair. He led him to the inviting looking bed and pushed him to the mattress, the warrior falling backwards with a smirk, his shirt riding up to reveal his toned abdomen and the littered trail of dark hair leading down... 

"The Inquisitor isn't _scared_ of dear old mother, is he?" he purred, letting his robe fall to the floor.

Finn smirked, his eyes growing dark. "Not scared, no. What exactly are you up to?" He reached out and pressed his thumb to Dorian's bottom lip, trailing it down his chin. "Trying to regain your power over me after your mother staked her claim as the scariest member of the Pavus family?" 

Dorian chuckled. "Not quite. I just think you look particularly handsome and intend to take advantage of you in your weakened, flustered state." He straddled Finn's lap, the warriors strong, broad hands quickly grasping his buttocks, hips thrusting up to meet Dorian's. A low rumble reverberated in Finn's chest as the mage leaned down to press their lips together. "Welcome home, Inquisitor." 

 

 


	39. Breathe

Finn reluctantly dragged himself from the warmth of the too-comfy bed, humming as the cool marble touched his feet. The windows were open, the curtains fluttering in the light breeze. It really was lovely here in this little bubble they'd locked themselves in inside the Pavus estate. Finn found himself becoming accustomed to the finer things in life,

Maker knows he deserved to be spoiled a little after everything he'd endured. 

He splashed water over his face, wiping the steam off the surface of the mirror to study himself. He definitely looked older; an abundance of scars carving through his once-youthful complexion. He rarely looked at himself for this long, realizing how menacing he must look to an innocent bystander or new acquaintance. He wondered what Aquinea _really_ thought of him upon first glance; wondered if she was disappointed in the man her son had chosen to love. 

He pulled on a shirt and some loose trousers and made his way toward the study, smiling as Dorian came into view behind his fathers desk. Finn propped himself against the door frame, ankles crossed as he silently studied the mage. 

Dorian had awoken hours earlier, and that was evident from the dark circles beneath his eyes. His sleeveless shirt was unbuttoned, the dull light of the candles playing across his face in an almost ethereal way. He ran a long finger around the rim of a crystal tumbler that was filled with a light amber liquid, sighing heavily as he flipped the page of a tome that sat before him on the old, unsteady desk. 

"The sun has barely risen and you're drinking?" Finn grinned, his heart fluttering as Dorian jumped slightly. 

"It's unkind to sneak up on people, especially in Tevinter, Amatus." 

Finn shrugged and wandered over to the mage, lacing their fingers together, pulling Dorian's hands away from both the drink and the tome. Finn's calloused fingers slid against the softer skin of Dorian's, carefully brushing over the gold band on his ring finger with a grin. "I hate waking up to an empty bed, you know." 

Finn released his grip on the mage and grabbed the arms of the chair, tugging and turning Dorian to face him, the chair legs protesting loudly as they scraped against the expensive flooring. Dorian opened his mouth to protest, relaxing with a smirk as Finn leaned in close, towering over him menacingly. 

"You're distracting me from very important work, I'll have you know," the mage sighed, his cheeks blooming a delicious shade of pink under Finn's gaze.  

Finn relished in the way he made the mage flush with just a look, his lips quirking into a devilish smirk. He cocked his head, pressing his lips against Dorian's in a deep kiss, unhurried and desperately seeking to fluster the mage further. They broke apart and Dorian's eyes slowly fluttered open, his lips still parted. 

Finn wandered over to run his finger along the bookshelves, hundreds and hundreds of tomes lining the walls. "So, this is where your father worked?" 

Dorian cleared his throat, stuck in the position Finn had left him in. "Yes, and where I spent the majority of my childhood. I used to sit under this very desk," he smiled, a certain fondness in his expression. "He was a hard man, a _cruel_ man, but he really loved me once upon a time, I suppose. In fact, this is where I conjured my first lick of fire. He was so proud..."

Dorian bent down, looking beneath the desk with a grin. "Ah, yes! It's still here, look..." 

Finn knelt to join him, a black burn etched into the underside of the desk. His heart lurched at the thought of a tiny Dorian, curled up at his fathers feet and discovering his powers. 

"I'm pretty sure he always loved you Dorian. He just had a poor way of showing it, clouded by his ignorance." 

"Yes, well... I suppose so. Regardless, he made the last few years of my life in Tevinter hell, as did mother," he sighed, sitting on top of the desk. "So, in short... fuck him." 

Finn moved between the mages legs, cupping his face in his hand tenderly. "Are you okay?" 

Dorian leaned into his touch, grasping Finn's wrist tightly. He nodded. "Big day, but... I will be. I have you." 

Finn smirked, eyebrows raised, and Dorian rolled his eyes, a noise of disgust rumbling in his throat. "You're _insufferable_ , Trevelyan." 

Finn leaned in to press his lips against Dorian's throat, his fingers finding their way to the mages exposed chest. He felt Dorian shiver beneath his touch, his breath hitching. 

"You have a thing with desks, don't you?" Dorian mumbled. 

Finn nodded. "Just trying to take your mind off today, if you've a mind?"  

With a click of his fingers, Dorian slammed the door with a spell. That was the only answer Finn needed. 

His mouth open against Dorian's, Finn pushed forward as the mage wrapped his legs around his waist, hips begging with forward motions. Dorian tugged Finn's shirt upward, the urgency in his movements contagious. Finn caught the back of Dorian's neck with a firm hand and brought their mouths together, lips parting with cleaving moans. Dorian grinned against his lips, reaching with deft hands to unlace Finn's trousers, tugging them down his thick thighs _just_ enough to free the hardness between his legs. Finn fumbled with Dorian's too-tight trousers, ripping them in his clumsy desperation and swiftly discarding them.

Finn gulped at the sight of him, panting and flushed before him, still so painfully beautiful in the dull candlelight. He bent to fumble around in Dorian's potions belt on the floor, finding the trusty vial and uncorking it with a _pop,_ generously drizzling it's contents onto his fingertips. Dorian gripped Finn's shoulders tightly, white-knuckling and bruising as a finger slipped inside, his back arching gratefully into the movement that followed. Finn added another digit, hooking and beckoning until Dorian begged, the noises falling from the mage's lips making him hot. 

Finn removed his fingers and positioned himself, pressing forward and meeting that familiar resistance, both of them exhaling sharply as he finally sheathed himself fully. They paused, foreheads pressed together, green eyes meeting grey. Dorian smirked, surging forward, urging him to move. 

Finn returned the mage's smile and drew back, then forward halfway before pausing. Dorian frowned, still smiling, and edged himself forward, now teetering on the edge of the desk. Finn growled, reaching around to grab at the firmness of Dorian's backside. He thrust once more, and dissolved into a rhythm.

Suddenly, Dorian's hands were _everywhere,_ clawing and gripping at his neck, chest, hips. The mage pulled at him, needing him closer as they collided, his legs wrapped tightly around Finn's waist, heels digging into his backside. It was as if the breath had been knocked from Finn's lungs, each movement tugging him closer to his end. 

“Oh, Maker,” Dorian breathed, eyes rolling back in his head, Finn making him delusional, losing himself in the moment. “Maker,  _yes_.”

The desk groaned in protest under their frenzied movements and Finn grinned into Dorian's sweat-slick shoulder. He could feel the mage's fingers growing hot upon his skin, knowing he was getting close. Finn felt his composure waver with each breathy moan that fell from the mage's lips, the tight knot that furled in his abdomen threatening to come undone. He drew his hand through Dorian's hair, grabbing the thick, raven locks and tugging, pulling his face back so he could watch him. Their eyes met and Finn groaned, the mage had never looked so gloriously disheveled, his lips curled into a smug snarl. 

Dorian snaked a hand between them and curled his fist around himself, a few simple thrusts and he was crying out, spilling himself onto Finn's tensed chest and stomach. Finn let out a throaty growl at the sight, his chin dropping to his chest. He dropped his grip on Dorian's hair and splayed his hands against the mages back, fingers slipping against slick skin as they clawed for leverage. 

The pleasure sizzled in his gut and his finish threatened to tear from him. He bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood as he drove forward with a final, erratic thrust. 

"Dorian, Dorian, _Dorian_..." he mumbled, his skin on fire as he tried to catch his breath. Dorian's fingers pressed against the back of his neck, cooling waves washing over his burning skin. 

The desk groaned once more, before a splintering _crack_ rang out,the old oak finally giving way beneath them as they crashed to the ground. 

* * *

 

 

Finn took a deep breath, fingering the tight collar that constricted around his throat. He'd always hated fancy clothing. 

He felt Aquinea's gaze burning into him, but dared not to spare the woman a glance. 

"Dorian of House Pavus of Qarinus." 

Finn tensed as Dorian stepped into the chamber with his usual confidence, though Finn knew him well enough to see that it was an act today.

Aquinea inhaled sharply beside him, long, taloned fingers twitching at her side. "Come then, he'll be a while," she whispered, nodding for him to exit.

He took a final glance at Dorian, feeling uneasy about leaving him in that room, surrounded by Magisters, some of whom had hired the assassins who had tried to kill him as recently as last year. 

"He's fine, he's more talented than any of those fools if things were to go awry... which they _won't,_ " Aquinea hissed, placing her hand on his arm. "Now, I'm quite keen to get to know you, Inquisitor, don't leave me hanging." 

He took a deep breath and reluctantly drew his gaze from Dorian, closing the door to the viewing gallery behind him. Aquinea laced her arm through his and led him out into the busy street, summoning a carriage to stop with a wave of her hand. 

They sat opposite one another, the feel of being boxed in causing Finn to finger his collar again. He gave in and unbuttoned it slightly, finally able to breathe once more. 

"You're quite brave, you know. _Stupid_ , in fact." 

Finn frowned at the woman. "Excuse me?" 

She scoffed, flicking a piece of lint from her black, silk skirt. "Coming out in the open like this, proudly standing at my son's side. Bold actions like that will get you both killed." 

He rolled his eyes, his anxiousness about leaving Dorian leaving him with little patience for her obvious games. "People can try, and they will fail." 

She narrowed her eyes at him and jutted her chin, pursing her blood-red lips smugly. 

He looked out the window, watching the streets of Minrathous speed by. He much preferred Qarinus, it felt less... evil. The crumbling structures that surrounded them teemed with magic, towers floating where they should be rubble on the ground. Statues of dragons lined every building, their jeweled eyes glistening in the harsh sunlight.

Finn turned to look at Aquinea as she sighed heavily.

"Nothing is more frustrating for a mother than realizing her son was in such pain, and that she didn't even notice."

She visibly deflated as the words fell from her lips, her shoulders sagging.

Finn cleared his throat, caught off-guard by the comment. "When I met Dorian he was rather adept at hiding his emotions. That's no excuse for your or your husbands actions, but I understand that it may have be difficult for you to read him."   

Her expression grew even sadder, her bottom lip quivering. "We are to blame for that. For _everything_. We raised him to be strong, to be the best. It's all we cared about, and we made him crumble. What kind of mother does that make me?"

Finn paused, trying to choose his words carefully. "The kind of mother who can now be a part of his life, who is willing to try and do better for her son," he sighed, running his hand down his face. He leaned forward, catching her gaze. "The kind of mother who has a second chance at knowing her son for who he _really_ is, to make things right. Dorian is the most incredible person I've ever met. You've made mistakes, ones that I certainly cannot forgive, but you must have done something right." 

She blinked rapidly, a stray tear escaping and trailing down her cheek. She sniffled and Finn turned his head back to the window, giving her privacy. 

"I never cared about his... _deviances_ , you know. It bothered his father, but just because it threatened his own reputation." 

Finn scoffed, shaking his head as he turned to look at her. "The fact that you call a man seeking pleasure and comfort ' _deviance'_  tells me quite the opposite. I always took for granted that my parents loved me, accepted me for who I was. I also had my fair share of bad behavior when I was younger. I think you assume that Dorian is the only man to ever get caught with his trousers around his ankles." 

Her gaze fell to the floor of the carriage and she fiddled with the edge of her sleeve; the first sign of nervousness Finn had seen her display. 

"Dorian once told me that everything he had been taught said that what he feels for me is wrong, _unnatural_. I love that man with every bone in my body, every breath in my lungs. I would die to keep him safe."

"As would I." 

"No. No, you wouldn't." 

Finn looked at the woman's face, at the shame and remorse laid bare. She nodded, leaning back. "I am glad he found love, and I am glad it is with you." 

* * *

 

 

The door flung open and Finn dropped the sparring sword, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his glowing hand. 

"Lucky I'm home, looks like that thing deserves a break," Dorian grinned, eyeing the shredded training dummy. 

Finn shrugged and crossed the room in a few strides, wrapping the mage up in his arms and lifting him from the ground. "I may have been working out some... feelings?" 

Dorian slid down his body, pressing a grateful kiss to his cheek. "A day with mother will certainly generate _feelings_. How did it go?" 

"I made her cry." 

Finn laughed as Dorian's eyes practically bulged from his head. "Kaffas, I love you," he smirked. "Do tell..." 

The mage took off his cloak, folding it neatly and placing it in the dresser. He removed his complicated outfit and draped it over the back of an armchair, replacing it with a pair of loose trousers. 

Finn sighed heavily and removed his own sweaty shirt, discarding it to the floor. He grabbed a washcloth and swiped it over his face. "Well, I was feeling rather impatient from leaving you, and I may have lost my resolve a little. Nothing too dramatic, I think she was feeling a little vulnerable beforehand." 

" _Vulnerable_ is not a word I've ever heard anyone use to describe Lady Thalrassian," Dorian chuckled. "Thank you for humoring her, at least. We'd never hear the end of it otherwise." 

"Anyway, tell me about your day, _Magister_ Pavus." 

Dorian cringed, collapsing onto his back on the bed. "Now I know how you feel when people call you Inquisitor." 

Finn flopped next to him, staring up at the gauzy canopy. "Finally." 

Dorian turned on his side, propping himself on his elbow. He ran a finger down Finn's chest, trailing mindlessly. "It was much better than I expected. Though, I suppose they ease you in a bit before they start trying to murder you? Regardless, Magister Verixus pulled Mae and I to the side after my swearing-in, he's interested in helping us with the Lucerni party, he'll be a major asset for us - a very powerful man."

"Can he be trusted?" 

Dorian crinkled his nose. "Can any of them? Who knows. This is all very new to me, so I'm going in with a 'trust no one' attitude."

"About that, your mother seems to think I'm quite stupid going out in public by your side. I know how you felt about me coming here with you before..."

"Before you disappeared for a year and were presumed dead?"

"Yes, that. But what about now? I can be of use to you, Dorian. I want to protect you." 

Dorian sighed heavily and rest his head upon Finn's chest. " _I_ am the one who protects _you_ here, Amatus. You've seen magic before, but nothing like it is here in the Imperium. We will both be targeted, that much I'm sure of." 

"Do they know what they're getting themselves into?" Finn smirked, pulling Dorian tighter. 

"No, they don't. They'll be quite sorry, I would say." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO thus ends this portion of the story. We're going to have a little time-jump next chapter which will take us into Trespasser territory! As always, thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos <3


	40. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while. My muse wen't on vacation and I couldn't seem to get it back.
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=smr7zn)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=smr7zn)  
>  [art by theifwerelost](https://wise-mage.tumblr.com/post/165412558473/wise-mage-theifwerelost-commission-finn)  
> 

_Finn gasped, the pain shooting through his trembling hand overwhelming, stinging._ _He bent forward, hands grasping knees as he tried to catch his struggling breath, all whilst trying not to expel the contents of his stomach all over his boots._

_The unmistakable smell of lyrium filled his nostrils, thick and sulfur. He blinked, his vision cloudy. He was scared, so very scared._

_A warm hand pressed against his back, the touch grounding him in an instant. He felt someone close beside him, an inviting smell of something sweet suddenly overpowering the too-strong stench of lyrium._

_"It's okay, just breathe."_

_He nodded, inhaling and exhaling, and repeat._

_The hand rubbed circles upon his shoulder blade, soothing, slowly bringing him back, steadying him. He stood up straight and rubbed his eyes, the figure coming into view._

_Dorian._

_He was so painfully handsome, almost otherworldly under the glow of the red lyrium. The red light danced upon russet skin, his grey eyes practically sparkling in the darkened room. Finn found himself staring, almost struggling to breathe just from looking at him._

_The mage smiled, his full, perfect lips twitching at the edges. "Are you okay?"_

_Finn swallowed, his throat dry and scratchy. "I think so. What... where are we?"_

_Dorian removed his hand from Finn's back and took a step backwards, resting both hands upon the head of his staff. Finn stepped toward him, as if pulled by a magnet, unable to stay too far from the enthralling mans side. Dorian smiled again, quirking his eyebrow as if he'd noticed Finn's eagerness to be close to him._

_"If I'm correct, which I usually am, the rift Alexius created must have moved us... to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?"_

_He was pacing now, seemingly lost in magical theory that Finn certainly didn't understand._

_"Lets see... if we're still in the castle, it isn't. Ah! Of course, it's not simply where - it's when!"_

_"Are you saying we traveled through time? Because that sounds ri... actually, it sounds perfectly normal next to the shit I've been through," Finn sighed, feeling frustration rolling off him in waves. He trudged through the knee-deep water to sit upon a barrel, running his hands over his tired (so very tired) face. He'd had enough, he didn't want to do this anymore._

_Dorian appeared in front of him, gently tugging his hands from his face. His grip lingered on his marked hand, the mark responding to his touch with a gentle hum. Finn felt his breath catch in his throat, Dorian's touch electric. He looked up, the mages eyes wide with wonder as he gazed down upon the harsh, green scar in his palm._

_"Fascinating, really. It's so..."_

_"Beautiful?"_

_Dorian looked up, their eyes meeting. Finn couldn't breathe, the closeness, Dorian's fingers absentmindedly caressing his palm, those eyes... Maker. He swallowed thickly, reluctantly pulling his hand away, protectively clutching it to his chest._

_"Would you think less of me if I said I'm terrified?" Finn whispered, his eyes falling to the mark._

_Dorian frowned, eyes still fixed firmly on Finn's face. He shook his head, clearing his throat. "Not at all. I can't imagine..."_

_Finn felt hot, embarrassing tears welling in his eyes, squeezing them tight. "I'm sorry. I... we should get out of here."_

_Dorian reached out, pressing a finger beneath Finn's chin, urging him to look up. He smiled, dazzling and entirely too perfect yet again. "Don't worry. I'm here, I'll protect you."_

_Finn believed him._

 

* * *

 

 

He woke fighting to breathe, the smell of something strong tugging him from his sleep. He pushed Cassandra's hand away, the vial of whatever the _hell_ that was falling from her fingers. 

"Inquisitor, are you okay?" She said, panicked as she grasped at his shirt. 

A dream, it was just a dream. He was...somewhere. Dorian was in Tevinter. The anchor...

He cried out, that awful, gut-wrenching scream that he'd heard tear from his lungs too often. The pain, the sting, the burn, had _all_ returned. It had all been for nothing, an empty promise by a traitor. He'd lived in bliss for the past year, pain-free and entirely too happy for his own good, and now... this. The inevitable. 

He heaved, the hot, iron burn of blood rising in his throat. He looked up through hazy vision, Cassandra and Cullen pale, faces etched with sickening worry. 

Cullen reached out and grabbed his bicep, tugging him to stand on unsteady feet. Finn clutched at the commanders jacket, steadying himself. 

"Inquisitor, I hate to push you but we must continue if we're to make it in time," Cullen sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I wish I could--" 

"It's fine, Cullen. Just help me back up on my mount, I'm fine." 

Cassandra scoffed, a noise he had actually grown to miss. "You are not _fine_ , Finn."

Finn winced as he was hoisted up onto his horse, forcing a smile. "Ah, using my name, she must be pissed." 

She flushed. "This is not funny, _Inquisitor_. You are in no fit state for this ridiculous Council. I, and everyone else, have witnessed your condition deteriorate rapidly these last few months. This is not normal." 

He was growing tired, losing his patience. He knew he was sick, dying. He knew it wasn't _normal_. Just three short months ago he'd been fine, able to use the anchor at his will, safely, pain-free. He'd visited Skyhold to keep up appearances, people not even really noticing he was gone. In reality, he'd continued to live in Tevinter with Dorian, his husbands own personal guard, killing assassins left and right to protect the controversial Magister.

Dorian.

He _ached_ for him, the nightly calls via the message crystals doing nothing to quell the longing he had for him. His absence was painful, not at all helped by the return of the anchors deterioration. 

He looked down at his hand, cracked, oozing. Green sparks fell from his fingertips as he pulled his gauntlet back on, hissing through clenched teeth as the leather brushed against the raw skin. He grabbed the rein with his good hand, urging the horse to move with a gentle whistle. Cullen and Cassandra flanked him, Josephine not too far behind. 

Everything they'd worked for, almost  _died_ for, was being attacked; picked apart by ungrateful, greedy vultures who just couldn't wait to watch him fall from grace. If he thought about the Exalted Council too much, he was sure to explode.

He wouldn't let them take it from him, he would break it apart himself. 

If this is what they truly wanted, then it would be what he would give them. 

The Inquisition would be torn apart, and so, it seemed, would he. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short one, I just wanted to set up Trespasser and where the boys have been this past year. As I said above, I've REALLY struggled to write lately, so I apologize for how long this tiny update took. I really want to finish Finn & Dorian's story with Trespasser, but I do find it hard to write about. I certainly won't be delving deep into it (because there's a LOT there), but I'll be showing it via flashbacks. You'll see in the next chapter, and I really hope you like it (and that it actually makes sense...)


	41. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A self-indulgent chapter. Because they deserve a happy reunion, and smut... lots of smut. Plot next time...

After a series of annoyances, as with every visit to the Winter Palace, Finn had decided to leave the meeting room (come temporary war council) when Josephine had snapped at him about his lack of manners. His own ambassador had seemingly turned against him sometime in the early hours of the morning, after a rather long lecture about how he wasn’t supposed to swear at Arl Teagan.

Finn was swiftly, and gracelessly, losing his cool. Certainly not the type to stand back and allow the pushy Arl to insult him and his Inquisition directly to his face, he thought a strong poke to the man’s chest and a few cleverly placed Tevine curse words should put things right again.

When had Josie learned Tevine anyway?

He sighed, dragging himself through the ghastly, overly-gilded halls toward his and Dorian’s room, praying to a Maker he didn’t believe in that his husband had already arrived.

He grabbed the doorknob, a sharp, quick burst of pain sparking through his palm. He smiled as Dorian’s wards recognised him, feeling the magic melt away beneath his touch.

He quietly stepped inside the gaudily decorated room, soft morning light streaming through the floor-to-ceiling windows, bathing everything in warm, inviting hues.

With a few long strides, he eagerly made his way to the bedroom, eyes raking over the four-poster monstrosity that sat against the back wall.

Then, he saw him. The heavy covers were pulled up high, covering his face from the eyes down, the only thing visible was the unmistakable shock of black hair, a beautiful mess against the too-white pillows

He smiled, huge and _relieved_ as he tiptoed toward the bed. He sat down as gently as he could, for his husband was _not_ a morning person. He gazed, appreciating him for a moment, taking in the comfort of the soft, sleepy breaths that escaped from under the covers. He must be exhausted, he thought, having travelled for weeks to get here, and at such short notice.

Sleepy silver eyes slowly blinked open and met Finn’s gaze. Finn reached out to cup a hand against a warm, lightly stubbled cheek, pushing the covers down slightly. “Avanna,” Finn grinned, watching as Dorian’s lips quirked into a dreamy smirk.

“Amatus,” Dorian sighed, soft, perfect.

Maker, he’d missed him.

Finn quickly kicked off his boots, discarding his trousers and shirt, before sliding into the bed. He reached for Dorian, pulling him close, their legs tangling together. He’d never been more grateful that Dorian slept in the nude, the feel of his sleep-warm skin against Finn’s tired limbs soothing him instantly.

They lay like that for a while, fingers entwined until both of them drifted into well-deserved sleep.

A few hours later, Finn woke with a shooting pain in his hand, burning, _searing_ his already damaged skin. He hissed, trying his hardest not to cry out. Dorian had enough on his mind, too much weighing on the Magister for him to be worrying and fussing over his wavering husband.

Dorian shifted, tucking his face into the crook of Finn’s neck with a grumble. “What time is it?”

“Still early... ish,” Finn muttered, still concentrating on pretending his hand didn’t feel like it was about to burst into flames. “Certainly too early for anyone to dare to pry me away from you.”

“Mmm, I did miss you, you know. Tevinter is terribly dull without you. I barely slept,” Dorian sighed, reaching for Finn’s good hand, pulling it to his lips to place a soft kiss upon his knuckles.

“How much did you miss me, exactly? Be specific,” Finn whispered, definitely needing a distraction, and what better distraction than his husbands face planted firmly between his thighs?

Dorian, as if reading his thoughts, swiftly disappeared beneath the covers with a wide, delicious grin. A simple brush of deft fingers against Finn’s inner thigh had him reeling, _squirming_.

Long nights whispering into the sending crystal didn’t even come close to the real thing.

Dorian took him in his mouth, the sensation causing Finn’s eyes to roll back in his head. Hot, wet, perfect.

Finn allowed himself to be worshipped for a moment before the overwhelming urge to take, take, _take_ took over. He dug his fingers into Dorian’s shoulder, the mage popping his head from beneath the covers, panting, resting his chin on Finn’s tensed stomach. He looked utterly disheveled, his hair ruffled, pupils blown-black, lips parted and reddened.

“Fuck. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Finn groaned, pressing his thumb to Dorian’s lips.

The mage appeared to relax under his touch, melting into the soft caress. He crawled his way up Finn’s body, pressing tight against him, skin on skin. Both of their chests heaved, an unrestrained want sizzling between them. Too long, _far_ too long...

Their lips finally met in a greedy kiss, tongues caressing, teeth nipping. Finn rolled them over so he was now hovering above Dorian, his thigh planted firmly between his legs, Dorian grinding against him, arching and wordlessly begging for more, more, _more_.

“Yes,” Dorian whispered. “Please...”

He slid from beneath Finn’s form and reached into a small sack beside the bed, cursing under his breath as he fumbled through its contents. While he did so, Finn was blessed with a view that would have made the Maker himself fall to his knees.

Finn had always joked about how Dorian’s backside would be the death of him, but right now, in this moment, he might have been right. The perfect curve of his hips, the deep russet of his skin, the most pert, perfectly formed arse any Theodosian had surely ever laid eyes upon. He could write poems, prayers. He growled, a low rumble deep in his chest, reaching out to press his fingers into the dimples at Dorian’s lower back. 

“Hurry up before I explode... literally.”

“Ah ha!” Dorian exclaimed, triumphantly holding up the vial. He turned, allowing Finn to pull him back beneath him.

Finn trailed impatient kisses down Dorian’s neck, tracing his collarbone with his tongue. He pried the cork from the vial and drizzled the oil onto Dorian’s chest. The mage giggled, the liquid trickling down his stomach as he fidgeted against the sensation.

“Amatus, I know it’s been a while, but that’s not where that usually goes...”

Finn quirked an eyebrow at him and tutted, running his fingers through the mess upon Dorian’s chest, coating his fingers in the liquid.

He’d consciously tucked his marked hand beneath a pillow, improvising to ensure the decaying state of it wasn’t brought to Dorian’s attention. He could do this one handed, he’d done it _no_ handed before...

Dorian went into a full body shudder beneath him, Finn’s slicked fingers finally finding their way to his entrance, pressing, beckoning inside him.

How had they survived this time apart? This, this was _everything_.

“Finn...” Dorian gasped, eyes clenching shut as Finn pressed another digit inside.

Finn was painfully hard, his erection pressed against the curve of Dorian’s thigh, lips laying open-mouthed kisses upon the sweat-slick skin of his throat.

Dorian cried out as Finn curled his fingers, that perfect, sweet spot causing Dorian to grab his wrist, stilling his movements.

“Now, please.”

Finn smirked, removing his fingers and wrapping them around his aching cock, the simple contact almost too much to bear. He squeezed himself, pumping to coat his length with the excess oil. He pressed the tip in, in, _in_ until he was sheathed to the hilt, until Dorian was whimpering, clawing at Finn’s broad chest, moving his hips to urge Finn to start unmaking him.

Finn felt blinded by the feeling, that intense, white-hot pleasure unfurling deep in the pit of his stomach as he moved above Dorian. His otherworldly husband with his perfect features twisted into something that looked like pure bliss.

The twitch of his lips, the slight furrow of his brow, the flush of pink across his cheeks. The ,“Yes, please, more... _there_ ,” that fell from parted lips.

Sooner than he’d have liked, but all too expected after their time apart, Finn began to feel the surge, that push of release bubbling deep inside. He hooked his hand beneath Dorian’s thigh, hitching it just-so. Dorian responded to the new, deeper angle in kind, a throaty, devilish laugh escaping his lips.

“Touch yourself,” Finn whispered, bending to press his lips to Dorian’s ear, the mage shivering in response. Finn pulled back to watch as Dorian took himself in his hand, their eyes meeting as he began to pump, the muscles in his stomach tensing as he worked to push himself over the edge.

“Now, _kaffas_ , right n—” Dorian groaned, his words cut off as he spilled out into his hand, the sight and feel of his orgasm bringing Finn to his end. He shuddered, his final thrusts erratic as he concentrated on not entirely falling apart, his hand flaring with pain the second all feeling had returned to his tingling limbs.

He collapsed at Dorian’s side, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle a quiet cry of pain, easily disguised as a groan of pleasure in these circumstances. He was hot, so very _hot_ , every nerve ending from the tip of his fingers to the crook of his neck on fire.

Dorian pressed a hand to the back of his neck, cooling waves washing over him.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, his breathing returning to normal as Dorian worked his magic.

“That was...” Dorian sighed dreamily.

“Yeah... _yes_.”

Finn counted to ten, composing himself before turning his face to meet Dorian’s gaze. He looked happy, satisfied, oblivious.

Finn smiled, leaning in to press a quick kiss upon Dorian’s forehead. “I love you, so much.”

“As I love you, Amatus.”

Finn’s stomach flipped as his hand flared again. He lay there, quietly suffering as his husband fell into a soft, peaceful sleep. He watched his chest rise and fall, his eyelids dancing with dreams.

One way or the other, this farce of a Council would be over soon, and he would do everything in his power to make sure that when it was, he’d be by Dorian’s side, ready to live out the rest of his days in (relative) peace with the man he loved.

He hoped. 


End file.
